


Raven Totem

by jillianbaade



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 90,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillianbaade/pseuds/jillianbaade
Summary: A Medicine Woman of the Clan of the Cave Bear is death cursed and is forced to leave her home. Traveling alone, she finds unexpected friends





	1. Found

She had been named for her Grandmother, who  
Mog-Ur had known and respected. Uba, her  
mother, and First Clan medicine-woman, had been delighted by the name.

As Iza had grown, she heard stories of her  
Grandmother and the girl of the Others that  
Grandmother had found and raised into a  
powerful Clan Medicine Woman.

Right now lza wished she had the courage of  
Ayla and the determination of Grandmother. For  
she was alone in a strange forest, her people lost  
to her once Broud, who had always hated her  
family, had taken the first opportunity he found  
to death curse and banish her. 

All it had taken was old Brun’s death. Iza and  
her mother Uba had angered Broud by insisting  
on a full burial ceremony of great dignity for the  
old ex-leader, well Mog-Ur had agreed with the  
women, but of course Broud wouldn't tackle  
Mog-Ur head on so he had banished Iza, again  
because he wouldn't take on the powerful  
medicine woman Uba had become.

Iza filled the water skin she carried at a clear  
flowing stream. She didn't stay by the stream  
as she saw wolf tracks. Moving into the forest  
she searched as she walked. She found  
mushrooms, edible greens, and partridge eggs. 

If she had never heard of Ayla she would probably  
have just laid down to die, but she knew Ayla  
had come back from a death curse once and  
that you could survive, but of course survival  
meant you needed to eat.

Like the well known Woman Who Hunts she had  
been cursed for no real reason. Without knowing  
it she, like Ayla, had simply taken what she had  
needed to survive from her Clan’s hearths and  
no one had stopped her taking dried meat, clothes,  
some tools and a small tent.

She had gone West, away from the lands hunted  
by the Clan. It would not do to meet other Clan  
with a death curse on her. Even if she was allowed  
to refrain from speaking about what was different  
about her, Clan people would know she had a  
secret and fear her because of it. 

So it was West…lza had trudged for many days. Trying  
to make the dried meat and traveling rations last  
as long as possible, she foraged where she could,  
gathering the slim pickings of early spring as best  
she could.

She wore out her foot coverings. The spares she held  
on to for now, three moons after her cursing, it was  
warm enough to go barefoot. Luckily as the season had  
warmed, foraging was easier, but a good camp site  
was often harder to find, and, as night began to fall,  
Iza began to look for a good place to stop.

A sheltered area against a small rock face was  
her chosen camp site, soon she had a small fire  
burning and she was able to wrap her vegetables  
in bark to cook them, the eggs she ate raw. 

Putting stones she had heated in the fire into her  
one wooden bowl she soon had a tea made  
from the herbs she had gathered early in the day.  
The special drink she made not just prevented  
pregnancy, this variation also stopped a woman's  
monthly flow, useful when traveling. Iza had not  
used it around Clan men because it would lead to  
them possibly having knowledge of, and so  
forbidding, the pregnancy drink.

Tea drunk, Iza banked her fire and settled to try  
to sleep. She had placed some stones nearby  
that she could throw if necessary but like all  
women of the Clan she did not use weapons.  
All but Woman Who Hunts, and again Iza wished  
she had known Ayla and not just heard stories  
of her. Wishing that would not help, so Iza instead  
wished for her totem, Raven, and Ursus, the great  
Cave Bear, to aid her. To her surprise a small  
black feather fluttered to ground by her feet. She  
picked it up signing, ‘Raven! Are you giving me  
a sign? Am l going the right way? Will l find people  
to live with? I think you have sent me a sign, l will  
put the feather in my amulet,’ and so she did,  
feeling strangely more hopeful then she had in weeks.

Finally lza slept from exhaustion. She didn't know  
her fire had been seen, her tracks followed by  
other travelers in the area. She also had no idea  
she had in fact, traveled much further than she  
thought, although come morning she would see  
things that would make her think she had indeed  
gone to the Spirit World at first.

**************************************************************

Iza woke suddenly, her hand going straight to the  
pile of stones to throw one but the man with  
golden hair stopped her. She stared at him in shock,  
now she knew what Uba meant when she spoke  
of Ayla’s golden hair.

The man in front of her was short and strongly  
built like a man of the Clan but she had not seen  
any man of the Clan with braided hair, even  
his beard and moustache were braided, and he  
had objects tied in his hair and beard. His clothes  
too were strange as was his footwear! His eyes  
were blue, blue like the summer sky! How odd!  
He seemed stern and upset, making words that  
summoned two others, a dark haired man also  
strangely clad like first man, who still held her  
hand. A third man arrived, shorter and more  
slender than the first two, with different strange  
garb and this time nothing on his feet except,  
and lza had to look twice to be her sure her eyes  
were not tricking her, a thick growth of hair!

She moved to sit in front of the golden haired  
man, waiting for him to tap her shoulder but he  
did not, instead the three men continued to make  
many words, what passed for speech, just as she  
heard the others did. Durc, son of Ayla, who had  
lived with her Clan could make many more sounds  
then other Clan could but didn't do it often.  
Iza wondered if he would stay with her  
Clan now Brun was gone, or if he would leave. 

She would never know, she realised. Never see  
her mother again..shaking her head she knew  
she had to lay aside her sorrow and deal with  
now. The golden haired man seemed to trying  
to get her to understand his strange words. Iza  
knew what she had to do. She tapped her chest  
and spoke her name, twice, slowly. ‘Iza, lza,’ she  
said, looking at Fili expectantly.

‘Is that her name do you think?’ Bilbo asked no  
one in particular. ‘Is she asking for your name, Fili?’

Kili was busy howling with laughter, teasing his  
brother that the strange lass liked him.

Fili ignored his giggling brother to answer Bilbo  
‘I don't know, perhaps?’ He helped the strange  
lass to her feet. She was about his height, he  
noted, with light reddish- brown hair, hazel eyes,  
with a hint of deep green her skin very fair and  
lightly freckled, her facial features strong  
like a dwarf lass, but different, with a forehead  
that sloped strongly back, huge brow ridges and  
bushy eyebrows. Her hairless face gave away she  
was not a Dwarf, yet her stocky body was very like  
that of a Dwarf lass, powerfully built with strong  
muscles and heavy bones, but her arms and legs  
were slightly bowed yet Fili got the impression of  
great strength from her. She was dressed in hides  
that had only been minimally shaped into clothes  
and that were tied on with many lengths of thongs.  
Her feet were bare. She had a basket with her  
and she had been sleeping under a deer skin.

Fili assumed she was quite young, but of what  
people he could not work out. She seemed  
exasperated with him, and again tapped her  
chest, repeating the word she had already said,  
‘Iza,’ then greatly daring, completely brazen for  
a Clan woman, she gently laid her left hand on  
Fili’s chest.

At the lass’s touch and by the enquiring look on  
her face, Fili realised Bilbo was right, she was  
asking his name so he said, ‘Fili, my name is Fili.’  
She cocked her head, puzzled, and suddenly  
the Dwarf realised, she had been speaking with  
her hands, could she not speak much? Was it  
just her, or all of her people? So he repeated  
just his name and after a couple of tries she  
got it mostly right.

Then Fili laid his hand on Kili, his brother having  
finally quit laughing, and lza got Kili’s name mostly  
right at once. She found Bilbo harder to say so  
the Hobbit voluntarily shortened his name to just  
‘Bil’ for her. 

‘Now we know who the lass is, what do we do  
with her? We can't leave her here alone with Orcs  
about? And how do we know there are not more  
Trolls? Besides Gandalf might know something  
about her people and how to get her home,’ Kili  
stated. 

‘Surely everyone has finished poking around in  
that smelly Troll cave,’ said Bilbo. ‘We can take  
Iza back with us and Thorin and Gandalf can  
decide what happens to her.’

Fili thought for an instant and agreed. Without  
thinking he went to grab her basket for her only  
for the lass to take it from his hands. He was  
surprised by both her strength and how heavy  
her basket was. Iza strapped on her basket and was  
ready to go and, stepped back to take the  
woman's place at the back only to have Kili  
beckon her forward to a place behind him and  
before Bilbo. Fili brought up the rear, the brothers  
satisfied the two vulnerable members of their  
little Company were safe between them.

Iza was puzzled, did they know she was a  
medicine woman and give her a place near the  
front because of that? She did not know and  
as her hand found the amulet around her neck  
she asked the Great Cave Bear and Spirit of Raven  
to aid her on this new journey.

Soon enough they met with a larger group of  
men, all of them short and stocky with strange  
clothes and things tied in their braided hair and  
beards. One of the men was tall, like those of the  
Others she had seen before except he had a tall  
strange thing perched on his head. He seemed too,  
much older than most of the others.

Fili and Kili took her to one of the men, from his  
bearing and the way everyone deferred to him  
it was clear to Iza he was the Leader of this  
group of Others. So she sat down, looking at the  
ground, waiting to be tapped on the shoulder.

Thorin thought about bad days, this appeared to  
be one of them, he decided. After their little  
Troll adventure things had gotten better with  
the discovery of the Troll cave and the fine swords  
and gear they had found there. Now things were  
going downhill again with the discovery of this  
strange lass who appeared unable to speak much.  
She appeared to be helpless and lost so the lads  
and Bilbo (who all three had volunteered to  
scout about the area, Thorin was aware it was  
to get away from the Troll cave) were right to  
bring her back with them.

Gandalf seemed irritatingly amused by the female.  
Thorin was simply confused. Why did this woman  
sit in front of him? What was she waiting for?

The blasted wizard suddenly leaned down and  
tapped the lass’s shoulder. She sat up and said  
a word, her name? Was it even a word? It sounded  
almost like a soft growl to Thorin. Her hands flew  
in what all the Dwarves knew to be some sort of hand  
speak, which Gandalf astoundingly answered her  
in. After a short exchange he translated what  
had been said.

‘Her name is Iza, she is a medicine woman of the  
Clan of the Cave Bear, an ancient type of human  
I believed had died out long ago. They principally  
speak with their hands. Iza doesn't know how  
she got here, she was banished from her group  
after a fight with the leader. Fili, Kili and Bilbo  
brought her here, a wise decision as women of  
her people are not taught to defend themselves.’

Great, thought Thorin, another non combatant  
that needs to watched over. ‘Why does she sit  
in front of me like that?’

‘Well now, in her people woman are very controlled.  
They must ask permission to even speak. You will  
find Iza is very shy, very deferential, very quiet and  
reserved, it is how women of her people are. One  
advantage, she is a trained and highly skilled healer.’

All the Dwarves looked terribly shocked at hearing  
how Iza’s people controlled their women, then Iza  
having been granted permission to speak from  
Gandalf once, her hands flew again, directing her  
self to Thorin as Gandalf translated, ‘this woman  
is a medicine woman. This woman can see those  
who suffer burn wounds. This woman begs to help.’

Oin spoke as he finished checking over Nori and  
treating him for some minor burns, ‘if the lass can  
help out a bit l’d not say no!’

Given permission, lza soon had an infusion of  
soothing herbs made in the hot water Bombur  
provided. She had been watched with great  
interest by all the Company as she opened her  
otter skin medicine bag and selected her herbs.  
She pulled out many tiny packages, some  
wrapped in leaves or bark, others in small  
pieces of animal hide. They were tied shut with  
strings made of bark, grass or leather or animal hair,  
each tie being knotted differently in what the Dwarves  
soon realised was a system which indicated  
what herb was within as her selections were  
swift and sure, and she seemed confident of  
each parcel’s content.

Oin had nodded his approval of each of her  
choices, especially the sweet rush and lavender.  
The first Dwarf to go to her was Bofur, holding out  
his hands to her, she carefully washed the small  
burns with her solution, and Iza was pleased when  
she saw the tenseness of pain leave his face. This  
however was replaced by shock when her next patient  
had a hard thing stuck in his head! How was  
he even alive!’

Two more of these others presented for treatment,  
one of them with markings on his bald head like a  
Mog-Ur, or Leader, and another white haired older one.  
Her work completed, Iza tidied her things, taking  
special care with her medicine bag. She then  
waited to see what would happen next.


	2. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza and the Company meet the Elves of the Last Homely House

What happened very nearly caused Iza to leap  
up and run off.

Another man arrived, to her shock standing on  
a moving platform of some kind. Giant rabbits were  
tied in place on the front of this thing. The tall one  
she called Mog-Ur in her mind, and The Leader  
spoke with this person. Iza, of course understood  
not a word.

Suddenly the giant rabbits were moving again, the  
strange man with them. Loud howls like wolves,  
but slightly different rang through the forest. Iza  
stayed still, not knowing what to do, seemingly  
calm but badly panicked on the inside. Then the  
man with the thing stuck in his head grabbed her  
hand and started running, pulling her along with  
him.

Iza didn't resist as the animals that sounded like  
wolves but not, came closer. She was surprised by  
the speed the Dwarves ran at and did her best to  
keep up. What they were fleeing from she wasn't  
sure until they all tumbled down into a cave and  
one of those chasing them fell down with them. Iza had  
never had imagined such a frightening Other before  
and was deeply grateful he was dead.

At the insistence of one of the men, they followed a  
track through what Iza thought was quite a nice cave.  
To her surprise it opened onto a lovely serene valley,  
steep sided with lush plant growth and many  
waterfalls. There were structures that didn't look  
like caves or natural rock and lza just didn't know  
what to make of them at all. She took comfort in  
the fact her companions didn't seem to be upset  
by these things.

Then there was stone that lead out into the sky and  
needed to be walked across. Iza stopped, scared of  
falling yet the men just strode confidently across  
this narrow way. She balked until the man who had  
pulled her along on their wild flight stood behind  
her and, laying his hands on her shoulders, guided  
and supported her.

Once across the sky stone, all the men gathered in a  
circle about her and Bilbo. Iza could hear hooves galloping  
and a strange deep call, but not that of an animal.

Suddenly many horses surrounded them. Her companions  
were calling out loudly and in an increasingly  
aggressive manner when Iza realised tall people  
sat on the horses and controlled them. She felt a bit  
faint with the shock of everything but the man with the  
object in his head continued to gently support her, even  
when she felt the need to sit he simply quietly helped  
lower her to the ground. 

The Leader of the people on horses and the tall man lza  
called Mog-Ur exchanged a lot of sounds, some  
with their own Leader, too. Iza was confused,tired  
and hungry so she sat quietly waiting to see  
what would happen.

Suddenly she realised that she was being spoken  
of to the tall Leader of the horse people! Frightened,  
she sat as a woman of the Clan should, and  
waited. 

‘Many years it has been Mithrandir, since one of  
Clan has been seen. How comes she to be part  
of your Company?’ asked Elrond.

‘Bilbo, Fili and Kili found her, alone and lost just  
after our encounter with the Trolls. They couldn't  
leave her alone, and Thorin and l agreed. So here  
she is! I had thought all her people were gone,  
dead, or captured by The Enemy years ago.’

‘I too had thought them gone, this is a strange  
happening, to find one of the Clan, and a woman  
at that.’

Elrond then bent and tapped Iza’s shoulder gently,  
as Gandalf had earlier. She sat up and introduced  
herself. ‘This woman is Iza, daughter of Uba.’ As  
she signed, she spoke hers and her mother’s  
name in a soft deep tone. All eyes were on her  
as she continued, ‘this woman is a medicine  
woman,’ here she touched her otter skin medicine  
bag, ‘and begs to be useful if she can.’ 

The elf’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. He,  
like Gandalf, had learned Clan hand speak many  
years ago and it was coming back to him more as he  
watched Iza's gestures, as was part of his adolescence  
so strange he had all but forgotten it.

‘Medicine woman Iza,’ said Elrond, ‘are you wishful  
of staying here? I offer you the hospitality of my  
home until you can think about your future.’

Iza bowed her head in thanks, ‘this woman is  
grateful for your kindness.’

Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin had finished their  
discussion and everyone was off further into  
Rivendell to take up Elrond’s offer of good food.  
Iza understood this much of what Elrond tried  
to explain to her and was looking forward to  
eating. Food had been none too plentiful for  
her in the last weeks.

She again voluntarily dropped back to the woman's  
place at the back of the group but was pulled forward  
into the centre again by the man with the thing in  
his head again. He walked by her, telling her his  
name, touching his chest and saying, ‘Bifur.’ Iza  
struggled with this, finally managing ‘Bi Fur,’ which  
was as near as she could get. He seemed ridiculously  
happy at her effort, making the happy grimace  
she knew from Durc and nodding his head. Iza  
then suffered another shock as Bifur took her  
hand and kept her walking by his side.

Another man was walking on Bifur’s other side  
and both men were speaking briskly to each other.

‘Got yourself a new friend there, cousin?’ asked  
Bofur, grinning. Bifur answered in his usual  
ancient Khuzdul, ‘aye, she seems nice!’

Even Bofur found this statement odd. The lass  
was unusual in her looks, and of course she couldn't  
talk. She was shy, but of course! Bofur cursed  
himself for not thinking! Naturally she would  
appeal to the one Dwarf whose appearance  
was different and who had speech troubles. It  
all made sense now that Bifur liked the lass but  
watching his cousin taking care of the her Bofur  
did wonder if it was not more than a simple instant  
friendship based on language troubles and different  
appearance.

The meal the Elves had laid out was extensive but  
meatless. This did not bother lza as she managed  
to use spoons made from unfamiliar materials to place  
food onto a plate also made of a strange material. It did  
bother her watching the men serve themselves until  
Gandalf had sorted her out on that. As Gandalf left  
with Thorin to eat at Elrond's table he advised the  
Dwarves, ‘don't give Iza anything to drink. Her people  
don't have alcohol and her body will not cope with it,  
it would be very cruel to get her drunk.’

Dori spoke up, ‘lza can drink tea with me, Gandalf. I  
won’t let her be made drunk.’ In ancient Khuzdul  
Bifur agreed, and added, ‘l too will watch over her.’

Iza soon found out Dori and Bifur took their self  
imposed minder roles seriously, not that she had a  
clue what had been said. To her utter embarrassment  
they insisted on filling her plate with food again and  
serving her Dori’s tea. However, as she had no way of  
telling anyone this was highly improper Iza had no choice  
but to go along with things.

There were some strange tools on the flat surface their  
plates rested on. Iza ignored those and continued to eat  
her meal with a strange shiny spoon.

She had finished and sat wondering what do with her  
plate, where the uneaten food would be stored and  
from exhaustion, where she would sleep.

Her companions suddenly started throw food at each  
other and make loud noises while jumping wildly about.  
Iza looked for somewhere to hide, and dived under the  
table. After a few seconds Dori noticed she was gone, and  
knew she couldn't have gone far, so he checked under  
the table. Hiding underneath the table had been a  
favourite place for Ori when he was very young, so  
Dori was not surprised to see, Iza, wide eyed with fear,  
hiding under the table as he’d suspected.

So Dori sat down and gently tried to get the frightened  
Clan woman to come out. Iza backed away, her eyes  
even wider. ‘Lads, lads, he called, ‘tone it down a bit,  
you're scaring the lass.’

Several heads immediately appeared under the table,  
their owners trying to coax Iza out. She stayed where  
she was, shaking, until Bifur popped under the table  
and held his hands out to her. He made a beckoning  
gesture and Iza made a decision. She couldn't stay  
hidden forever, she needed help to survive so she had  
to trust the man who had helped her run and to then  
walk over the sky stone. 

So Iza took Bifur's hands and allowed him to help her  
out from under the table. She still trembled as he  
helped her back to her chair. Dori poured her some  
tea, which she drank gratefully, noticing the fussy  
Dwarf even had the tea perfect for drinking, neither  
too hot or cold. 

Iza identified several herbs by flavour and scent,  
mostly calming herbs like chamomile, lemon balm,  
and a good bit of honey. It wasn't long before she felt  
a lot better.

The she noticed three women approaching her. The  
one with deep brown hair spoke her name  
in her lilting voice, so different to her own or her  
traveling companions she had trouble recognising it,  
yet this woman of the others could speak the Clan  
language, like a child, but clearly.

‘Iza, come with us and we will show you where you can  
wash and take of yourself.’

Iza looked to her friend Bifur who made motions she  
should go with the women. He was not feeling so well  
now, his head aching and eyesight blurred. This happened  
from time to time and was quite painful. Iza reached  
out to Bifur, noticing how quiet and still he was.  
Immediately, she checked his eyes, and could  
clearly see his pain reflected in them. 

Iza turned to the brown haired woman, noticing vaguely  
that this woman had pointed ears. She motioned quickly  
asking for hot water. The brown haired woman soon got  
Iza some hot water from a near by kettle, which lza poured into her medicine bowl.  
When the brown haired woman questioned her, lza  
replied she was making a pain drink for Bifur. Arwen,  
for that is who the brown haired woman was, turned to  
Bifur to ask if indeed he suffered pain.

His eyes half closed, his head in his hands, he nodded  
slowly once. ‘Then we shall let Iza prepare her drink,’  
Arwen replied. 

Everyone watched closely as Iza opened her medicine  
pouch again and chose three of her packages. Oin  
nodded to himself as she picked willow bark and  
peppermint, she hesitated a second and decided to  
add the third herb, hollyhock, just a touch as too much  
would bring on sleep. Letting her preparation  
steep for a few moments, she then sat by Bifur's side  
with the bowl in front of her.

‘This woman has prepared the pain drink and suggests  
Bi Fur drink it,’ she signed.

Arwen repeated this to Bifur in Common. As she did  
she reflected on how she had fought with her father  
over learning Clan speak many many years ago. Elrond  
had argued that learning anything would eventually be  
useful and Arwen admitted, reluctantly, and only ever  
to herself, that he was right.

Bifur took the bowl and drank the contents. He had  
used willow bark before and the results varied. Not  
really expecting too much from Iza's drink, Bifur had  
drunk it solely out of gratitude for the effort she had  
put into making it up just for him.

Iza put her bowl and herbs away. Turning politely to  
Arwen she indicated she was at Arwen’s disposal, and  
wondering what this odd world had in store for her she  
accompanied Arwen happily enough.

What did turn out to be in store for her was submerging  
herself in warm water for a through wash, all over,  
including her hair. The brown haired woman had  
introduced herself properly as Arwen, daughter of the  
Leader of the people here in this valley, his name was  
apparently Elrond.

Then clothes. As lza had only ever worn the hide  
garments of a Clan woman, she had be shown how  
to wear the simple dress and slippers Arwen had  
decided would be the easiest clothes for Iza to cope  
with. She stood out enough in Rivendell without  
continuing to wear only hides which were considered  
inappropriate.

It was time for the evening meal now and Iza was  
escorted back to the Company where she was  
welcomed with enthusiasm. Feeling strange in the  
odd garb she wore, she nonetheless felt happy about  
her companion’s clear pleasure at seeing her again.  
Iza had to admit it felt nice to be so welcome.


	3. Rivendell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Company and lza. Ori draws her and some more bonding with Bifur

The summer evening was pleasant. Seated between  
Bifur, and oddly Ori, who had been trying to draw her  
hand signals as part of his contract as the Company's  
scribe, recording all the events of the Quest, Iza felt  
accepted by this group of Others.

Though Ori had already managed a detailed sketch  
of Iza, as she had first appeared to the Company,  
walking into their group following Fili, the fine details  
of her unspoken communication had so far escaped  
his pen. Ori was aware that unlike lglishmek, the secret  
Dwarf sign language, lza’s signs were more than hand  
speak. It included stance and posture, the angle of the  
speakers body towards or away from other people,  
the tilt of the head and other tiny signals, all of which  
was punctuated by the soft, deep, almost growling  
sounds of Iza’s few words.

Now Ori was sketching her face, the way her forehead  
sloped back, her heavy eyebrow ridges over her quite pretty  
hazel eyes, her chinless jaw, her now clean and brushed  
hair that hung about her shoulders in soft waves.He had a  
little trouble with getting her skin tone quite right, but soon  
achieved this to his satisfaction. Both his brothers had  
examined his work critically, and both agreed on the  
excellence of the results.

Dori looked from the sketch to Iza, ‘you know, she doesn't  
look so unusual now, in decent clothes.’

‘I thought she was quite plain, you know.’ That was Nori,  
always considering if any unattached woman he met was  
bed worthy. ‘Now she’s dressed normally and her hair has  
been tidied up, she looks nice.’

Elrond, intrigued by Iza and his memories of long ago, had  
wandered over to see how this most unusual guest of his  
was, ‘you are right, Nori, lza does look nice tonight, but  
you see, Iza has the most beautiful typically Clan face.  
Among her people she would be considered very  
attractive.’

The Dwarves were surprised at Elrond's knowledge of the  
Clan, but he only gave a them mysterious smile before he  
wandered off again.

Concentrating on her food, lza had not really noticed Elrond,  
she had been more surprised Bifur had welcomed her in a  
way that had startled the young woman at first, he had  
pressed his forehead against hers, careful not to bang what  
she had eventually come to realise was an axe made of a  
material she did not recognise. How or why that happened  
she could truly not imagine, but perhaps it was some kind  
of terrible hunting accident.

To lza’s even greater astonishment, as they ate, Bifur  
kept putting the best food on her plate; filling her cup  
for her. She was embarrassed, she ought to be doing  
this for the men, but Arwen had gently explained the  
men here honoured and respected women, and  
Dwarves (for this is the kind of Others her companions  
were) especially respected women. Iza would mortally  
offend her companions if she refused their care. 

Reluctantly, Iza accepted the Dwarves care of her, but  
Bifur's attention to her was more intense, possibly  
because her pain drink had worked and he was feeling  
much better. He’d actually hugged her gently at one  
point when everyone was laughing over one of Filli and  
Killi’s antics. This had totally surprised Iza, no one but  
her mother had hugged her since she was a small girl.  
So surprised had she been she had trouble at first in  
returning Bifur's embrace, but she had in the end and  
he had seemed delighted with her shy hug in return. 

The Elves were playing music, but Iza didn't have a clue  
what was going on. She got another bad fright when the one  
called Bofur danced about on the surface of the flat wood  
the food was laid on. Dancing she understood, the Clan  
women would dance sometimes in a frenzy. This was  
different though from the Clan women's dance, it was  
not the out of control wildness the Clan women did, and  
Bofur also made loud words with his dance. Iza did not  
understand and simply watched in confusion.

Her new friends were throwing food to each and laughing  
wildly. She was frightened again, but Bifur slung an arm  
around her shoulders again and she relaxed, taking in that  
no one else was worried. Soon, though, used to wearing  
thick hide clothes, she began to feel cold. Bofur, his song  
now over, noticed her shiver, ‘Oi, who has a cloak for the  
lass?’ To everyone’s amazement, Dwalin supplied his spare  
one, but it was Bifur who insisted on wrapping her up in it..  
and his arms, stating he was simply warming her up when  
Bofur laughingly accused him of improperly handling lza.

Iza found she was oddly grateful for Bifur’s warmth and  
gentle touch, and for Bofur noticing she was cold, and to  
gruff Dwalin for the garment. Once again, she found being  
accepted gave her a warm, comfortable feeling. Then she  
shuddered, causing Bifur to look in concern at her. What if  
her friends knew the full extent of her death curse? Would  
they shun her?If she had been of the Others, not Clan, she  
would have wept, but Clan people cannot weep. The  
medicine woman sat, sad and worried, the Bifur did a thing  
she had never experienced before, he pressed his lips to her  
cheek in what she hoped she correctly judged as a gesture  
of comfort.

Then, she jumped at the touch of a gentle hand on her  
shoulder and looked up into the kind, friendly face of the  
Leader of this place, the one called Elrond. In Clan speak he  
asked her, ‘would you make some Clan rhythms for  
us?’ She looked amazed, this man of the Others knew  
about Clan rhythms?’

She turned towards him to sign her agreement and  
saw equipment had been laid out for her. Bowl drum  
and sticks, Clan implements she understood.

To her even greater astonishment Elrond began to play,  
a slow beat that Iza soon began improvising around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, l don't own The Hobbit or Clan of the Cave Bear and am just amusing myself playing with characters from those books. And lots of fun it is!


	4. Clan Rhythms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza meets more of Elrond's family.

Iza played the Clan rhythms for a little time. She did not  
play the rhythms that Clan women danced to, but more  
simple ones, like she would play for children, such as thunder and other natural sounds. 

To the listeners though, the deep drum beat was stirring  
at some primordial level that all of them found on the  
edge of disturbing. Though all her listeners, Elves,  
dwarves, one Hobbit and a Wizard, could all  
appreciate her skill, they were all a bit glad when she  
stopped. Elrond merely grinned at her, like he was an  
adolescent again, and pulled down the left shoulder  
of his shirt so she could see the almost half circle  
tattoo like scar, ‘Horse totem,’ he signed, asking  
Iza for hers. 

Without thinking she answered, ‘Raven.’ Then the  
implications of Elrond's statement hit her, ‘you lived  
with Clan?’

‘As a lad, my twin brother too. We strayed from a  
hunting party and were found, and cared for by a Clan  
for nearly a year before our guardians found us. In that  
time we hunted with the Clan men and went through  
manhood ceremonies. We also learned Clan speech  
and customs.’

‘Did lza really just say her totem beast is Raven?’  
Balin asked. ‘Indeed she did,’ Elrond responded. He  
had been so busy translating that he had temporarily  
forgotten that Ravens were special to those dwarves  
of Durin's line. The Ravens could speak to those dwarves  
and the dwarves speak back. That lza had a Raven  
totem seemed more than chance.

Elrond had been quietly watching her, and was wondering  
what her Raven totem had to do with her even being in the  
Third Age. His and Elros’s contact with Clan people had  
been late First Age. It was truly unexpected any were still  
alive. 

Finally he spoke to Iza, ‘you will have to try to understand  
spoken language, l know you won't be able to speak many  
words, but you should know what is being said by those  
around you.’

The Clan woman nodded agreement, and with her hand on  
the table, looked up at Elrond, ‘table,’ he supplied.  
Then he stood up and walked several steps from the table,  
walked back and sat down, ‘sit down at the table,’ he said  
slowly and clearly. He stood up and sat down again, ‘sit  
down,’ he repeated.

Bofur then took over, using Bifur to help illustrate the  
different words to Iza. Soon, more of the Company  
joined in, teaching Iza more words. A golden haired  
elf, claiming to be Glorfindel, the balrog slayer, astonished  
the Dwarves by joining in teaching Iza too. Before long  
when asked by Kili to hand him a glass, she responded  
correctly. 

Gloin was grumbling about having a female along,  
‘might as well have brought ma wife along too, at  
least she can fight!’

Iza sat wondering as the Dwarves began a spirited  
discussion as to whether or not she should stay in  
Rivendell or go with them to Erebor. What surprised  
her was that the men would argue in front of her, it didn't  
matter she didn't understand, she was just shocked  
they would argue in front of a woman. Clan men gave  
their opinions to the Leader, and the Leader gave his  
decision to the Clan once he had made it.

The quarrelling Dwarves were getting louder. Oin  
insisting Iza go with them as an assistant to him  
on healing matters. His brother, Gloin argued they  
needed another person to protect like a hole in the  
head. Others, like Balin and Dwalin, agreed with  
Gloin. Fili and Kili argued that as they had found Iza,  
they should say what happened to her.

Finally Bifur spoke, all but shouting in Khuzdul, ‘shut  
up, you’re frightening the lass again!’ Everyone stopped  
arguing as suddenly as they had started, and stared at  
Bifur who was comforting a trembling lza with his arms  
gently round her shoulders.

‘Surely she can be taught some self defence if we take  
her?’ asked Nori.

Elrond replied, ‘No Iza probably can't. It is remarkable  
enough she was prepared to throw stones at Fili.  
Clan women don't hunt, they don't fight. On pain of a  
death curse they are forbidden to touch weapons.  
Iza would have to overcome her fear of these bans,  
and even then l’m still not too sure she could learn.  
Clan women run or hide, they do not fight, not ever.’

‘We can try to teach her as we train Bilbo,’ offered Fili.

‘You will very likely not succeed,’ replied Elrond, ‘but  
there is no harm in trying.’

At this Bifur spoke again. He still had his arms around Iza  
who seemed to like his comforting hug. ‘If Iza comes  
with us, l will protect her. We need lza,’ he continued  
with Bombur softly translating, ‘even Oin says her  
healing skills are great, and what if he is hurt? Who  
heals Oin, or us, then? And she will be to find wild foods for Bombur and Bilbo to cook. I think  
Iza is useful and should come with us,’ Bifur finished  
the longest speech many of the Company had heard  
from him.

‘Only if Iza wants to come with us,’ argued Dori.

‘She must learn some defensive skills,’ ordered Thorin.

Elrond shook his head. He didn't think Iza could do  
that, but let the Dwarves try. In the meantime he would  
contemplate why she was here.

Bifur had let Iza go, but kept her by his side, holding  
her hands and fussing over her. Bombur was staring,  
stunned by what he saw, and he turned to his brother,  
confused, with a questioning look on his face. Bofur  
shrugged, as confused as Bombur. Clearly Bifur felt  
very close to the unusual woman. Time would tell  
how close.

The following morning, lza was taken to Rivendell’s  
training grounds to watch the Dwarves spar. Her eyes  
nearly fell out of her head as she watched Dwalin and  
Thorin apparently trying to kill each other with long  
shining sharp sticks. Before long other Dwarves started  
attack each other with other weapons and Kili was  
using some sort of a curved stick to propel another  
sharp pointed stick through the air. 

Then something that really opened Iza’s eyes. Arwen,  
and a tall golden haired woman she introduced as her  
grandmother also started fighting each other with the  
long shiny sticks. Bilbo took pity on her and tried to  
explain the Elves and Dwarves were only practicing;  
this was not a real fight.

Disappointed that couldn't really explain, Bilbo  
turned to Elrond for help. He smiled and explained  
in Clan signs, and lza seemed to relax until she saw  
Bifur and Filli begin a knife spar. Concerned, Elrond  
watched as Iza showed increasing alarm at the fast  
paced lethal looking spar, but she didn't move until  
Fili was slightly injured by Bifur's knife. Then she  
moved, opening her medicine bag and getting ready  
treat the small cut on Filli’s arm. As she did so, Elrond  
watched, remarking his interest in healing had been  
sparked by the long ago Clan Medicine Woman who  
had treated him and his brother, Elros.

Iza finished washing and binding Fili’s cut for which he  
smilingly thanked her. Everyone was intrigued by her  
Otter skin medicine bag, and a lady elven healer who  
introduced herself as Lothel asked through Elrond if  
she might have a closer look at it, and Iza's little packets  
of herbs.

‘So clever,’ the Lothel raved, ‘what a fascinating system  
for keeping all your herbs!’ Before long using mime and  
the plants in the nearby garden beds for illustration, the  
two female healers were deep in a conversation of healing  
lore.

Oin hesitated, then joined in, to Elrond's hidden  
amusement. The three were soon deep in differing  
views over burn treatment, of all things, but it made  
Elrond smile to see the intense but happy conversation.

Later that day, Galadriel approached lza. The medicine  
woman was seated, gazing at a garden bed, mentally  
cataloging the different plants. The golden haired elf  
introduced herself. Quietly she asked Iza, ‘you are  
remembering something.’

‘Yes, but is it true? A time when Clan women hunted  
beside the men? When women handled and made  
tools?’

‘I can help you remember if you chose,’ replied  
Galadriel, speaking and in Clan signs.

Eagerly, lza signed yes, nodding at the same time.  
Almost instantly she felt the presence of Galadriel’s  
mind in hers. Together, they accessed the memory  
of the long ago Clan women who hunted and  
another one that greatly astonished Galadriel  
particularly.

‘Will you tell Elrond?’

Iza nodded, ‘l will, because it seems my being here, and  
Elrond's boyhood meeting with my ancestors is not  
just chance. Ursus does not arrange things like this for  
no reason.’

‘Then shall we?’ Galadriel inquired as she stood, smiling  
in a friendly fashion at lza, who felt tiny beside the tall  
elf. The two walked barefoot across the paths and  
gardens of Rivendell, not speaking, but seeking Elrond.

Finally, they found him, in the Hall of Fire, sitting with his  
children, taking his sons report on their journey through  
Dunland with the Rangers. As the Twins finished up their tale,  
Arwen looked over and spoke, ‘and here is Grandmother  
with the Woman l told you about, Iza, medicine woman of the  
Clan of the Cave Bear.’

The identical men stared openly before one spoke,  
‘Good evening, Medicine Woman,’ he signed.

Iza signed back, introducing herself. Galadriel smiled at  
her son in law, ‘lza has something interesting to tell you,  
Elrond.’

Elrond turned an enquiring look at the now fidgeting young  
woman, ‘this sounds fascinating, what is it you have to tell  
me, lza?’ Like Galadriel, he both spoke and signed, to help  
her in learning to understand speech.

Iza shifted in her seat, ‘l have a memory,’ she hesitated, ‘the  
Clan who helped you and your brother, all those years ago,  
they were my Clan, my ancestors.’

‘I suspected as much,’ Elrond answered, ‘though why you  
are here is a mystery to me, it is clear your presence is not  
by accident. Have you seen any other memories?’

‘Yes,’ she nodded, and took a deep breath, ‘of a time when  
Clan women hunted, when they made and used weapons  
many ages ago.’

Before Elrond could respond, Arwen spoke, ‘memories,  
Father? What do you mean?’

‘Iza,’ asked Elrond, ‘could you turn your head a little?’

Naturally lza obeyed, though she was confused. Elrond  
then carefully lifted her hair, showing the back of Iza’s head  
in profile to Arwen. By now, several other people had  
gathered, a few Elves, a couple of Rangers who had come  
to Rivendell with Elrond's sons, Bilbo and some of the  
Dwarves. Everyone was paying great attention and Iza  
felt a bit shy about it. 

Quite clinically, Elrond spoke of the shape of the back of  
lza’s head and how this meant her capacity for memory  
was enormous, ‘to the extent she actually has the memories  
of her ancestors contained in her mind. Of course, she has  
to make an effort to recall these, but because of these  
inherited memories, she only needs to see something or  
be told something once to remember things forever.’

Elrond smiled at Iza, ‘do your memories include the Clan  
Gathering your Cave hosted at the time Elros and l stayed?’

‘Yes. Both you and your brother were chosen for the Cave  
Bear ceremony.’ Iza’s eyes were fixed and unseeing as she  
‘remembered’. ‘You struck the killing blow,’ she signed as  
she came out of the memory.

‘Quite true,’ Elrond commented. ‘I would not do such a thing  
now of course, but we were only lads, and killing the great  
Bear seemed exciting,’ he mused. ‘So you are the descendant  
of the Clan who helped me, interesting. Not without reason do  
the Valar bring people into other’s lives.’

Galadriel agreed, ‘l think lza should look into my mirror,’ she  
suggested. ‘Not tonight however,’ Galadriel smiled, ‘as the  
poor thing is nearly asleep!’

‘She didn't sleep very well last night,’ volunteered Bilbo,  
‘I heard some of the maids talking.’

‘Perhaps lza is nervous in a room by herself?’ suggested  
Arwen. 

‘Hm, yes,’ said Kili enthusiastically, ‘Fee and me can look  
after her if she moves to our balcony. After all, we did find  
her!’

‘Is that really appropriate?’enquires Arwen.

‘She will be sleeping amongst the Company once we leave  
here. No one will disturb her privacy,’ said Balin.

To Balin's surprise, the ancient, beautiful elf witch sniggered.  
Galadriel did it elegantly, but she sniggered. Arching one  
eyebrow she looked at Elrond, ‘will you explain or shall l?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and reviews! Like all authors l love the readers feedback and thoughts.
> 
> Once again only lza is mine, everything else belongs to Tolkien.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza 'remembers' something from Elrond's past, plus how Clan people differ from other humans is discussed

Elrond stared. ‘Yes, of course, l’d forgotten that. I think,  
Galadriel, that the explanation had better come from you.  
Arwen,’ he turned to his daughter, ‘you had best leave for  
this conversation.’

Arwen pulled a face, ‘that’s not fair, father. I will find out  
eventually what is said, you know.’

‘Let her stay, Elrond. If Arwen is to continue to go out into  
the world she will hear many things worse than this.’

Reluctantly Elrond agreed. Galadriel grinned at the people  
gathered around, and Elrond admitted that his mother in law  
could have a remarkably smutty turn of mind when it  
suited her. 

‘Iza’s people have a unique attitude to physical intimacy that  
could prove highly embarrassing if not explained properly.  
Single women,’ and here Galadriel chose to forget to  
mention that mated women were certainly not off limits with  
their mates permission, ‘are sexually available to any and all  
of the men at any time. There is a signal that is given by the  
man to the woman, and well none of you Dwarves had better  
make any hand motion like this,’ and to Iza’s surprise the elf  
lady made the signal, though why Iza could not guess. ‘if  
any Dwarf makes that signal, or anything similar’ and here  
she glared at Nori, who might try it out to see if it worked,  
or Kili or Bofur as a joke, ‘l will personally skin that Dwarf alive and find hungry Wargs to feed the body to.’

As well as her words, Galadriel used the formidable powers  
of her mind to enforce her statement as she fixed each of  
the Dwarves present with a steely glare. Then she turned to  
a confused Iza and explained exactly what she had said to  
the Dwarves and why. Iza shrugged, that sort of thing was  
of no interest to her, although she had of course, obeyed  
the men of the Clan who had given her the signal in the past.

It was Balin who answered Galadriel, ‘my lady, l will make  
personally sure Iza is not annoyed or pranked. She is to be  
a respected Company member and l will make sure that is  
how she is treated.’

That subject cleared up, Fili and Kili again suggested lza  
should move to the balcony most of the Company shared.

‘Can't we put a bed out there for her?’ That was Ori who  
was eager to spend more time with Iza. Drawing the Clan woman had become a bit of an obsession with him.

‘You might be better to make her up a floor level bed,’  
suggested Galadriel. ‘Arwen, my dear, can you help  
with that?’ she inquired of her granddaughter.

‘Of course, l’ll see what l can find!’ Arwen disappeared to  
find some of the household staff to help her with this.

‘Now, a few more things about Iza,’ Elrond said. ‘It isn't  
just her memories that will make her think and behave  
a bit differently. She will have trouble with abstract  
concepts and few of her people can count much beyond  
three. Iza might though, as a Medicine Woman she would  
have had a lot of contact with the Mog-Ur of the Clan and  
may know how to count higher.’

‘You’re joking,’ growled Gloin.

‘No l am not. Let us ask lza how old she is.’

Iza responded by saying she didn't really think about her  
age except that the girl's she had grown up playing with  
were all mothers and she alone had no mate yet as the  
matter of a Medicine Woman's mate was a serious one.  
She had expected that a mate would be found for her at  
the next Clan Gathering.

‘How far between Clan Gatherings?’ Elrond knew the  
answer of course, but was interested if Iza could say so  
herself. Iza thought for a moment, ‘this many,’ she  
answered, holding up the fingers of her left hand, and two  
fingers on her right.

‘That's right, seven years. Now how many years were you  
at your first Clan Gathering?’

‘It was my walking year,’ she responded.

‘So you were one. Then when you were this many,’ Elrond  
held out all the fingers of his right hand and three on his  
left hand, ‘you went to your second Clan Gathering.’

Iza looked carefully, and agreed. ‘Then when is the next Clan  
Gathering?’ Elrond asked.

‘This year.’

‘Help out, lza, l can put two more on my hands, now one hand  
of yours makes all the years of your life. Three hands, or fifteen  
years is how long you have lived.’

Elrond looked hard at the Clan woman who seemed to take  
the numbers in her stride, ‘the Mog-Ur trained you in  
counting, didn't he, Iza?’

Asked directly, Iza couldn't evade the question. ‘Yes.’

‘Was this so if anything happened to him, you would know  
when it is time for Clan Gatherings and other important  
times?’

Again, she replied, ‘yes.’

‘Why was a woman of your age single?’

‘I was considered too valuable to be traded to another Clan.  
At this year's Gathering it was hoped l would bring a young  
hunter to my Clan as we were short of young men.’

‘Her age?’ Snorted Gloin, she's fifteen, a child!’

‘No, she's not. Iza is actually more like a woman of  
about twenty. While young she is a fully mature adult of her  
kind.’

‘How large was the group of people lza lived with?’

‘We will find out Filli. Iza, can you tell me the names of all  
the people who lived at the different hearths?’

She began giving names, and Elrond held up one of his  
fingers as she said each name. Once his hands were full,  
Galadriel kept count, then Fili used one of his hands. The  
final count was twenty five, a larger group.

‘Only in this way will you make Iza understand numbers,’  
Elrond finished.

‘What else should we know about her?’ Thorin had put in  
an appearance.

Iza’s people don't smile or laugh. They cannot cry,’ Galadriel  
took over. Iza was seated between Fili and Kili trying to  
follow the words as Galadriel spoke with her hand motions. 

‘This doesn't mean Iza doesn't understand happiness or  
humour, just she will show it differently, and of course her  
people feel sorrow or pain but cannot weep.’ Galadriel  
shuddered slightly, ‘in all the many years of my life l have  
never heard anything so heartbreaking as a Clan woman's  
keening for her dead child.’

‘How did you know Clan people, Lady Galadriel?’asked Balin.  
Galadriel's smile held a little sadness, ‘my brother was Finrod  
King of Nargothrond. Although l mostly lived elsewhere,  
naturally l visited him. Finrod liked to travel and l would  
sometimes go with him. He was fascinated by other races,  
especially mortal Men. It was through him l met people of the  
Clan in the First Age. There never were many of them, and  
even then they were dwindling, fading away, disappearing.’

‘Speaking of fading, lza has faded off to sleep,’ remarked  
Arwen, coming back to say she and some maids had made  
up a floor level bed for the Clan woman.

Iza had rested her head on the back of a tall chair and there  
fallen asleep. ‘Don't wake her,’ said Fili, l’ll carry her to bed.’

Which he carefully did, saying it was his right as he had  
found her. Once at the bed laid out for her, Fili laid her  
down and went to tuck her up in the bedding, Bifur, who  
had not been present in the Hall of Fire now stepped  
forward and, taking over from Fili, laid the blankets  
carefully around Iza. He tucked her gently up, but she was that  
exhausted she never noticed Bifur's care or moved until the morning light had lifted the darkness


	6. Elf Hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza looks in Galadriel's mirror, gets new clothes and proves her physical strength to the Company.

The following morning, early, lza had a meeting with Galadriel  
to look in Galadriel’s mirror, and she was very nervous  
about it. 

Galadriel greeted lza kindly as she filled her mirror with clear,  
cold water. 

‘What will l see?’ asked Iza.

‘Many things,’ Galadriel, ‘things that have happened, things  
that are yet to pass, some things that may never happen, and  
in your case, perhaps some of your ancestors memories.  
Whatever you see, l must ask you to not touch the water.’

Iza followed Galadriel's instruction to step forward and gaze  
into the now still water. Thoughtfully Galadriel had seen a  
step placed so lza could reach to look. At first she saw only  
her own reflection and behind her the sky and clouds but  
eventually she saw herself sitting on a small horse with Fili.  
They appeared to be in a hurry to go somewhere. She saw  
the members of the Company up in trees, fire all about them  
as they were rescued by giant Eagles. More giant creatures,  
this time Spiders. A vision of herself and Thorin being  
questioned by a tall golden haired elf. Thorin laying injured  
at her feet. A memory of Clan women hunting. Bifur and  
Bombur fighting side by side on a mountainside, a glimpse of  
a great beast breathing fire. Herself leading Company members  
through a Cave system fleeing she knew not what.

Galadriel gently drew the trembling woman away from the  
mirror. ‘I don't understand what l saw, fighting, giant beasts,  
again a memory of Clan women hunting..l don't understand,’  
she pleaded.

‘Only you can interpret what you have seen, somewhat like  
a sign from your totem. However, l would suggest you pay  
attention to your memory of Clan women hunting and later  
today we shall see what kind of a weapon you will wield. As for  
what you saw, some things will happen, some will not. No  
one knows what or when, but what you saw in my mirror can  
help you be ready if any of these things should happen.’

Iza nodded, yes it was best to be prepared. ‘But now for  
breakfast! Working with my mirror always gives me a good  
appetite,’ Galadriel grinned like a girl, pleased with her  
morning’s work. 

Breakfast over, it was decided lza should learn how to handle  
metal knives, as opposed to the stone tools she was used to.

‘Perhaps lza could be fitted for proper boots and travel clothes  
today too,’ suggested Arwen, who had developed a keen interest  
in the Clan woman. ‘Father has offered to fully outfit her for the  
journey in memory of her ancestors who helped him and Uncle  
Elros.’

As the Dwarves intended to do some more weapons training it  
was decided Iza could join in as Galadriel had an idea for a weapon  
Iza might be able to handle.

Fili and Kili decided to teach Iza how to handle a proper metal  
knife, with Bifur watching on and assisting. Fili wrapped Iza’s  
hand around the handle of one of his small knives.

‘This is a weapon!’ she protested. 

‘Remember my mirror, remember your memories,’ advised  
Galadriel. 

‘I use this knife as a weapon, but it could easily be used to  
cut up food, you know, meat or something. It’s not just a  
weapon,’ Fili continued with Galadriel translating, ‘don't think  
of it as a weapon, but a knife. You need to learn how to hold  
and use it just as a knife, nothing more yet.’

Iza soon was able to use the knife fairly comfortably, and Fili  
allowed her to keep it, to keep working with it. ‘Bring it to me  
or Kili when it needs sharpening, Iza.’ She nodded obediently.

She watched the visiting Rangers, the Dwarves and some of  
resident Elves sparred with each other, not as upset by it as  
yesterday, she began to see how the different people attacked  
each other, and how they defended, too, not that, she decided,  
she could ever do that.

As suddenly as the practice session had started, it ceased. 

‘I wonder how strong Iza is, really,’ reflected Fili, remembering  
how she had held on to her basket when he tried to take it  
from her; he had been surprised by her strength.

‘Maybe we should find out?’suggested Dwalin. 

‘How will you do that?’ asked Bilbo who had been learning a  
bit about using his little elvish blade.

‘Iza’s main strength will lie in picking up and carrying things,  
and her grip, as well as pushing, really any forward movement  
from the shoulder,’ remarked Elrond, who had been watching  
the sparring before helping Bilbo out.

Thorin suddenly got involved. ‘Iza, could you pull my arm down?’  
he asked, with Elrond translating.

She obliged, her right hand on Thorin's forearm, she pushed  
down as he pushed up, and to the Dwarf's surprise he had  
to exert himself to keep his arm level. ‘Iza, hold this,’ and he  
gave her a stick to hang onto. Iza was pleased because she  
understood his words by herself, but needed Elrond's  
translation for the next bit. ‘I am going to try to take the stick  
off you Iza, try to hang on and not let me.’

Due to the differing structure of her wrist, lza locked on with a  
grip Thorin couldn't break, almost he succeeded but not quite.

Iza stared as Dori, a dwarf she had not had much to do with  
as he tried to make her let go, and just managed. ‘Mahal, her  
hands are so strong!’ he exclaimed. ‘That is partly because, in  
the work of a Clan woman, her hand and grip strength has been  
greatly increased, plus her wrist and hand structure differs from  
ours,’ Elrond explained. 

Thorin stepped forward again, addressing Elrond, ‘do you think  
Iza could push a Dwarf, say Dwalin?’

Elrond considered. ‘She probably could, but would she? The  
testing of the strength of a person's arms or grip is something  
a Medicine Woman does to assess healing of injuries. Pushing  
someone is different, but we can ask, of course. He turned to lza  
who considered the idea and agreed. 

Dwalin was happy enough to be Iza’s opponent. The two opponents, Clan  
woman and Dwarf warrior, faced up to each other, Elrond  
explaining to them both what was wanted. Each placed their  
hand on the shoulders of the other, Dwalin would push lza,  
where she would simply resist being forced backwards as best  
she could. 

Dwalin began to push lza, on a sign from Thorin . Iza resisted,  
not so much pushing Dwalin, but holding against him. In but  
a few minutes he had succeeded in making her walk a few  
steps backwards, but was surprised by having to work harder  
then he’d thought.

‘Well, now we know how strong she is!’ remarked Balin, ‘what  
do we do with that strength?’

‘Let her use it,’ recommended Galadriel, ‘l think l have an idea for  
how lza might at least protect herself.’

All eyes turned to Galadriel. ‘I don't think Iza would be comfortable  
with using knives or swords. Perhaps she might manage a staff?’

‘Good idea,’ agreed Oin. ‘She then won’t need to get worked up  
about using a weapon.’

A decision was made to start training lza the next day. Today she  
would fitted with, and taught to wear clothing and boots similar  
to Dwarf clothes.

That proved to be an exhausting afternoon. Not only did the Elven  
tailors and cobblers take her full measurements for clothes and  
boots but then, using existing clothes, there was the task of  
teaching her to wear and manage the clothes.

This fell to Arwen, Galadriel and some amused maids. While  
they got lza into a cream linen shirt, with brown trousers and a  
matching long tunic similar to the Dwarvish tunics, they had  
more trouble getting Iza to understand the corset and  
underwear, or why you put socks on before boots.

This was eventually done, along with a discussion on modesty,  
that is to bathe, change and take care of calls of nature in  
private, as would her traveling companions. Iza listened carefully,  
putting all this new information in her memories.

Iza kept admiring the earrings all the elf women were wearing,  
and finally Galadriel decided that she would pierce Iza’s ears,  
and Arwen gave her a pair of pretty opals set in rose gold.  
Then the elven ladies decided Iza needed a nice hairdo to go  
with the new earrings. So when dusk came and it was time for  
dinner, lza was escorted back to the Dwarves by a highly  
pleased Arwen. 

Iza’s hair had been given a treatment that turned the tendency  
for it to wave into very soft curls that fell about her shoulders in  
an attractive way. Her new clothes and earrings also altered her  
look, and as she walked towards the Dwarves, feeling somewhat  
self conscious, she was amazed at how they greeted her.

‘Hey, look at Iza!’ That was Kili, who jumped up to greet her.

His brother snorted, ‘she looks fine, Kili. Much nicer than an elf  
maid!’ For some reason that made all the Dwarves chuckle, lza  
had understood Fili’s words but not why they were funny. She  
was more focused on Bifur who walked briskly up to her,  
smiling. He gave her the odd Dwarven greeting of touching  
foreheads, then took her hand to place her in a chair next to  
him, a chair he had been saving for her.

Bofur looked cheekily at them, ‘so cousin, who is the lady?’ he  
grinned. ‘She can't be Iza, with her hair all Elvish, and, bless me,  
earrings!’

Bifur aimed a good natured blow to Bofur’s head which he easily  
ducked. ‘Iza looks just wonderful,’ he replied in her own Clan  
signs. Her eyes widened and she brushed aside his compliment  
‘Mother always said compliments make the spirits jealous.’

Not quite sure what was meant by spirits, Bifur covered his  
confusion by giving Iza a cup of chamomile tea. ‘Never said  
the lass didn’t look good,’ Bofur remarked, ‘l almost didn't  
recognise her in all her new finery, but we should do  
something about the elf hair.’

Everyone laughed at that! Elf hair indeed. ‘One problem,’ drawled  
Nori, ‘who is going to braid her hair in proper Dwarf style.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dori is canonically the strongest Dwarf in the Company, so stronger then Dwalin or Thorin, but l suspect not by much.
> 
> Neanderthal people, l believe had a slightly different, more ape-like wrist structure than modern humans. I speculate this, with slight hand differences as well, would give a Neanderthal person tremendous hand strength. Iza's lifestyle, including her work as a Medicine Woman would emphasis this strength even more, but still not to the extent of an extremely strong Dwarf.


	7. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza has her hair braided in Dwarf style. She gets gifts, plays hide and seek and learns to dance. Plus, what are the mysterious qualities of pipe weed?

‘Are you offering, Nori!’ came Dori’s scandalised voice.

Nori threw his hands up, ‘not me!’ And he found his pipe  
and tobacco pouch, deciding a good way to keep out of  
trouble was to have a smoke. 

Even Thorin managed a grin at that. Trust that sneaky  
Dwarf to raise the prickly problem, then back away from  
the solution.

‘I would like to give her a healers braid and bead,’ Oin  
spoke.

‘Yes, lza will need that proclaimed to the world as she  
travels with us,’ replied Thorin.

‘Both Bilbo and Iza need the Company braid,’ stated  
Bifur. He glared fiercely about and announced, ‘l will do  
lza’s’ and no one bothered to object.

‘Do it then,’ commanded Thorin.

Iza made a gesture of compliance, it didn't pay to argue with  
Thorin in this mood. In that, he was very like a Man of the  
Clan, and Iza could understand his commanding attitude.

Bifur it was who guided her to a chair. He quickly put a  
distinctive twisted braid on the left side of her head, finishing  
with an inscribed copper bead like all the Company wore. 

Then, as Bofur performed the same task for Bilbo, lza had  
the contract explained to her. She agreed to the conditions,  
and Ori put his quill in her hand and guided her hand to write  
her name. Balin folded up the contract, and put it away.

Then Oin stepped forward, and braided the hair on the right  
of Iza’s head, finishing with a small red bead, red for the blood  
healers saw so much of. 

Bifur came forward again, and lifted the hair from her temples,  
pulling it back behind her head. Then he made a small braid,  
tying it off with a piece of leather, finished with a small wooden  
bead, in keeping with her Clan heritage. It had a tiny Raven  
carved in it for her totem.

‘Where’d you get the wooden bead?’ Bofur asked his cousin,  
after noting Iza couldn't be accused again of having elf hair.

Bifur answered in a short burst of Khuzdul. Iza looked at Bofur  
who smiled, ‘he said he made it just for you.’

‘For me!’

‘Aye, as a gift.’

If lza could have shed tears of joy she would have. She  
understood the concept of gifts, but they were rare in Clan  
society. Uba, her mother, had certainly gifted her with the  
Medicine Bag she carried, but there was an obligation that  
the Medicine Woman who trained you, and who vouched for you  
to your Cave’s Mog-Ur and Leader gave you a Medicine Bag as a  
sign of trust. No one had ever given lza anything just because  
before this day. It had been hard to get her to take clothing  
and the earrings from the elf ladies, but for a man to give a  
gift to a woman was almost unheard of. Iza turned to Bifur,  
her eyes bright, ‘this woman expresses gratitude for the  
lovely gift. This woman regrets she doesn't have a gift in return  
for Bi Fur.’

Bifur grinned wildly and held out his arms to lza, clearly wanting  
a hug. He spoke and to everyone’s surprise it was Thorin who  
translated, ‘it is fine, Bifur says, he only wanted to be first to  
welcome you to the Company as a full member.’

Iza, somewhat embarrassed accepted Bifur's hug. She blushed  
a bit when he gave her what she now knew was a called a kiss  
on the cheek. She wasn't used to public displays of affection,  
Clan people only showed affection privately, behind the stone  
boundaries of individual heaths. Then she found herself being  
hugged by one after another of the Company, including a shy  
Bilbo and even Gloin, who had finally taken back his objections  
to her when she very effectively dealt with a sparring injury to  
his arm.

Finally, she stood in front of Thorin. The Dwarf she called Leader  
lightly gripped her upper arms. Balin stepped up. ‘Lass, you have  
to swear allegiance to Thorin now.’

She hesitated and then, using the formal language of the Clan,  
once Thorin had released her, she began. The signs she used now  
required the speaker to almost dance, every aspect of her body  
being used to convey meaning. It even came, like an exotic dancer,  
down to breath control, and tiny movements like the flutter of eyelashes.  
Iza spoke as a humble woman to a powerful male, as to a Leader.

‘This woman is grateful to join the group lead by Thorin, who  
is First Leader of his people.’ In this way only had Iza been  
able to comprehend Thorin's status as King Under the  
Mountain, heir of Durin. ‘This woman is at your command and  
will perform her duties to the best of her ability. This woman  
will obey and be loyal to the Leader.’ Iza then went gracefully  
down into a sitting position, as a woman seeking permission  
to speak, just as she had when she first met Thorin and his  
Company. 

Thorin tapped her shoulder and bade her rise. Iza did so. 

‘In return for swearing your allegiance, lza,you are to receive  
a gift.’ Thorin said. ‘It is in place of your totem bag, this is to  
be your amulet. It will last longer than leather.’ He gave lza a  
silver locket and chain.

Delighted, lza gestured her gratitude to Thorin, who, for  
once smiled at her before turning to offer Bilbo a pocketknife  
for his gift.

Iza had emptied her totem bag onto her lap. The Dwarves  
gathered round, asking what the things meant.

‘Red ochre, everyone gets this when Mog-Ur reveals your  
totem when you are still a child.’

‘The black stone?’asked Bilbo.

‘Manganese dioxide,’ supplied Bofur.

‘Only a Medicine Woman carries that,’ lza motioned. ‘It  
shows our status to the spirits, it holds part of the souls  
of all the people a Medicine Woman saves using her  
healing magic. It is given to the Medicine Woman by the  
Mog-Ur during the Ceremony that makes a Medicine  
Woman.’

‘So it, and you, are very special?’ remarked Bilbo.

‘It is why a Medicine Woman has status of her own,  
she does not take the status of her mate, like other  
women, she has her own status and is treated  
accordingly.’

‘You’re related to the, Leaders? of your people?’asked  
Bofur.

‘Yes, my Grandmother Iza was sibling to the old Leader,  
Brun.’

‘So, does that make you a Princess or something like  
it?’ Bofur, curiously asked.

Iza looked blank, and Arwen, who had been translating  
when necessary, answered.

‘Yes, Iza could be considered a Princess. Her great uncle,  
the old Leader, was the First among Leaders, it is an  
hereditary position much like Kingship. At the very least,  
she would be a highly born noble lady.’

‘So this is why she would bring a young man to her clan,  
rather then leaving to go to his people?’ Bofur clearly  
liked to know everything about a situation.

‘Exactly, lza is not just another woman. In the right  
circumstances, her sons could become Leaders, plus  
I believe her line of Medicine Woman are considered  
the best too. It is astonishing she was banished at all.’

‘I wonder why?’ Kili and Fili wandered over and it was  
Fili who spoke. ‘I mean, if she is a Princess or as  
good as, you’d think her people would be more careful  
of her.’

‘Never mind,’ declared Kili. He grinned at his brother,  
‘Iza can be looked after by me and Fee, two Princes  
to watch over a Princess.’

A small human boy was with the Dwarf brothers. ‘Is lza  
going to play hide and seek too?’ the child asked,  
introducing himself as Estel.

‘If you want,’ lza answered, altering her signs to those suitable  
for a woman addressing a child. She hung her new amulet  
around her neck, having added the tiny Raven's feather to the  
red ochre and manganese dioxide. ‘Someone will need to show  
me how to play.’  
‘I can do that,’ almost shouted Estel once her gestures had  
been translated. Soon, the lad had all of the Company,  
Arwen, her brothers, father, grandmother and several  
other Elves organised to play.

Thorin had offered to sit on a bench and make sure the seeker  
didn't cheat on his or her count to 100, and in the version Estel  
wanted to play his bench would be ‘base’. Plus this would give  
Thorin some badly needed thinking time.

Galadriel, saying she had most experience playing, offered to  
seek first. Soon, everyone was off hiding. Galadriel counted to  
100 and declared loudly, ‘coming, ready or not!’

Scuffling and giggling came from Thorin's left, Estel, Kili and  
possibly Fili, he decided, trying no doubt to all fit into the one  
hiding place as Galadriel declared it time to be sought.

Iza was with Bifur, and they were hidden in some lavender  
bushes not far from where an elf had laid down on top of  
a building, hoping to remain safe there for the five minutes  
until the hiders could change places or head for base to be  
declared safe. 

Arwen and her brothers were up in trees, giggling as some of  
the younger dwarves also tried tree climbing. People were  
hiding everywhere, and once five minutes were up, started  
moving about all through Rivendell. Elrond was hidden in his  
clothes closet, Bilbo was hidden in one of the kitchens. Startled  
Elves, going about their duties were finding hidden people  
everywhere, finally realising Estel had the whole population  
at his command again in game playing. Today, hide and seek,  
last time it was tag.

Soon enough, people started moving about, changing places hiding  
or heading for base. Galadriel found Balin and Dwalin easily  
enough by tracking their boot prints, she had gone right by  
Nori and Ori who, taking their boots off, had not left obvious  
footprints. 

Now there were two seekers, and Galadriel, soft footed as a  
rabbit, was a hider. Dwalin and Balin split up and soon found  
Dori, hiding away from his brothers. Bilbo proved extremely  
elusive, as did Galadriel, and indeed most of the Elves. Iza  
surprised Bifur by appearing to all but vanish into the background  
in front of his eyes, in fact the elf who ‘found’ him completely  
missed lza. 

Bifur headed off to be a seeker, and lza crept along with him,  
managing to sneak up to Thorin's bench and be declared ‘safe’  
as had Nori, Bilbo and some Elves. Estel was still at large, from  
time to time, though, his childish voice could be heard laughing  
happily. 

The game was declared over when Elrond managed to get to  
base, just as everyone else noticed it was dinner time. From  
somewhere the Dwarves had managed to acquire some  
sausages, doubtless Nori knew how. Iza had of course, never  
eaten sausages before and was, to the Dwarves delight, very  
pleased and ate several. 

‘That’s the way, lass, have some more,’ Bofur, who was cooking  
put more on Iza's plate. Bifur nodded, ‘aye, all that time alone,  
you did not eat much,’ Bofur translated and agreed. ‘Even l  
can see you're too skinny!’

Bombur added some potatoes he’d fried up to her plate. Iza knew  
she’d lost too much weight and was happy to eat up. It still  
bothered her that the Dwarves fussed over her as they did, but  
she was slowly both growing accustomed to it, and beginning  
to understand that Dwarven culture was quite different to Clan.

Dinner over, the Dwarves took out their pipes and settled down  
for a smoke. Iza didn't understand this. She could see no reason  
for it, but Bilbo, Gandalf and all the Dwarves were very fond of  
it, and often argued the merits of the different types of pipe weed.  
Iza had tried the stuff at Bifur's insistence but had disliked it very  
much.

That one taste to a Medicine Woman was enough. Iza suspected  
the pipe weed had medicinal effects and put her own system  
of testing into play. She soon discovered that damp leaves laid  
on wounds or burns tremendously aided healing. Powdered and  
taken internally it was good for colds and as pain relief. Infusion  
in hot water made a sleep drink.

Iza also realised that she had no need to keep pipe weed in her  
Medicine Bag, for the Company seemed devoted to having it around.  
No doubt she could get small quantities easily by simply asking any  
of the Dwarves.

As she sat lost in thought, she started a bit when Elvish musicians  
began playing, and livelier tunes than past evenings. People  
began to dance, but not how Iza knew dance. They moved with  
music, not drum beat, and seemed to dance in couples, together.

The Clan woman was confused. Why were the people dancing  
like that? Suddenly, a laughing Fili was in front of her, encouraging  
her to get up and dance. She allowed herself to pulled to her feet,  
while wondering what Fili do. 

What happened was a basic lesson in dancing that started with  
Fili teaching her, but soon first Kili then others wanted to join in.  
By the time several other Dwarves had attempted to teach lza  
increasingly complex dances she was getting confused and she  
wished to rest. 

Bifur had not danced with her, instead when she sat next to him,  
he suggested she should go to bed.

Yawning, Iza agreed and was soon tucked up in her bed. Warm  
and comfortable, she drifted off, unaware that Bifur had moved  
to sit next to her, watching her sleep.


	8. Flowers for Luuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza starts to learn to defend herself, while reflecting on how much she has changed.
> 
> Gloin changes his mind about her, and withdraws his objection to her joining them on the Quest. 
> 
> Finally, she spends a lovely summer afternoon learning more about some of the Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing except Iza. If l did own The Hobbit or Clan of the Cave Bear, l would be much richer!

Iza woke refreshed, she had not had such a restful night since  
before Brun had died. It was early, the first light of day just  
starting to lighten the sky. 

The Medicine Woman looked about, she didn't want to disturb  
anyone by moving about so early and accidentally tripping over  
a sleeping dwarf.

She stood up and moved carefully, noticing Bifur had been  
sleeping near enough to her to be nearly touching her.  
Although her eyesight was good in the near dark conditions,  
it was nothing compared to the Dwarves, so she was just able  
to see well enough to avoid stepping on anyone.

A brief trip to the bathroom later, she stirred up the fire and  
started hot water. By the time the first Dwarves started to rise  
for the day, she had tea made and keeping hot, and was starting  
to reheat leftovers from last nights meal for breakfast. 

Bifur was always up early, and in fact often didn't sleep much.  
He'd had stirred when lza got up, but didn't really wake until  
she was back and had the fire blazing.

Taking the cup she held out to him, he motioned in Clan  
language which he had been learning. ‘How do you do this?’  
Iza gave him an inquiring look, ‘the hot tea every morning.’

‘Aye, lass, how do you do it?’ That was Dwalin, another early  
riser. ‘I just do,’ she replied. ‘Clan women pay attention and  
do little things like this for men. I do it because l care for you  
all and it is the right thing to do,’ as she handed Dwalin a  
steaming cup.

‘But every morning lass!’ Iza simply drank her own tea and  
motioned, ‘it is no trouble.’

More Dwarves began to stir and Iza began to pass around  
plates of food. Keeping to her Clan tradition, she only filled her  
plate when the men were served.

‘But surely not when we are on the road?’ questioned Bilbo. Of  
all the Company he and possibly Dori appreciated her tea most.

Iza nodded. ‘I am always up early. It is no hardship to get the fire  
going, and make tea and breakfast.’

All the Dwarves protested. ‘It’s the last night watchman’s job lass.  
To get the fire going and start breakfast,’ explained Balin

‘Perhaps,’ replied Iza, ‘but l can help. I need to keep learning  
how to cook with your equipment properly.

By this time everyone had eaten and Bilbo and Bombur offered  
to clear up. It was time to see if Iza could be taught to handle  
a staff for self defence. 

On the training grounds she was handed a staff that stood  
about a foot taller than herself. It was made of good, solid oak  
and the foot was clad with iron. Gloin noted that with her grip  
it was unlikely anyone could knock the staff from her hands.

Oin it was who showed her basic holds and parrying positions.  
‘That’s it, lass, use the staff to keep me at a distance.’ Oin  
commented during a break. ‘You’re not to think of yourself  
attacking someone, but defending yourself from attack. Never  
let your hands lock onto your staff unless you are defending  
like this’ and Oin held his own staff out in front of him, about  
head height, as if blocking a downward blow at his head.

Again, demonstrating, he showed Iza how to change her grip  
on the staff quickly, to block or thrust with the end while she  
caught her breath.

Then Bifur took over. Oin, Gloin and Dwalin watched on as  
sometimes Bifur could get a bit carried away when training  
someone but he did not do so with Iza. He kept his cool and  
showed Iza, using his own boar spear, how to also use her  
staff somewhat like a spear, pushing with the iron shod tip  
and other such moves.

It was now late morning and Bilbo was stating it was surely  
time for Elevenses. Appetites had been sharpened on the  
training grounds so all headed off for a sweet treat of cakes  
and fresh scones and jam.

‘See,’ said Nori, to no one in particular, but knowing Elrond  
was listening, ‘told you Iza could learn some fighting skills!’

Elrond answered, coming in on the conversation as Nori had  
planned, ‘lza does seem to be trying hard to learn. I wonder  
why she is so determined to lay aside her culture and beliefs?’

Iza herself answered, with, as she carried the staff in her right  
hand, the one handed signs made popular by old Creb,  
the one handed old Mog-Ur from her Clan, ‘l will never  
get home. My Clan, my family are gone forever. My people's  
ways are gone too, so l have had to think about what l will do,’  
she explained. ‘The Memories too, of Clan women hunting..l  
need to do this, to fit in. I will never see any of my people again.  
Even if l did, they wouldn't accept me now.’

Everyone was silent for a moment before Kili spoke, ‘you don't  
feel you have to follow us because Fili, me and Bilbo found you,  
do you?’

She shook her head no. ‘For three reasons l will go with you. I know  
what is to loose your home. I will help you to get your home back,  
to be with your families again. Then there is the Raven feather.  
Raven spirit has told me my fate is with you. Lastly, your kindness.  
Some people would have left me, you did not.’

‘Why wouldn't your people take you back?’ Bilbo was puzzled.  
‘Surely what you did wasn't that bad?’

Elrond answered for her, ‘l have a feeling, Bilbo, that there is a  
long tale, perhaps better left for the Hall of Fire tonight.’

Seeing the table that had been set for Elevenses, all agreed Iza’s  
tale could wait. As Iza spooned jam and cream onto a scone and  
added a cupcake to her plate, she reflected everything about  
her had changed. Her clothes, her hair, her thoughts and  
memories had changed, even her behaviour. Even the food she  
ate was completely different! She touched her Medicine Bag,  
only it had not changed at all. 

She watched her companions laughing and talking, eating and  
throwing food. She wondered where Bifur and Gloin were, they  
had not come to the table yet, but had stayed on the training  
ground having taken on a challenge from a couple of Elves.

Iza had finished her food, and slipped unnoticed from the table,  
and headed towards the training grounds when she saw Bifur  
and Gloin walking together, Gloin holding his left arm in a way  
the Medicine Woman knew meant that his arm was injured,  
possibly broken. 

She approached, her hands going to Gloin’s arm to examine him  
even as Bifur beckoned her for help. ‘Yes, it's broken, lass,’  
grumbled Gloin, ‘blasted elf was too quick for me!’ He winced  
as Iza gently touched the arm. ‘Can you patch me up before Oin  
sees?’ he asked. ‘He’ll not let me hear the end of it else.’

‘Yes,’ she nodded and turned to Bifur. ‘Could you fetch my  
pack? And some water?’ Bifur grinned and slipped off to do  
that. Ursus bless him, she thought as he brought back her pack  
and a bowl of hot water. She quickly made two infusions,  
one of datura which she gave to Gloin to drink, for pain. He  
pulled a face as he drank, complaining as he would have to  
Oin that was it necessary for all medicine to taste so awful?

Once Iza confirmed the datura had worked from the glazed look  
on Gloin’s face, she asked Bifur to help get his shirt off, to  
take a good look at the arm. She already knew from the blood  
on Gloin's sleeve that it was a compound fracture. Using a  
second infusion of herbs from her Medicine Bag, she washed the  
injury, then asked Bifur to hold Gloin’s arm braced with his hands,  
one above, and one below the elbow. Using nothing but her bare  
hands and sheer strength she set Gloin's arm. One thing she  
next used had not come from her Medicine Bag. This was bark  
she had taken from a tree branch and softened in the antiseptic  
solution she had made. 

Once lza was satisfied the bark was soft enough, she wrapped  
it around Gloin's arm to hold the bone in place, which it would  
do nicely when it dried hard. Then, again, Bifur helped lza get  
Gloin's shirt back on and his arm into a sling. Only then would Gloin go to the table to  
join the other Dwarves for the meal that had gone from Elevenses  
straight to Lunch. 

The Dwarves were happier at this meal than they had been  
because along with the salad and green vegetables was fresh  
bread, cheese and fruit and fish. Trout and perch from the river  
that ran through the valley below. Iza had been to the river  
where she'd seen the fish and she'd been planning on going  
to try fishing by tickling the fish, but the Elves had beaten her  
to it.

Oin and Gloin were arguing already. Bifur was trying to tell Oin  
what had happened, how Gloin broke his arm, but Oin wasn't  
listening. Bifur stood before lza as Oin scolded her for fixing  
Gloin's arm instead of letting him do it. Iza didn't react. She  
had been dealing with volatile Broud, who was as angry and  
unpredictable as his Woolly Rhinoceros totem all her life. She  
knew that if she let Oin blow off steam he would settle down  
and let her speak.

Bifur wasn't interfering but making it clear he wasn't happy  
with Oin's words when as suddenly as he’d started to speak,  
Oin stopped. 

‘Well, lass, are you going to speak?’ The anger had left Oin’s  
voice and now he sounded puzzled. 

Iza motioned, ‘l fixed Gloin's arm because he asked me to.’

Oin was struck speechless. Bifur backed her up, all but growling  
at Oin in Khuzdul. Gloin then thumped his right hand on the  
table, ‘l asked Iza to fix my arm because l knew you’d bang  
on like an idiot about how l got hurt, fussing like a fool. Don't  
you trust her to have set ma arm right?’ he added as Oin  
went to examine him. 

Oin's hands fell to his sides, ‘of course l trust Iza,’ he finally  
said, before turning to her for a full explanation of Gloin's  
injury. Iza gave a full run down, explaining the cast should  
come off in half a moon for an examination and then Gloin's  
arm should be splinted again. She also recommended Gloin  
using the sling until that time was up.

Oin agreed, easily and quietly for him. He’d realised he’d  
fussed a bit too much over his brother. ‘Iza will keep up  
your treatment then?’ 

‘It's best, brother,’ Gloin responded. ‘We have been fighting  
too much lately, mostly over lza. I have been wrong there, and  
should show the lass some support.’

Iza nearly fell down in shock, in fact she might have if Bifur had  
not had his arm around her waist. The grumpy red head turned  
to the Medicine Woman, ‘haven't always been nice to you, lza.’  
Gloin kicked the ground, ‘if ma wife were here she'd woulda  
kicked ma arse for it. Didn't deserve your help, lass, but you  
gave it.’ He kicked the ground again, then reached out with his  
good arm to Iza. ‘Sorry, lassie,’ he said at last, gripping Iza’s  
shoulder lightly. ‘I withdraw my objection to you being in the  
Company, and,’ he drew a deep breath, ‘thank ya for fixing  
ma arm.’

Iza motioned gently, ‘l am a Medicine Woman, l did my duty, no  
more, l am pleased to have helped you.’

‘Ah lass, you’re a forgiving little thing, aren't you? Gloin smiled  
at her, ‘l won't doubt you again, lass, and l will train you myself  
while l recover. You’ll be ready for the road and the dangers on  
it by the time we leave here.’

She nodded, the pleased look back on her face. ‘We should  
have some lunch before that wild lot eat it all!’

Bifur laughed loudly at her mild joke. Soon lza was at the table  
again, between Bifur and Gloin. Gloin was teaching her to make  
a thing called a sandwich, which she discovered could be made  
in many different ways. Her favourite turned out to be cheese,  
with lettuce and tomato. She had finished her sandwich when  
she noticed Bifur was eating the flowers that had been placed  
on the table for decoration.

Iza remembered Bofur telling her that sometimes Bifur did  
strange things or ate weird food. Sighing to herself, she took  
away what he had been eating and gave him some Nasturtiums  
that grew in the nearby garden bed. At least they would help with  
the cough he’d had since yesterday.

Bofur noticed and gave her a big grin, even as Bifur finished  
stuffing the last of the flowers in his mouth. ‘Hey lass, would  
you take a walk with Bombur and me this afternoon?’ Bofur  
shouted across the table. ‘C’mon, Bilbo, you too!’

So it was Iza spent the afternoon with Bifur, his cousins and  
Bilbo. The Dwarves told her lots about their lives in the Blue  
Mountains, although no one mentioned how Bifur came to  
have the axe head embedded in his head. Bilbo spoke of  
The Shire, a place Iza thought sounded a wonderful place  
to live. The only bad thing seemed to be some people called  
Sackville-Baggins, but lza was sure they could be dealt with or ignored. The summers day was lovely, and she was almost  
sorry when the sun became low, and it was time for dinner.


	9. Iza's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza hears elvish song and stories in the Hall of Fire, and tells her own tale.

Dinner that night was more acceptable to the Dwarves too. The  
Elves had made many dishes of eggs. Iza had never had scrambled  
or poached eggs, or omelettes before. Clan people usually ate  
eggs raw, or put them in the fire with a hole in the shell to stop  
the eggs exploding. 

Then, to Bilbo's delight, dishes of mushrooms were also served.  
Fried in butter, or large ones stuffed with other vegetables. Some  
mushrooms were served as part of an egg dish, and Bilbo ate  
greedily of all the mushroom dishes.

Iza started with bread. Everyone agreed the Elves made heavenly  
bread and lza, who of course, had never had bread before quickly  
became very fond of it, and now had several slices covered in  
apricot jam in front of her. Jam too, was a new food for Iza and  
she had decided it was also a new favourite food too.

Bifur was quite excited when from somewhere ham appeared.  
He cut many slices, serving his cousins and Iza as well as  
himself. Bilbo refused the ham because he was busy eating  
mushrooms. Iza was also drinking an excellent mint tea Dori  
had kindly made. 

The evening was warm and the Dwarves were full of good  
food and Ale. Iza noticed that Bifur made no attempt to eat  
flowers again, so whatever impulse had caused that was gone  
to her relief. Who knew what possibly poisonous plants Bifur  
might eat if not closely watched.

As the Dwarves relaxed, clearing their plates of the last of the  
food, or taking a little bit more of favourite items, one of Elrond's  
stewards, a tall dark haired fellow who had made his dislike  
of Dwarves, and people who traveled with them, like Hobbits  
and Clan women, well known, stepped up to the table with a  
look on his face like he was smelling something unpleasant,  
‘Lord Elrond invites you all to the Hall of Fire for a night of  
Song and Tales.’

Balin, as the most senior dwarf present, thanked the steward,  
‘we’ll be along in a few minutes, laddie. Some of us want a  
smoke now, and we know you Elves don't like it. Please tell  
Lord Elrond we’ll be there soon.’

Iza didn't much like the smoke from the Dwarves pipes either, but  
she tolerated it for their sakes. She sat waiting while everyone  
lit his pipe ando all enjoyed a quiet smoke. Kili and Fili teased each  
about how they nicked Thorin's pipe as kids and smoked it. Dis  
never punished them as she felt the fact they’d been so sick  
afterwards was punishment enough! Iza found that rather  
funny.

After fifteen minutes or so, led by Balin, the Dwarves put out  
their pipes and headed for the Hall of Fire, where they found  
Thorin, who as a visiting King ate all his meals with Elrond and  
his family already there, drinking red wine with Lady Galadriel.

Laughing Elves sang many songs, and one gave an inspired  
rendition of the Lay of Leithan, from the First Age, the story  
of Elrond's ancestors. Iza didn't understand all of it, but  
enough to grasp the romance and the courage of the story,  
and the sadness too, of the death of Lady Galadriel's beloved  
brother, King Finrod.

There was silence for a few minutes at the end of rendition, and  
Iza noticed some of people had been weeping, she too felt  
great sorrow for people in the tale, who had endured much  
evil and unkindness.

She realised Elrond was speaking to her, and she answered  
one handed as Bifur had latched on to her left hand and was  
not letting go, not that lza minded. It was nice to have such a  
physical connection with another person.

‘Iza, do you have a tale you could tell?’ Elrond inquired.

She put down her tea cup and nodded, ‘what sort of tale  
would you like?’

‘How you came to be alone and lost when l found you,’ said  
Fili.

‘Hey, l was there too, and Bilbo,’ exclaimed Kili.

‘Yes, but l saw her first, and it was me she went to throw a  
rock at.’

‘Now lads, that's enough,’ said Bofur, always peace making.  
‘It doesn't matter whose thick head lza was going to throw a  
rock at, let's just let her tell her tale.’

Bifur encouraged her too, grinning supportively as she shyly  
stood. Using the common language of her Clan she said,  
‘I will tell the tale of Ayla, Woman Who Hunts.’ Fili looked a  
bit unhappy at that, so lza continued, ‘this story will lead to  
how l came to be alone that day you found me.’ Fili cheered up.  
Kili encouraged her to begin, and Galadriel offered to translate,  
stating it was better for one woman to translate for another.

Iza took up a place near the fire. She brushed her hair back  
over her shoulders and began, ‘some years ago, in the East  
where the Clan of the Cave Bear live, my grandmother, who  
l am for named found an injured girl. A tall, thin, girl with golden  
hair and blue eyes. She was young, no older than this,’ and  
Iza held up all the fingers of her right hand, indicating five.

‘My Clan were wandering at the time, an earthquake had  
destroyed our old cave, and killed several people including  
grandmother’s mate.’

Grandmother’s sibling, Brun, was Leader and allowed her to  
pick up the girl, and bring her with them. She had been attacked  
by a Cave Lion and had four long scars on her left thigh. When  
Mog-Ur makes the mark on a young man for Cave Lion totem,  
he makes the mark of a Cave Lion’s claw on the man’s right  
thigh. Many in the Clan felt Ayla had been sent to them with  
her totem clearly marked on her, and that this was good luck.

Also, Ayla was the first to see the new cave my Clan settled in.  
Unfortunately, all the attention Ayla got, for her totem, for being  
adopted as grandmother’s first daughter, plus finding the cave  
overshadowed Broud’s manhood hunt and he hated Ayla from  
that moment on. Broud would be Leader one day, and disliked  
it when other people got attention.’

At a tiny signal from Galadriel, lza stopped. ‘Iza, are you telling  
is what you where told, or using your Memories?’

‘Both’, lza replied. ‘I can ‘see’ people, even those l never knew  
if l try hard. It is easier to ‘see’ the cave and it's surroundings.’

Then she continued, ‘Ayla stayed with Iza and her sibling, Creb.  
Creb was our Mog-Ur, a holy man who talked to the spirits. Creb  
was crippled and only had one eye and one hand. I can ‘see’ this,  
‘see’ Creb, but l don't know why he was like this. It is from him  
the one handed signing comes. Creb did not hunt, of course, but  
he took Mog-Ur’s share of every hunt, and so provided for the  
people at his hearth. 

Some few weeks later my mother was born and she made up the  
number of people who lived at Creb’s hearth. From her earliest  
days she was very close to Ayla, and the two sisters loved each  
other dearly.

Grandmother began training Ayla in healing magic once Ayla  
showed interest. Two years went by,’ lza held up two fingers  
to show how long. 

‘Then something happened. Neither my memories nor what  
people have told me fully explain this, but for some reason, Ayla  
began hunting with a sling. She knew it was wrong, she knew  
she would be death cursed if she were caught, but she did it  
anyway, at least that is what my mother told me.’

Here Iza took a brief break for a sip at her tea, slightly shy that  
all eyes were watching her so closely as she told her tale. She  
was unaware of how striking she appeared, with the Dwarf style  
clothes that suited her sturdy body, the firelight bringing out  
the highlights in her hair, but it was really her Clan speech that  
made her appearance so exotic. Bifur was watching her,  
absolutely entranced, his eyes never leaving her as she started  
speaking again.

‘Eventually Ayla made a decision to hunt only predators. This  
was because she could not bring home prey animals without  
revealing her disobedience.’

Half the people in the Hall of Fire were now watching Bifur  
watching Iza. There was no need to keep watching Iza to  
follow her tale, as Galadriel spoke the translation, but  
watching Bifur seemed to be fascinating; he was unaware  
his thoughts were showing through so clearly on his face. It  
was clear he was totally and completely enthralled by the Clan  
woman.

‘More time passed, and the Clan made their yearly journey to  
the sea to fish. Catching the huge sturgeon required the whole  
Clan, but one little girl was swept out to sea and nearly drowned  
but Ayla, who could swim, saved her. The Clan were very grateful  
to the strange girl they had adopted, and so when the big  
Mammoth hunt was planned, Ayla got to go too, it was rare for  
young girls to go along on a dangerous hunt like that, it was sort  
of a reward for her courage.’

It was Dwalin who asked the question, ‘what is a Mammoth?’  
and an elf who answered, ‘a type of very hairy oilphant that  
livesin the cold North lands.’

Iza nodded agreement, ‘once l went on a Mammoth hunt too.  
The women, of course, do not hunt, we are there to butcher  
the kill, to dry the meat, and tan the hide. Everyone helps  
carry the dry meat and hide home, it is worth the risk to the  
Hunters as then they don't have to hunt again for a long time.

But l was telling of Ayla’s hunt. Ayla too was in training as a  
Medicine Woman and they needed her in case someone was  
hurt. Grandmother was ill, and my mother but a very young  
child. Ayla took her sling with her from fear of it being found  
by grandmother if she left it behind. It was well she did, as a  
slinking wolverine took Brac, son of Broud’s mate Oga. As the  
foul beast ran off with the toddler, none of the men dared throw  
a spear, yet Ayla killed the creature with her sling and rescued  
the child.

There could only be one outcome for her crime: death.’

There was a collective gasp of shock through the listeners, to  
think the young girl would die for saving another was truly  
awful. ‘Could not this Brun, the Leader, override this for the  
girl who saved young Brac?’ asked Thorin. It appeared he  
was interested from the point of view of leadership roles, after  
all, as King he could alter and adapt customs if he liked.

‘No, he could not,’ lza gestured. ‘Instead, he made it a limited  
death curse, of one moon in length. Ayla could go back if she  
survived that time. The first snow came early that year, and  
Ayla was lucky that she had a small cave to live in, and that she  
managed to kill a deer. For the turning of one Moon’s cycle she  
lived off the deer meat and used the hide for warmth. Then she  
went home.’

‘She just went home, as if nothing at all had happened?’ Balin  
looked quite amazed.

‘The incident was put aside, Ayla had been punished, but  
grandmother had to make her a new Medicine Bag because  
her first one had been burned. When you are death cursed,  
all your belongings are burnt. I was lucky l had my Medicine  
Bag on me,’ she explained.

Fili spoke up in shock, ‘that’s what happened to you? You were  
death cursed? That's why you were alone when I first saw  
you?’

Iza nodded, ‘yes.’

‘You didn't touch a weapon,’ that was a statement, not a  
question from Fili.

‘No l didn't.’

‘Then what did you do?’ asked Kili, ‘kill someone?’

Iza was stunned, Kili thought she was a murderer? Someone  
who would kill another person? Hurt, she turned her back, not  
wanting to look at the young man she had thought her friend.

‘Well done Kili! Upsetting poor lza, you dolt!’ Fili smacked his  
brother in the head and stepped forward to comfort Iza, but  
Bifur was quicker. He moved to take the shaking woman  
in his arms, folding her into a comforting hug. 

Kili was by Iza’s side now begging forgiveness, ‘lza, l didn't  
mean it like that! I don't mean you actually killed someone, but  
oh, Mahal, l’m only getting in deeper. I know you would never  
hurt anyone.’

‘Maybe this will teach you to think before you speak, Kili!’ Thorin  
commented.

Iza turned towards Kili, but still in Bifur's arms. He could see the  
hurt in her eyes as he reached towards her, his hands cupping  
her face. ‘I’m sorry lza, please forgive me.’

Iza blinked twice. She allowed Kili to lay his forehead against hers.  
Breathing deeply, she said, ‘l forgive you Kili. I will tell you how l  
came to be death cursed, but l need to finish Ayla’s story first.’

Kili blinked, and sat down again. ‘You owe lza a favour, Kili, for  
your thoughtless words,’ Thorin ruled. ‘Iza, one time Kili has to  
do what you ask of him so make it count!’

Iza nodded, and feeling a bit better she continued her tale.

‘Ayla was made Woman Who Hunts in a special ceremony.  
Mother told me of how everyone stared for a long time when  
Ayla first brought prey home, three fat rabbits. Soon everyone  
got used to Ayla bringing in rabbits, hamsters and birds she  
had killed. 

Then Ayla had Durc , her son that was thought deformed at  
first, later it was realised he had simply a mix of Clan and others  
that appeared like deformities as a baby. At the Clan gathering  
Durc was promised a mate, another mixed child, Ura. 

Ura came to live with my family when she was old enough, Durc  
lived with us then too. I grew up to be good friends with them  
both.’

‘Where was Ayla?’ One of the Rangers asked from the crowd.

‘She was gone. On the day Brun retired as Leader, before l was  
born, Broud had a fight with Ayla over Creb moving hearths  
now he was no longer Mog-Ur. Ayla said he should stay in the  
protected hearth, Broud said no, that was Mog-Ur’s Heath and  
Goov, the new Mog-Ur should move there.

Ayla stood up for Creb, and in his anger, Broud ordered Goov to  
Curse her with Death. And the spirits heard and became  
angered by Broud’s cruelty to an old man and they made the  
ground shake. The Clan’s cave destroyed and Creb was killed .

Broud’s fury was so great, Goov didn't dare to stand against him  
in case he actually attacked people, so he cursed Ayla, who  
forgave Goov, so Mother said. Ayla left, but before she did, she  
faced Broud and made him see her. In fact, Mother said Broud  
tried to strike Ayla, and the old Leader berated him for this. Ayla  
left and my Clan had no Cave. We eventually found one, a little  
further east, closer to the Great Plains where herds of horses,  
bison and other animals lived. I was born this many years later,’  
she held up three fingers.

Now she went on with the tale about herself. After the incident  
with Kili, she was standing in front of Bifur, and totally intent on  
continuing she was not paying attention to the fact he had both  
arms around her, and that she was leaning back a bit against  
him, apparently drawing comfort and the emotional strength to  
continue from him.

‘My mother's mate was Vorn, second in command to Broud.  
Many times he protected Mother and myself from Broud, as did  
Goov, the Mog-Ur, and Brun, the old leader. But Broud could not  
hurt or punish or humiliate Ayla anymore, so he took out what  
anger he had left on Mother and me. Of course, we got our heads  
together with some other Medicine Women at a Clan Gathering and,  
with permission from Mog-Ur and Brun, we convinced Broud  
that Mother and l had laid an enchantment on him.’ Her eyes  
sparkled as she told of this, if she had not been Clan she would  
probably have been giggling as she spoke, several other people  
laughed for her.

‘Things were pleasant in my Clan after that. My mother had a  
son, named Creb for the old Mog-Ur, and another daughter, Ira.  
It is Ira who will go on to be the Medicine Woman after Mother  
now.’ Iza now looked incredibly sad, but kept up her story. Durc  
and Ura had twin boys, Lev and Gru. Goov’s mate, Ovra, had no  
children of her own, and she was like a second mother to us all.  
We all got on well together and were happy for years.

Then, last Spring, Brun became ill. His mate, Ebra, had gone a  
few months earlier, and l really think Brun didn't try too hard to  
fight the illness and he, too, died. Mother, Mog-Ur and l insisted  
Brun be shown the honour of burial in the Cave itself. Broud  
strongly disagreed as he had always been jealous of the fact  
the people had continued to love and respect Brun even after he  
retired. Broud and l had a huge fight, l was never afraid of Broud  
He didn't dare take on Mother, but he had no such fear with me.  
He forced Goov, on pain of having to death curse his own mate into  
cursing me. Goov would have stood by me, but l forbade him,  
and Goov obeyed Broud and cursed me. I know it was Goov’s  
greatest regret he never stood up to Broud over cursing Ayla,  
but he was too newly a Mog-Ur at that time to fully realise his  
true power. Years later he was happy to oppose Broud, but l  
could not see Ovra cursed, it was too hard a fate for that kind,  
lovely woman.’

Iza stopped, and clearly distressed, drew a deep breath before  
signing, ‘l knew it would be hard, hard to have to leave, to watch  
Mother burn my belongings, to see everyone turn away, refuse  
to ‘see’ me, to not speak to me. It took a little while, but l soon  
realised l needed some things. No one stopped me as l packed  
my basket with dried food, spare clothes, a cloak. I took Broud’s  
own traveling tent and even a tool straight from his hands. He had  
trouble not seeing me, as years earlier he had that much trouble  
not seeing Ayla that he had tried to hit her. I farewelled my Mother,  
Creb and Ira, l walked to edge of our cave, stopping by the firepit  
to take some live coals with me, a bit of the sacred fire. I heard  
Durc give one of his strange whistles, and l turned to see Vorn  
and Durc standing beside Goov, dear Mog-Ur who asked the  
Spirit of my Raven Totem to protect me. Then all three men, in  
direct disobedience to Clan custom, they spoke to me one last  
time, blessing me ‘walk with Ursus,’ they signed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reminding everyone that l don't the Hobbit or Clan of the Cave Bear. Only the OC's are mine.


	10. Dried Meat Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza finishes her tale, cooks the Company a midnight feast, and reveals a hidden talent

‘Then what did you do?’asked Fili, after all, he had asked for the  
story. 

‘I walked,’ lza replied. ‘Maybe Ursus did walk with me, l don't  
know, but perhaps he must have, or l don't think l would have  
lived. Always l went West, away from where Clan people  
lived, for l didn't want to meet other Clan with a death curse on  
me.’

‘Why not. Surely they would help you?’ Dori asked, he seemed quite  
angry with lza’s situation.

‘No, they would have known l was hiding something, eventually  
someone would have asked me, and l would have to have said  
I was cursed. Clan people cannot tell untruths. I would have been  
driven off or possibly killed for real. Or l may have been ignored,  
simply treated as a displaced spirit, there is no path back to the  
Clan for me,’ she stated, her eyes dark with sorrow. 

‘So you walked West,’ Elrond encouraged her to continue.

‘Yes, for many days l walked. A whole moon cycle across grassy  
plains, nothing to eat there so l lived on the travel food l had taken.  
Then l skirted around some low mountains, but l did find flint, luckily,  
so l made myself a new knife. My foot coverings wore out, and l  
went barefoot from there. Once l found a fresh kill abandoned by  
wolves, l don't know why, perhaps they smelled me and fled from the  
scent of a person. Perhaps Ursus or my Totem aided me there. I  
skinned the red deer, and took the hindquarters with me some  
distance away. There l dried the deer meat and tanned the hide.’

‘You carried off half a red deer by yourself!’ The same Ranger who  
had asked a question earlier now looked frankly skeptical.

‘Iza’s people are immensely strong,’ Elrond answered, ‘and to  
carry half a red deer is certainly not beyond a young Clan woman.’

Iza nodded yes, ‘l did carry off half a deer, and have eaten a good bit  
of the dried meat but l still have the hide.’

‘You have dried meat!’ The cross look on Ori’s face was quite  
comical. ‘Here we are, living on green food, and you have dried  
meat!’

The Hall of Fire erupted into laughter, and at first Iza cowered,  
blushing with embarrassment, then suddenly realised the humour  
of Ori’s exasperated remark.

Leaning forward to look into Ori's dark eyes she signed, ‘l will make  
you some dried venison stew later.’

Ori seemed to relax though grumbling a bit still about having to  
wait. Then, with everyone staring at him, he understood he’d  
interrupted Iza's story. 

‘While l dried the meat and tanned the deer hide, l thought,’ she  
continued. ‘In the time since l had left the Clan l had seen no  
people, nor signs people were about. As l waited for the meat  
to dry properly l realised how lonely l was, and alone. I wondered  
what happened to Ayla, had she found the people she was born  
to, had she survived? Would l ever find people to accept me, l  
wondered and lay down in despair. It would be so easy to just give  
up, to lie down and die. Almost l did so,’ and now she was startled  
to feel Bifur’s arms tighten a little about her, ‘then l thought to myself,  
I will not give up, l will not let Broud win so easily!

In a few days, the meat was dry, and the hide tanned. There was  
a bit too much meat so l stored some of it in a stone cairn for other  
travelers or even if l had to turn back that way. Most days l walked  
on, but sometimes l camped and rested for a day.’

She stopped again, taking another drink from the tea Dori had  
kindly freshened for her. Iza was finding telling her story, reliving  
her loneliness, fear and despair was quite draining and doubted  
she could have continued without Bifur’s support.

‘So over the next moon l walked on, and finally came to the forests.  
Walking along, l found a stream and filled my waterbag. There were  
wolf tracks, and l moved on until l found a nice place to camp. I lit  
a small fire from the coal l carry in a cow’s horn and ate, then settled  
down to sleep. I woke, startled and picked up one of the rocks l had  
placed near by in case of Wolves, only to have my hand grabbed by  
a man with golden hair, it was Fili. He called Kili and Bilbo over,  
and they brought me to rest of the group.’ Iza stopped and  
turned to Galadriel.

The tall woman smiled, ‘and we all know the rest from there. It  
is a strange story, and sad. Are you feeling well, Iza? Do you  
need help settling in?’

Iza thought, ‘no l am fine. When l accepted the Curse, l knew l  
could never go home, l have done a lot of thinking on this and  
I am fine, but l do wonder about my family. I often wonder if  
Durc lived up to being named after Durc from Ayla's favourite  
legend and left with some of the others to form a new Clan.’

‘Do you think he might have?’ asked Galadriel.

‘Yes, l do. Vorn would probably go with him, and Goov. Probably  
the son of Broud's mate, Brac, the boy Ayla saved. He mated a  
a woman from Norg’s Clan, Arna. They had a daughter, Ula, and  
Arna was expecting again. That would give this many people,’ lza  
asked Bifur to hold up three fingers and used both her hands to  
show thirteen. 

‘This many hunters,’ lza held up four fingers, ‘would be enough.  
Mog-Ur usually doesn't hunt, but Goov would in such a small  
group. They would have Mother as Medicine Woman, and Vorn  
would be second in command, with probably Brac as Leader.  
They would do well if they could find a decent cave, if they left  
that is.’

‘Would you be welcome there, if your family had left and you  
found them?’ It was Dori again, still looking grim.

‘Oh yes,’ Iza nodded. ‘Goov could lift the Curse and then l  
would be welcome again as if nothing had ever happened.’

That settled Dori down a bit, knowing Iza’s relatives would  
have her back, and he stopped grumbling.  
‘That is unlikely, though Iza,’ Elrond pointed out.

‘Yes, l know, if they did leave they could be anywhere. It  
would be very difficult, if not impossible, to find them. I  
would think they would make themselves very hard to find  
for a few years.’

Iza turned to Galadriel again and thanked her for translating.  
Galadriel laughed brightly as only an elf could and patted lza  
on the arm, ‘it was my pleasure, Iza. I have always been fond  
of your people.’

Iza’s tale told she sat down between Bifur, who now had his arm  
around her shoulders and Bombur, who immediately started to  
ask her about her dried meat. It turned out she used a rub made  
of sage, bay leaves and juniper berries all mashed up together and  
applied during the drying process to add flavour to the finished  
product.

Bombur was quite impressed. It seemed Iza's people were not  
as primitive and backwards as some of the more pompous  
Elves had suggested. Bombur started thinking what would be  
nice with the venison. Carrots, potatoes, baby onions and garlic  
of course. He’d get Nori to acquire some red wine to add to the  
stew, as technically it was going to be cooked for Ori, Nori would  
be willing to help. 

All this thinking of food was making Bombur hungry, not, he admitted  
to himself, that it was hard for him to feel hungry. He grinned over at  
his cousin who was happily still hugging Iza with one arm. Iza had at  
first felt shy about Bifur's displays of affection, especially in public,  
but was now used to be hugged, or even kissed without warning.  
Bofur had been known to do it, and Kili had given her a couple of  
hugs, and Fili too. 

Bifur spoke, his voice in Khuzdul was like Iza’s words in a way, in  
that they both sounded like growling, ‘are you going to help Iza  
cook the stew?’

Bombur nodded happily, and looked towards lza. ‘Come on lass,  
we have stew to cook.’

Iza got up, proud of having understood Bombur. She addressed  
herself to Elrond and Galadriel, ‘l am going now, with these two  
to make the stew l promised Ori.’

Elrond smiled, he’d had enough wine to be really relaxed. ‘Off  
with you then. If you want to come back later, most of us will be  
here all night, singing and talking.’

Galadriel gave one of her silvery elven laughs, ‘l, however, may be  
along later to see how your stew goes!’

‘And you will be very welcome!’ Iza signed, then left, walking  
between Bifur and Bombur, who each held one of her hands.

Bofur and Bilbo had already got the fire blazing again. ‘Should l  
cook in the Clan way,’ lza asked the Dwarves as she unwrapped  
the dried meat from a large piece of leather.

‘Aye, that you should,’ confirmed the usually silent Bombur. Iza  
reflected that Bombur had spoken more to her in the last short  
time than in the previous several days.

Soon Iza had a hide pot set up across the fire, filled with water. As  
long as the level of the water was above the flames, the hide could  
not catch fire. As the water heated, Iza added the hard, dried meat  
in order to let it soften. While all waited for this to happen, lza  
handed around a smoky, berry sweet tea she had made, ignoring  
Bofur’s whining about a lack of ale.

After the tea was drunk lza, aided by Bombur and Bilbo, added  
carrots, potatoes and tiny onions to the pot, along with more  
water. Another break, in which Nori tried to teach Iza to play  
poker, but they never got beyond what a pack of cards was  
before it was time for the wild garlic, red wine and red currant  
jelly to be added.

The rest of the time was taken up by Bombur insisting rosemary  
flavoured dumplings be added. Iza initially objected, but on a  
full explanation agreed in the end. 

Once the stew was cooked, Iza and Bombur handed around full  
bowls to the ever hungry Dwarves. Iza had just tasted hers, thinking  
she hadn't done too bad of a job when Lady Galadriel did show up  
with her granddaughter to taste the stew as promised.

Iza was surprised by both elves asking for seconds, and Dwalin  
was frankly stunned. ‘Thought Elves didn't eat meat!’ he  
grumbled. ‘We do, Master Dwalin,’ answered Arwen, ‘when it  
suits us!’

Suddenly aware that all the Dwarves may have been the victims  
of a prank played on them by Elrond's household staff, Dwalin  
said nothing more, and finished his stew, complementing lza  
on it, who thanked him but pointed out it was due to Ori that  
she had even made the stew.

It was well after midnight and Bombur cleared away the food,  
telling Iza to get some rest. She started to argue, but gave up  
when Bifur took her firmly by the arm and led her to her bed,  
insisting she lie down. Knowing protesting would not help, Iza  
pulled off her boots and lay down. Before she could pull the blankets  
about herself, Bifur lay down next to her, pulling the blankets  
about them both.

Iza froze, uncertain, but Bifur merely cuddled up to her, pressing  
his forehead to hers. ‘It’s alright lass,’ came Bofur's cheerful voice,  
‘Bifur thinks you might have a nightmare and he wants to be close  
to comfort you.’

Freeing her hands from Bifur's with difficulty, lza signed, ‘that is  
kind, but what is a nightmare?’

Several Dwarves laughed loudly, but not unkindly at that, ‘a bad  
dream, lassie, that would frighten ye,’ answered a chuckling Balin.

‘Oh! My people don't have a special name for bad dreams!’ Iza  
signed. ‘But you do have them?’ questioned Bifur with Bofur's  
translation. 

‘Yes, we do, but why would l have bad dreams tonight?’

‘Because of telling your story, your memories might cause  
bad dreams tonight.’

Iza considered this. She wasn't prone to bad dreams, but it  
a possibility. Besides, Bifur’s kindness to her was nice; she  
hadn't felt so cared for in many years. 

So she snuggled up to Bifur and went to sleep quite quickly. He  
did not, but staying awake was normal to Bifur, as he often had  
trouble sleeping. Still, it seemed Iza brought some comfort to  
him too, because Bifur finally nodded off near dawn.

The Sun was well up when Iza awoke with a start. She could  
see nothing but Bifur’s wild black hair, and realised she had her  
face snuggled in his shoulder. She tried to move without  
waking him, but he spoke, and sat up, pulling lza upright with  
him. 

She heard Bofur's voice, ‘you did have a bad dream, lass.’

‘No, not a bad one, just a very clear one. I dreamt l met my  
family again, far from here, near a lake, it was very real. My  
Mother looked older, and gray haired, she screamed when  
she saw me. My little sister wanted to play,’ lza scrunched up  
her nose, remembering. ‘And all of you were there too, and  
Bilbo too!’

‘Wishful thinking, lass,’ remarked Bombur who brought them  
bowls of porridge. 

‘Maybe not,’ lza signed, ‘sometimes l have dreams that happen  
later. Once, many years ago, l had a dream of walking in a  
beautiful place filled with lovely plants and waterfalls. I dreamt  
of being here, before l knew such a place even existed.’

‘Really!’

‘Oh yes, and once l dreamed one of the hunters, Droog, would  
be badly hurt on a bison hunt. Mother couldn't go because  
she was expecting Ira, so l went. I was a very young Medicine  
Woman, but l was able to save Droog’s life and heal him. He  
later gave me the hand axe l carry all the time.’

‘Saved the hunter’s life, what do you mean by that, Iza?’ Oin  
had joined the conversation.

‘Oh, when the hunters separated off a young bull, his mother  
charged the men. Vorn and Durc leaped out of the way,  
but Droog was older and a bit slower. He got tossed and l ran  
in to help.’

‘You didn't run straight into the hunt, did you?’

‘Yes, Oin, l did. Broud, Brac and Grev held off the mother bison  
while l dragged Droog clear. Durc and Vorn killed the young bull.  
I managed to patch Droog up enough that he could be carried  
back to the cave. Mother and l finished healing him, but he  
retired from hunting after that, and did more tool making, and  
with Brun and Grod, kept up training the boys.’

‘You ran into a herd of wild bison that were being hunted and  
dragged an injured man to safety.’ Oin’s face was study in  
surprise. ‘Mahal, lass, are you crazy or just don't you feel fear?’

‘Of course l was scared, but l knew Broud and the sons of his  
mate would deal with the mother bison. It is what a Medicine  
Woman does.’

‘This Broud was the one that had ya cursed, yet ya trusted him  
to protect ya?’ Gloin had joined in now.

‘Yes, l was there as Medicine Woman, performing my role. Broud  
was doing what he was meant to as Leader. Broud could be  
difficult, he hated my family, but he is very brave and could be  
kind and considerate at times. Equally, he could suddenly go  
into an ungovernable rage.’

‘Ya wouldn't run into battle like that, surely, lassie?’ Bofur,  
looking as stunned as the rest of the dwarves, asked.

‘Yes, if one of you needed immediate help.’

‘If you must do that,’ said Bifur through Bofur, ‘at least let me  
protect you, lza. Promise me.’ He was being persistent on this  
as Iza had discovered, only a dwarf could be.

‘Very well, I promise,’ she replied. 

‘Good,’ responded Bifur. ‘Now, what else is for breakfast?’ he asked  
Bombur hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously considering a reunion between lza and her family towards the end of this story. It will in no way affect the story outcome or her relationship with any of the Dwarves. What you readers think?


	11. What is a football?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell behind them, lza and the Dwarves travel on, up the Misty Mountains with adventures on the way.

Two weeks later…

The last days had been lovely in Rivendell. Hot summer  
days and warm starlit nights. Drinking and wild dancing  
in the gardens at night, or singing and story telling in the  
Halls of Fire for a change, took up the evenings. 

Days were filled with sparring, getting their gear cleaned  
and repaired, plus a wild prank war between a handful  
of the Elves and all the Dwarves except Thorin. His only  
involvement had a couple of quiet suggestions to Fili and  
Kili.

The whole thing was likely to have been written down as  
a draw, till Bilbo joined in. Iza had watched the prank war,  
first with horror, then fear she might be asked to help out  
(she was, and had anyone but Bifur asked her she would  
have said no) then finally she'd realised the whole thing was  
a game!

It was Bilbo who had enlightened her on that, telling her tales  
of the different pranks he had played on unsuspecting hobbits  
over the years. Iza particularly liked the scented, coloured  
soaps he had given Lobelia Sackville-Baggins that had turned  
her the colour of the soap and refused to wash off for weeks;  
Iza was taken by the way Bilbo had apparently actually  
convinced Lobelia it was all a terrible accident. 

So, when Bifur asked her to help him and Bilbo in a final prank  
Iza had agreed. All she and Estel had to do was mis-direct  
some Elves, which Estel mostly did, lza was simply there mostly  
as an adult marginally supervising him. 

The result was a bunch of hysterical elves, wet dwarves and  
Bilbo being declared the Prank Master of Middle-earth. Iza  
was still not too sure exactly what happened, but there was  
something about the dwarves bathing in a fountain she never  
really got to the bottom of.

That had been two days ago, and now it was a lovely  
Summer night, just before Elrond read Thorin's map.  
Elrond had pulled a small bundle wrapped in silk from  
his pocket, and opened it as Iza had opened her amulet.

She gasped with wonder seeing a piece of red ochre,  
and some small stones in the centre of the silk. ‘Yes l  
have an amulet too, but l haven't really looked at it in  
years, though l always carry it,’ he smiled, and asked  
about the manganese dioxide, ‘only Medicine Women  
carry this?’

Iza nodded, ‘it carries pieces of everyone’s spirits, those  
people a Medicine Woman treats, it is part of every  
Medicine Woman’s healing magic. The Raven feather l  
found the night before l met everyone, it is a sign from my  
totem,’ Elrond translated. 

‘A sign from her totem,’ asked Thorin, confused.

‘I was taught, during the time my brother and l lived  
with Clan, that when you made an important decision,  
or when something important was about to happen,  
your totem would send you a sign, like Iza finding a  
raven’s feather. Or you could a find an unusual rock  
or other object. Only you can interpret a sign from  
your totem. Iza believes that because she was sent  
a sign, that she is fated to follow you on your Quest.’

Everyone’s faces showed surprise or shock at that. ‘Iza  
believes she must go with us?’ Balin asked. ‘A woman,  
fated to go on such a dangerous journey? She really  
believes this?’

‘A Medicine Woman,’ Elrond said. ‘Perhaps her healing  
skills will be needed? Or something in her memories will  
be important? Who knows for sure, but Iza is important,  
on that both Galadriel and l agree.’ He patted Iza’s hand,  
‘stand by me Iza, and listen well. Put what l say into your  
memories and keep it close.’

Iza nodded. She had not needed translation for she was  
understanding spoken Westron quite well now after the several  
week long stay with the Elves . She watched as the Moon rose,  
and Elrond lifted the map a little to read the silvery marks now  
showing upon it.

‘Stand by the grey stone when the Thrush knocks, and the  
setting Sun, with the last light of Durin's Day, will shine upon  
the key hole.’ Now Iza had not a clue what this meant, but she  
would not forget the words, no, she would not.

As she stood within the Company and now part of it, she thought  
on how much she had changed in a few weeks. Now she could  
mostly understand spoken speech, she could use metal tools,  
she wore boots, and clothes very similar to her companions.  
Her backpack was ready, she and Oin had spent the last two  
days making ointments , preparing supplies of herbs and  
checking all their healing equipment.

Iza, however, had done two extra things. One was, to the  
fascination of the Dwarves, to bring up a piece of flint from  
the river bed onto their balcony, and to sit down and make  
a stone scraper. 

All the Dwarves had watched closely as she had found a  
hammer stone among the ones around a garden bed, she  
would put it back later. Stones were always about, but a  
good bone hammer was harder to find so she always kept  
a long deer bone with her for tool making. Using her hide  
tent as a lap cover, and a large piece of oak as an anvil, she  
quite quickly made a V notched scraper. All thirteen dwarves  
had been fascinated by this and had asked many questions.

This, in turn, she used to make a fire hardened, sharpened  
long and thick digging stick. Both stick and scraper  
she kept, the scraper in her pack, the stick in her hand.  
Shards of flint she wrapped in a scrap of leather and also kept. 

The other was to make up a new packet for a herb she  
learned of in Rivendell, Kingsfoil. As it was so special lza had  
begged a tiny square of silk from Elrond, a fabric she had  
learned the significance of during her stay in Rivendell.  
The tie she made with her own hair, cut from the base of her  
skull, lightly twisted, and wrapped carefully about the silk  
packet, with three knots at the end of the long strands. 

She looked up at Oin and Elrond who had watched her intensely  
as she worked. ‘This is the first new herb to be added to a  
Medicine Bag in many generations of my people,’ she signed.  
‘Long l searched my memories to find the right rituals for this.  
There is no Mog-Ur to bless this new herb,’ here she held the  
little packet out to Elrond, ‘would you do so?’ she asked shyly.

Elrond smiled, and in Sindarin, taking the package from Iza, he  
spoke the words of an elvish healing prayer before handing  
the small package back to the Medicine Woman. ‘Now it is  
certain to work!’ and she placed the package in her Medicine  
Bag carefully.

The elvish healers of Rivendell had given both Iza and Oin  
further insight into healing. Iza had learned of Kingsfoil or  
Athelas, which Oin was a bit dismissive of as a weed. Her  
skills in minor surgery had been improved as had Oin's, and  
Iza had learned to sew wounds. Healing wise, she felt very  
prepared. Her clothes, boots, and other equipment had been  
supplied by Elrond in gratitude for her ancestors help for him  
and his brother all those years ago. Iza was ready. 

Thorin, though, was still not sure. He had questioned Elrond  
on her ability to follow the Company, and Elrond had been  
quite sure there was nothing to worry about. ‘Iza did survive  
alone for three months, and covered nearly a thousand miles  
in that time. Properly clothed, she will be as cold resistant as  
a Dwarf, and able to keep well, Clan people can walk long  
distances easily. Her endurance of difficulties and lack of  
food will be great, but not to Dwarvish levels. She is sturdy and  
will be hard to injure, but will take longer to recover than a  
Dwarf. It is unlikely Iza will slow you down.’

The call to follow Thorin and leave Rivendell came after  
midnight, yet long before dawn. Iza slipped her digging  
stick under her belt, a belt of braided leather thongs she wore  
instead of a single length of thong wrapping many times about  
her. She carried her pack on her back, her Medicine Bag also  
through her belt and in her left hand a tall staff. She walked  
before Bifur, and after Bofur, in a position of protection between  
those Dwarves. 

As they walked, lza, like all Clan women scanned the vegetation,  
sometimes collecting as the Company walked, sometimes waiting  
until a rest break or evening. Bilbo also collected edible plants,  
and with lza and Bombur usually prepared the evening meal.

Although Oin and Gloin were expert fire makers, lza was also  
good, using a hand drill instead of flint and steel. Or taking the  
spark, fed by dried moss that she kept in an old cow’s horn and  
quickly building a big fire. As the Company drew slowly closer  
to the Misty Mountains, and rain, fog, and the rougher terrain  
slowed their travel to about 10 miles a day, the Dwarves become  
more reliant on Iza to tend the fires with Bilbo, freeing the Dwarves  
for other tasks like hunting, scouting and of course, night  
watch. 

Bifur remained close to the Clan woman, continuing to learn the  
finer nuances of her hand speak, and her few words, words which  
Bilbo likened to purring, not growling as Bofur had first suggested.  
All the Dwarves continued to teach her Westron, and she had  
picked up quite a lot of lglishmek and even the meaning of an  
odd word in Khuzdul, just by chance, no one was actually  
teaching her, but Thorin grumbled until Balin pointed who could  
lza pass on their secret languages to? Anyone who could  
understand Iza would likely already speak Khuzdul.

Traveling remained reasonably uneventful. With the longer  
summer days the Company often traveled until well past what  
Bilbo considered a reasonable supper time. It just wasn't fair,  
he thought, and for the umpteenth time thought longingly of  
Bag End and his kettle, just boiled, ready to make a nice  
cup of tea.

Onwards they traveled, until well into the Mountains, one  
evening, there was a thunderstorm. 

The Dwarves had formed the habit of traveling well into the  
evening while the summers light was still good. On this specific  
evening, a great thunderstorm broke over their heads with little  
warning.

Slipping and sliding on the wet path, lza started using her  
digging stick as an extra walking aid as everyone battled on  
through the rain and wind. Bilbo slipped and was barely caught  
by Dwalin in time to stop him falling to his death.

Balin and Bofur started yelling something about stone giants  
which lza understood not at all. To her horror, she quickly  
realised the two dwarves were talking about the mountain  
breaking up into pieces, huge, rough, man shaped pieces  
that started moving, and hurling chunks of the mountain  
about as they fought.

Far more scared then when she ran into the hunt to rescue  
Droog, she watched in terror as a section of the mountain  
with several dwarves on it pealed off to fight another one  
of these stone giants. Unable to help their friends, the group  
still on the path, including Bifur and Iza watched helplessly  
as the people on the stone giant appeared to heading  
straight towards a cliff… then they could see nothing for a  
short while. Bifur was clinging tightly to Iza’s sleeve for both  
his cousins were in the group that appeared to have been  
mashed into the cliffs. More rocks flew through the air and  
Iza found herself pressed back against the rock face, Bifur  
shielding her with his body from a flurry of falling stones.

The stone giant moved again, and the unharmed dwarves  
could be seen. Iza heard Bifur let out a breath he probably  
hadn't been aware he was holding. The dwarves began  
jumping back onto the path when, ‘where's Bilbo? Where's  
our burglar?’ Dwarves began calling for the hobbit, and  
everyone was looking, then Bofur was reaching down for  
Bilbo who was hanging off the edge of the path, fighting to

not fall down the sheer drop.

Thorin suddenly swung himself over the edge, grabbed Bilbo  
and dragged him upwards into Bofur's grasp. Iza had pushed  
her staff into Bifur’s hands and reached for Thorin, her hands  
locking onto Thorin's wrist. Ori was clinging to her legs  
anchoring her, as was Bifur.

Dwalin, too, reached down to Thorin and soon the Leader was  
back on the path to Iza's relief. Everyone was leaping back  
onto the path as Dwalin said, ‘l thought we’d lost our burglar!’

‘He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have  
come,’ snarled Thorin.

Never in her life had Iza wanted to hit someone, much less a  
Leader. Now she wished she could punch like a dwarf because  
she would break Thorin's nose. So, she trembled with rage but  
did not move, turning instead to look at Bilbo, ‘are you alright?’  
she asked. 

Bilbo claimed to be fine as the little group of dwarves, plus  
one Hobbit and Clan woman toiled upwards. Fili and Kili  
had found a cave, ‘did you explore it throughly,’ they were  
asked.

‘Yes, yes, of course we did!’ Iza knew how long it took Clan  
men to examine a cave, and the brothers had not taken  
anywhere near that length of time. Still, it was not her place  
to question Thorin's decision that they all badly needed  
shelter. ‘We need to get off this path,’ he said, ‘before one of  
those giants picks us up and kicks us sky high for a football.’

Whatever a football was, lza wondered to herself. They went  
round the corner and saw a nice little cave. Thorin forbade  
the big fire Oin and Gloin wanted, and Gandalf supported  
him. Iza ignored Gandalf as usual, she didn't trust him a bit,  
not that he got the hint of her dislike. Gandalf ought to know  
Clan people simply ignored those they disliked, but Gandalf  
had been quite persistent in trying to get her to speak to him,  
as now he was trying again. She let her gaze slide over him  
in the way only a Clan Woman could, and went about her  
business.

Instead of talking to Gandalf, Iza made a tiny fire from some  
sticks and tinder that had apparently blown into the small  
cave over time. Using heated stones, water from her water  
skin and herbs from her Medicine Bag, she made a hot tonic  
for everyone to drink and handed around some of her dried  
meat, and the last of her Clan travelling food.

When she got to Thorin, he at first refused the tonic, at which,  
with Oin's back up she pointed out that a Medicine Woman  
could override the Leader in matters of his health. Scowling,  
Thorin did take the tonic and felt better for it.

Iza was turning away to drink her own mouthful of tonic, and  
eat, when she felt Thorin grasp her shoulder gently.

‘I have not thanked you for your aid on the cliff, Medicine  
Woman. Do you always do such ill considered things? We  
both nearly fell, and probably would have if not for Dwalin.’

Iza stared hard at Thorin for an instant, then, remembering  
her Clan manners, dropped her gaze. ‘I am a Medicine  
Woman, l save lives, no gratitude is needed. Just eat the food,  
and perhaps we should both be more careful.’

This brought a brief snort of laughter from Thorin, ‘go on, Iza,  
eat and rest. Has Oin seen to you?’

‘Yes, he has, l’m fine.’

‘Then go.’ Dismissed, but sensing Thorin was no longer upset  
with her, she went to Bifur, who had spread out her bedding  
next to his, and was sitting on a rock, beckoning her over. She  
sat down next to him, suddenly aware of just how tired and  
sore she was. 

Leaning into Bifur, she ate her traveling food and piece of  
dried meat, and felt somewhat better. Or maybe it was just  
being near the strange but kind man who made it his  
business to watch over her.

Half asleep she was just aware of Bofur and Bilbo having a  
somewhat heated discussion when Bilbo's little sword  
suddenly shone blue. There was a grinding noise, and the  
floor of the cave…vanished!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do the next chapter from Bifur's POV. What do you think?


	12. Flight of the Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into, and out of, Goblin Town.  
This chapter is more Bifur's POV

Bifur held on tight to Iza as they fell, trying to shield her using  
his body as he had shielded her on the path from the falling rocks,

All the air was driven from his lungs as they landed, at the bottom  
of a long fall but he was underneath lza, cushioning her. All the  
dwarves lay in a heap, tangled up, but Bifur was, at first, just  
grateful they all seemed to have survived the fall in one piece.  
He was just about to stand, and help lza up, when a large  
group of goblins arrived, shorter than the Orcs which had been  
chasing them weeks ago but just as evil, he thought. He really  
hated goblins and Ocrs..one Orc in particular. 

No time for that now as the goblins surrounded everyone and  
Bifur had lza wrenched from his grasp by the vile goblins. He  
strode forward and seized her back, pushing her behind him  
for protection. One of the goblins again went to touch Iza, and  
Bifur stabbed the creature’s arm; it shrieked and let go of the  
shaking woman. 

‘Stay behind me,’ he said, then realised she couldn't understand,  
or had she, with the way she grabbed on tight to his belt.

Beside him, Bofur pulled Iza's hood up over her head, trying to  
hide that there was a woman among them. The goblins were  
pushing the dwarves, and pulling at them, singing out of tune  
as they pinched and bit the dwarves quite hard. Then the whips  
came, and Bifur felt lza flinch from the pain of the lash. Twisting,  
he took the next blow on his shoulder than put Iza in front of him,  
so the whip fell on him only. 

Soon enough the dwarves faced the Goblin King. Bifur stood  
as tall as he could in front of lza, luckily the goblins had still  
not realised she was a woman. Bifur shuddered at the thought  
of what goblins would do to a woman captive…and at that  
Bifur could feel the battle rage start to rise.

He could feel that Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin were probably  
near to battle rage too, and maybe Nori. He clenched his fists,  
fighting back the berserker that was threatening to emerge, not  
yet, not yet…

Behind him, he could feel lza clinging to him, she was trembling,  
and he folded his left arm back to pat her reassuringly. Her grip  
on him tightened and he felt the berserker rising again with the  
need to protect his little woman.

Cousin Bofur had pressed forward, and was babbling some  
nonsense about paths and tracks and being in Dunland last  
Tuesday. Bifur all but chuckled here, trust Bofur to lie to the  
Goblin King, who, unfortunately didn't believe a word.

Suddenly, lza was grabbed by two goblins and dragged forward.  
Bifur, Bombur and Fili tried to stop them, but the sheer numbers  
of other goblins prevented them.

‘Your Malevolence, a woman!’ One of the goblins had pushed  
down lza's hood, revealing her. ‘Oh goodie!’ laughed the  
Goblin King, ‘it's been a long time since you boys had a  
woman to sport with!’

Five dwarves were holding Bifur back, he hadn't even heard  
Thorin's command to stand down. The Goblin King was still  
chuckling with glee, and the goblins were starting to manhandle  
lza when there came a flash and a loud bag followed by Thorin  
and Gandalf shouting to the dwarves to take up arms and fight.

Bifur leaped for Iza, pulling her tight to his side as his weapons  
were shoved at him by Kili. Iza was now protected behind him again,  
and he gave into the battle rage and let it consume him.

He was aware of killing many goblins as they all ran across the  
flimsy wooden walkways. Aware, highly aware of lza behind him,  
and Bofur behind her, protecting her from the back.

On the dwarves ran. Bifur cutting down goblins in droves,  
following Thorin as they ran and ran. Goblins fell on them  
like hail, numbers beyond telling, and Bifur felt Iza let go of  
him as they jumped a gap in the walkway.

Bifur spun around to see Oin and Iza wielding their staffs side  
by side, and he gave a roar of rage and went into help the  
Company’s healers. Goblins flew off the walkway as if blown  
off by a storm’s wind from Bifur's sheer fury. Then his cousins  
called and Bifur pushed Oin and lza in front of him, back  
towards the others.

Just as the three had caught back up to the others, the Goblin  
King leaped up in front of them. Gandalf, with two swipes of  
Glamdring, killed the huge goblin.

Then Bifur clutched Iza closely as the walkway gave way and  
they fell and fell. They’d barely landed, bruised and winded when  
the dead Goblin King crashed down on top of everyone. Being  
squashed let out the last of Bifur's battle rage and he sat, a bit  
bemused until Gandalf started shouting only sunlight could save  
them, and everyone was running flat out again.

Suddenly they reached a place where the passage divided into  
three ways. ‘Which way do we take?’ asked Bofur, who as a  
Master Miner, could see the best in the low light. Gandalf, had  
certainly lit his staff, but kept the light very low from fear of  
alerting the teeming swarms of goblins to where they were.

Bifur followed lza as she moved forward. Luckily, thought Bifur,  
there was just enough light for Bofur to see lza's hands move.

‘I can ‘see’ the way, my memories tell me of a long ago time  
when Clan people lived in these caves,’ she signed to Bofur.

‘Wonderful!’ he gave her a cheeky grin, and Bifur strangely felt  
like punching his cousin for looking at Iza like that, even though  
he knew Bofur had no romantic interest in Iza.

‘Come on Iza, put your hands on my shoulders,l will lead  
you safely. Bifur, you stay behind lza. Iza, now which way?’

Her left hand tightened on Bofur's shoulder. ‘Left then, lass?’

‘Yeahss,’ she answered. Bifur remembered how long it took to  
teach her to say ‘yes’, ‘no’ and ‘ta’, for thank you back in  
Rivendell. That task had kept him, Bofur, Kili and Fili busy for  
days.

Bofur stepped out. As a former miner he could see quite well  
in the near dark, this was his gift from Mahal. Bifur thought on  
this for a jiffy, Bofur’s endurance to dark and cold, and confined  
spaces was greater than the average dwarf, as was his ability  
to assess stone. Bifur himself had his battle rage, and his love  
of making the tiny, amazing toys dwarves were known for. Bofur  
also enjoyed toy making too, and the two cousins had made  
quite a name for themselves in many towns and realms of both  
Dwarves and Men.

Bombur of course was an excellent cook,but his true calling  
was architecture. The dwarves called these things Mahal’s gifts,  
but mortal Men called it ‘magic’. 

Bifur knew lza probably could see very little, if anything as their  
walk through the dark tunnels went on. Probably she was ‘  
‘seeing’ with her memories, not her actual eyesight anyway.  
He settled his hands on her waist, sure now between himself  
and Bofur that lza would be walking safely.

Another juncture of passages, none of these passages from  
the first three way junction were purposefully dug, but natural.  
The goblins had simply been using them.

‘Left again?’ Bofur asked so softly she could barely hear him.  
Bifur heard her response, but just. He hoped the way out was  
not much further, he was exhausted but he guessed from the  
way lza’s steps had slowed a bit that she was probably worse.

On they walked, straight for a long way now. Then lza indicated  
a right turn, and faint and far away in the distance sunlight  
could be seen. Everyone hurried forward, eager to get out of the  
tunnels, but Bifur hung back a bit with lza, for there could be  
goblins just inside the tunnel guarding it.

There were not. This way out was goblin free. Possibly the  
guards were amongst the goblins searching the tunnels for  
them. Outside, Oin and lza started checking to see if anyone  
was injured. Bifur took lza's hand to show Oin. 

‘Ah yes, you have a broken finger, lass. Here, Bifur bind this  
finger to that one for her, lad. Any other injuries, lass?’ She  
shook her head, no. Bifur understood Oin realised she  
meant nothing major, small wounds that could wait.

Bifur did as instructed by Oin, once the deaf healer had  
checked to see lza's finger bones were set to heal straight.  
Then he let her check him over for injuries, which were some  
bruises and scratches from the goblins as he’d been pulled  
about with the others.

Most of the others were the same. Minor wounds that could  
wait for proper attention later. Suddenly, as Bifur watched lza  
checking Fili and Kili, she remarked, ‘Bil, where is he?’

Gandalf immediately counted everyone. They were short one  
Hobbit. Better go look for him Bifur decided. Thorin made a  
grim remark about their burglar having taken the chance to  
go home, and nearly everybody else was arguing about who  
saw Bilbo last, when suddenly Bilbo popped out from behind  
a tree.

Bifur was so surprised he didn't stop to wonder until later how  
Bilbo had snuck up so quietly, he like his cousins and Iza he was  
simply glad to see Bilbo. Bifur watched as lza examined Bilbo  
carefully, apparently concerned a bump on his head had caused  
concussion. 

Unable to treat the Hobbit properly at this time, lza had taken  
some herbs from her Medicine Bag and offered them to Bilbo  
to chew for the headache he was bound to have. She made  
the same offer to Bifur, and he too accepted. Oin was astonished,  
and he asked her if this was a standard treatment in difficult  
circumstances among the Clan. Iza said no, she wasn't trained  
in that technique, it had come from her memories again.

‘Useful things, those memories,’ commented Balin. Bifur agreed,  
just as Gandalf suggested everyone had rested long enough and  
they needed to get moving.

Bifur immediately gave lza his arm so she could lean on him. The  
poor lass was beyond exhaustion he realised and finally he slipped  
his arm about her waist for support as they walked. She had  
treated herself by chewing herbs too, and in a short while Bifur  
could tell she was feeling better, as he was too. His headache had  
largely cleared and he felt much stronger now, though no  
doubt like everyone else, desperately hungry.

As they walked, lza quickly picked or dug up various plants and  
roots. At a rest break by a small stream, lza washed off wild carrots  
and dandelions. She had some different kinds of wild fruit and  
hazelnuts too. Digging to the bottom of her pack, she found a little  
bread which she had luckily been able to hang onto, and she started  
offering this food around, and Bifur decided to help her. Chewing his  
own portion Bifur decided it was much better than nothing.

As they ate, Bilbo told of his adventures after being separated  
from the dwarves. Iza watched him closely, and Bifur watched  
her. There was some nonsense about riddles with a creature  
that must've been a tiny goblin. When Bilbo tricked the horrid  
thing by asking what was in his pockets, the evil thing tried to  
kill poor Bilbo, who barely managed to run away. The strange  
goblin then went to an exit, and so accidentally showed Bilbo  
the way out, where he only just escaped goblin guards.

Bifur could see something was bothering lza and wished he  
could ask her what. Finished with her small portion of food,  
Iza approached Thorin, and sat down, her head bowed in the  
respectful way a woman requested speech with a Leader.

‘What is it, lza? You don't have to sit and ask permission to  
speak,’ Thorin's voice was quiet, everyone was being quiet  
for fear of attracting attention.

‘It is Bil,’ she said. Bifur's eyes flicked towards Bilbo where he  
sat trying to explain to Balin and Dwalin how he sneaked past  
them. ‘He is hiding something.’

As Thorin began questioning Iza on what she meant, Bifur  
went to her, sitting beside her. ‘He’s lying?asked Thorin.

‘No,’ she shook her head. ‘It's more that he’s not telling us  
something, something important.’

‘Good lass, lza,’ Thorin patted her arm. ‘You and Bifur keep  
an eye on him, see if you can't discover what it is.’

‘Yes Thorin’, she complied. 

Bifur took her hand as he went to walk back with her to his cousins.  
Then on their backtrail rose the howls of wargs. 

‘Run, run, fly everyone!’ Gandalf yelled. Bifur looked back and  
saw Orcs, Orcs and wargs, not goblins. As he had done on  
their wild race to Rivendell, Bifur kept a tight hold on lza's hand  
as they ran. 

‘Into the trees,’ someone yelled, and up the trees like squirrels  
they went. Sitting like a bird on a tree limb was not Bifur's  
favourite activity at all. Poor Bilbo got left behind on the ground  
and Dori went back down to help Bilbo get up into the tree  
with him and his brothers.

Barely in time were Bilbo and Dori back up the tree.The wargs  
threw themselves violently at the trees, chewing off the lower  
branches in their rage at just missing killing Dori and Bilbo.  
Iza trembled in Bifur's arms as he tried soothing the badly  
frightened woman. She clung to him in terror, watching as a  
huge white Orc mounted on a warg directed the battle.

Bifur noticed Gandalf throwing lighted pine cones at the wargs,  
and soon they’d backed off from the base of the trees, worried  
by the flames now burning in the grass and leaf litter. Several  
wargs were actually on fire, spreading the flames.

The huge white Orc was speaking, giving orders, then taunts  
aimed towards the dwarves. The weakened trees were falling,  
and adding to the flames which grew ever higher, spreading  
fast.

Whatever the white Orc, who Bifur had realised was Azog, was  
saying in Black Speech enraged Thorin. Even Bifur yelled as  
Thorin lost himself in battle rage and went striding off towards  
the massive Orc down the trunk of the fallen tree in a foolish  
gesture that might lead to his death.

Azog leapt forward on his warg, knocking Thorin to the ground.  
Pure battle rage got Thorin back on his feet, Bifur realised as  
Azog’s mace struck Thorin in the head and the warg began  
to chew on the stricken dwarf. 

The warg flung Thorin like a rag doll as some of the dwarves  
began to run to their fallen leaders aid. Bifur was moving, but  
Bilbo was quicker. He ran up to the Orc ordered to kill Thorin,  
and with his tiny sword ran the creature through time and again  
until it died.

Dwalin, Fili and Kili ran to protect Thorin and Bilbo, Bifur was  
climbing down from his perch but was beaten by one person:  
Iza, who was running into battle to help Thorin as she had  
once run into a herd of giant bison to save a wounded  
hunter.

Suddenly, eagles were there. ‘Eagles!’ Bifur shouted, but  
no one heard. An Eagle grabbed Thorin, another Dori and  
Ori as they were about to fall to their deaths. Others threw  
Orcs and wargs off the cliffs, or fanned the flames into  
roaring infernos with their huge wings. 

Bifur was just thinking they were all doomed, when other Eagles began picking  
up everyone. Bifur was astounded the Eagles were  
helping; even more astounded when he and Iza ended  
up aboard the same Eagle. 

On and on the Eagles flew, and Bifur held tight to lza,  
giving her support. Through the early evening they flew  
until the Eagles finally dropped them off many miles  
from where they started. 

Bifur tried to stop an exhausted lza checking on Thorin,  
but she would not be stopped. Her face was grim as Oin  
too, to Bifur's shock, seemed to give Thorin little chance  
of survival.

As Iza and Oin prepared to do what they could for Thorin,  
Gandalf strode over, bent down and touched Thorin. A few  
moments later, Bifur noticed Thorin wake, and was helped  
up by Dwalin and Fili. He walked, somewhat less steadily  
than usual to an uncertain looking Bilbo. Iza had turned to  
examining the hobbit and now the look on Thorin's face  
had her move to stand in front of Bilbo protectively.

Bifur went quickly to Iza’s side, and pulled her away, back  
against himself. Thorin was ranting about doubting Bilbo,  
that he couldn't survive in the wilds, when suddenly Thorin  
exclaimed, ‘I have never been so wrong about anyone in  
my life,’ and gave the startled hobbit a bone crushing hug.

The Thorin turned lza, who took another half step back at  
the intensity of Thorin gaze. Bifur tightened his hands on  
her slightly for reassurance as Thorin laid his hands on  
Iza’s shoulders.

‘And you, Medicine Woman! Running into battle like that.  
Reckless, but brave.’ To lza's total surprise Thorin gave her  
a light, soft kiss of thanks. ‘Bifur, keep a closer eye on our  
Iza.’

‘Yes, my lord,’ Bifur responded. For it was without doubt an  
order, one that he was happy to obey.

Everyone turned as Bilbo asked, ‘is that what l think it is?’

Thorin stepped forward, his face shinning with joy, ‘yes, that  
is Erebor.’

Bifur turned, and Iza with him to look, as had everyone else.

Iza commented, ‘that is where we are going? It doesn't look so  
far now.’

Balin answered her, ‘aye, l think the worst is behind us.’

Bifur nodded agreement, then they all turned towards the  
giant stairs that down to the forest below. Bifur jumped  
down the first stair and held his arms up to catch lza as  
she jumped. Slowly the group made their way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, because Bifur as he is, well he's difficult to write in as much as sometimes he seems to run purely on instinct. Also, he is genuinely not fully aware of his feelings for lza at this stage he just knows he likes being near her. Iza can't understand his Khuzdul, she is reading his body language.


	13. Run for your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down from the Carrock. A rest day with many discussions, and finally we hit Beorn's house

It took hours to get down from the Carrock . Daylight was breaking  
by the time the exhausted wizard, hobbit, woman and dwarves got  
down and no one wanted to see steps ever again.

Bifur helped lza with the fire she had lit from the coal she carried  
in a cow’s horn at all times. She had told him it directly come  
down from the piece of fire she had taken from the Clan; it was  
sacred and good luck. ‘Usually a high ranked hunter or the Mog-Ur  
carried the coal, but l had no man to carry it for me,’ she explained  
as she used some fine dried grass to kindle the fire first, then dry  
leaves, small twigs, small sticks, before long Bifur and Iza finally  
established the fire with large branches.

Normally Oin or Gloin would've lit the fire, Bifur thought. Oin  
was checking people's minor injuries and Gloin was deep in  
a discussion with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin.

Getting up, he nodded to his cousins. Tired as he was, spoken  
speech was too much for him and he signed, ‘help me with the  
fire and the cooking, let lza help Oin.’

Bilbo and lza had foraged for mushrooms and other edible plants  
in the early morning light, and Kili had shot a small, spotted deer.  
Kili and Fili finished skinning it just as Iza finished with the  
medical checks she and Oin gave everyone. Bifur had felt  
slightly uncomfortable with Iza's insistence that she treat a couple  
of his whiplash wounds, it had felt strange to have her hands on  
his bare skin.

By the time lza packed away her Medicine Bag, quarters of  
venison were roasting on prepared coal beds. Bilbo and  
Bombur had set up her hide pot, and hot water steamed as  
the foraged vegetables and organ meat of the deer made a  
hot, tasty cross between a soup and a stew.

Bifur was stirring it, checking the water, grinning at Iza as he  
asked if he’d done it right. Bofur translated as lza tried to get  
her mind around men cooking..it was still difficult for her to  
understand.

Bifur grinned at lza as she quickly set up the deer hide and began  
to scrap it down, taking off tiny pieces of flesh and fat left on it  
to get down to just the hide alone. By the time she'd done this,  
the first step in processing a hide, Bifur had filled her bowl with  
with the thick soup and given it to her and he patted the log he was  
sitting on to encourage her to join him.

Side by side they drank their soup, not communicating, just  
sitting. By now others were cutting up the roasted meat, and  
when lza got up to serve the food, as a woman rightly should,  
Bifur wouldn't let her. Instead he brought her a big plateful of  
the slightly pink meat, and still giving her his wild grin had  
shared it with her.

‘Come on lass, it's turn in time for you,’ said Fili with a grin as  
he noticed Iza falling asleep with a bowl in her hands. ‘Watch,’  
she signed, ‘who keeps watch.’

‘Not you,’ said Bifur, ‘you will sleep.’

Everyone agreed, so lza was almost forcibly stuffed into her  
bedding, complaining she had sat a watch most evenings.

‘Not tonight, get some sleep,’ Bifur who was taking first watch  
said. Iza obeyed, mostly because she was too tired not to.

Bifur sat his watch, with Nori, each of them still too keyed up  
to sleep. Finally handing over to the next watch of Fili and Kili,  
Nori settled down near his brothers, and Bifur curled up against  
Iza, who snuggled into him. Bifur wrapped his arms his arms  
around her, and that is how they woke in the morning, cuddled  
up to each other.

Thorin and Gandalf had decided to take day of rest, to fix gear and  
clothes, and wash the filth and goblin blood off themselves. This  
wouldn't be a problem as the Eagles had carried them far in front  
of the searching Orcs and Goblins.

Bifur noticed lza worked the deer hide again for a little while as the  
males all went and bathed in the nearby stream and sorted out  
clean clothes. He went straight to lza after washing, his wet shirt  
slung over his shoulders, knowing she would want to treat the  
lash wounds again. He was her first patient for the morning, but  
Iza and Oin made sure to check everyone over throughly.

Bifur and Bombur came up to lza just as she and Oin finished  
a conversation about Thorin. Iza was astounded Thorin was alive  
and said so. Oin countered with, ‘the advantages of traveling  
with a wizard, my dear. Now why don't you go and wash up, and  
put on some clean clothes too?’

Bombur smiled at lza, ‘get your things, lza, Bifur and l will stay  
close to watch out for you while you wash, and we’ll have a smoke  
and a chat so take your time.’

Three went down to the stream where the cousins lit their pipes  
and settled in for a smoke, a bit upstream from lza.

Iza had already made a decision that she would perform the full  
ritual of a Clan cleansing. She didn't know why she felt the need  
for a full purification, she just felt it was the right thing to do. While  
she had soap, which she intended to use on her clothes, and  
first on her body, she also had dug up soap wort, horse tail  
ferns and pigweed.

First she washed herself and her clothes in the soap she had been  
given in Rivendell. Then she crushed the soap wort and lathered  
herself all over. She took the bowl of liquor extracted from the  
horse tail fern, and poured it over her head. After waiting a few  
minutes, she crushed the entire pigweed plant and lathered it  
into her hair. She climbed out the water to dry herself on a warm  
rock. Instead of using a chewed stick to de tangle her fine, but  
abundant hair, she used a comb, which made her long hair feel  
silky soft. Dressing, she began to make her way back to Bifur  
and Bombur.

While lza had purified herself Bifur and Bombur had sat a short  
distance upstream, smoking companionably as they had many  
times in the past. As the Medicine Woman had taken some time  
to go through her ritual, the dwarves had plenty of time to enjoy  
the Longbottom Leaf that they had got in the Shire.

Time for a quiet chat too. ‘Iza is a nice lass,’ started Bombur.

‘Aye, she is, kind too, treating all our injuries and cooking for us,’  
enthused Bifur.

‘True. Brave too, perhaps?’

‘Yes, very brave!’

Bombur went silent, simply puffing out a some smoke rings for  
a few minutes.

‘You are close to her, cousin.’

‘We are friends,’ stated Bifur, defensively.

‘Yes, you are,’ Bombur agreed comfortably. ‘But have you thought  
there is more than friendship?’

Confused, but suspecting what Bombur was trying to say, Bifur  
shrugged. Since acquiring the axe in his head, he had not always  
been able to control or understand his emotions, and often didn't  
try too hard.

‘Iza is not a dwarf,’ Bifur pointed out. 

Again Bombur agreed, ‘but cousin, marriages of dwarves and  
other races has been said to happen.’

Bifur blinked, processing what his cousin said. After a long  
moment, he answered, ‘you think Iza might be my One?’

‘Think about it,’ Bombur sent another smoke ring sailing off on  
the morning breeze. ‘She comes from an ancient people who are  
supposed to have died out in the First Age. She was banished  
from her people for no good reason except the Leader’s jealousy.  
She has joined us on our quest, and is, as her contract says, our  
‘wilderness survival expert and skilled Medicine Woman’. We have  
all benefited from her knowledge.’ Bombur puffed on his pipe again,  
then spoke again, getting to the heart of the matter as he often  
could, ‘everyone, including Balin, has missed something. Iza’s  
Raven totem. Ravens are very important to the direct descendants of Durin, but we are all Durin’s Folk, and Ravens are special to us  
all. Yes, l know, Gandalf said lza is here to help on the Quest, but  
I think there are more reasons she’s here, and you, cousin are  
are one of them.’

‘You think so?’

Bombur nodded firmly. ‘Yes. You are feeling very protective of  
her, aren't you?’

Bifur fidgeted and finally said yes. Bombur nodded wisely, ‘l know  
how you are feeling, l feel the same about my Brena. And you  
cannot be comfortable if you can't see her, or touch her. That  
gets better with time.’

‘But what if she doesn't feel the same?’

‘What if she does? Who does she spend most of her time with?  
It might be expected she would spend a lot of time with Fili and  
Kili as they found her, and they are probably closer in age to her,  
but lza is mostly near you. Who does she turn to if she needs  
help or has a problem? You, cousin.’

‘You’re right!’ Bifur exclaimed. ‘What should l do?’

‘Nothing much different to what you are doing. Be there for lza,  
care for her, protect her, be her friend. Help her when she needs  
it. If we were not on a quest, l would suggest you ask to formally  
court her, but that’s not possible right now.’

‘You don't object?’

‘No, Bofur doesn't either. We both like her a lot. She's good  
for you, we both think she would be a lovely wife for you.’

‘And Brena?’

‘I think she'd like lza. Of course, Brena’s been raised a little more  
traditional in some of her thinking than our family, but l’m pretty  
sure that once she gets to know lza she’ll change her mind on  
mixed race marriages. Besides, the children will love Iza and that  
alone would win Brena over.’ At this Bombur cast a long look at his  
cousin, ‘you never thought of getting married, did you?’

Bifur pointed to the axe in his head, and shrugged. He’d never  
believed a woman existed who would look past that blasted axe  
and his sometimes odd behaviour. Just maybe he was wrong?

Then, the woman who might be his One walked towards him and  
Bombur, refreshed from her bath. Bifur stared. Except for her  
Healer’s and Company braids, her light auburn hair was loose,  
flowing about her shoulders. She wore only a shirt and breeches  
and carried her boots and freshly washed clothes.

Bombur beckoned her over, indicating she should sit, right next  
to Bifur. His eyes sparkled with mischief as Bifur immediately  
reached for her hands. ‘Did you enjoy your bath?’ Bifur asked,  
with Bombur, of course, translating.

‘Yes,’ she nodded, ‘it is nice to be clean.’

‘Your hair needs rebraiding.’

‘Who will do that for me?’

‘Oin should do your Healer's braid, but l did your Company braid  
first, so l can do it again.’

‘We should go back to the others,’ remarked Bombur. Iza  
agreed. 

Bombur was first and waved to his brother. Bofur grinned  
as lza and Bifur walked back into camp hand in hand.

When asked, Oin was happy to redo Iza's Healer's braid, then  
Bifur took over, refreshing her Company braid, then taking the  
hair from around her forehead and temples he pulled it back  
away from her face back into a braid that fell down the back of  
her head, and then he fastened it off with the Raven decorated  
wooden bead he’d given her back in Rivendell. He noticed her  
hair had grown quite a lot and now swung at nearly hip level  
around her.

‘Now you look like our lza again!’ It was Kili, grinning away, he  
too looked all clean and neat again. Fili popped up, grinning too,  
‘best put on your tunic and boots, you’ll catch cold.’

Kili all but fell over laughing, ‘stop that’ he chuckled, ‘l don't  
know if you're turning into Dori or our mother!’

Iza put on her tunic. Bored, Nori came over. ‘Never did finish  
teaching you how to play cards, lass. Have we got somewhere  
clean we can spread out the cards?’

After a moments thought, lza fetched her Clan cloak, a large  
one made of bison hide, and spread it out. Nori laid out the  
cards face down. People sat down around the cloak as Nori  
tried to explain the game. Finally, Kili said, ‘just show her!’

Bifur went first, picking up two cards to see if the colour and  
value where the same. No, they were not. ‘Do you see, lza, the  
cards must be the same colour, black or red. And see these  
little marks in the corners? They have to look the same,’ said  
Nori.

Iza picked next, but again got no matching cards. The game  
continued, with Fili, Kili, Nori, Bombur and Bofur all taking  
turns. Iza kept getting confused between the 3 and the 8, and  
the 6 and 9. Of course, she didn't know how to read, so used  
her formidable memory in place of being able to read properly.

After several rounds, the game was brought to a halt to eat lunch.  
Once lunch was finished and cleared away, lza looked at the  
strange stone she had found by the stream. It looked clear, then  
changed to green, then purple. It was tiny, but fascinating.

As she looked at it, she found Bifur by her side, and Bofur.  
‘What's that, lass?’ Bofur asked for them both.

‘I found it by the stream,’ she signed one handed, continuing  
to turn the stone so it flashed clear, green, then purple.

‘I think it is a sign from my totem,’ and she handed the small  
stone to Bifur, who held it out to Bofur. Both dwarves, experienced  
miners, examined it. ‘Men call it Alexandrite,’ Bofur finally said,  
‘can't give you the name in Khuzdul, lass, Thorin would have  
our beards for that. It is rare, and special, though.’

Bifur patted her hand, then pointed to her amulet. ‘Yes, l will put  
it away,’ she signed and did so. ‘It is important, l just don't know  
why yet.’

‘Perhaps you made a decision?’ suggested Bifur.

‘Perhaps,’ she replied, staring at the ground. Then, ‘l should  
work on the hide.’

‘I will help you,’ Bifur said and went with her. Iza had reached the  
stage where she was breaking the grain on the hide, using the  
leg bone of a small cow she had found. Leaning hard on the end  
of the bone, rubbing hard, she worked about half the hide before  
Bifur insisted on doing some work on the hide, and soon they had  
finished to the point that Iza rolled the hide up, tying it with  
thonging she had quickly made from tree bark; once again  
virtually the entire company had watched her technique with  
intense interest. Iza had torn the bark down into long strips and  
then laying several side by side on a handy near by flat rock had,  
using the palms of her hands, rolled them together until they  
merged into one piece, then she made the bark thong longer by  
adding more strips at one end until she had the length she  
wanted. 

Once she had rolled up the hide, Bifur than attached it to his  
own pack, insisting he would carry it for her, reminding her they  
were moving out after the evening meal and walking by the  
light of the full moon. 

The last of the deer meat was reheated, and Bifur helped Iza make  
one of her special healing teas, to give everyone an energy lift.

Just before dark they were ready to move on. Bifur walked  
beside lza, holding her hand, ready to help her over obstacles,  
or to protect her, or whatever else she needed. 

The walk was mostly pleasant. There was enough moonlight for  
hand speech, in fact, most of the dwarves had become quite  
fluent in Clan speech as Thorin didn't want lza deliberately taught  
either of the secret dwarf languages. Thorin had requested  
keeping noise to a minimum, and everyone was obeying, just  
in case there were some stray goblins or other enemies out  
there.

As Bifur helped lza over some large rocks in their path, he thought  
on the fact that both Iza and Bilbo had been exposed to dwarf  
language. Bilbo appeared to have not picked up much, yet Iza  
had. Was it her memories? Or, as Nori suggested, was it that  
she was good at reading expressions and body language?

On through the night they walked, stopping about midnight  
for a rest before continuing. Bifur had done as much thinking  
in the time since his chat with Bombur as he had in the last  
year. Perhaps lza was his One, as Bombur suggested. He was  
sure he enjoyed her company, maybe more than he should. He  
also thought she had beautiful hair, now it had grown a bit,  
and she was taking care of it properly, and her hazel eyes  
were pretty too. 

Of course, she didn't have a beard, but that didn't bother him.  
Most dwarves found human women at least pretty enough, and  
he was no exception. Many dwarves who traveled a lot had  
physical relationships with human women, and before the axe  
Bifur had his fair share of lady friends. Not like Iza though…  
once he might not have found such a quiet, shy woman as  
Iza as interesting as he did now, though he had always been  
attracted to kind hearted women.

It hadn't taken long after leaving Rivendell for the dwarves to  
realise that Bilbo and lza, though far from blind at night, did  
not by any stretch have the night sight of a dwarf. At another  
obstacle Bifur felt lza couldn't see well, he once again  
helped her, this time swinging her right off her feet and into  
his arms for a few yards, surprising himself once more at  
how right the feel of her in his arms was. She had a cute  
habit of burying her face in his shoulder, and letting his hair  
and beard cover her, plus she seemed to trust him totally.

The night wore on, with his thoughts and helping lza occupying  
him, Bifur found dawn was closer than he’d thought when  
Thorin ordered everyone to stop for a rest. Bilbo crept off to  
scout the area. Bifur drank some water, and made sure Iza  
did too.

Soon, just as the first signs of approaching dawn were visible  
in the sky, Bilbo came running soft footed back to Thorin and  
Gandalf. ‘There are Orcs out there, still several leagues away  
but closing in.’

‘Were you seen?’ asked Thorin

‘No, no, but there is something else out there!’

‘You were seen!’ growled Thorin.

Bilbo shook his head. ‘Will you just listen! There is something  
else out there!’

‘What form did it take? Like a giant bear?’ Gandalf questioned  
the hobbit. 

By Bifur’s side lza spoke one breathless word, ‘ursus’.

‘No, my dear,’ said Gandalf, even as Bilbo agreed he’d seen  
a Bear.

Faint and far off a warg howled. ‘We need to get out of here!’

Suddenly everyone was running again. Bifur felt lza clinging  
tightly to his hand as they ran. Cousin Bombur shot by  
running like a deer for all his size, as the huge bear Bilbo  
had seen burst from the trees, chasing them hard. 

In front of them lay a house, a house they could shelter in if  
only they could reach it in time. Somebody opened the door  
and everyone poured in, then several dwarves started pushing  
the door shut…but the muzzle of the enormous bear was in  
the way, the bear’s roars deafening as the dwarves pushed  
frantically on the door to shut it.

‘Ursus!’ said lza accusingly to Gandalf, astonishing Bifur by  
her stating the wizard had lied.

‘No, my dear,’ Gandalf repeated, ‘he is a skin changer, his name  
is Beorn. Sometimes he is a giant bear, sometimes he is a huge  
Man. He does not like dwarves, but he hates Orcs worse. This  
is his house.’

Not a sound met Gandalf’s words for several minutes.

‘Will he help us?’ Ori's voice was small.

Gandalf looked sternly at the scribe, ‘he will help us, or he will  
kill us.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Bombur Taking over the middle of that chapter was most unexpected. Like most quiet, shy people l think he is underestimated. At least he has made Bifur think.


	14. Ursus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of rest and food, the dwarves met Beorn, you see. Iza is grumpy, but appreciates Beorn's hospitality even if she does think he is Ursus, the Great Cave Bear

‘Marvellous,’ thought Iza, as she clung to Bifur's hand. ‘Just  
wonderful,’ although she still believed Beorn was the Great  
Cave Bear.

‘Everyone get some rest! roared Thorin, over the worried voices  
of the dwarves. ‘We’ll worry about Beorn later.’

Exhausted people collapsed on the floor everywhere. Iza gestured  
towards Bilbo who was sitting with his head in his hands, clearly  
utterly worn out. 

‘Aye, lass, he doesn't look good. If l get a fire going and water on,  
do you think you could make one of those marvellous tonic drinks?’  
Gloin asked.

Gloin soon had a bright fire lit and a huge kettle boiling. With so  
much hot water, lza made a tonic and a pleasant tea. Even  
Gandalf accepted both, though he did tell lza once again that  
Beorn was not Ursus.

Exasperated, because she had heard Gandalf the first time, and  
more tired than she remembered being, lza did something she  
would never have done a few months ago, she spoke rudely to  
a man. ‘I will make my own decision on that!’ she signed quite  
aggressively, turned away from Gandalf and walked quickly back  
to Bifur, where she again did something she’d never done before,  
she sat next to Bifur and flung her arms about him, initiating a  
hug. Bifur cuddled her with one arm as he used his other hand to  
finish drinking his tea. Then, lza felt him touch her shoulder and  
she sat back up to take the cup Bombur had refilled. She drank  
deeply, grateful for Bifur's touch as he rubbed her back.

As lza put the cup down she noticed Bilbo was already asleep.  
Curled on his side, laying on hay with his cloak pulled closely  
about himself. Best thing for him, really, the poor man had been  
struggling and needed some sleep. 

Bofur had found a hay stack and laid down, joined by his brother.  
As Bombur sat down and Bofur pulled his crazy hat over his eyes,  
Bifur stood, lifting lza to her feet too. He lead her over to where his  
cousins were getting comfortable and soon they were curled on the  
hay with Bofur and Bombur. Iza didn't try to resist sleep, she knew  
she needed it, besides she’d used chamomile as the base for the  
tea, with dried passionflower, both known to be calming, soothing  
and sleep inducing. 

‘Hey lass,’ said Bofur, from next to her. He’d used his own and  
Bombur’s cloaks to cover all four of them, and spoke sleepily,  
‘what did you put in that tea? Something to make us sleep?’

Iza nodded yes. ‘Yer a good lass. Bifur, ya better keep this one,  
she's too good at looking after dwarves..’his voice trailed off as  
fell asleep.

Soon nearly everyone was asleep. Certainly lza and three dwarves  
with her were deeply asleep. It was some hours later when she  
stirred, waking slowly. Somehow Bofur's hat had ended up  
under her own head, and she was resting against Bombur. Bifur  
and Bofur were both pillowed on her shoulders and she felt  
very comfortable and relaxed. She didn't want to get up.

Gandalf had a different idea. He was gesturing at her, clearly  
wanting something. Finally she crawled out of the warm hay  
and stood up. He better have good reason, she thought  
crossly. The dwarves had complained at being disturbed but  
soon enough were asleep again.

‘Come here,’ Gandalf ordered.

Iza came, and looked out the window. A giant man stood there,  
clad only in trousers, leaning on an enormous axe looking back  
at Gandalf and Iza in a puzzled manner.

‘See, there is Beorn.’ Iza was unimpressed. She didn't bother  
answering the wizard, who she considered dangerously mad,  
instead she began to make tea.Clearly everyone had been  
asleep for several hours, and would be waking soon. Iza made  
Peppermint tea, and then as others started to stir, she made  
rose hip tea too, and Bilbo's favourite lemon balm.

Gandalf was still staring at her when she handed him a hot cup.  
Finally he muttered, l will need your help later, to introduce the  
dwarves to Beorn properly.’

‘As you wish,’ lza kept handing out hot tea to the slowly waking  
men. Bilbo was delighted by his tea, yet hungry. Thorin was busy  
telling people not to eat the fruit laying about, they really needed  
to speak to Beorn first.

‘Come with me, Iza,’ Gandalf spoke, ‘at once now you’ve finished  
your tea. Everyone else wait for my signal and come in pairs,  
Bombur, you count as two so come last and alone. Bilbo, you  
come with me too.’

Slowly they approached the huge man, who was now splitting  
wood with his great axe. Gandalf spoke loudly and clearly from  
a safe distance, making sure Beorn could see him.

‘Who are you?’the man’s voice was deep, and, well, bear-like. If  
a Bear could speak, that is.

‘I am Gandalf, and this is Mr. Baggins, a Hobbit of excellent family.  
And our lady friend is lza a woman of..’

Beorn cut in over the top of Gandalf, ‘a Medicine Woman of the  
Clan of the Cave Bear.’

‘Greetings, Medicine Woman’, he signed. Iza thought she would  
faint. She was more certain than ever that Beorn was an aspect  
of Ursus. 

‘Easy now, little one. Sit down on the wood, right there little Finch  
and remember to breathe.’ Iza did remember to breathe. Beorn  
rested his huge hand on top her head, carefully.

Iza heard Gandalf speaking of their adventures, but didn't really  
take it in due to her faintness. Two at time, the first Dwarves  
arrived, Balin and Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, Dori and Ori, Fili and  
Kili, who braved Beorn to come and stand by lza. She was  
grateful for their support and leaned against Fili with Kili gently  
holding her hands. 

The rest of the dwarves arrived in front of Beorn as a group, all  
except Thorin who was too important. He was last, leaning on  
the door frame. Iza wasn't sure what fate she wanted to befall  
Thorin, for showing off as he loved to do. For now she was  
distracted by Bifur, who’d taken over holding her hands from  
Kili, and was now hugging her as she was still stunned from  
meeting Beorn.

As she leaned back into Bifur's strong, solid body, she wondered  
what was wrong with her. Never had just being tired affected  
her like this. She was grumpy and thinking of hitting people (not  
dear Bifur though) and usually she was not so upset by  
meeting new people, even if they were Ursus.

Never mind, she could rest against Bifur, now that Beorn had  
asked them to stay a few days, rest was no longer a luxury. So  
lza closed her eyes..

And came back to consciousness being carried. By Bifur. To a  
table set by Beorn’s animal companions. Bifur set her down and  
sat behind her, supporting her as Oin examined her.

‘Exhaustion,’ he proclaimed. ‘The lass has taken a lot on herself,  
and she's at her limit. Rest and good food should see her back  
on her feet in a few days.’

‘Good, fresh milk will help,’ rumbled Beorn as he filled a huge  
wooden tankard from an even more enormous jug. With Bifur's  
help she slowly drank about half the milk and did indeed feel  
better. 

Bifur, like everyone else was tucking into the fresh loaves, new  
honey and cream. From time to time, he gave lza a bite, and she  
was soon full and surprisingly even more tired, so she couldn't  
help dozing off against Bifur's shoulder.

Iza woke again late afternoon, in a small bed. She was not fond  
of beds, having fallen out of one in Rivendell. Hungry, she got  
up and went in search of the dwarves.

‘Here's lza now!’ She was surprised by the relief in Bofur's voice.  
‘Lass, can you make one of your pain drinks for Bifur? He wouldn't  
let us wake you.’

‘You should have woken me,’ she said when she saw how badly  
Bifur was suffering. ‘I’ve got hot water, and put chamomile in,  
but l don't know know what else to use,’ said Bombur, ‘and we  
didn't like to annoy Oin, he’s exhausted too.’

Iza opened her Medicine Bag and dropped lavender and willow  
bark into the chamomile tea. ‘That bottle there,’ she indicated a  
bottle on a nearby shelf, ‘can you hand me that, Bo?’

Bofur did, and she opened it and sniffed. Cloves, just as she'd  
thought, but not in water. Liquid fat? No, more like the stuff you  
got from crushing sunflower seeds. The liquid had a strong clove  
flavour when she tasted it so lza added a little to the drink, then  
some of Beorn’s excellent honey. 

Now she offered the cup to Bifur who gratefully drank it as Iza  
held the cup for him. The poor man was shaking with pain so  
Iza let him lay his head on her shoulder, and she rocked him  
soothingly, much as she would have a sick child. In about the  
time it would take her to make a pot of soup, Bifur sat up  
slowly, declaring his head felt better, but he felt sick.

‘Peppermint,’ signed Iza. Bombur got more hot water, and lza  
made enough tea for all four of them. ‘Where is everyone?’

‘Asleep, or out in the garden,’ replied Bofur. ‘Except Bilbo,  
he’s helping Beorn collect honey. Iza nodded, busy making  
sure Bifur drank his peppermint, and rubbing his back for him.

Before Bifur was finished his tea, or his cousins, the rest of the  
dwarves came in, followed by Bilbo and Beorn carrying crocks  
filled with fresh honey.

Soon, more bread, cream and jam joined the honey on the table  
for supper. Milk and mead were served as drinks until Dori and  
Iza started making tea. 

An impromptu party was shaping up. Iza hadn't realised the  
dwarves had brought their instruments with them until now.  
Bifur refused to join in, he was happy to just listen with lza.

Singing was another thing lza's people couldn't do. Her memories  
of Rivendell and the evenings of music and song exploded into  
her mind. She remembered it had mostly been the elves singing  
and story telling, but the dwarves had done too, usually on their  
balcony, away from everyone else. Iza had never dreamt such a  
thing existed, and it had both thrilled and confused her, much  
like when Clan men performed a hunt re enactment.

Now, with apart from Beorn, only Thorin's company present, the  
dwarves performed their own music and songs. Not just like the  
jolly drinking songs that Bofur had performed in Rivendell, but  
deeply stirring music. One song was that which the dwarves had  
sung at Bag End, a serious reminder of why they were on the quest  
in the first place.

The deep voices of the singing dwarves seemed to resonate in  
Iza's very bones, and she shivered as she listened. Seeing her  
reaction, Bofur started a silly song about digging a hole, which  
ended with everyone laughing loudly.

Iza of course, couldn't join in, but she felt happy and pleased  
watching her friends enjoying themselves so much. Bifur had  
been laughing and grinning, when he suddenly leapt up, and  
taking Iza with him, began to whirl around the room in a crazy  
dance. Fili cut in, and danced a bit more sedately, but only a  
bit. Kili, then Nori, followed by Bofur, than Oin, all danced with  
Iza. She was breathless but happy when Thorin called a halt to  
the merrymaking when Beorn, who had been watching with  
great amusement, suddenly said it was time for him to be off,  
chasing goblins for the night.

‘Do not leave this house, no matter what,’ the skinchanger said,  
as he left. ‘Lock the door, brace it, put the shutters across the  
windows and remember, no matter what, do not open the door  
before full daylight,’ and he left. Peeping out the window just as  
Dwalin put up the stout wooden shutter, lza saw the transformation  
of Man to Bear in shocked fascination. He surely really was Ursus!

Shaking, she stepped back into Bifur's broad chest. His arms  
folded about her, and to her surprise she was taken to the big  
table to watch Thorin and Balin play a game called chess. This  
was explained to lza as two opposing sides, each trying to  
defeat the other. The different pieces could do different things,  
and, she might just see Balin beat Thorin, which rarely  
happened. Just quietly, she noticed most of the dwarves  
betting, a concept which had been explained to her at length.

Iza did not bet, instead she simply watched each move, trying  
to understand what she might've done in the player’s place. At  
last, when Balin did triumph over Thorin for a change, everyone,  
including Iza clapped, and the dwarves cheered.

Iza yawned however, and before she knew it was tucked up in a  
couple of cloaks in the hay with Bifur's shoulder her pillow. He  
kissed her cheek softly and then when she didn't object, her lips.  
Mostly asleep, lza barely felt her first real kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler, l know, but everyone needs some rest after Goblin Town and Azog. We'll be moving on next chapter.


	15. Clan customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue to learn a little about lza and Clan customs during the down time at Beorn's house.

Having rested so much the previous day, everyone was up early.  
Beorn was not back yet, but everyone found plenty of food and  
had a relaxed breakfast.The sun was getting high when Gandalf   
disappeared, saying he was going scouting the area.

Barely had he left when Beorn arrived, back in his man form, yet  
hungry. Bifur noticed lza was quick to help serve Beorn, seeming  
to take it as a great honour to do so. Beorn's animals cleared away  
the breakfast dishes and Iza asked Bifur for the deer hide he’d been  
carrying for her.

Once again, the dwarves watched as lza made a frame from loose  
sticks she found under the trees, lashing it together with twine   
made from woven grasses. Then, taking a small sliver of flint   
she’d kept from making her flint tools in Rivendell, she pierced the  
hide around the edges, tying it in place on the frame with more  
grass twine.

Bilbo was chattering away to her, astonished by how lza seemed  
to find whatever she needed in the garden. Iza also pointed out  
that the grass would regrow, and once she put the sticks back  
under the trees no one would ever know she’d worked a hide  
there.

Taking her bone polisher, she gave the hide a final check to see  
if it was ready for the next stage. Bifur went with her to see if  
they could find something to dress the hide with. Iza knew   
Beorn didn't eat meat (something else that convinced her that  
he was Ursus, as the Great Cave Bear was vegetarian) so she  
doubted she’d find animal fat. Bifur found some more of that  
crushed sunflower liquid, and as it had done a good job of  
preserving the cloves, lza decided to use that.

Bifur carried the crock of oil? Could you call it oil? Iza had laid   
aside her polisher, and started rubbing the hide with the oil by  
hand. Bifur helped her. They both ended up with their hands  
throughly covered in the stuff, which seemed to soak into their  
hands like the hide. When Bifur handed lza her bone polisher  
to rub the hide, further softening it, he noticed her hands were  
very smooth and soft. 

Bifur watched as Iza put nearly enough pressure on the polisher  
to pierce the hide. She explained this was to really make it extra  
soft. After watching this technique for for a little, Bifur asked to   
try too, and Iza motioned yes, then gave gentle instruction,  
sometimes using her hands over his to illustrate pressure and   
so on. 

That stage of work was completed to Iza’s satisfaction by lunch  
time. Beorn was asleep, but his animals again served the food,   
this time in the garden as it was such a pleasant day. Cheese   
was served, with more bread, and this time, fresh fruit to follow.

The Dwarves spent the afternoon telling tales and playing games.  
Bilbo showed lza how, once they joined a length of her grass twine   
to make a circle, you could then wind it around itself and your fingers  
to form pretty, intricate patterns. Bilbo proved exceptional at this,   
but lza tangled herself up several times, and to Bifur's intense   
amusement, turned to him to be de tangled.

It was late afternoon when Beorn appeared. Once again,   
Bifur noticed Iza was quick to see Beorn had a tankard   
of his own fresh milk in front of him.

Gandalf chose the same moment to reappear as well, and   
the animals re set the outdoor table again, cheese, honey,   
cream and bread of course, and salad of fresh vegetables.

Iza ate salad, as did Bilbo. Gandalf ate two loaves, with great  
quantities of honey and cream before speaking, and everyone   
else waited politely for him to finish.

Bifur had been eating the food Iza served him, and had in fact  
eaten half a bread loaf in two mouthfuls before reaching for  
the colourful flowers in the table centrepiece. Iza took his hands  
away from it and filled his plate with the green salad leaves,   
carrots, radishes and tomatoes. 

Delighted, Bifur was happy to eat all of that in his scrambling   
way while Beorn and Gandalf spoke of their doings. Gandalf,  
it seemed, had been scouting for a way forward, and believed   
that Mirkwood was the answer. Bifur shivered, he’d heard   
nothing good of that dark and unpleasant place.

Beorn spoke of hunting goblins the previous night. He’d chased  
hundreds away from the general area, while traveling to the  
Carrock to check out their story. Satisfied the dwarves and  
Gandalf spoke the truth, he had become much more pleasant.

So much so that Ori asked about the manacle on his wrist.   
Bifur was astonished to hear that Beorn had once been a  
captive of Orcs and used in their cruel sports. Eventually,   
the shapeshifter had gotten loose, but he still carried the   
manacle. 

‘Someone should take that off for you, Mr. Beorn,’ Ori   
observed.

Someone turned out to be Thorin. At Ori’s words everyone had  
turned to look at Thorin, Master Blacksmith, Master Weaponsmith.   
Grumbling slightly, but not at Beorn, Thorin fetched a small  
leather wrapped roll of tools and, with Fili’s help, soon had the  
manacle off Beorn's arm. The huge man then asked Iza to check  
his arm, which was slightly injured from the constant scrap of  
the metal. Bifur brought lza the hot water in which she used  
marigold to clean the wound, and then a sprinkling of powdered  
yarrow to stop the little blood seepage. Then she applied a light  
bandage.

Beorn laid one big hand on lza’s shoulder, ‘thank you, little finch.  
Now can you explain why you have a deer hide in my garden?’

Gandalf looked to ready to have a fit as Iza began to answer.

‘Kili shot the deer after we got off the Carrock. As we took a   
day to rest, l decided to tan the hide because it leave it, to  
waste it, would have been disrespectful to the deer giving its   
life for us.’

Bifur remember lza burying the brain of the dead deer, but not  
before she gave the animal a drink of water to sustain it on its  
journey to the spirit world. Jumping up, he said so, loudly in  
Khuzdul, which Bofur automatically translated.

The hard look vanished from Beorn's face. ‘Well done, Medicine  
Woman.’ He looked at Gandalf, ‘l withdraw my objection to lza  
finishing work on the hide.’

‘I’ve seen or heard of anything like it,’ said Balin, diplomatically.  
Kili shot the deer not far from our camp and lza went out to help  
bring it into camp, as did Dwalin and Nori. Back in camp they were   
full of how lza had taken Kili’s arrow from the wound in the deer,  
than put herbs and water in the dead beast’s mouth. She then   
broke open the deer’s head, and buried the brain of the beast   
before making some Clan signs over the body.’ 

‘What did you say?’ Beorn rumbled.

Bifur watched closely as lza used signs he had not seen before,  
‘Walk with Ursus,’ it is a blessing for someone starting a long  
journey. I know the hunters have special signs they make over  
the body of an animal, but l don't know what they are, so l did  
what l could think of.’

Beorn patted her head gently, ‘l should have known that your  
gentle caring heart would do the right thing, Medicine Woman.  
But remember one thing, be caring towards yourself too.’

‘I care for her,’ Bifur came forward to lay his hands on lza's   
shoulders. As if in a pledge, he kissed the top of Iza's head,  
‘she is safe with me.’

With the translation of Bifur's Khuzdul words into common,   
Beorn gave a rare smile. ‘Well, you have a protector, little finch.’  
Bifur's hands tightened a little on her shoulders when Beorn  
made a request, ‘little finch, the bunny is in the fields picking  
flowers. Come with me to do the same, you will find some herbs  
to re stock your Medicine Bag. Your fierce protector had best  
come along too.’

Happily, Bifur went with Beorn and Iza into the gardens. Bilbo  
indeed had an enormous pile of freshly cut flowers, many of   
which Iza recognised as having healing qualities. Bilbo,   
however was telling anyone who stopped still long enough   
about the meaning of the different flowers, such as a daisy for  
innocence and purity, red rose for love, and rosemary for  
remembering others. Iza countered with the medicinal uses   
of flowers, lavender for wounds and burns, daffodil for aching  
joints, snapdragon for calming.

Bifur was giggling out of control as Bofur started to list the  
meanings of stones, like moonstone for clarity of thinking,   
sapphire for peace and happiness, turquoise for protection.

‘Stones have meaning?’ Bilbo was very surprised.

‘Yes, indeed,’ answered Dori. 

‘Aye, yes, like the Alexandrite Iza found. Now, that means  
good fortune and joy,’ grinned Bofur.

Iza nearly dropped the hollyhocks she was holding. Good fortune   
and Joy? Given what she had asked her totem for when she found  
the stone, that made sense. She snuck a quick glance at Bofur  
from the corner of eye and yes, Bofur was still grinning like an  
idiot. Could he have guessed what she asked?

Iza didn’t know and went on gathering her plants. Bifur helped   
her set them up to dry, and by then the sun was setting and Beorn  
again went Goblin hunting.

Perhaps because of Beorn's tales of hunting hundreds of goblins   
the night before, the dwarves were more subdued this evening.  
Yes, they still told tales and jokes, and laughed and poked fun at  
each other, but they were almost quiet compared to last evening.

Bifur was exhausted still. All that battle rage in Goblin Town had  
worn him down more than he'd expected. Sitting still, he faded  
out mentally into another place, long ago, far away…

He came back to the present with a jolt. With Iza holding his hands  
and saying his name (in the cute way she mispronounced it) quite  
loudly, for her. The first thing he saw were her worried eyes, the   
green flecks seeming more pronounced than normal. Without  
hesitation, Bifur leaned his forehead on hers and wrapped his arms  
about her shoulders, deeply comforted by the young Clan woman.

Bofur spoke to lza, ‘that's it, lass. Bifur has these blank turns at   
times and needs a bit of comfort after one.’ He was rubbing his  
cousin’s back, but after a moment stood back and let lza handle  
things. He’d seen enough of Bifur's strange ways to know he  
would be fine soon.

As for Bifur, he never wanted to let lza go, yet at the same time  
he was a little uncertain, not that he loved lza dearly, he still   
feared she didn't love him the same way, at least in part,   
because she was not a dwarf.

Soon most people were turning in, or drinking tea made by Dori  
and Bilbo by the time Bifur sat up again. He accepted a cup from  
Dori only after seeing lza already held a cup. Drinking his tea, he  
was a bit surprised when Balin asked for a chat with lza. Politely,  
everyone still up moved away.

Bifur left too, settling with his cousins for the night. Much as he   
wanted to stay awake, he couldn't and was deep in a happy dream   
where lza and he were he were getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a couple of surprises, before we move on to Mirkwood.


	16. Balin's Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin and lza have a chat, and there are some real surprises!

Balin gave his calm smile and asked lza to refill their tea cups.  
She did so, and sat down, wondering what the kind Dwarf   
wanted, he was so different from his warrior brother.

‘Well, lass, you are making friends in the Company. Maybe   
some of us are better friends than others?’

‘Maybe,’ she signed.

‘Such as Bifur?’

‘Yes.’

Casually, Balin asked, ‘what are you feelings towards Bifur?’

‘He is a wonderful friend, l am fond of him.’

Balin leaned back a little, ‘just a friend, lass?’

‘I don't understand.’

‘Iza, when your people marry, how is it arranged?’

‘You mean when we take mates?’

‘Yes, lass.’

‘The Leader decides. The hunters are consulted on the   
proposed mating, the man is asked if he accepts the woman.   
Sometimes, a young man asks for a specific woman, and  
perhaps that is allowed. I don't know what happens at a   
mating ceremony, only the hunters are present, and the   
Mog-Ur, the woman just waits to be tapped on the   
shoulder by her new mate.’

‘The woman is never asked? That is strange…among dwarves  
it is all up to the woman.’

Iza's expression was one of wonder, ‘the woman gets a choice?’

‘It is entirely up to the woman.’ Balin finished his tea. ‘What of   
affection between Clan men and women?’

‘My mother was fond of Vorn, her mate, and they mostly got on  
well..oh l think l know what you mean! Goov, the Mog-Ur and  
his mate, Ovra.’ Balin indicated she should continue, ‘often  
Ovra herself told me this tale, of how when she was a very  
young woman, newly mated, there was a snow leopard   
lurking about the Cave my Clan lived in at that time. Ovra was  
very frightened of it. Goov hunted it alone and killed it by   
himself to make Ovra feel safe. Is that what you mean?’

‘Yes, lza, to consider the other person’s wellbeing above your   
safety is one way of showing love, but l was wondering if two  
young Clan people can simply decide they want to be with each   
other?’

Iza's eyes glazed slightly, and she retreated into her memories   
for a few minutes, her eyes now moving in a way the dwarves   
had come to recognise to mean she was actively searching her   
memories.

Finally, lza shook her head, ‘it has happened, but not for a long  
time in my memories.’

‘What would you do if you were in that situation, that you loved  
a man and wanted to be his?’

‘I don't know. I have never thought of such a thing. Here, away  
from the Clan, there are no Clan men, of course. Who could l  
mate?’

‘Would the man you mate have to be Clan? Iza, you speak of   
mixed children, so some Clan people must have had spouses   
that were not Clan.’

‘Again, l have never thought of this. I suppose l am so used to  
the idea my mate will be chosen for me, l have never thought  
I could chose for myself, even if the man wasn't Clan.’

‘I see,’ Balin mused. ‘But if you could chose, is there anyone   
you would?’

Iza hesitated, then signed, ‘perhaps l speak out of my place,   
but if I could chose…’ she blushed shyly, ‘l would chose Bifur.’

Balin kept his expression of gentle interest, ‘why is that, lass.’

‘He is so kind and nice to me, he really cares, but really l like  
him, l have always been drawn to older men. I don't like very  
young men like that…l prefer the good sense of a mature man.  
Blushing again, ‘l do feel a deep affection for him.’

‘As Bifur says he feels for you, lass, he claims to love you very  
much.’ 

She gave Balin her best questioning look, and he answered,   
‘This matter has been discussed with Thorin, who has agreed  
to allow you and Bifur to court if you both wish to, although  
marriage outside the race of dwarves is rare amongst the  
Longbeards it has happened, and is more common in other   
dwarf clans.’

Iza fiddled with the leather cloak she always carried, often  
using it as a source of comfort as she did now. Lifting the   
leather, she tucked it against her face breathing into it.  
One handed, she spoke, ‘courting, what does that mean?’

‘It means a formal arrangement when a man and a woman  
spend time together and decide if they wish to marry later.  
Bifur intends to ask you if would agree to this.’ Balin   
noticed lza drawing the cloak closer. ‘Lass, are you alright?’

‘Yes,’ she nodded. ‘Just surprised, l was not expecting such  
a thing would be asked of me.’ She turned her face into the  
leather, feeling overwhelmed. Her deepest fear was coming   
back, fresh and clear as if things had happened yesterday.

Balin was growing concerned by her clear distress. It was  
obvious she was deeply upset, clutching ever tighter at the

cloak. He slid nearer, laying a hand on her shoulder. ‘Lass,   
no one can help you if you won't say what the trouble is.’

Shaking lza signed, ‘l carry this cloak always as a reminder.’  
Her eyes wide and dark she went on, ‘it was my daughter’s.’

Thunderstruck, Balin finally found his voice again. ‘You have  
a daughter? Did she stay with your family?’

‘No,’ lza was rocking now. ‘She died, my little Etta died.’

Balin froze. ‘How? What happened?’

‘She was born with a weak heart. It wasn't obvious until she  
started walking. Mother and l did all we could, with medicine,  
rest and good food, but Etta died about a year ago.’

By now, realising her distress, several other dwarves had   
started to gather around, wanting to know what was upsetting   
their Medicine Woman. ‘What if, what if, l had another baby  
with a weak heart that died too?’ To speak her deepest fear  
made lza shake and feel faint.

‘That’s not likely, lass. That doesn't happen to dwarves and you’d  
know if a weak heart was in your family's bloodline. Sounds to me  
that your lassie’s problem came from her father,’ said Oin.

Iza remembered Elrond's explaining what was meant by the term  
‘father.’ ‘That might be so, Maak had a brother who died the same   
way as Etta.’

‘Who is this ‘Maak,’ asked Bifur.

‘He is a young hunter from another Clan. He was an acolyte whose  
Mog-Ur died before Maak had finished his training, so he came to my  
Clan for Goov to finish his training. He set up his own hearth and   
needed a woman to cook for him, so l became his temporary mate.

‘You must have been very young,’ commented Fili before Bifur   
could get too upset.

‘I was a woman, l was ten, a usual age for a Clan woman to be  
mated, some even have babies at that age.’

Ten! A wee baby!’, stated Dwalin.

‘No, no, not so. I was fully adult. Anyway, l lived at Maak’s hearth   
for two years. He wanted to take me and Etta back to his Clan but  
Broud would not let him.’

‘Did you want to go?’ asked Bifur, almost angrily.

‘Not really. Maak was nice enough but l didn't want to stay with  
him for good. Etta was ill to travel, she wouldn't have made the  
journey, even with Mother's help she was still such a sick baby.  
I lost her two years later,’ and Iza buried her face in the cloak,  
keening softly.

Suddenly, Bifur made a decision. He had seemed angry hearing  
of Iza's past, but now he sat down and comforted her. Leaving  
Bifur and lza alone, all the others gathered to talk, but Fili stayed  
near, worried about the woman he was responsible for finding.

Bifur hugged lza close, letting her rest herself against him. He  
rocked her gently, letting her keen out her sorrow. As lza sat  
back up, still held by Bifur, she was surprised to see Fili sitting  
nearby; carefully he asked her, ‘tell us of Etta, lza.’

She looked up at Fili, and he flinched from the raw pain in her  
gaze. It would have been easier if she were openly weeping.

‘Etta was wonderful, always cheerful, always happy even when  
Mother and l knew she suffered. You would have loved her, Fee,  
she would have helped you and Kee play all your jokes. She  
never once complained about being ill, but she is gone, gone.’

Fili and Bifur realised Lady Galadriel had been right, there was  
nothing more heartbreaking than the quiet, almost inaudible   
keening of a Clan woman for her dead child. Fili held her hands  
as Bifur rocked her. All three were exhausted by the time lza   
finally calmed and slept, her daughter's leather cloak still tucked  
under her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, l don't know where *that* came from. It caught me by surprise, l hope you enjoyed this short chapter.   
Why is Bifur angry at one point? He was thinking lza may have assaulted by a man of the Clan.


	17. A very sick Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Beorn's and entering Mirkwood. Iza experiences again something she saw in Galadriel's Mirror.

It was the last day at Beorn's home. Iza had spent quite a  
lot of time with the huge skinchanger and had realised at  
last he was not Ursus, but she still believed he was close  
to, and blessed by, the great Cave Bear.

She wore a new hair braid and bead too. The bead, unlike the  
Raven decorated one Bifur had given her in Rivendell, was  
made of copper, and bore the emblem of the Ur family. 

The braid Bifur had re worked in his family's pattern also  
bore the Company's bead, and together with the new one  
announced she was not only being courted, but by another  
company member.

This had happened the day after lza had told everyone of her  
daughter, Etta. After lunch, Bifur had asked to speak privately  
with her, and she had agreed.

Finding a bench in Beorn's garden they had sat, listening to  
the hum of the bees, smelling the sweet flowers. Some little  
distance away, Bilbo was picking the brightly coloured  
blooms. He’d cast a look towards Bifur and Iza, contemplated  
the flowers in front of him and set to work to make a floral  
crown of the sweetest scented flowers, humming softly as  
he worked.

Bifur had given lza a tiny toy bird, it’s head moved and the  
wings flapped. Puzzled, she had taken the fragile thing  
and looked at it in wonder. ‘I can't give it to Etta, so maybe  
you can keep it for her,’ he explained. Iza stared, nodded  
slowly, then flung her arms tightly about him in thanks. He  
responded by gathering her close, and tight to him. After a  
few moments he decided the time was right, ‘Iza,’ Bifur  
spoke her name nervously, ‘Balin did speak to you of what  
courting is?’

‘He did,’ she signed. ‘If that is what you want, l want it too.’

‘Are you sure? You know l do crazy things sometimes. Most  
women are afraid of me for that, and because l can't speak  
properly and this blasted Orc axe,’ he was speaking in Clan  
signs, so she wouldn't misunderstand him.

‘I don't mind your speech, or the axe,’ and lza touched the  
axe head, whisper light. ‘And l like caring for you.’ She  
fidgeted, aware she was about to say something no Clan  
woman had ever before said. ‘I agree to be courted,’ she  
signed with her right hand, as her left stroked Bifur's beard  
softly.

‘Oh lza,’ Bifur's voice was a low gasp, barely heard. He took  
her carefully in his arms and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips  
were soft under his and she was warm and yielding in his  
arms.

Iza was…taken by surprise! Bifur had kissed her cheek, her  
hands, and tangled her hair around his hands, kissing  
the silken strands before this, but this deep, passionate  
kiss on the lips was beyond her. She didn't know what to do,  
Clan people did not do this. Still, it was very pleasant, even  
if his beard did tickle.

Bifur finally broke the kiss, but continued to hold Iza close,  
and she laid her head on his shoulder, as he stroked her  
face and hair with careful fingers. Eventually, he’d taken  
two hair beads out of one of his many pockets, ‘these are  
the courtship beads l made when l came of age. I never  
thought l would need them, l never believed l would find  
a woman willing to allow a courtship. Sweet lza, would  
you allow me to braid one of these into your hair? Will you do  
the same for me?’, he spoke in Khuzdul and Clan signs.

‘’Yeess ’ she spoke out loud, the closest she could get  
to ‘yes.’

‘Ladies first,’ he responded in Khuzdul and reached for her  
company braid. He quickly undid it a short way, put the  
copper courtship bead in, and the company one  
underneath.

Iza, then, carefully did the same for Bifur. She admired the  
beads for a moment, then taking her courage in hand, she  
leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly, briefly.

Little Finch, that is what Beorn called her, Bifur recalled with  
an effort, and it suited her as her kiss was light as the touch  
of a small bird’s feather. Shy now from she’d done she  
turned her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms  
about him.

Bifur returned the loving embrace, he still had trouble  
believing he was lucky enough to find a kind woman  
who looked past his injury, and saw him, and loved  
him. It didn't matter a bit to him that Mahal had made  
her of a different race, that she was Clan and could only  
speak with her hands, she felt warm and so right in his  
arms.

For a long time, Bifur and Iza just sat, holding each other.  
Dinner time was approaching and with it, the need to be  
indoors away from Bear-Beorn. As they walked back to the  
house, Bilbo came up to them, carrying the flower crown  
he’d made. 

‘Iza,’ he smiled, ‘this is a hobbit tradition, that when a couple  
announce they are courting, the lady wears a crown of flowers.  
I made this for you.’

‘How kind of you, Bilbo!’ she signed happily. She sat on a  
fallen tree limb, left where it had fallen as part of the rustic  
style of garden beds.

Bilbo placed his floral arrangement on her head, fiddling  
fussily until he was satisfied. Iza looked up at a beaming  
Bifur, and she reached for Bilbo, giving the hobbit a hug  
in thanks. 

‘Go on, go back to the others then, you two, show off  
your braids,’ Bilbo smiled. Like all hobbits he liked a  
good romance, even if he stopped short of actual  
matchmaking.

The first to offer support was Bombur, congratulating his  
cousin, and giving lza a kiss on her cheek, allowed now  
as she was very probably going to be family soon enough.  
Bofur laughing, commented that he was pleased they were  
courting because now he too, could get a kiss from lza,  
which he immediately claimed. ‘But what’s this?’ Bofur  
touched the flowers lza wore.

‘Bilbo made it. He says it is a hobbit custom.’

‘It looks right pretty on you, lass,’ Bofur grinned and stood  
back, allowing others to offer congratulations. 

Fili was next, giving Iza a brief hug, claiming, laughing, she  
was still his by virtue of having found her, but he would let  
Bifur court her. 

Bifur realised Thorin was standing back and that Fili’s  
enthusiasm and permission, meant that, as he was  
Thorin's heir, it was implied Thorin's permission was  
given too. Kili also hugged lza, teasing her as he did. 

It didn't surprise lza that Oin was next. He was the healer,  
Iza’s dwarven equivalent. His brother Gloin was next, he  
had done a complete whole hearted turn around since lza  
had healed his arm.

Balin, well Iza expected him to be supportive was next, and  
Dwalin? He seemed unexpectedly pleased, but then Bofur  
had once told her and Bilbo that before Bifur got the axe in  
his head, he had been a great warrior and quite close to Dwalin.  
Iza was still a bit scared of Dwalin, though; she found him quite  
an intimidating person.

Dori and his youngest brother Ori pressed foreheads with lza,  
but cheeky Nori wanted a hug and stole a kiss. 

This left Thorin. Who for once was not grumpy or stern. He  
simply smiled at lza as she sat down, head bowed, at her  
Leader’s feet. Thorin bent down, but didn't tap her shoulder,  
instead he lifted lza gently to her feet, and held her gaze,  
all but grinning as he let Bifur take lza by the hands.

Bifur bowed to his King, speaking words of loyalty and  
thanks. Thorin had accepted this courtship, as had his heir  
Fili. Kili, too, who would stand by his brother as his  
support, much as Balin and Dwalin did for Thorin, also  
accepted that one day soon enough Bifur would have  
a wife from another race. 

The dinner that night, prepared by Bombur and Bilbo, was  
both a small celebration of the newly declared courtship,  
and a final meal on Beorn's hospitality. Most of the dwarves  
bedded down soon afterwards, although for some reason  
Gandalf, Thorin, and oddly Bilbo sat up smoking for some  
time. 

Bifur settled down for the night with Iza in his arms. She was  
holding him tightly too, and Bofur and Bombur, as no one  
was needed on watch, were already asleep. Bifur had the  
best nights sleep he’d had in a long time, and was woken  
by Iza getting up to help with breakfast. They would leave  
as soon as Beorn was back from his night’s Goblin hunt.

Iza waited patiently for Beorn to finish his breakfast once  
he had come in, just as Dawn was breaking. Then, sitting by  
his side, a bundle across her knees, she had waited for  
permission to speak. Beorn emptied his tankard, swallowing  
the last of the fresh, refreshing milk. 

‘Sit up here, little Finch, not down on the ground and speak  
your mind, small one.’

‘I have finished the deer hide. It is soft, and lush with the  
beginnings of a winter coat. I know you have refused what  
Thorin offered you for your hospitality, but would you take  
this hide in memory of us? To remind you of the one time  
you befriended dwarves?’

‘Indeed l will, little Finch.’ He took the hide, and placed it on  
the table, ‘do not grieve sweet Finch. I think we will meet  
again,’ he stroked Iza's bowed head. ‘Now you must be  
ready to leave,’ he went on. ‘I cannot help you out there,  
you must all help yourselves.’

‘My ponies will bear you to the edge of Mirkwood since you  
are determined to go that way. Do not try to take the ponies  
into the forest,’ he warned. ‘Eat nothing but what you carry,  
beware the water, and especially that of the enchanted stream,  
do not leave the path. Little Finch, come this way.’

Iza followed the skinchanger and he showed her where to  
leave the deerskin. ‘ I will hang it, and remember you. Go  
now, with the dwarves, they will need your memories and  
your courage.’

‘Thank you, Beorn, blessed by Ursus. I will do whatever l  
can to aid the dwarves as l may, but l am only a woman.’

‘A special woman, go with your dwarf, be happy, little Finch.’

She took Beorn's huge hand and squeezed it lightly, ‘l will  
never forget you, may you always walk with Ursus, Beorn.  
I will go now,’ she said, and he let her.

Outside, the dwarves had saddled ponies. Bofur was  
organising Bifur; they would share a pony as often Bifur  
had trouble managing a strange pony.

‘Iza! You're with Fili,’ ordered Thorin, and she turned to  
look into the bright blue eyes of the young dwarf, as he  
in turn promised Bifur that lza would by Mahal ride safe  
with him. 

‘Come on lza, up you get. I know you're frightened but l  
won't let you fall,’ encouraged Fili as he gave her a leg up  
onto the pony. Fili mounted behind lza, and told her to  
relax. ‘Let your legs just hang naturally, don't tense up  
or you’ll be very sore later. You can hold the leather strap  
around the pony’s neck if you like, but don't hold her mane  
hair or you’ll hurt her. And lza,’ his voice held a cheeky note  
now, ‘lean back against me so l can hold onto you.’

Iza obeyed, trying to let her legs relax, leaning back against  
Fili, who immediately wrapped his left arm about her to  
steady her. She felt more comfortable straight away, as Fili  
murmured, ‘Beorn picked this pony specially to carry you,  
Iza. It was also Beorn who asked me to ride with you.’

Iza didn't know what to think of that, so she signed, ‘l saw  
this in Galadriel's mirror in Rivendell. You and me on this  
pony.’

‘Really?’ Fili's arm tightened a fraction and the teasing note  
in his voice was stronger, ‘that must be because l found you.’

‘Why do you get all the good chores?’ complained Kili. ‘Iza  
could've ridden with me!’

‘That's because you're the reckless one, brother,’ Fili  
bantered back.

‘Enough! We ride, silently and as quickly as we may without  
harm to the ponies,’ snapped Thorin.

He and Dwalin led out, followed by Balin, Fili, with Iza, Kili  
beside his brother, all the others close behind.

Iza found riding the pony odd. She felt so  
far up and worried what would happen if she did fall? That didn't happen, but she did worry about how fast the pony ran, this however seemed to bother no one else.

The only speech was with hands, any dwarf addressing lza  
using Clan speech, not lglishmek. They pushed the ponies,  
but not too hard, as the beasts would still have to run home  
to Beorn's later. As they started early, right on daylight, it was  
midday when they arrived at the edge of the forest.

Iza disliked it. No person of the Clan would willingly enter  
such a place, this forest was sick, very sick. All around the  
dwarves were unsaddling the ponies and staring in dislike  
at the forest. Gandalf didn't dismount his horse, but spoke  
sharply to Thorin, saying he had business elsewhere, to not  
stray off the path through Mirkwood, and to not enter Erebor  
without him. Typical, thought lza, well we don't need Gandalf,  
she decided, how dangerous can a sick forest be?

Beside her, Bifur looked anxious, Fili and Kili unsure, and  
Bilbo frankly scared. Everyone seemed to be hesitant about  
going forward. Iza reached to take Bifur's left hand in right  
hand; her left hand she extended to Bilbo. 

‘We need to go forward, we cannot stand here all day,’ lza  
signed one handed before Bilbo took her hand.

‘The lass is right, l will go first,’ growled Dwalin.

Balin followed his brother, then Thorin, Fili, Kili, Oin and Gloin.  
Then lza between Bifur and Bilbo, followed by Bofur and  
Bombur, and finally Dori and Ori, with Nori right at the back,  
to watch behind them. 

For better or worse, they were in the forest of Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble putting in a link to an artist's reconstruction of a Neanderthal woman who is my idea of lza. Anyone who would like to see this, please email at jilba25@hotmail.com and l will send it to you.  
Obviously, l don't own the pic of the Neanderthal woman, nor am l making any profit from it.


	18. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pic of Iza

https://images.app.goo.gl/Bm7aDUrNnKoMETyBA

Hopefully this works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hand typed the link, l hope it works, it is Iza as Fili, Kili and Bilbo found her.
> 
> Except in my story she doesn't yet have pierced ears, and no arm tattoo. She is   
(slightly) more covered up on the upper body, and is a little younger than the woman in the reconstruction.
> 
> This pic does give you my idea of lza's features, general appearance, hair and eye colour plus skin tone


	19. Across The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood wears on everyone's nerves. Crossing the River, poor Bombur falls in, and Iza does her very best to wake him

They continued until the dimming of the weak daylight made  
them aware night was falling. The path had narrowed and  
everyone was now walking single file. Gloin lit a fire but it  
drew horrid great big moths, one got tangled in Iza's hair  
and she became very upset until Bifur removed it, his hands  
as sure untangling her hair as they were making tiny, intricate  
toys.

Bifur comforted lza, she had been far more upset than she  
should have been by a simple moth, and she leaned against  
him, enjoying his care, but angry with herself for so overreacting.  
Bifur had quickly woven her hair into a long braid down her  
back so nothing could get tangled up again. Feeling silly,  
Iza was just glad her brother Creb had not been there to see  
her panic over a moth. He would have teased her forever!

She did notice everyone was on edge in this weird forest,  
even cheerful dwarves like Bofur, Kili and Fili were grimmer  
than usual. Even the real warriors in the group, Dwalin,  
Thorin, and Gloin, were unnerved by this place, on edge  
and inclined to draw their weapons for any tiny reason.

Bilbo was suffering. With his Hobbit sensitivity to growing  
things he was feeling quite ill. ‘You should ask lza for one  
of her magic tonics,’ smiled Bofur. 

‘Then help me dig a small hole,’ lza asked. 

‘Why lass?’

‘To make hidden fire that won't draw those awful moths.’

Bofur had grinned and dug a small hole for lza. She filled it  
small sticks and bark and used her hot coal carried in the  
cow horn to lit it. She followed her Clan way of using stones  
heated in the fire to boil water and going to her freshly  
re supplied Medicine Bag, made tea. Chamomile for  
calming, peppermint for an upset stomach.

‘Here you are, Bilbo, see if this helps.’

‘Thank you, lza,’ Bilbo answered, trying the tea. ‘This is  
very soothing, and you’ve put some Beorn's honey in it too,  
haven't you?’

‘I did, is it nice?’

‘It is, very nice.’ Bilbo settled down after that, staying by  
Iza at her insistence so she could keep an eye on him.

Dinner was cram, with nuts and dried fruit. Some of the  
dwarves shared some hard, honey rich food bars that  
combined grain such oats with more dried fruits and nuts.  
Bifur and lza shared one, and lza made sure Bilbo got  
some too. He’d put on a little weight at Beorn's but was  
still far too thin.

Iza banked the tiny fire, perhaps she could flare it up in the  
morning for hot tea then. Most of the dwarves were drinking  
her chamomile, peppermint and honey blend, it was certainly  
relaxing the dwarves. In fact, the only two who refused it  
were Balin and Ori, the first two watchmen.

Their first evening in Mirkwood passed slowly, but quietly.  
Up early as soon as the gloom lightened even slightly the  
dwarves were soon on the road. Breakfast had been cram  
and lza had made a stimulant drink to wake everyone up  
using rosemary, St. John's wort, golden rod and a little  
peppermint, again with honey to make it taste nice.

Down the path they went. Iza walked between Bifur and  
Bofur, with Bilbo there too, but sometimes he walked  
with Ori and Dori. 

Lunch was considered unnecessary by everyone but Bilbo,  
and again they stopped as soon as the changing light  
indicated sunset was near.

Once again lza made a soothing tea, and everyone settled  
down to sleep once dinner was over. No one felt like story  
telling in this depressing place, and because it was virtually  
pitch black at night, lza and Bilbo with their poorer night  
vision were excused sitting a watch.

Up and off again in the morning, no lunch, walking till night,  
became the routine. It was boring, and the dark, oppressive,  
sick forest wore on everyone's nerves.

Gloin became impossible to get a word out of, Thorin was  
biting everyone's heads off at knee level and even Bofur  
was frowning. 

‘How much longer must we endure this place?’ whined  
Dori. ‘As long as it takes, brother, dear,’ was Nori’s slightly  
sarcastic reply.

Bifur was silent, but otherwise much the same, and when  
not on night watch he slept with Iza in his arms every night.  
He loved that, cuddling up to her after a mug of one of her  
herbal brews then falling asleep holding her close while  
also wrapped in her arms. He liked to sometimes stay awake  
for a little while just to watch her sleeping, he treasured  
every moment with her, as he loved everything about her.  
Often though, by morning, Bifur and lza ended up asleep in  
a pile with Bofur and Bombur, no one seemed to mind or  
think anything of it.

Food was tightly rationed, as was water. Iza and Oin checked  
everyone in the company, night and morning for any signs  
of illness. Except for a general bad mood, no one seemed  
greatly affected except Bilbo, and Iza's herbal tonics  
helped him greatly. 

Finally they came to the river they had been warned not to  
drink or even touch. Not that anyone wanted to touch the  
water, it looked dank, murky and decidedly unpleasant.

Bofur looked decidedly unhappy at the sight of the broken  
bridge, and Thorin was glaring at it hard enough to make  
burst into flames from the intensity of his stare.

Kili started waffling about the vines looking strong enough  
to climb across after Bofur had suggested swimming. Iza  
was terrified by that thought; Clan people didn't swim. 

Seeing the terror on lza's face, Thorin remembered the advice  
to not touch the water given by Beorn.

‘Lightest one first,’ Thorin growled, and everyone stared at  
Bilbo. Except lza, she was terrified at the thought of anyone  
crossing the river, either by swimming or climbing the vines  
and branches.

Bifur was standing behind her and she felt so much better  
for his strong presence. Then he took another step forward  
and laid his hands on her shoulders. Iza stepped back into  
him with a small sigh. She really was very frightened over  
the river crossing; she had a very bad feeling about it.

Bilbo climbed up a handy tree and then slowly started  
climbing along the vines and tree branches taking great  
care to not fall in. So much care, that by overdoing it, he  
nearly made himself fall in and he hung upside down for  
a while, before righting himself and continuing across.

Bofur began to climb across too, as Thorin was following  
Bilbo. Bombur went with his brother, and lza encouraged  
Bifur across by starting to climb the vines over the river.  
Rather hurriedly he tagged along. 

Iza had climbed quite a few things in her life. Mountains,  
rocks, trees. She didn't mind tree climbing for fruits and  
bird’s nests, and to see what was ahead, but to cross  
water such as this, she did not like it. It had been bad  
enough to have to sit up in trees like birds to escape  
Wargs and Orcs, but this climb across the enchanted river  
was another level of bad.

Ahead of her, Bofur was making good progress across, and,  
Bifur and Bombur too. Soon the tree branches and vines  
were full of Dwarves slowly making their way across to the  
far side of river. 

Bilbo was on the ground, trying to tell everyone to wait, but  
it was clearly too late for that as Thorin slipped to the ground  
beside the hobbit. Iza had a feeling of needing to hurry, so she  
did and hit solid ground just as Thorin foolishly took a shot at  
a pure, shining, white deer. Iza made out she ‘accidentally’  
bumped Thorin as she regained her balance on the ground so  
the arrow flew wide, missing the animal, much to her relief.  
Bilbo too had seemed relieved Thorin had missed his shot.

Suddenly there was a splash behind lza, and Bofur and Bifur  
still in the vines, cried out with despair.

Bombur had fallen into the water. He seemed to be asleep and  
was in danger of floating away when Iza grabbed his foot and  
clung on tightly. She was intent on stopping Bombur floating  
off, and jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around  
her waist and started pulling.

It wasn't her Bifur who was hanging onto her, she realised as  
Bifur, Bofur, and strong Dori who helped her haul Bombur  
from the water. It wasn't Fili or Kili either, it was Gloin stopping  
her falling into the water too!

Finally, when Dwalin decided to help too, they got Bombur out  
of the water. Both Iza and Oin examined him. ‘His breathing and  
pulse are strong,’ Oin stated. With a nod of her head, lza agreed.

‘He seems to be simply asleep. I don't feel we should try to wake  
him, l think it is safer to let him wake up by himself. Iza, do you  
agree?’

She did and said so. ‘If you like, Oin, l will watch over Bombur,  
of course I will tell you of any changes, but how will we move  
him?’

‘We’ll have to make a stretcher,’ said Oin.

Dori got busy with some blankets while Gloin chopped up some  
branches. Before long, a device was made to carry Bombur.  
Dwalin, Dori, Bofur and Bifur each took a corner, and lza,  
walking behind was surprised by how effective a way it was to  
carry a sick or injured person. 

Iza watched the carriers carefully and when a break was called  
by Thorin, she suggested a change of bearers. Grumbling, the  
dwarves changed over, and Gloin mumbled something about why  
couldn't it have been Bilbo who was asleep, at least he would be  
easy to carry. 

So it went on, carrying snoring Bombur until it was decided to  
stop for some sleep. Iza checked on Bombur as camp was set  
up, and reported no change in his condition to Oin. Still no fires,  
but now watching eyes could be seen in the dark, and lza was  
quite frankly, terrified of them. Bofur and Bifur refused to leave  
Bombur’s side so she stayed by him too, checking him often. 

Oin and lza decided together, to try to wake Bombur with that  
night by reasonable means, they had tried Oin’s smelling salts,  
and lza had tried burnt feathers held under the big dwarf’s nose..  
nothing. Bofur's almost tearful pleading with his brother to wake  
hadn't reached him either. Neither Iza nor Oin wanted to resort to  
more drastic measures, so lza sat watch over Bombur when they  
weren't walking, with either Bifur or Bofur.

She grew closer to Dwalin too, as he seemed to feel that he'd  
somehow let his friend Bifur down. She was busy, looking after  
everyone else, pleading with Thorin to eat and drink what was  
available. He usually gave in just to please her, and one evening  
as she returned to Bombur's side, Bifur and Bofur were not  
about, and she thought they must be obeying a call of nature.

Dwalin it was who was watching Bombur. ‘We could do with  
one of his stews now,’ the warrior remarked as lza stood up  
from being bent over Bombur checking his breathing. 

‘Yeassh,’ she replied, speaking.

Dwalin was quite surprised. Usually she only tried to speak  
the little Common they’d been able to teach her around her  
particular friends, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Bilbo. Perhaps  
she was including him now because he’d spent a good bit  
of time fretting over his friend’s sleeping cousin.

Iza sat down near Dwalin and the fierce dwarf suddenly  
leaned towards her and put his hands on her shoulders then  
rested his forehead gently against hers, ‘thank you, lza, for  
your care of Thorin. Only from you is he currently taking any  
treatment, only for you is he eating.’

Next, to lza's total astonishment, Dwalin kissed her cheek,  
‘We’re lucky to have you, to care for all us grumpy dwarrow.’

Iza blushed and fidgeted, ‘l am a Medicine Woman. What l  
have done for you all is what a Medicine Woman does.’

‘No lass, you’ve put yourself above and beyond the call of  
duty, why?’

Iza hesitated, she could either refuse to answer, which she  
didn't believe Dwalin would allow, or tell the truth, hard though  
that would be to reveal. Taking a deep breath, and summoning  
all her courage, she signed. 

Her right hand clenched in the centre of her chest, she then  
moved it forward, then in a circle towards her heart, where she  
laid her hand flat, over her heart, ‘l hold you all in my heart,’  
she answered. 

Stunned, Dwalin sat back. He'd not been expecting that!  
‘Lass, that’s not enough reason to..give everything to us.’

Iza disagreed. ‘It is what a Clan woman does for those she  
cares about.’

‘We are supposed to look after you!’ he contradicted.

‘You do,’ she turned back to her patient, a bit embarrassed  
by the conversation. Dwalin laid a careful hand on her  
shoulder, ‘lass, take care of yourself if you won't let us. We’re  
all very fond of you, you do know that.’

Now that surprised lza. She didn't know how to deal with  
that one at all, and caught herself refusing to deal with it  
just like a Clan woman would do. Slowly she looked up at  
Dwalin, reminding herself of just how tough and intimidating  
he looked.

‘Can you tell me something? You were with Bifur when he  
got the axe in his head?’

‘I was, lass. He hasn't told you?’

Iza shook her head. 

‘That isn't surprising. At the Battle of Moria, he was wounded  
trying to save Thorin's brother. Bifur feels he failed, everyone  
else sees him as hero.’

‘He feels he failed? He must have come close to death  
himself!’ 

‘Aye, lass. Just letting you know it's probably best not to ask.’

‘I never would. No one of The Clan would ask such a personal  
question, and especially not a woman of a man. One day, Bifur  
might tell me, but l shall wait till then.’

Dwalin nodded and got up. ‘Just promise to let us help you if  
you need it, Iza.’

She promised with a nod, and turned to greet Bifur, who gave  
her a quick hug before taking up his place by Bombur's side,  
looking up at lza from where he sat.

‘No change,’ she signed, and Bifur and Bofur looked very  
worried.

Suddenly, lza sat down cross legged by Bombur's head. She  
brushed his face softly then took her amulet from around her  
neck and placed it on Bombur's chest. Then she began to  
sign, in the old formal Clan language, which she had not taught  
the Dwarves, yet there were enough similar signs that Bifur  
and Bofur got a sense of what she was asking, for lza's  
signs were a plea for help. 

‘Spirit of Raven, my Totem, Raven who art so important to  
these Dwarves, l beg thy aid. Please, Raven Spirit, aid this  
Dwarf to wake unharmed. Ursus, great Cave Bear, l plead  
for thee to Walk with Bombur and bring his spirit back to those  
who love him. This woman, this Medicine Woman, lza daughter  
of Uba, offers her services to both Spirit of Raven and Ursus.  
This woman will be a good woman, she will keep the Clan  
ways as best she may on this Journey. She will heal and  
care for the dwarves, she will give whatever is necessary  
for Bombur to wake…l beg of thee.’

Iza took back her amulet, placing about her neck, and sat,  
gripping it tightly in one hand, her other lightly on Bombur's  
brow, and to everyone's astonishment he moved, and the  
sleep spell seemed to lighten.

‘What’d ya do, lass,’ Bofur was stunned.

‘She prayed,’ said Bifur, who was more familiar with her  
signs, to her Totem and to Cave Bear.’

Iza nodded. There was, of course, more, but no need to  
upset anyone over that. She was just pleased that it  
seemed she was listened to and maybe Bombur would  
wake soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Difficult chapter to write. It didn't help l got enchanted by another story, but don't worry, this tale is on track for where l want it to be and will continue regular updates.


	20. Spiders and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacked by Spiders, captured by Elves, lza has never heard of such things!

Bombur was restless all night. Kili had shot a black  
squirrel and lza had roasted it, but it tasted awful and  
only a few people were able to stomach a couple  
of mouthfuls.

Perhaps it was the stench of the squirrel carcass in the  
fire, but as the lightening of the gloom that indicated  
daylight came, Bombur suddenly sat up. He woke as  
if nothing had ever happened and was nearly hugged  
to death by Bofur and Bifur. 

‘Anyone would think l was back from the dead!’ the  
heavy set dwarf complained. He looked around at  
other dwarves, even cheerful Bofur and cheeky Nori  
silenced. 

‘How long was l asleep?’

‘Three days, brother.’

Bombur looked confused. ‘Really? I don't even  
remember what happened.’

‘You fell into that enchanted river,’ replied Bifur in  
Khuzdul, ‘and lza grabbed hold of you to stop you  
floating off until we could pull you out.’

Bofur continued with, ‘we carried you after that, and  
Iza hardly left your side, watching over you until you  
woke just now.

Bombur noticed his brother and cousin looked very  
tired as did Iza. ‘I remember you talking to me, Bofur,  
begging me to wake up but l couldn't. I tried to speak,  
but it was like a dream. Speaking of dreams, l had a  
dream of being at a big party! Mountains of food and  
cakes! Big tankards of ale! All sorts of yummy things!’

‘Here we are starving and you have dreams of food!’  
Exasperated, Bofur took off his hat to smack his brother  
lightly with it, and the stunned look on Bombur had nearly  
everyone else laughing.

‘We’re out of food altogether?’

‘As good as.’

Bombur looked surprised, ‘and we don't know how  
much longer till we reach the other side of this forest’  
Bofur continued.

Thorin was chatting to Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin.  
They seemed to have made a decision, and joined the  
others. As Oin examined Bombur, agreeing with lza  
that he seemed perfectly fine, Thorin announced  
someone would have to climb a tall tree and look about  
to see how far they were from the edge of the forest. 

Iza thought she should volunteer, climbing a tree just to  
look about didn't bother her. Thorin, however, went back  
to ‘the lightest one’ thing and before anyone could say  
or do a thing, Bilbo was halfway up the tree.

A little while later, he climbed down again. ‘The trees  
seem to be continuing to be oaks as far as l can see.  
No end to the forest, lots of purple and black butterflies  
up there, and a beautiful cool breeze.’

Bilbo's report didn't help frayed tempers, and everyone  
was cross they couldn't climb up to feel the wonderful breeze.

Stumping on angrily through the forest, lza mentally told  
off the whole situation except..she saw Bifur looking  
lost so she went over to where he sat and gave him a  
loving hug.

It took a few minutes but Bifur came back to himself,  
asking for food. ‘We don't have much,’ lza replied. She  
broke a honey cake into pieces to share with Bombur,  
Bilbo and Bofur, and of course, Bifur.

Dwalin was arguing with Thorin, who refused food. Iza  
broke a honey cake in half, and held out half to Dwalin  
and half to Thorin. Dwalin thanked her, and scarfed his  
portion, Thorin stared at Iza for a long moment before  
asking, ‘have you eaten, Medicine Woman.’

‘I have, so has everyone but you.’

Thorin ate his portion, ‘how is everyone?’

‘As well as can be expected in this sick forest, everyone  
is suffering to an extent. We need to get out of here, l  
don't like it, we are being watched.’

Dwalin agreed, ‘but l don't know what by.’

Everyone had eaten a little food and had a couple of  
swallows of the depleated water. Dwalin started getting  
everyone to walk on, and the group of fifteen trudged on.

Night came again with the sense of being watched even  
stronger amongst the company. Iza was sticking even  
closer to Bifur and he was making sure he had hold of one  
of her hands at all times.

Suddenly, lza felt something sticky touch her, and she let  
out a loud cry of alarm. Two seconds later Bifur pushed  
her behind him, and she felt Bofur at her back. It was too  
dark for her to see much but she thought the dwarves  
battled with…giant Spiders??

The battle raged for a few minutes but the dwarves were  
overwhelmed by sheer numbers. As fast as one Spider  
was despatched, two more replaced it.

Bofur, then Bifur fell to the Spiders bites. Iza had no idea  
who was next because the Spiders got her too. Some time  
later she woke to Bilbo cutting her free of Spider webbing.  
As soon as her hands were free she asked after the others,  
‘I’ve cut some of them free already, and they are helping free  
the rest. Best get down lza, and see if you feel any better,’  
the hobbit suggested.

Iza was only to happy to oblige. Bilbo had already cut down  
Fili and Kili, who were working on Dwalin and Gloin, with  
Bilbo who was able to work faster because he was not suffering from  
a Spider bite was working on Bofur, then Bombur, who freed  
Bifur .

Bifur was just checking his lady love was alright when the  
Spiders struck again. Sick though Bifur was from Spider  
toxin, he still managed to put up a good defence of Iza, who  
imitated Bilbo and threw rocks, but without Bilbo's deadly  
accuracy.

In fact, everyone was fighting hard and many dead or badly  
wounded Spiders littered the ground when suddenly tall  
Elves appeared from the treetops, and lza dropped her  
rock staring frightened at the arrow point nearly touching  
her face. Snarling in Khuzdul, Bifur pushed in front of lza,  
his glare almost daring the elf to shoot him.

The shouting died down as the Elves bound the dwarves  
hands. Iza’s too, but the tall elf who bound her spoke in  
their tongue to the grim blond Leader. Iza fought her instinct  
to sit in front of this elf man, Clan fashion. 

The Leader bent to her height, his fingers lifting her face,  
firmly but not unkindly lifting her gaze to his. She visibly  
flinched at being made look the elf in the eye, but he did  
not let go, and ignored Bifur bristling with rage behind  
her, with Fili and Kili positioned on either side, also angry.

‘A Woman,’ said the blond in Common, ‘but of no race of  
Man l have ever seen!’

Hands bound tightly, lza could of course not respond. Kili  
spoke for her, ‘our lady is of an ancient race of Men, she  
speaks only with her hands,’ the dark prince nearly growled.  
His brother then spoke, ‘and she travels under our protection,  
so be careful how you treat her, elf!’ Fili’s voice also dripped  
with anger.

‘Our king will know how to deal with you, lady,’ replied the  
blond. He looked at the three dwarves surrounding lza, ‘your  
protectors need not fear we will harm you.’

The Elves set a punishing pace through the forest. As lza was  
all but dragged behind a tall silver haired fellow, she thought  
their haste might have been fear of more Spider attacks. Iza  
started to wonder if everyone would make it to wherever  
they were going as several of the dwarves started to sag badly,  
and soon the elves were nearly dragging half of the dwarves  
behind them.

Into the underground home of the elves. Here, the whole  
group were taken before the Leader of the Elves, a tall  
blond who was apparently the father of the blond who  
led the elves that captured the dwarves.  
There was some discussion and complaints from the dwarves,  
and when lza was taken to the foot of the Leader’s tall  
chair, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili and Kili went half crazy  
trying to tear themselves from their captors to rescue  
Iza from the unwanted special attention.

The guard who led lza before the blond Leader was a red  
haired female, an elf who had saved Kili's life by killing  
a Spider in just the nick of time. ‘This prisoner is a Woman,  
but none of us recognise from what Race of Men.’

The blond Leader came down from his tall seat to walk  
intimidatingly around lza. He touched her hair, lifted and  
looked closely at her Medicine Bag, and generally closely  
examined her. Thorin held her gaze steadily, she knew he  
meant her to be silent, to stay strong under the tall elf’s  
scrutiny.

‘A Woman of the Clan! I have not seen one of your kind in  
nearly two Ages,’ the blond’s voice held wonder. Then  
sternly, ‘what is your name, Medicine Woman.’

Thorin's eyes flicked, she was to tell her name. ‘Iza,  
daughter of Uba,’ she replied, this introduction was  
spoken, even in Clan speech, ‘Your purpose in being  
with these dwarves?’ the Leader asked.

Balin it was who answered, ‘lza is under contact to use  
her healing and survival skills as an honoured member  
of our traveling company.’

‘You have fierce protectors, Medicine Woman. It is a shame  
they will be in different accommodation to you. Please secure  
our guests, all except lza and the head of this company. I  
would like to talk to them.’

In fact, the blond, who Thorin called Thranduil, spoke mostly  
to Thorin. When his attention had wandered to watch the  
rest of the dwarves being taken away, Thorin had taken  
the chance to sign to lza, ‘let me talk. If he asks how you  
joined us, tell him, but not of our quest to the Mountain. Say  
we are traders if you're asked.’

Iza nodded her understanding of his signs, though she was  
ignored at first. It wasn't until Thorin and Thranduil finished  
their talk, which mostly confused lza, and Thorin insulted  
Thranduil, and was taken away, that attention was turned to  
her. Her hands now free, Iza answered how she came to be with the dwarves, which  
she was expecting. The next question, how she came to be  
wearing clothes clearly made in Rivendell caught her by surprise. 

‘Elrond gave me clothes, a backpack and healing supplies,’  
she answered, ‘as he knew my ancestors.’ This was true, but  
not the full truth. 

‘We are expecting some visitors from Rivendell in the next  
few weeks. Until l find out if you really were there, you will  
be my guest.’

‘And my friends,’ lza asked firmly.

‘They will be held until we sort out this situation. In the  
meantime, lza, my people will look after you,’ and lza  
was swept out the room by two female elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version of events in this story, the Kili/Tauriel thing is friendship, not romance. Within this story, Kili admires Tauriel as an awesome lady warrior, no more. The 'l could have anything down my trousers scene' did happen, but Iza doesn't see it, so l don't mention it.


	21. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Halls of the King of Mirkwood.  
Thranduil holds the dwarves captive

The next day, lza was taken to see her friends.  
She had refused to speak further to Thranduil  
until she saw all the Dwarves. This was agreed  
to, starting with Thorin.

Iza stared at Thorin in shock. The Elves had been**nice to her. Elvish healers had checked her  
over, attending to her minor wounds and the  
site of her spider bite. She had given plain, but  
generous food, bread, soup, and fruit.**

So to see Thorin in the miserable state he was in  
upset her deeply. She had rushed over to him,  
and reached straightaway for her Medicine Bag.  
Without turning from her examination of Thorin,  
she demanded hot water and some bandages.

‘When was he given food?’ she demanded, angrily.  
Iza was in the same mood as when Broud had  
Death Cursed her, too cross to care what people  
thought.

‘My lady,’ one of the guards spoke, a tall brown  
haired fellow, ‘we attempted to give the prisoner  
food a little while ago. He threw it as us.’

‘Then bring more, and my pack, this man needs  
treatment.’

Iza had realised that Thorin had an infection at the  
site of his spider bite and she knew well enough he  
would refuse Elvish treatment.

‘Have you seen the others?’ Thorin whispered.

‘Not yet,’ she signed, ‘but l will insist on seeing  
them soon.’

Before long lza had her pack and soon pulled out  
her gear, laying out one of the surgically sharp  
flint shards she kept from Rivendell. ‘Roll your  
sleeve up.’

Thorin had never seen lza in this mood, angry and  
commanding. He could see why that Broud fool  
might have found her quite threatening to his  
leadership of the Clan people.

Iza washed the flint blade and Thorin’s arm with an  
infusion of Rosemary. The Elves had refused to let  
her into Thorin's cell so luckily she could treat his  
arm by having him reach through the bars. Iza  
looked at the angry wound, black and pus filled.

Taking Thorin's hand in her left hand, lza lifted the  
sharp blade. She had already warned him what  
she would do, so he pulled a face, breathing hard  
as she cut into his arm, but otherwise he didn't move.

Squeezing his arm, she helped the black stuff  
evacuate, the carefully washed his arm with a  
different preparation, this time Bergamot. 

‘Sorry for hurting you,’ lza apologised as she  
finished bandaging Thorin's arm. ‘I will be back  
later to check on you but now here is food, please  
eat, Thorin, you need to heal, you need to be  
strong.’

Thorin stared, and agreed. He ate what the Elves  
brought and drank the healing tea lza had brewed.

The guards had watched, terribly surprised Thorin  
would be so cooperative with lza. ‘I have to go and  
see the others now.’

‘Thank you, Medicine Woman, my arm feels much  
better already. I will see you later.’

Iza nodded and left with the Elf guards. It took some  
time to walk to where the rest of the Company were  
being kept, they were in far deeper dungeons. She  
could hear the voices of the dwarves from a fair  
distance, and it was all she could not to run to them.

Fili and Kili saw her first, ‘lza!’ yelled Kili. That was it,  
she ran to them, and hugged first Kili, then Fili in his  
seperate cell through the bars as best she could.

‘Have you been fed? Your wounds treated?’

‘Stale bread and no,’ Fili responded. ‘Have you seen  
Uncle?’

‘I have,’ she replied, ‘and treated his injuries, he’ll  
be fine in a day or two.’

Iza now turned her attention to the Elvish guards.  
With great pleasure the brothers translated her  
angry motions, ‘you unfeeling monsters! Hyenas!  
Wargs! Goblins! Get me more hot water and  
bandages and proper food for these people at once,’  
she raged. One good thing about her big dwarf boots,  
they made a satisfying sound as she stomped about.

Legolas, commanding the guards escorting lza ,  
gave orders. He set one of the guards to assisting  
Iza in treating the dwarves, and three others to  
fetch food. Fili and Kili, young and fit didn't much  
help, just a decent meal and some healing tea.

Oin, Balin and Dori and Ori all had infected spider  
bites much like Thorin. Several of the others just  
needed their bites washed and bandaged, all were  
very hungry. Gloin was particularly complaining of  
being hungry.

Dwalin was deeply distressed, ‘tell me ye’ve seen  
Thorin, lass.’

‘I have, and he’s had proper food and l treated his  
injuries too.’

The warrior let out sigh of relief. ‘I should've known  
you’d take care of him. Now he just needs some  
sleep.’

There was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she  
bandaged Dwalin's right hand, ‘oh he’ll sleep for a  
few hours after the tea l gave him.’

Dwalin snorted and flinched. ‘What's wrong?’ Iza  
asked, but it was Balin who answered for his brother.

‘He tried to smash the door down, and is probably  
black and blue under that shirt.’

Iza stared at Dwalin who got the hint and lifted his  
shirt. She stared harder at the bruises, and even  
cuts that covered his torso. She found a small pot  
of comfrey ointment which she carefully applied to  
the worst bruises after she’d washed all of his cuts  
and bruises with an infusion of yarrow first. 

‘I will have to see you again later, too.’

By this time the Elves had brought decent food and  
the hungry dwarves fell on it eagerly. Iza continued to  
treat the dwarves, finally coming to the cell Bofur,  
Bombur and Bifur were in.

Bifur flung down his plate, which was fortunately now  
empty and rushed to the bars, reaching through for  
Iza. He had tears streaming down into his beard, and  
grabbing lza's hands pulled her close to the bars to  
hug her. Bofur spoke softly, ‘he’d convinced himself  
you were dead, lass.’

‘I’m fine,’ lza signed, once she'd got Bifur to relax the  
death grip he had on her, ‘and very happy to see you.  
Now let me check you over.’

She did so, treating a couple of bad scrapes on his  
hands and checked his spider bite. He only let her  
go so she could look over Bofur, who was fine, and  
Bombur seemed good too, only wide awake, and he  
gave a rare grin when lza asked him about his current  
sleeplessness. 

‘It seems that l’ve had enough sleep to last a while,’  
Bombur replied. 

‘That you have, brother!’agreed Bofur.

Bifur was waiting impatiently for another hug, and lza  
gave him just that. A long tight hug that only ended  
when the Elf guards took Iza away. To see her Bifur  
weeping as she was led off all but broke her heart.

‘See, Bif, she's fine, and she’s coming back later  
to see us all again,’ Bofur comforted his cousin.

Bifur nodded sadly, and then curled up on the bed,  
waiting. He was so relieved his sweet Iza was alive  
and looking well. His tears had been of relief but he  
didn't know Bofur knew that. 

The Elves had taken lza back to Thranduil, who still  
sat annoyingly in his big chair. There was some special  
name for a chair a Leader sat in, but Iza couldn't  
remember it. She just felt cross that the tall idiot still  
sat up there trying to intimidate her.

‘Are you ready to talk now, Clan woman?’

Iza stared at the ground, if Thorin wouldn't tell the tall  
Elf what the dwarves were doing and where they were  
going she certainly wouldn't. 

After a while, lza decided to retreat into her memories  
to avoid Thranduil’s questions. After some time he  
finally came down off his tall chair and addressed lza  
from a very close distance, so close she could feel  
his breath when he bent down to her height level.

‘It is rude, Clan woman, to not answer a Leader’s  
questions.’

Iza simply sat gracefully down, and waited. She  
already knew from previous sessions Thranduil  
was reluctant to touch her, especially over the  
tap on the shoulder that gave her permission to  
speak.

She retreated into a happy memory from her days  
with the Clan, the day she was made Medicine  
Woman…

Suddenly she felt hard fingers tap her shoulder and  
she almost looked up, so startled she was. Thranduil  
had dropped the blank expression he wore so often  
and his eyes were fairly blazing with anger.

‘You would do well not to anger me further!’

‘This woman did not mean to anger you, but she  
knows nothing beyond what she already told you.’

And she had told Thranduil much. Of her banishment,  
of how Fili and Kili had found her, of how the dwarves  
had taken her in, how she had signed on into the  
company in gratitude. How she’d wandered Middle  
Earth with them, and no, none of them had realised  
they were trespassing when traveling on the track  
through Mirkwood. Of course they were grateful for  
being saved from the Spiders but they had not been  
expecting to be arrested and held prisoner for that.

‘These are old tales, l require new information if you  
are to be allowed to see and give medical aid to your  
friends again. I need to know whatever it is you’re  
hiding from me. Now.’

Iza's slumped. She had been expecting this, and her  
plan was sound. She pulled forward her braid that  
had the company’s bead and the courtship bead, her  
Bifur's bead. From the dwarves she knew Elves in usual  
paid little to no attention to dwarvish hair braids or  
beads so unless an elf had been named Dwarf Friend  
they were unlikely to know a thing about Dwarf hair  
customs. Slowly she showed it to Thranduil. ‘This is  
a Courtship bead.’

She got no further; Thranduil pulled the end of the  
braid up to look at the bead. He spoke in a brief  
burst of elvish to a guard, who answered him  
equally briefly.

‘The one with an axe stuck in his head?’

‘Yes, the toy maker.’

Her hand went into her tunic pocket and lifted out  
the tiny bird Bifur had made. 

‘They really are traders?’

‘Of course,’ lza responded. This was not a lie, some  
of the dwarves had been traders before the Quest.

Thranduil looked at her, thinking so hard in Iza's  
opinion it was a wonder he didn't hurt himself. 

‘Take her back to see her friends then put her in a  
guest room for the night,’ Thranduil ordered.

It was quite late in the afternoon, she realised.  
Thranduil must have trying to question her for hours.  
As before she was taken to Thorin first. His arm was  
considerably better, and with some sleep he looked  
much more like his usual self.

‘Have you seen the others?’ he whispered as lza  
washed and re bandaged his arm. She responded  
with a small nod.

‘Have they had food?’ Another nod, ‘and did you treat  
their wounds?’ a third nod. 

‘Thank Mahal for that, but l knew you would look after  
everyone if you could.’

‘Dwalin said the same thing when l told him l had seen  
and treated you.’

Now Thorin snorted with amusement as lza tied off the  
clean bandage. Iza then signed, ‘l haven't seen Bilbo.’

Thorin's eyes widened. ‘Do what you can to find him  
without telling the elves one of our number is missing,’  
he commanded.

Iza nodded once more as she was escorted from Thorin's  
cell. As earlier in the day, she was taken to see the other  
Dwarves. Again, she was greeted with joy by the dwarves,  
this time getting hugs from each and every one of them  
as she checked on each of them. Bifur grabbed hold of her  
tightly again, but seemed much more settled as he asked her  
how she was treated, was Thranduil being unkind to her,  
where would she sleep that night and had the elves fed  
her properly and all the other questions he hadn't been  
able to ask earlier in the day.

Iza answered him briefly, more concerned with his state  
of health and made a decision. She would leave a herbal  
infusion for Bifur to drink if he became troubled by a  
headache. She mentioned to Bofur and Bombur that  
Bilbo was missing.

Coming in close, under cover of asking more about what  
remedy lza planned to leave for Bifur, Bofur whispered,  
‘Bilbo was here. He’s got a Ring that turns him invisible.  
He followed us here.’

Iza's eyes widened and she nodded once to say she  
understood. ‘ l will watch out for him,’ she signed, one  
handed, still hugging Bifur. 

‘That’s good of you lza..now what is it Bom and me do  
with the medicine you’re leaving for our cousin?’ he asked  
much more loudly.

Iza explained as she made up the package that would only  
need to be infused in hot water, and that could be used at  
least twice, just in time before the guard elves took her  
back to her lonely guest room. She would have preferred to  
have been in the dungeon cells with the dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iza is using her skills at reading body language at ton and a half here. She wants to help Thorin out but is a bit confused as to how, except medically. The poor thing wants to be in the cell with her beloved Bifur, and Bofur and Bombur who she loves like they were her brothers.
> 
> Sorry for the absence off this story. First fire troubles, l am in south eastern Australia which is alight with bushfires stopped me, then, today, sitting on the edge of my seat as the President of a rare  
breed horse association, waiting for news  
of our members, l was able to get some writing done.


	22. In the dungeons of the Elf King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarves captivity continues, lza tells another story, and we start to set the scene for the escape.

Iza wished she could sleep without nightmares. It wasn't  
even as if they were her nightmares. She was picking up  
on the dwarves nightmares, mostly Bifur but she was  
getting everyone's bad dreams, really.

How Bifur got the axe in his head, it was no hunting  
accident, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Dori, of the  
Dragon coming to Erebor. Of Bilbo, and a hard winter in  
the peaceful Shire, when wolves and starvation killed so  
many Hobbits.

She came shuddering awake, one of the elves had clearly  
knocked on the door, and getting no response, had just  
walked in. This was what had woken lza, and she sat up,  
staring at the brown haired elf maid, who spoke clearly to  
lza, ‘you must get up, Medicine Woman. Your friend with  
the axe in his head is not well, and the other dwarves are  
near to rioting. Please can you come and calm them down?’

Iza rolled straight off the bed, and into her boots. Not  
trusting these elves, she wore her shirt and breeches to  
bed, and pulled on a tunic as she headed for the bathroom.

Quickly done there, including a brief face wash, and taking  
the worst tangles out of her hair, she now trotted beside  
the elf to the cells where the elves were held. The red haired  
female Captain was there, vaguely lza realised Kili had  
struck up a friendship with her, apparently he admired her  
skill as a warrior. Iza too, had to admit this elf was worth  
admiring, not just because she was pretty, or very skilled  
with weapons, but because she seemed concerned over  
the health of the captive dwarves. 

Indeed Bifur wasn't well. He was suffering with one of his  
terrible headaches again, curled up against Bofur, moaning  
with pain. 

‘Get the lass some hot water’ roared Oin.

The other Dwarves were shouting, crashing themselves and  
any objects they could find into the cell’s bars while loudly  
accusing the elves of cruelty to poor Bifur, who can't help  
his health problems.

Iza handed Bombur a tiny glass bottle of lavender oil, signing  
he should get his cousin to sniff it. Hot water arrived, and lza  
added her usual Chamomile, Peppermint and Willow Bark and  
this time a little Feverfew as Bofur felt Bifur was a hot and  
maybe running a slight fever. 

As the tea steeped, lza insisted on checking Bifur, and found  
as she suspected, that he was running a light fever due to Spider  
venom still in his system. 

‘I need some cool water now,’ she asked the elves, and once  
it arrived she bathed Bifur's face and hands before giving him  
the tea to drink, and as soon as he'd finished it, without any  
warning, he laid his head in her lap, clearly seeking comfort, so  
Iza just hugged him and held him and let the poor dwarf rest.

‘Are you staying in there, Medicine Woman,’ asked a black haired  
elf Iza disliked. She stroked Bifur's hair gently, ‘yes, she is,’ Bofur  
translated. ‘My cousin and Iza are courting, she won't leave his  
side while he is ill,’ Bofur finished.

‘Fair enough,’ commented the elf. He couldn't see anything in lza  
that would make even a dwarf wish to court her, but he was rather  
a self opinionated fellow, in lza’s thoughts anyway, ‘so you can stay  
and rot with your dwarf friends, lady.’

‘Do l get to check on the others, and offer them healing?

‘Yes,’ the idiot elf answered. It was good luck not all elves were  
particularly bright.

‘Our Leader too?’

‘Once a day, yes.’

‘Then l am content to stay here,’ and she went back to stroking  
Bifur's hair, and rubbing his back.

Iza had no idea how long she sat with Bifur until she felt him relax  
into sleep, his breathing deep and even at last.

‘Well now, you’re stuck with us, lass. Here, have some bread, it's  
quite good,’ Bofur held out a large slice of bread, with some sort  
of berry spread on it. Gratefully, lza ate it, enjoying the taste of the  
sweet spread that had become a favourite of hers.

‘I don't mind being here, l can at least watch over everyone's health,  
Oin isn't yet well enough to do it himself.’

Bombur nodded, ‘some of these stubborn dwarrow won’t tell you how  
ill they are, but they're more likely to tell you than Oin.’

Iza had noticed that though Bombur said little, he did speak to his  
brother and cousin, and now seemed to include her among those  
he would speak to.

‘Male pride,’ she signed, ‘Clan men can be difficult too.’

Bofur chuckled and even Bombur grinned, but it was Bofur who  
answered, ‘aye, lass, probably most lads are much the same, race  
regardless! So it's just as well you're here to look after us all, and  
Bifur specially.’

Iza nodded agreement, and watched as Bombur carefully set aside  
food for Bifur when he woke, then asked Bofur and lza if they wanted  
more, both took a bit more, Bombur decided to be self sacrificing and  
added more to Bifur's plate, then ate what was left. All three drank  
now cold, but still tasty tea. Then the brothers started to play a game  
using coloured stones Bombur kept wrapped up in his pocket. Iza  
watched closely, learning the rules in case someone asked her to  
play one day. 

The afternoon slowly passed by, and eventually Bifur woke, delighted  
Iza was still there, so delighted he kissed her, and didn't care who was  
watching. Feeling better, Bifur ate the food saved for him, touched  
that Bombur had restrained his famous appetite for his sake.

Iza was relieved her Bifur was well again. Sitting up,eating and grinning  
wildly, holding lza's hand tightly. The four people in the cell all  
together we're just starting to get settled for a story telling session  
when the elves asked lza to hurry up and check over Bofur and  
Bombur before beginning an examination of the other Dwarves.

Hurriedly, she made out she was examining Bofur and Bombur but  
she'd already done that. Soon, she was checking over the others,  
Dori and Ori her main concerns, along with Dwalin's bruises. Done  
soon enough, she was escorted to Thorin, who she checked over  
throughly, and found to be much improved.

‘Have you found a way to be in the cells with the others,’ Thorin  
asked in a soft whisper.

Iza merely nodded yes.

‘Good, Bilbo will speak to you later,’ Thorin's eyes flicked to the  
corner of the corridor, somehow Bilbo had found Thorin as well  
as the other dwarves.

Again, lza nodded, and patted Thorin's hand to show she had  
finished his treatment to the elves, and to let Thorin know she  
heard and obeyed.

Trotting back to the Cells beside another guard, this time an  
annoying silvery haired male, Iza arrived just in time for dinner  
was being served. Bifur all but dragged her back into the  
shared cell, where Bombur was starting to serve up from the  
pot of smooth looking vegetable soup. There was plenty of  
bread, and lza sat down to eat as Bifur handed her a big mug  
of the nicely seasoned soup and a large chunk of the bread.

So, seated between Bifur and Bofur, with Bombur waiting to  
give out seconds, lza enjoyed her dinner even though it was  
eaten in a cell as a prisoner. Bofur hid some of the food in a  
cloth Bombur produced, using lza to shield what they did from  
the guards. ‘For Bilbo,’ Bofur whispered.

Iza nodded acknowledgement as the elves collected back the  
soup pots, cups and other implements from the dwarves,  
carefully counting everything. Then one guard, Tauriel, was left  
for night watch, and she began to chatter to Kili about the  
beauty of Rivendell, with an occasional comment from Fili  
thrown in.

Bored, Nori called out, ‘who can tell a story!’

‘Iza,’ asked Bifur, in a mix of Clan signs and Khuzdul, ‘can you  
tell us a story?’

‘Yes, lass, tell a story from your people!’ She thought that was  
Gloin.

‘I’ll repeat it, lza, for those that can't see,’ Bofur offered.

So lza began. ‘It was the first Clan gathering Mother and Ayla had  
been to. Grandmother lza was sick, so she stayed at the Cave with  
some other people too frail to travel.  
At the Clan gathering, Ayla was not accepted as a Medicine Woman  
of Grandmother's line. As a woman of the Others, some of the Mog-Urs  
felt she was too different to accept as a Medicine Woman who could  
make the drink for the Mog-Ur’s special ceremony. Others felt my  
mother, then still a young girl, was too immature to take seriously the  
responsibility of preparing the drink, others wished for her to do so  
as she was of the correct Clan bloodlines.

The debate went back and forth, somedays Uncle Creb was holding  
his own, backing Ayla preparing the drink, some days a flute playing  
Mog-Ur held sway. Back and forth the argument went, with no  
resolution.

In the meantime, Ayla and Mother had met a young woman from  
another Clan. Her name was Oda, and she had a young baby, a  
little girl, with her. 

Mother and Ayla were astonished, the little girl, Ura, she looked  
deformed like Durc! Only Ayla had figured out Durc wasn't  
deformed, but showing a mixture of Ayla's own appearance and  
Clan that made him look deformed, and that Ura was the same.  
Durc had been lucky to have been allowed to live, and Mother and  
Ayla were puzzled that a girl considered deformed was allowed  
to live.’

‘What do you mean by that, allowed to live?’ That was Ori, always  
interested in the culture of other Races.

‘Babies that are considered deformed are only sometimes allowed  
to live. Sometimes, especially if the baby is a firstborn boy, the child  
maybe allowed to stay with his mother for this many days,’ lza held up  
the fingers of her right hand, and two fingers on her left,’ to see if  
the child will live.’

‘What usually happens?’ Ori again, and from the tone of his voice,  
he suspected he would not like the answer.

‘Usually,’ lza hesitated, ‘l don't agree with this..but usually the baby  
is taken out and left to die.’

Silence followed, and finally lza began to sign again ‘Durc was  
allowed to live as The Mog-Ur pleaded for his life; Creb himself  
had started life as a partly paralysed child who was allowed to  
live for his mothers sake, Ura was allowed to live to punish her  
mother for wishing for a girl, not a boy.’ Looking around, lza saw  
the dwarves staring, ‘l have never seen this actually happen, the  
three people l know of that could have been left out weren't and l  
think it is actually rare, and limited to children who were never  
going to live anyway.’ The dwarves still were silent but not looking  
quite so angry now.

By the time Durc and Ura’s children were born it was realised that  
they and their parents were not deformed, but mixed, and they are  
now accepted as such. 

Yet l was telling of Ayla. Uba, my Mother, and Ayla her sister, enjoyed  
the Clan gathering,’ here lza stopped and took a drink of water from  
Bifur, who gave her an encouraging smile along with the cup. 

‘What happens at a Clan gathering,’ Bofur asked, hoping for the rest  
of Iza's tale. 

‘Many things. The Men compete in many contests, running, wrestling,  
contests with weapons. The women's contests are more subtle, who  
has the best behaved children, whose cooking was the most delicious,  
whose tanned hides were softest. Story telling, visiting friends and kin  
from the other Clans. Of course, the big highlights are the Hunt re  
enactments and the Bear Ceremony.’

‘You mentioned the Bear Ceremony in a talk with Elrond,’ remarked  
Balin. ‘Something about killing a Cave Bear?’

‘Yes,’ replied Iza. ‘The host Clan raises a Cave Bear cub in their cave,  
as part of the Clan. It is hand fed and treated well, like a person. When  
little, the cub lives with the different families, once older they build it  
an enclosure to live in, where it still hand fed and treated with great  
care.’

‘So, why kill the beastie?’ Iza blinked twice, surprised that Dwalin  
of all the dwarves asked that question. ‘Because the deceased bear  
takes our prayers to the Great Cave Bear himself. The hand raised  
Bear is a sacrifice in more ways than one. To feed the Bear to full  
size, the Clan gives much food to it, and often know a bit of hunger  
themselves in order to feed it properly.

Before that though, is the Hunt Re enactments, had l stayed with  
my Clan l would have had a place in my Clan’s hunt story at the  
Clan gathering that was going to be held this summer; l would  
have been the only woman to have done so. Usually, it is only the  
Men who do this, they pick an exciting, dangerous or unusual hunt  
to show, like a Mammoth hunt, or one year a Clan showed how they  
hunted a pair of Cave Lions who had been killing the people of that  
Clan.’

‘They were going to show the hunt you ran into a saved the man,’  
questioned Dori.

‘Yes, that had already been decided, if they went ahead with it,  
Mother would have performed my part.’

‘So, the Clans all get together to have a big party and sacrifice a  
Bear?’ Kili asked.

‘Yes, but all the Men's contests, and the Hunt re enactments serve  
a purpose, to see whose Clan is first, as mine has been for many  
generations, and more importantly, to select the men for the Cave  
Bear Ceremony.

At the Clan gathering l am telling of, Broud was one of the three  
specially chosen men, he is unpredictable but very brave and a  
skilled hunter. 

Broud and two other hunters, Gorn and Voord were the three  
specially chosen men, but this many more,’and lza held up seven  
fingers three times, ‘are always picked to help start the Ceremony  
and to protect the spectators, everyone is present, everyone  
watches.

The Mog-Ur of the first ranked Clan starts the Ceremony by giving  
the Cave Bear a drink of water from a special bowl.’ Iza refrained  
from mentioning the exact type of bowl, as she didn't think the  
dwarves would appreciate it was made from a person's skull.  
‘The Mog-Ur then praised the Bear, and asks he remembers to  
tell Great Cave Bear we follow His ways and Honour Him by  
being Clan. Then the large number of chosen Hunters  
enrage the Bear to fight by stabbing him with their spears.

As the three specially chosen Hunters cut open the Bear’s  
cage, the other Hunters form a line between the angry Bear  
and the women and children. The Bear is close you see, as  
close as across the walkway here to the cells on the other  
side, and he is roaring and trying to get to someone to kill  
them in his rage. It is very very frightening to see!

As Broud, Gorn and Voord try to force a log in the Bear’s  
mouth to gag him, the Bear grabs Gorn and crushes him  
to death. Then the Bear was upon the protective Hunters,  
swiping them from his path, trying to get to the terrified  
women and children. The Bear threw several of the Hunters  
into the air, and one man had his leg torn open. Ayla  
shoved Durc at Mother, and then Ayla ran into the fierce  
fight with the Bear, and, at great risk to herself, dragged  
the injured man to heal him.

After this, Ayla was fully accepted as both a Clan Woman  
and a Medicine Woman of Grandmother Iza's line. It is  
because of Ayla that l must be the best l can, to honour  
her memory.’

‘This is why you do insanely brave things like running into  
battles or hunts to save people?’ asked Fili.

Iza nodded, ‘and because a Medicine Woman always helps  
other people.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lza had allowed herself to be locked up with her lad, and is aware Bilbo is about, thanks toThorin and Bofur. I think lza's story had shocked a few people.


	23. Down the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the barrels and down the River they go!

Bilbo arrived that evening, starving, and fell on the bread,  
cheese and fruit Bofur had saved for him like a hungry wolf.

‘Do you have an escape plan?’ Bofur whispered.

‘Yes, for tomorrow night,’ the Hobbit whispered back.

‘Does Thorin know?’

Bilbo nodded, his mouth full of bread. Kili was chatting to, and  
distracting the tall red haired lady guard, as lza took the chance  
to examine Bilbo quickly. He was fine, except for exhaustion  
and hunger. 

Finishing his food, Bilbo slipped away before he was spotted.  
Dori began a long and boring tale of how he discovered a lost  
tea recipe, and finally Nori stopped him by suggesting that a  
song would be more cheerful.

Fili took the part Thorin had sung back in Bag End months ago,  
and the same song the dwarves had sung to try to inspire  
Bilbo to join the Quest sounded through the dungeons. All  
the dwarves, even Bifur in Khuzdul, sang, and lza was was  
startled by the way the voices of the singing dwarves blended  
together to form a deep, and thrilling sound that had even the  
red haired guard listening intently. Iza had heard the dwarves  
sing before, but not like this, even in Rivendell they’d just sung  
humorous songs, not such a serious song as this.

The song ended, and lza reflected that she’d heard Bofur sing  
before, but never Bifur or Bombur. They had both surprised  
her, Bombur having a pleasant voice similar to his brother, and  
Bifur, singing in Khuzdul when the others used Common had  
sounded funny, but he too, was nice to listen to, in fact lza  
decided she liked his singing very much.

There was silence when the song finished, but Bofur was still  
fooling around with his flute, playing silly little tunes, distracting  
the guard to the fact Bilbo was leaving. 

Slowly everyone settled down to sleep, this was helped by the  
red haired guard providing hot water for lza to make everyone  
a nice settling cup of tea, including the guard. While everyone  
enjoyed the tea, Iza was in fact setting the scene for the next  
night, when she would give the guard something a little stronger,  
something to make her sleep for a couple of hours.

Iza found herself in a dwarf pile with Bifur and both his cousins  
much like at Beorn's house. She didn't mind because at least  
this meant she was warm, even if all three dwarves did wriggle  
about a lot and so woke up her up several times.

Never mind, the elves brought the dwarves porridge with fruit,  
honey and cream for breakfast so everyone was soon in a  
much better mood.

Bofur decided to continue lza's training in card playing. He had  
no cards on him, but the nice guard who replaced the red haired  
lady guard carried Nori’s deck of cards across to Bofur when  
asked to.  
Bofur, Bombur, Bifur and lza spent the morning playing Snap,  
and keeping the other dwarves amused as well, with their  
antics over the game.

Lunchtime brought more of the vegetable soup they’d had the  
night before, with the crusty bread lza had become so fond of.

Immediately after lunch she was escorted on her healing rounds  
for the day, first the dwarves kept near her, then later, she was  
taken to Thorin.

‘Is everything in place for tonight?’ Thorin asked softly.

Using bandaging Thorin's arm to hide her hand movements, lza  
gestured, ‘l will make sure the guard has a harmless little nap.  
Bilbo believes he can get the keys, so we should be able to  
away.’

Thorin nodded, as Iza explained further, ‘Bilbo will get you  
first, then the rest of us. I have no further information.’

Now done with Thorin, lza was taken back to the other dwarves,  
some of who were getting quite excited at the thought of  
escape. 

Iza was not excited, oh yes, she wanted to leave King Thranduil’s  
cells, but she suspected that it would a stressful and tiring  
thing to do, so she decided to get some rest if she could before  
the evening meal.

Bifur sat next to her, stroking her hair, and generally being kind  
and sweet to her, so Iza was able to sleep and got some decent  
rest by Bifur's side. She woke when the elves brought stew for  
their dinner, followed by big chunks of fruit pie. 

‘Have some more,’ urged Bombur, ‘we’ll need it tonight,’ he  
smiled. 

‘And some more sleep,’ Bofur translated Bifur's Khuzdul.

Iza nodded, and went to lay down again, only to have Bifur pull  
her gently against his shoulder and cuddle her close. As she  
relaxed, she could feel both his Dwarven strength, and the  
gentleness he always showed her. He kissed the top of her head  
and settled her comfortably against him and lza was soon asleep  
again.

Iza again slept, feeling safe and happy next to Bifur. It seemed  
no time at all before lza was awake again after a couple of hour’s  
sleep, and the red haired guard once more gave lza hot water to  
make a soothing tea..only the elf got a couple of extra herbs in  
her tea this night.

And just in time, for Bilbo appeared, carrying a big bunch of keys,  
and followed by Thorin. Bilbo started to unlock cells, and the  
dwarves tip toed along, as occasionally Bilbo flinched at all the  
Dwarvish racket, but lza thought they were really being quite  
quiet all things considered.

The Hobbit slipped off with Fili, Kili, Dori and Nori, and all of  
them came back heavily laden with packs and weapons. Still  
following Bilbo as closely as possible, the dwarves entered the  
cellars.

‘What are we doing here?’ hissed Thorin in a low voice.

‘There is a trap door here, everyone gets into the barrels, l open  
the trap door, the barrels go into the River, and we float off and  
away!’

It took some persuading from Bilbo, but the more adventurous  
dwarves, like the princes and Nori, began to back Bilbo, then  
everyone else gave in started to climb into the empty barrels.  
Bifur chose a large one and helped Iza into it, making it clear  
her safety was his personal concern.

*******************************************************************************

Bifur had lza in front of him in the barrels, her hands tight on  
the edge of the barrel with his arms on either side of her so he  
could help prevent her from coming into violent contact with  
the barrel during their escape.

Warning everyone, Bilbo pulled the lever, and the barrels fell  
down into the River, several of the dwarves letting out cries  
of alarm as they fell. 

Tumbling down, two things occurred to Bifur, first, that he  
seemed to be doing a good job of keeping lza from being  
bashed around and bruised in the barrel, and also that Bilbo  
had forgotten how he was going to get out. The second  
thought had Bifur worried for a minute until Nori reached  
down to grab something, and he pulled Bilbo up by his collar  
against the side of his barrel.

Bilbo reached up and managed to get a bit of a grip on the  
lip of the barrel as they all plummeted down a waterfall. Bifur  
wrapped one arm lza as they went over the waterfall, and she  
let out a squeak of surprise!

A bit further down the River, damn the watergate to Morgoth!  
thought Bifur. Thorin tugged futility on it, it was good solid  
steel if of Elvish make, Bifur noted. Iza turned questioningly to  
him, and he explained about the watergate.

Elves were there, ready to recapture them, but to Bifur's  
surprise so were Orcs. Kili jumped from his barrel to try open  
the watergate, and Bifur pushed Iza down into the barrel to  
protect her from the attacking Orcs. As he fiercely fought the  
Orcs, he vaguely noticed two elves also killing many Orcs  
along with the dwarves. 

Then the watergate opened, and the dwarves in their barrels  
were swept on down the River, fighting more Orcs as they  
went. As in Goblin Town, Bifur knew he was feeling the battle  
rage grow, but this time he did not let it take over, he felt he  
needed a certain amount of control this time.

On they floated down the River, the Orcs now either killed or  
driven off by the Elves. Bifur cautiously let Iza pop her head  
back up out of the barrel and look about. He did notice she  
looked a bit green, and seemed to appreciate the fresh air.  
Once again Bifur had his arms around lza to prevent her  
being thrown against the barrel, and he soon felt satisfied  
her colour was better.

Luckily, the current of the River was slowing, and the barrels  
were gently brought up against the bank in shallow water.  
Carefully, the dwarves started to climb out of their barrels.  
Bifur carried lza ashore, setting her back oh her feet only  
when Thorin asked her and Oin to check over everyone for  
injuries. 

Oin it was who examined Kili’s leg; Bifur had been so focused  
on killing the Orcs near him, and protecting Iza, he hadn't seen  
Kili take the Orc arrow to his leg. Now it seemed the young prince  
had quite a serious wound. It took but a short time for lza and  
Oin to remove the remains of the Orc arrow, lza then washed  
Kili's wound well with a solution of marigold, then after a brief  
discussion Bifur noticed that of all strange things the two healers  
applied honey to the wound before bandaging Kili. 

Fili supported his brother as the exhausted group walked to  
Lake Town. Bifur held lza’s hand as she walked behind Fili  
and Kili, worried over the younger dwarf’s injury. At a rest  
stop she decided to re wrap Kili’s leg, and Oin agreed with  
the decision for some of them to go ahead into Lake Town  
while the others followed.

Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Oin were those who went ahead.  
Bifur walked hand in hand with lza behind Kili where she  
could observe Kili closely. Bifur watched Kili struggle even  
with help, and just as he was about to suggest a rest stop,  
Iza got there first. 

‘Dori’ she managed in speech, for Dori was on point, ‘we all  
need a rest for a few minutes,’ she finished with her hands.

Dori slowed, then stopped, aware lza was concerned for Kili’s  
injury, which she immediately checked. She already had a healing  
drink made up in a water skin, which though cold, would work  
to help Kili's pain and exhaustion. Then, she offered everyone  
a couple of mouthfuls to aid with any aches and pains the  
others might have.

Bifur took a couple of mouthfuls of lza's drink, noting it tasted  
quite different and not so pleasant cold. He watched her as she  
approached Bilbo, who was struggling as badly as Kili, and  
seemed exhausted, the poor Hobbit was also quite gray and  
trembled. He jumped when Iza laid a careful hand on his  
forehead, noticing he was running a temperature.

‘If someone will take my pack, l will carry Bilbo,’ lza signed.  
Bifur took her pack after she’d taken out her Clan cloak. ‘You  
can't carry me!’ protested Bilbo. ‘I can and will,' answered Iza 

‘No, let me,’ protested Dori. ‘I will carry him because l am the least  
skilled in fighting. If we come across more Orcs, it will you  
dwarves who will fight them. Now, no arguments Bilbo, l am a  
Medicine Woman and you are too ill and malnourished to walk  
further.’

Bilbo put up no further fight about being carried and he was  
quite happy to be fastened to lza using her daughter's old  
leather cloak, just as lza would have carried a Clan child. Bifur  
helped lza lift Bilbo into place and remarked to her how light  
the Hobbit was, how much weight he had lost. 

The drink and the cold Bilbo was already suffering from sent  
him to sleep, and asleep he remained until Bombur sat down,  
refusing to go on until he’d had a proper rest. Iza put Bilbo  
down and was pleased to see he seemed much better and  
decided to let him walk on by himself for a while at least. 

Meanwhile, the advance group of Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Oin  
had reached Lake -Town and had been taken in front of the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iza still thinks of Bilbo as a child, this is why she insists on carrying him, Bilbo isn't happy but is too exhausted from barrel riding and illness to argue. I am using elements of the book here, as the way the Company walks into Lake-Town suits me better.


	24. Keyhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across Long Lake, up River Running and on to Erebor, lza finally sees what all the fuss is about.

The rest of the Dwarves, with Iza still carrying Bilbo from  
time to time, came to Lake-Town and were surprised by   
being met by Men of Lake-Town who took them to a   
House put aside for their use. 

Here, there was food, beds, clean clothes and everything   
else that could be wanted. Iza took another look at Kili and  
agreed he was getting worse. Oin was worried there was  
a horrible poison on the arrow which had shot Kili, and Iza  
agreed there was something to this injury that was definitely   
strange. So far, none of her herbal remedies had done much  
good, and she was tempted to try the kingsfoil she carried if   
poor Kili didn't show some improvement soon.

Most of the Company were talking quietly, eating or   
caring for their weapons. Kili was asleep, though restless,  
his brother sat by his side, speaking softly with Oin. Bifur  
of course, was by her side, his arm around her shoulders,  
in an affectionate embrace. That was something she hadn't   
expected, but liked, about Bifur, she'd discovered she liked  
the almost constant physical contact more than she'd   
thought possible. Bifur was always hugging her, kissing her  
or holding her hand, which was not what the Clan did in   
public, at least, but lza found she enjoyed it, and she would   
sometimes spontaneously hug or kiss Bifur, which he always  
accepted enthusiastically.

It got too much for lza, and she signed to Bifur, ‘l should see  
Kili.’

Bifur nodded and smiled, and instead of staying behind, went  
with her to see how Kili was. Thorin was arguing with Fili. ‘He  
can't come with us, he’s too ill, can't you see that?’

‘I won't leave him, Uncle. I will stay by my brother’s side. Just  
as he would stay by me.’ Fili folded his arms across his chest,  
managing somehow to look incredibly like Dwalin for an instant.

Iza shrugged and signed to Oin, ‘should l try bathing his wound  
with Kingsfoil?’

‘Can't hurt, lass, let’s see if it does any good.’ The older dwarf  
helped lza treat Kili once she'd softened the dry herbs in warm  
water. They throughly bathed Kili's leg, ignoring his complaints.  
Iza then used the damp leaves like a poultice and bandaged the  
wound.

Finally she gave Kili one of her calming drinks, assisted by Fili. Then  
she turned her attention to Bilbo, who was still coughing and she  
decided to give him a honey drink for his sore throat. ‘At least   
this tastes nice,’ he croaked. Iza gave him a pat on the hand and   
turned towards Oin, was talking to Thorin again. 

‘I will stay with Kili and Fili, and we can come on to Erebor later.   
Iza is well capable of dealing with any medical issues, there’s no  
reason to wait here, Thorin. Durin's Day approaches fast.’

‘Very well, we will leave today if we can,’ and he, Balin, and Gloin  
(as the Company's treasurer) went to negotiate with the Master of  
Lake-Town for provisions, boats to get across the Lake, and other  
things. Iza quickly checked her Medicine Bag, and was quite   
satisfied although she did ask for some extra soft cloth for use  
as bandages. By the time the dwarves were organised, lza was  
ready too. Nobody could find Bofur, who was last seen quite   
drunk and Thorin would wait for him no longer, in case they   
missed Durin's Day altogether.

The arrangements were that Oin would decide when Kili was   
well enough to travel, and that Oin, Fili and Kili would come on  
up to Erebor then, and that they would have hopefully have   
found Bofur by then.

Bombur and Bifur weren't happy at leaving Bofur behind, but  
Thorin ordered the rest of the Company to leave now, with him.  
Iza didn't like leaving anyone behind, either, but it wasn't her  
decision. She liked the whole idea a lot less when she saw the  
boats. Iza had suffered badly with sickness when they escaped   
in the barrels, but maybe as you could sit out in the fresh air she  
might not be so sick in a boat.

But how to get in? Men from Lake-Town were there to help handle  
the boats and one of them caused a frightening incident by just  
lifting Iza into a boat. Bifur threw himself at the Man and had to be  
restrained by Dori and Dwalin as Nori quickly explained the Man’s  
offense.

‘Sorry, little lady, l’ll leave it to your companions to help you in   
future,’ the Man apologised.

Iza nodded her forgiveness and understanding as she was   
directed to a seat in the middle of the boat. Others joined her  
in that boat, Bifur, who all but plastered himself to her, still   
giving the Man angry looks, Bombur of course, Gloin, and   
oddly, Ori.

The rest of the Company spread out amongst different boats with  
their gear and provisions as the Men made sure each boats load  
was evenly divided and balanced. The Men rowed, and it took   
most of the day to cross the Long Lake. Camp was on the shore  
of the Lake, and the Men used nets to catch fish.

Iza and Bombur cooked the fresh fish, trout and redfin perch on  
hot flat rocks heated in the fire, lza also stuffed some with fresh  
herbs, and wrapped them in bark. Laid on hot coals, the fresh fish   
cooked quickly, and was quite delicious.

The next day, they left the Lake behind and rowed far up River  
Running. Iza hated traveling in the boat up the River even more  
than going across the Lake. Clan people usually didn't swim,  
but after Ayla had rescued Ona, some of the Clan had tried  
swimming. Most had no success, but Iza's mother, Uba, had   
kept trying and could swim a little. She had taught all three of  
her children, but lza would rather not have to swim in all her   
clothes and boots after falling out of the boat, if Iza was going  
to swim, she would prefer to choose when and where.

A little while before dark, they pulled to the River bank, and set  
up camp again. No fishing was done in the River so Iza astonished   
the Men up setting up her Clan cooking pot, and making a meal  
of Clan traveling food, a very little dried venison, vegetables and  
even some ripe wild grain seeds she and Bilbo had quickly   
collected. They had bread, and it was good dipped into the  
hot food lza had cooked. 

Bombur had cooked up some apples and berries into a sweet  
concoction that they finished their meal with and saved the rest  
for breakfast.

As with the previous night, lza, had trouble sleeping as she felt  
like she was still rolling with boat’s movements on the River. It  
unsettled her, and she sat up by the fire, wrapped in a warm  
blanket. Bifur sat next to her and they spoke in Clan signs to  
the confusion and amazement of the Men. After their talk, Bifur  
settled Iza against him, rocking her gently until she finally slept.

Up early the next morning, breakfast was quick, and the Men   
left for Lake-Town soon after they were paid for their transport.

The walking was reasonably rough that day. Through some marsh  
land at the River’s edge, thick with tall reeds. Then across ground   
that was very soft, and the travellers sank above their ankles at   
times. Bilbo was better off than anyone, with his light weight and  
large feet he hardly sank at all.

Balin got badly stuck once, and his brother and Dori managed to  
pull him free after quite a while. Iza used that time to partly process   
the reed roots she’d quickly dug up at the River bank. Bilbo stared.  
‘We can bake them in the coals of our fire, Bil, and they taste like   
potatoes, a bit.’

Ori piped up at that, ‘like baked potatoes?’ he asked, eagerly.

‘Very much like that if they're well cooked!’

‘I’ll help!’ Ori offered, enthusiastically.

‘Later, then, for dinner.’

Iza looked at Bilbo, still horribly thin, and gave him some of the Clan  
style travelling food she’d made in Lake-Town. Bombur had helped  
her, and learned how to make it himself at the same time. She looked   
about to see several dwarves looking well, hungry, so she handed out   
more food, they hadn't stopped for lunch so this would have to do.

They trudged on, and it was almost dark before they stopped for the  
night. As the dwarves set out the camps boundaries, and some went  
off hunting, lza used her digging stick as a fire drill and got two fires  
started; the dwarves were still surprised by how quickly she could do  
this, for she was nearly as good with lighting fires as a dwarf.

Letting one fire die to coals, lza placed the reed roots on the coals,   
and showed Ori how to turn them, how to judge when the starchy   
roots were ready to eat. That these dwarf men could actually cook  
still amazed Iza.

Soon, the roots were done, and moved to the side of the fire to keep   
warm as some rabbits and a couple of young hares were now ready  
to cook. As there was no time to process the hides, lza, Bilbo and   
Bombur simply laid the creatures in the hot ash with their furry jackets  
still on to protect the meat from excessive heat.

Soon, the food was cooked, and lza helped serve it, with everyone  
getting a nice serve of meat, plus plenty of the starchy roots. Ori  
was delighted that the reed roots really did taste a lot like baked  
potatoes and everyone ate up happily, content to hunt and gather   
for their food while they traveled rather than break into their packed  
provisions.

On again they went, the land drier and easier to walk over, the group  
making good time later in the day. No game, no plants, only a little  
whithered grass where once lush growth had been and animals too,  
according to Balin, but now there was nothing since the Dragon came.

Dinner that night was from their stores, eaten in the shadow of the   
Mountain, as was breakfast the following morning. By now, the   
group was silent and grim, worried whether or not the Dragon was  
still there, or alive, now the actual end of the Quest was in sight.

It took most of the day to approach the Mountain, and once there, Thorin  
ordered everyone to spread out and look for the hidden door. Iza went  
with Bifur and Bombur and Bilbo to look. The dwarves were kicking rock  
walls or listening with an ear to the stone. Bifur spoke in Khuzdul, and  
Bombur translated by answering, ‘yes, cousin, we do need Bofur here.’

‘Why?’ asked Bilbo as he looked up at the cliff towering above them. 

‘Because he has better stone sense, you know, as a Master Miner,’ was  
Bombur's reply.

‘Don't you all have stone sense?’ was Bilbo's next question.

‘Yes, of course,’ answered Bombur, ‘but some of us more than   
others.’

Bombur and Bilbo started a gentle chat about stone sense as Bifur  
beckoned Iza towards him, where he stood by grey cliff stone. She  
copied his actions and leaned against the stone by him, placing her  
her ear against the stone as he had done.

Bifur's hands were on her shoulders as she listened, not sure what  
she was meant to hear. Then, her eyes widening, she heard a noise  
that seemed to be transmitted through the very rock. 

Her hands moved slowly to sign, ‘that is breathing?’

Bifur nodded. ‘The Dragon?’ Iza’s hands shook as she signed.

Bifur nodded again. Iza’s look of fear as she gazed wide eyed at  
Bifur gave him the perfect excuse to cuddle her again, and kiss  
her softly.

‘We will protect you,’ he said in Khuzdul, ‘you will be going no  
where near that Dragon,’ this time sternly in Clan so Iza didn't   
misunderstand.

She didn't answer Bifur but simply tightened her close hug, and   
pressed against him. Bilbo and Bombur reappeared, babbling on  
happily about stairs.

‘Better take a look,’ suggested lza.

‘I’ll go and get the others,’ volunteered Bombur, ‘l’m too big to climb  
all those stairs.’

Bilbo went first, followed by lza, then Bifur last. Up and up the steps   
they went, sometimes nearly losing the path, but Bilbo was sharp eyed  
and always found it again after a bit of searching.

Finally, early in the afternoon, they came to a little grassy area, lza   
thought it felt like there should be a cave there, and said so. Bifur  
thought so too, and looked at the smooth, even, rock wall that he  
said looked like dwarves of old had worked it.

Bilbo grasped enough of this to exclaim, ‘we’ve found the door?’

Bifur, concentrating on remembering, nodded again, and then spoke  
sharply in Khuzdul, a spell to open the door, as of course years   
ago, dwarves had been known to enchant doors. That spell didn't   
work so Bifur tried several others, to lza's fascination. She had her  
healing and plant magic as a Medicine Woman. Mog-Urs of course   
spoke to spirits and held ceremonies, cast spells and curses and   
protected the Clan from the actions of unfriendly spirits. This idea  
of causing an enchanted door to reveal itself was completely new to lza, and she struggled with it even as she watched Bifur try other   
spells, and even hitting the rock wall with a stone to see if a direct   
impact would cause the door to show itself.

Finally he gave up and sat down, beside Iza, waiting for the others.  
Just then, Bilbo called out, ‘look at the thrush! It's knocking!’ and  
lza remembered the words Elrond spoke in Rivendell ‘stand by the  
grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun, with the   
last light of Durin's Day, will shine upon the keyhole.’

Quickly, everyone gathered near Thorin, with lza standing in front  
of Bifur, who rested his hands on her shoulders, looking excited.  
All stood watching the sun, waiting for a beam to light up the key  
hole, though lza was a little confused over what a keyhole was she   
was sure she would understand when it happened.

Waiting, waiting, the sun was almost down and still no sunbeam. Iza  
saw Thorin droop into a defeated attitude and slowly the dwarves   
started down the path to the stairs again. The Moon began to rise,   
and Bilbo started to shout to Thorin. Iza turned to see if the Hobbit  
had, by chance, injured himself and saw him excitedly pointing to   
the rock wall where it was lit up by a moonbeam! Moonbeam, that  
was light, she realised, and fearing Thorin wouldn't hear Bilbo, she  
let out a loud Clan alarm call, and pointed towards Bilbo, who was  
scrambling about looking to find the dropped key. 

Finally, he found it, and nearly knocked it over the cliff edge by  
accident, but Thorin caught it under his boot, just in time! Iza   
was standing beside Bifur, holding his hand. She could him   
trembling slightly and as for Thorin, he was shaking a little and  
to steady himself to fit the key to the lock and turn it.

Iza was beyond amazed when the shape of a door showed on   
the rock, and Thorin pushed hard…and the door swung open.

Stepping in, Thorin let out a low breath, ‘Erebor’, he said, so low  
lza nearly missed it.  
Balin followed Thorin and two spoke, Thorin gripping Balin’s  
shoulder tightly. Then everyone else filled in quickly, lza walking  
behind Bifur, and staring about her in wonder at the smooth  
tunnel, the strange markings in the stone everyone was   
examining and exclaiming over. 

Finally, Thorin beckoned Bilbo closer. ‘Now it is time for our  
burglar to fulfill his contract.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mix of book and movie. Iza doesn't see the healing of Kili but it happens, without the romantic elements in this story.
> 
> Clan alarm calls: too me, a bit like a bird call. Iza taught them to several dwarves and Bilbo back in Rivendell as she can't call for help in the usual fashion.


	25. Smaug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the depths of Erebor. Iza meets Smaug who she didn't realise would be so big, or talk! Or breathe fire.

Nervously, Bilbo stood forward. He had finally told everyone of  
the Ring he’d found in Goblin Town and surely he said, it would  
come in extra useful now. Iza had also worked out the Ring was  
what Bilbo had been hiding since Goblin Town. He had shown it  
to lza, and she had not liked it at all, and had begged Bilbo to  
take care using it, which he had promised to do.

The hobbit asked for someone to go with him, and Balin said he  
would, part of the way at least. Iza offered to go too, further than  
Balin but not all the way, far enough for safety, near enough to give  
Bilbo treatment if he was injured and got back that far. Bifur stated  
he was going too, he wouldn't leave Iza unprotected.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo looked to Thorin for instructions. ‘Find  
the Arkenstone, it is a large white gem, you will know it when you see  
it.’

Bilbo nodded grimly and headed down the tunnel with Balin, Bifur and  
lza following. Balin stopped after a few minutes, and promised to wait. 

The other three went on, Bifur holding Iza back when he thought they'd  
gone far enough. Iza blessed Bilbo for luck, ‘walk with Ursus,’ she  
signed, ‘Bil, be careful!’

‘I will be, l’m no Hero, lza, l’m just going for a look about.’

She nodded, and Bilbo headed off in a determined manner. There was  
nothing for Bifur and lza to do but wait, so they did. Sitting down against  
the tunnel wall, wrapped up in Bifur's cloak. Iza had never felt so awake,  
and Bifur was quiet and very still. Too still, but he responded when Iza  
tapped his hand, so she knew he wasn't in one of his strange moods  
when he went still and silent and couldn't be stirred. 

They sat in the gloomy tunnel, waiting. Silence…then it was clear the  
Dragon was awake and moving. Bifur and lza were considering going  
back up to get the others when suddenly they all appeared, Thorin, Balin  
and Dwalin leading. 

Down into the tunnel they went, lza following Dwalin, behind her Bifur  
and Bombur followed by Gloin, Dori, Nori and Ori.

Thorin stepped out first, and drew Smaug’s eye to him. Iza shrank back  
against Bombur and Bifur. The Dragon was so huge, the size of a whole  
herd of Mammoths! And he could talk! No one had told lza the Dragon  
would talk! That was astounding and terrifying, nearly too much for her  
to understand, or cope with, as she trembled by Bifur's side, clinging  
to his hand.

Thorin and Smaug exchanged words, and Bilbo, to Iza’s intense relief also  
popped up, and she quickly examined the burglar, relieved he seemed  
unharmed.

Running…once again running flat out, this time from the Dragon. She  
ran with Bifur as usual, through the confusion of the city of Erebor, into  
an area lza didn't understand at all. The dwarves did, and rushed about  
a different tasks, dodging the Dragon at all times. Smaug was wild with  
anger, growling about dwarf thieves and barrel riders, then he breathed  
deep, ‘who is that l smell? It is not a dwarf, it is not the barrel rider! It  
smells somewhat like a human, but not! What are you?’ roared the  
Dragon, ‘are you a great Hero, a Dragonslayer? Show yourself!’

Iza was behind Bifur, where he had placed her and she was not  
ashamed to be feeling terribly afraid, as it seemed the Dragon had  
smelled her, and wanted her! Smaug stalked about, looking for her,  
steam coming out of him, his chest bright red, and Bifur pushed lza  
behind a pillar as the Dragon… spat flame? Pinned between the hard  
stone and Bifur, the flames hot either side of her, she nearly screamed  
with terror, but her Clan training stopped her. Panting from the heat,  
shaking with fear, lza clung hard to Bifur's hand as they took off,  
running again, with the Dragon chasing hard, crashing through  
walls, spitting more flames. The dwarves broke into different groups  
to confuse the beast.

Separated from the others, lza found herself being pulled along by  
Gloin and Bifur. Suddenly, they rolled down a long, narrow way, and  
into what she could only call a large basket; herself and Bifur in one,  
and Gloin in another. 

Iza didn't like flying through the air like a bird, in the basket, it upset her  
more than flying on Eagles, or riding on Horses, floating down the River  
Running in a Barrel, or boating across Long Lake. Still, it helped them  
escape the Dragon, although they were stuck up in the air for some time.

Iza listened to the dwarves talking of something called furnaces, and  
how to light them. Thorin wanted them lit, others complained they  
didn't have a hot enough fire. Iza started to have a bad feeling about  
this as Thorin began to taunt Smaug, calling him old and slow.

At Thorin's shout of ‘take cover,’ everyone did, and Smaug’s flames shot  
out, causing some towers to catch fire. Lots of shouting and running  
about from the dwarves; lza couldn't really see what was happening as  
Thorin rapidly gave out orders. Things she had no names for flew through  
the air, and lza was completely confused when Bilbo pulled down a stick  
and streams of water came out of a wall, washing over the Dragon and  
putting out his flame for a short while. 

Dwarves began to pelt the Dragons with pots that made a loud bang like  
thunder and a flash like lightning. Cowering down in the basket, she  
cannot bear to watch thinking that after all this time, the death curse  
must be about to claim her, but Bifur lifted her face from where she hid  
against his shoulder, and getting her attention, pointed towards Gloin  
who had his sword in his hand, hitting a rope with it.

The rope breaks, and the baskets holding Iza, Bifur and Gloin hurtled  
downwards, and all three people hit the ground rolling; with both dwarves  
helping Iza quickly to her feet to look for shelter from the Dragon’s  
fiery breath. 

Smaug was thrashing in anger, and in all the confusion lza went to  
walk across what looked like flowing golden water, but was pulled  
back by Dori and Nori. Dori scolded her, even as he and Nori pulled  
her to safety, ‘that's molten metal, it's like liquid fire! Never go  
anywhere near anything like that!’

Nori it was who continued as Iza was passed back to a trembling  
Bifur, ‘only touch what we touch, only walk where we walk,’ he  
ordered her,’ as Bifur engulfed her in a bear hug and then they were  
all running again, flat out, to somewhere Thorin ordered them to go  
to. A room of some kind, lza didn't understand but simply followed  
her man.

Pelting into the room, lza ran behind a tall structure with the dwarves  
and clung onto a rope with them. On Thorin's command, again  
after he’d gotten Smaug’s attention by taunting the Dragon, lza and  
the others pulled hard on the ropes, and the tall structure sprang  
open, revealing a huge, golden dwarf.

Was the dwarf alive? Iza wondered, for he stood still as the Dragon  
looked upon him. Smaug continued to stare entranced at the gold  
dwarf, and Iza's companions seemed to be waiting for something  
to happen, Bifur murmured into her ear in Khuzdul even as his arms  
held her tightly to him. 

Suddenly, the golden dwarf dissolved like snow in rain! It became  
liquid, and poured over the Dragon, who screamed, and fell, thrashing  
to the floor. For a long moment all the dwarves seemed to be hardly  
breathing, as if waiting to see if Smaug was dead? How could the  
liquid kill him? Iza wondered again, it was not deep enough to drown  
him, surely? But then lza remembered Dori and Nori scolding her for  
nearly stepping into the golden liquid because it was hot, so perhaps  
the dissolved dwarf was hot, too? Maybe there was hope it had  
killed Smaug?

Abruptly, the Dragon launched himself into the air, golden liquid  
spilling off him as he screamed in rage. Fuming, spitting words of  
anger and revenge, Smaug launched himself into the air, breaking  
his way out through the stones that blocked the front gate to the  
Mountain and flew to Lake-Town to punish the Men for helping  
the Dwarves.

Horrified, lza stood trembling between Bifur and Bombur, who like  
Bilbo and the other dwarves stood still in shock as the Dragon  
roared down to Lake-Town, his fiery breath lighting up the sky as  
the Town burst into flames. The other Company members! Their  
friends, Bard and his family! Iza grabbed her staff and started  
walking only to be grabbed by Balin and Bifur.

‘You can't, lass,’ said Balin. ‘We all feel the same, but whatever is  
going to happen in Lake-Town will have happened before we can  
get there to help. Besides, if the Dragon does come back here, we  
need to be ready to kill him if we can.’

‘We can truly do nothing?’ Balin nodded, and lza turned her face  
into Bifur's shoulder, and he rubbed her back. ‘Let’s go out and see  
what's happening at least,’ argued Bilbo, ‘see if Smaug does come  
back so we can kill him, if possible.’

Iza didn't want to look, afraid of what she would see, so she dragged  
her feet so much Thorin ordered Bifur to carry her. Outside, on the  
‘doorstep’ by the back door, the dwarves, Bilbo and lza watched as  
the Dragon made several passes, flaming over Lake- Town. Bifur had  
set her on her feet, and she stood, horrified, and grieving for their  
friends in front of him, his arms tight about her.

Bombur was beside them, clinging wide-eyed to lza's hand, his face  
wet with tears as he whispered his brother’s name. Thorin stood  
between Balin and Dwalin, his face stern as he contemplated his  
nephews fates. 

Gloin had worked his way across to lza, and held her other hand, using  
her strength to help his worry for his older, deaf, brother. The two red  
haired dwarves clung tighter to lza’s hands and she felt Bifur's arms  
tighten too, as suddenly they saw the Dragon soar high, high,  
straight up into the air, then he plummeted back towards the lake  
surface, sinking beneath the water with a great hiss and gigantic  
clouds of steam.

No one on the mountain moved a muscle, in fact lza doubted half of  
them even breathed for the next while as everyone waited to see if  
the Dragon appeared again, or if he was gone for good. Time went by,  
and no Dragon. 

Iza noticed Bilbo moving uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
Her Medicine Woman's instincts came to the fore again, and she had  
difficulty in detaching herself from the three dwarves clinging to her  
so she could examine the Hobbit. Bilbo himself seemed reluctant to  
be examined, until Thorin ordered him to cooperate. 

Sitting down on the thrushes rock Bilbo let Iza examine his feet, which  
she saw were badly scorched, much of the hair missing, and the soles  
looking raw and painful.

Luckily, lza was carrying a dwarf burn salve which Oin had taught her to  
make and she carefully slathered it on Bilbo's feet. He breathed deeply  
in relief, ‘l didn't realise how sore they were, thank you lza.’

‘There is no need to thank me, Bil,’ she signed, his name spoken in  
a particularly soft voice, ‘l should have seen your pain sooner.’

‘Lass, we were too busy,’ that was Gloin. ‘I think the rest of us might  
need treatment,’ he finished, his eyes still on Lake-Town, worried.

Iza saw the sudden flickering of a fire to her left. Dori and Nori had lit  
it, and had lza's Medicine Bowl ready. Bifur led her over to the fire, and  
sat her by it. Dori’s dark eyes met hers, ‘we could all use one of your  
teas, my dear. We cannot help Lake-Town tonight, but you can aid us  
if you will. Most, if not all of us are burnt, not as badly as Bilbo, but  
needing treatment.’

Iza nodded agreement, setting out her herbs. Soon she had a burn wash  
of sage, lavender and rosemary ready, and her jar of ointment out. As  
Bombur and Dori started to make soup, lza prepared a tea as well. Well  
trained now after months of traveling, the dwarves began to line up for  
treatment and lza was busy long enough for the soup to be ready by the  
time all the dwarves had been looked at. Not everyone needed anything  
but a mug of tea, but Thorin had rope burnt hands and a scorch mark  
on his back. 

As Iza took her share of hot soup, she was directed by Bifur to Nori. ‘He  
wants me to look at your face, lza,’ Nori stated. Obediently, Iza sat and  
Nori used her own wound wash to wash her face and hands, and rub some  
ointment into her right cheek and her hands, ‘anywhere else?,’ Nori asked.  
Iza shook her head. ‘Remember to take care of yourself, Iza, now go back  
to your dwarf,’ said Nori’s brother, Dori, fussing as usual. 

‘Her dwarf!,’ spluttered Nori, ‘we’re all lza's dwarves,’ he stated, ‘we all of  
us belong to her because she’s saved us all from our stupidity so much.’

Everyone but Thorin and Bilbo roared laughing. Iza stood, her face as red  
as Smaug's flames until gentle Ori came and took her hand and led her to  
a seat on a low rock near Bilbo. Bifur immediately came to sit next to her  
and refilled her cup with the hot soup. All the people sat, staring towards  
Lake-Town. No Dragon had reappeared, and slowly it was dawning on  
everyone that the Dragon must be dead. 

Finished with her soup, lza only allowed Bombur to take her cup and do  
the washing up with Dori because Dori had asked her to look at Bilbo's  
feet again. 

Sighing, she realised the burns were worse than she'd thought. Turning  
to Bifur she asked for two of the whole pipe weed leaves he carried. Dori  
filled her Medicine Bowl with fresh hot water. Iza placed the pipe weed  
leaves in the hot water to soften. She prepared two lengths of soft cloth for  
bandages, and then laid out two of the tanned rabbit skins she had been  
saving during their travels. Her next preparations had every dwarf  
watching her as she unrolled the heavy leather of her tent, and cut two  
circles from it using her flint knife. Then she cut two pieces of leather  
thong, measuring them around Bilbo's ankles.

Looking nervous, Bilbo asked lza what she was doing. ‘Your foot hair  
is gone, it will grow back but while it does your feet will be cold. The  
soles are burnt worse than l thought, and will need extra care to heal  
and bandages to keep clean for this many days or so,’ lza held out the  
fingers of one hand. ‘Lastly, l want some layers between your feet and  
the ground because l think your feet will be sore to walk on for half a  
moon or a little more. So l have made you Clan foot coverings to wear,  
with the rabbit fur inside for warmth, the leather foot coverings will  
protect your feet while being easier to wear, not as heavy and stiff as  
boots or shoes.’

Iza then pierced holes in edges of the leather circles and threaded the  
thronging through. Sitting them to the side, she laid a pipe weed leaf  
on a section of bandage, and carefully tied the whole thing around Bilbo’s  
foot. Then she did the same with his other foot, before tying a rabbit  
skin on each of his feet, over the bandages, fur side in, using what had  
been the leg skin to tie on the fur, over Bilbo's foot, then around his ankle.  
Finally she pulled the foot coverings on his feet, adjusting the ankle ties  
to be comfortable. Sitting back, Iza looked pleased. 

‘Try walking about,’ she encouraged. Bilbo did as asked, the frown on his  
face disappearing as he moved about. ‘This is amazing! The leather and  
skins are keeping my feet warm and comfortable, yet there is none of the  
weight and stiffness of boots!’ Walking confidently about on feet that were  
no longer painful, Bilbo approached lza, who was still seated, and so right  
at his height.

To her utter surprise, once he’d quickly tipped Bifur a wink,  
Bilbo leaned in, his hand in lza's shoulders and gave her a soft,  
gentle kiss on the cheek, ‘thank you lza, you are true Medicine  
Woman, you care so for others,’ and lza blushed again.

‘Too many compliments make the spirits jealous,’ she answered  
Bilbo, ‘but l am pleased your feet feel better. You can take off the  
foot coverings and skins to sleep, but leave the bandages on. I will  
check them in a few hours.’

‘Yes, Medicine Woman,’ he smiled, and sat down next to Dori.

None of the dwarves slept. Bilbo did, and lza might have dozed a  
little, but everyone else stayed awake. Finally, when the sun had been  
up for a while, and there were no signs of Smaug, Bombur and Bilbo  
cooked breakfast.

Thorin ordered everyone indoors to look for the Arkenstone after  
breakfast, and for everyone to keep looking until it was found. Iza  
stayed with Bifur, of course, and Bombur. Bilbo moved from one  
group of dwarves to the next, light weight and with his large feet,  
he didn't sink much into the piles of shiny rocks and round gold  
things Bombur said were coins.

At the lunch break Bilbo's complaints finally made Thorin agree to,  
the dwarves tried to explain the concept of money to lza. ‘It's a coin,  
this round thing,’ explained Balin, holding one out to lza. ‘They have  
different values,’ and here Nori broke in, direct as usual, ‘don't confuse  
her any more. All you need to know Iza, is that you exchange these for  
things. Say, if you need food, rather than look for your food by hunting,  
or gathering it, you could go to someone who had a lot of food, and  
exchange some coins for it. Or you could get clothes, or whatever  
you need.’

‘I think l see.’lza thought for a moment, ‘are there a lot of these coins  
here?’

‘Yes, lza, very very many, why, we could use these coins to get nearly  
anything!’ said Ori, coming in on the conversation.

‘And the shiny rocks?’ she asked, picking up an emerald. ‘Some  
of them are just pretty, some of them, like coins, could be exchanged  
for things you need. Some of them are made into jewellery like the  
opals in your ears,’ explained Gloin.

‘So you wear the pretty ones?’ 

‘You can but sometimes they are worn to show you have many of  
them, that you are important person to be able to just wear them,’  
went on Gloin.

‘Like Leaders?’

‘Yes, or a skilled Medicine Woman, to show the regard you are held  
and your status,’ that was Nori again. 

Iza thought deeply, ‘wearing the shiny rocks can show your status for  
everyone to see?’

‘That's one reason, lass,’ said Dwalin.

‘Then why does Thorin seek the large white shiny rock?’ she asked.  
‘If it is so big, surely he will not wear it?’

‘No, he won't wear it lass, he will display it. It is the King’s stone, and  
just by possessing it, he can call on all the other Dwarf Realms, for  
help, it is what makes Thorin what do you call it? The one that can  
command the loyalties of the other Clans?’

‘First Leader. Grandmother lza’s brother Brun was First Leader.’

‘That's right, l keep forgetting you’re as good as royalty too,’ said  
Balin. ‘Anyway, Thorin will use the Arkenstone to show everyone he  
is the First Leader of our people.’

‘So we should go find it, then?’ motioned Iza. All agreed and joined  
Thorin, who was kicking things about, looking so hard he hadn't had  
lunch.

‘Better find it soon,’ said Dori, ‘or we’ll never get any rest. Thorin  
won't let us the mountain to help Lake-Town, so we might as well find  
the Arkenstone.’

All the rest of that day they looked. Gloin found some white gems that  
Thorin seemed pleased to find, but no Arkenstone.

Dinner time came, and Iza, Bilbo and Bombur cooked. Thorin tried to  
refuse food, but lza sat beside him with a bowl and refused to move  
until he ate. ‘You should rest a little, Thorin, we all should,’ she  
advised.

‘Not until we find the Arkenstone,’ he growled.

‘Everyone is exhausted, Thorin, you too. Perhaps we could rest, a few  
at a time, while the others look?’

‘To please you?’

‘No, for the sake of everyone's health.’

‘Very well,’ he grumbled, ‘as long as you get some rest first.’

Iza agreed, and went to inform the others. It was decided that Bilbo, Bifur  
and Bombur would rest first, for four hours, then change with Gloin, Dori,  
Nori and Ori. 

As lza settled down to sleep between Bifur and Bombur, with Bilbo near,  
Bombur remarked, ‘l wonder if Bofur is alright.’

‘I have asked Spirit of Raven, my Totem, to watch over the people we  
left in Lake-Town. If they are alright, they will come here as soon as they  
can.’

Bilbo's soft voice answered, ‘there's no way Thorin will let us go to Lake  
Town to look for them, he’s become obsessed with finding the Arkenstone.’

Iza sighed and turned over, snuggling into Bifur's back. Bilbo could  
then see her hands as she replied, ‘we should rest or we won't be any  
use to ourselves much less anyone else.’

It felt like no time later when the four of them were woken by Gloin. Worry  
over his brother and exhaustion made him look terrible and he was asleep  
almost before lza could pull her boots on and check Bilbo's feet. The huge  
pile of coins was just as daunting and still no Arkenstone.

Some hours later, Thorin refused to lay down, but Dwalin and Balin did, and  
woke hungry after a few hours. Again, Bombur, Bilbo and lza cooked, but  
this time Thorin refused food, growling about the Arkenstone. Balin was  
starting to look concerned about Thorin, and had a whispered talk with his  
brother and Gloin. 

The situation continued the next day, but lza was able to talk Thorin into a  
bowl of porridge with sweet apple and berry sauce, although his sleeplessness  
was worrying. 

Searching through the great pile of treasure, the different dwarves had found things  
they liked, armour, and weapons. Bilbo was given a shirt of soft shiny material that  
stopped a sword strike, and Bifur had insisted (with Thorin's agreement) that lza  
needed a shiny golden band that went on her arm, and had pretty green stones in  
it. It was nice, and she tipped her wrist from side to side, watching the light  
change and flicker in the stones. She felt good about wearing it.

Still, everyone but Thorin was worried about the dwarves left in Lake-Town. Dori and  
Nori offered to go back and look for them, but Thorin's only answer was if they wanted  
to look for something, they could keep on looking for the Arkenstone.

Then, the next day, Bilbo suddenly started to run towards the front gate, as he shot by  
Iza, who had been going to check on his feet, he beckoned her to follow him, and she  
did, hearing what his keen hobbit ears had, Bofur's voice calling his brother and cousin.

Bilbo skidded to a halt in front of the four dwarves, telling them firmly, ‘you have to go,  
actually we all need to go, Thorin is not well.’

Oin looked at Iza, who tapped her head with one finger before being hugged half to  
death by Bofur. Once he let her go, Fili and Kili took over with Oin asking ‘is it gold  
sickness?’  
Bilbo shrugged, ‘Balin thinks so.’

Then Thorin was there, throwing a large red stone to Fili, ‘welcome to Erebor!’ he  
said loudly. 

Suddenly, the rest of the dwarves arrived, Bifur and Bombur nearly knocked Bofur over,  
Gloin hugged Oin so tightly the older dwarf complained. Thorin hugged his nephews too,  
and for some reason everyone hugged lza. 

‘What happened in Lake-Town?’ asked Thorin

‘Bard killed the Dragon!’

‘How?’

‘He shot it with a black arrow!’answered Bofur.

‘And the lady elf captain healed Kili, a real treat it was to watch,’ finished  
Oin.

‘Many people died in Lake-Town,’ said Fili, ‘and they will be coming for  
the money promised them for helping us.’

Thorin started to grumble at that, and Fili and Kili glanced at each other.

With Thorin not watching her lza signed, ‘this is why Bilbo wanted you to go.’

‘Has the Arkenstone been found?’

‘No, which is why Thorin wouldn't let any of us go back into Lake-Town to try to  
find you,’ said Balin.

‘We fought the Dragon,’ said Ori, ‘and tried to kill him with molten gold, but  
that just really upset him.’

Thorin reappeared, ‘you can idle and talk later. Find the Arkenstone!’

Silence fell as everyone turned to do that, suddenly aware that disobeying Thorin  
might be a very bad thing, given the naked sword in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, poor lza saw and experienced many strange things in Erebor. Money for one. The furnaces and mining equipment. Thorin's gold sickness...
> 
> Sorry for the slow update, but l sort of lost inspiration for a while and finally got it back after re watching the movie Clan of the Cave Bear, which is a terribly hard movie to find online


	26. How the Dwarves and the Clan came to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is still looking for the Arkenstone. Bard is turned away by Thorin, who is sinking further into the lure of the gold.
> 
> Balin and lza have a conversation on wall decorations and the origin of Dwarves.
> 
> Iza speaks of the history of her people

So it went on. Looking for the Arkenstone and not finding it. Hunger and exhaustion troubled everyone, but Bifur worried about Iza. Bilbo's feet were healing nicely and lza, Bifur felt, was rightfully pleased with the results of her work there.

Yet the Clan woman was exhausted. With all the work she'd put in attending to Thorin, who would only eat or sleep if lza stubbornly out waited him, by refusing to sleep or eat until he did, and she was working to help sort out the enormously huge pile of treasure plus cooking so Bifur was worried she was ill. She had such a bad cough it even broke through Thorin's gold sickness, enough for him to notice, at least.

'Medicine Woman, you are not well,' and he contradicted her when she resolutely denied being very ill. To Bifur's surprise he got a hint of the old Thorin, when the bemused King ordered her a few days of rest. 

So Bifur had carried her to where the dwarves were working for the day; and set her up with pillows and blankets where she could watch when she wanted to and sleep as she needed to.

From time to time Thorin complained about no Arkenstone, and also, from time to time, one of the dwarves would show lza something. All of them wore armour found in the treasure pile, and various jewels as well, except of course, Bilbo. Only he and Iza seemed to be immune to the lure of the Dragon's hoard.

Iza was feeling a lot better two days later.  
Unfortunately, that is when Bard, the Man who killed Smaug with his Black Arrow showed up with a large group of Men from Lake-Town who wanted payment for the goods given to the Dwarves. King Thranduil was there from Mirkwood, wanting some white gems, and he had a large group of armed warriors behind him.

Bifur watched, with his cousins, as Thorin turned Bard and Thranduil away. Shivering,  
Bifur understood just how out of control Thorin's gold sickness was. He was prepared to do anything to keep every coin of the hoard, and give nothing to those at the front gate. 

He decided to wake lza, and have her get up and dressed, just in case anything drastic happened. Not that the armies of the Men and Elves outside were going to be able to get into the mountain at all with all the work the dwarves had done to block the front gate again.

He went to wake his lady, to find she was up, and using a magical dwarf lantern he'd  
found in the Dragon's hoard and shown her how to use, she was moving about, looking at the walls and carvings of the mountain. 

'This doesn't look like it was always here, did your people make these...markings on the walls?' Iza asked Bifur. Of course, the decorated walls had always been there, but the dwarves had been busy, and Iza with them, so Bifur assumed she hadn't really had a chance to pay attention before.

He nodded, 'we use special tools to make these markings, we call them carvings.'

Iza reached out, and ran her fingers over the carved wall in front of her, examining it closely. 'But why do this?' she asked at last, confused, 'to just make the walls pretty?'

'No lass,' answered Balin, coming up behind Bifur. 'It all has meanings.'

'Meanings? Spirit meanings?'

'Some of them, yes.' Bifur took lza's hand as she walked with Balin as he explained a few things. 

'These are..spiritual. Of or dedicated to Mahal. Over here are some of the Arkenstone and the old King, Thorin's grandfather, Thror. 

Over here is decorative, although l suppose the addition of Mahal's hammer makes it spiritual too.' Balin watched her carefully, nearly as carefully as Bifur.

'Mahal is your Maker, but how did he make you all?'

'From the matter of the earth, lass, from the stones and rocks He made us.'

Bifur noticed lza gave great consideration to her answer. 'How can you have been made from the stones and rocks? I have touched all of you, treated your injuries? You feel like other people to touch, you bleed, you bruise!' Bifur felt her hand tighten on his as she signed with her free hand, in an agitated manner.

'It's alright, lass, we are flesh and blood now, that was part of Eru's gift to us when he adopted us. That, and a true soul and free will.'

Balin looked back at the wide eyed woman staring at him, her Clan manners forgotten in shock, shaking her head in amazement. Bifur realised that although lza must've heard things about the origins of the Dwarf race before today as she traveled with them, but it seemed clear the full story had passed by her. 

'Lass, Mahal grew impatient waiting for the Children Eru made to wake up. There was only supposed to Elves, and your people, the Race of Men. I suppose l'd never thought about it until we met you, but there are different kinds of Elves, so why not different kinds of Men too?

Anyway, Mahal made the seven Fathers of the Dwarves, and Eru found out. Mahal apologised for his disobedience in creating us, and lifted his Hammer to destroy our Fathers and they cringed in fear. Eru had adopted them, and granted them true life, but now Mahal had to lay our Fathers to sleep until after the Elves awoke. Some say the Seven Fathers woke before Men, but seeing you lza, l doubt it. I think the ancient Men, like you, your people of the Clan, woke before we Dwarves and have walked this land for a very long time.'

Bifur watched Iza stare at Balin. 'But what of dwarf women?' Here the midwife's part of her brain came in, 'there were the Fathers of the Dwarves, so where were the Mothers?'

'They were there lass, of course they were. Just because we don't have many women doesn't mean we don't have any. It's because there few women that we guard and protect them so carefully, and also that there are always a few dwarves who take wives from among Men. Bifur is not the first dwarf whose wife will be of Men, but the first and l dare say only, who will wed a Clan woman,' Balin finished.

Encouragingly, Bifur then asked her, 'how did your people become who you are, the Clan of the Cave Bear?'

Her eyes went blank and she didn't blink, going into her Memories. Bifur held her carefully just in case she lost concentration on what she was doing with her physical form and lost her footing, well, not really, but it gave him a chance to cuddle her. 

'Long long ago, we were not Clan. Then, too, the Others were not themselves either, we were all one people and lived in a hot, dry land. Then, we couldn't speak, even with our hands, and we didn't live so much in Clans as family groups. We didn't hunt then, not much anyway, we really scavenged. Women raised their own children with little or no help from the Men. In those days too, women hunted, women spoke directly to the Spirits. All of this l can 'remember' because Ayla told Mother she drank the special Mog-Ur's drink at the Clan gathering rather than throw it away and so she saw this through being linked to Creb in the Ceremony. Later, Ayla showed Mother what to do, and Mother showed me. I have learned how to see these Memories without the drink.'

Bifur and Balin exchanged glances. 'Iza, should you be telling us this?'

'There are no Clan Men here to be upset, the knowledge of our origins is not forbidden to Clan Women, just the permission to take part in the Ceremonies and how to access those Memories. Some of our men have spoken about our history in a limited way to the women, usually it would be a Mog-Ur or Leader to his Mate, or a Medicine Woman. So some of what l say l have learned from Goov.'

Both dwarves relaxed, and lza continued. 'Back then we were one type of person. There were no Clan, there was no Others. We were much more primitive then, and simply called ourselves Hunters, we wore no clothes but even then those ancestors knew the use of the sacred red ochre, and we wore that in patterns on our skin. It is from them we inherited the use of fire, and how to make spears and stone tools. They did not live in Caves, or worship the Great Cave Bear. They would camp at night, wherever they happened to be, and used fire to keep away dangerous animals. The Men lived in seperate groups that came and went, sometimes living with the women and children for long times, several turnings of the Moon, sometimes gone for equally long times. 

We were dark skinned then, adapted to the burning Sun. The women worked with the Spirits, Spirit of Wind, Oooha, Spirit of Rain, Zheena, Spirit of Mist, Eeesha, and others, we revered the Spirits of Nature in their feminine guise. Like the Monsoon, the Bringer of Life to the sun sorched plains we walked with the herds of stripped horses and the giant patched antelope, following them across the great endless grazing grounds. Because of vast abundance of game, we didn't dry meat, or preserve food as it was always there, a lion's kill to be scavenged, groves of fruit bearing trees where the ancestors could eat their fill, tubers to be dug up and cooked, the land provided a great variety every day.'

Both dwarves were now unable to take their gaze from Iza, their attention absorbed by her story.

'Then one day, our people split in two, as some went North to the Frozen Lands, and we became shorter, stouter to bear the cold, stronger to hunt the more savage game. Those that would become the Others, stayed and evolved their way. Only later did they head North, and meet my people.

The ancient Medicine Women had brought much knowledge with them, but many of the plants were different and we had to learn again what to use. I know you saw me in Rivendell, testing the pipe weed for medicinal properties, it is part of a Medicine Woman's magic that she can do this. This is what my ancestors did, and learned the plants of the new lands.'

Here she stopped as Balin clearly had a question. 'Do you have knowledge of the ancient lands your ancestors lived in? Would you know the old roads, the plants in such places?'

'I should be fine with plants and animals, but some of the lands and paths may have changed. Of course, l would do the best l could.'

'I know you would.' Balin gave lza a surprisingly cheeky grin. 'Just something that may happen now we have the Lonely Mountain again.'

Iza nodded, and Bifur wondered if there was to be another Quest soon? His attention was soon drawn back to lza, who continued her tale. 

'In the harsher conditions, the men began to live year round with the women and children. This is also when the men took over talking to the Spirits, and the first Mog-Urs began to speak to the Spirits of our totems, the animal Spirits. 

There was one Mog-Ur, who went away from our people, and was gone a long time, long enough for people to think him dead. This is all part of the Legend of Durc.'

'Isn't Ayla's son called Durc?' Dwalin had walked up looking for his brother.

'That's right,' signed Iza, 'Creb named her son Durc because Ayla loved that Legend so much. It is a favourite of mine, too.'

'Doesn't a child's mother name her baby?'

Iza shook her head. 'No, the man of that hearth names any children, but very often takes the mother's wishes into account. My daughter was named for an ancestor of mine, another respected Medicine Woman, which pleased me greatly.'

Dwalin nodded, understanding what Iza didn't have the words for. Oddly, for a warrior who seemed nothing but tough and fierce, he often got to the heart of a matter, but often did not say so.

With prompting now from all three of the dwarves standing by her, lza continued the story of her people. Bifur kept his arms about her as he watched her hands moving.

'The Mog-Ur was gone for a long time. When he did get back to my ancestors, he had been gone so long, everyone thought he must be dead, and Durc had left, taking some people with him that we never heard from again.

But the Mog-Ur did come back, wearing a Bear skin. He brought back along with the worship of Great Cave Bear, the knowledge of how to survive in the cold ice lands, how to wear skins for warmth, how to live in Caves for shelter, how to hunt the fierce animals of the the cold lands and how to preserve and store food to last us through Winter. That is how my people became Clan, many many Winters ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a split chapter, with more on Clan origins to come. It's fair to say the Dwarves will be shocked.


	27. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes yet deeper into gold sickness, lza, Oin and Bilbo take things into their own hands, each in their own way.

No one moved, three dwarves stared in shock at the shy Clan woman, standing still, wrapped in Bifur's arms and looking almost defiantly at them.

'Lass, if what you're saying is true, that it is the real history of your people, then the Race of Men didn't just wake up like Elves or Dwarves. 

'That's right. We came from other animals,' she motioned firmly. 'It is in my Memories, l can go back there, l can Remember what it was like to be a small scuttling furry creature trying to evade a giant savage lizard. I Remember when there were no Clan and no others; l Remember being of the very ancient Hunter people, in my Memories l walk the grassy plains of the hot dry land. I can see it as if l were there, l can hear the animals calling, l can smell the scent of them. I know l am going with other Hunters to drive Lions off their fresh kill. We will use stones and sticks to drive them away so the children can eat well. In know the Clan and the Others, what you call the Race of Men, developed over time from existing animals,' she tapped her head, 'it is all in here.'

'Why are you telling us all this now?'

'I have starting to think about how different l am to you in so many ways.'

'And yet not so different too,' remarked Balin. 'Your herbal Medicine works on us too, lza.'

'I know,' lza nodded. 'But l wanted you all to think about the differences too.'

Bifur turned her in his grasp, yet his arms still about her, 'are you imagining this will make any difference to my feelings for you, lza?'

'It might,' she suggested, trembling, frightened of his answer. Balin and Dwalin took the chance to disappear.

'Never,' Bifur assured her, kissing her softly.

Iza immediately returned his kiss, wrapping her arms tightly about him in return.

Finally the kiss ended, and Bifur and lza stood, holding each other, their foreheads touching. For a long time.

'Hey, you pair coming to get dinner?' yelled Bofur. Laughing now, Bifur hauled lza along behind him for a bowl of stew.

Bofur playfully and affectionately punched Bifur, and pulled Iza into a seat next to him, slinging an arm about her shoulders. 

'So Bifur, when do Bombur and me get to officially call this little lady Cousin?' Bofur hugged lza, his brown eyes twinkling teasingly at his cousin.

'Not before Brena and the children are here,' Bifur smiled in response. 

'Too long,' Bofur teased. 'If you can't at least give Iza a betrothal bead, l'll...run away with her to The Shire!'

Everyone laughed at that. Bifur took lza away from Bofur, into the shelter of his embrace. Grinning, he corrected his cousin, 'she is mine, lza is my Medicine Woman, and she'll get her betrothal bead tonight if she'll take it!'

'That's enough,' growled Thorin, looking very put out. 'We still don't have the Arkenstone. Stop hanging about, go look for it.'

Bifur gave a glance at Thorin, realising how awful Thorin looked, red eyed, untidy and exhausted. He squeezed lza's hand and she walked up to Thorin, her hands going to her Medicine Bag from habit when Thorin stopped her. 'Leave me be, Medicine Woman, if you want to help, look for the Arkenstone.'

Iza gave the Clan sign for compliance, the back of her right hand to her forehead, and turned to follow Bifur and the other dwarves back to the treasure pile. As she walked, Bilbo beckoned her, 'lza, could you check my feet for me, please?'

Her healing duties overrode any others, so she followed Bilbo into an alcove. There, as she checked his feet, Bilbo angled his body so no one could see, 'l have to tell someone or l'll join Thorin in madness, lza,' he whispered, 'l have the Arkenstone.'

She froze for a second, before signing discreetly, 'what will you do with it?'

'Can you ask Oin if he thinks Thorin would be better or worse if he had the Stone?'

Aware that Thorin had come closer to try to listen in on their conversation, Iza simply gave a brief nod. 'Your feet are looking much better,' she signed. 'Keep the foot covers on while walking on the treasure, please Bilbo, there are lots of sharp things there, but on the smooth walkways you can start to leave them off a bit to harden your soles again.'

Iza started to follow Bifur then, with Bilbo trotting by her side. Once far enough along, she gestured to Bilbo again, 'l will find an excuse to ask Oin your question.'

Bilbo smiled and turned to help Nori and Ori go over a pile of coins. Iza sat beside Bifur and Bombur and started doing the same thing. 

Bifur was struggling, having a bad day, and lza kept one of his hands tucked firmly in hers. Finally, when he decided some sapphires shaped like flowers could be edible, lza took him to Oin. 

Oin sighed after examining Bifur. 'It's the Dragon sickness, lass, it's making everyone but you and Bilbo act strange. Thorin it has more effect on because of his hereditary tendency to Gold Sickness, and poor Bifur because of his axe wound. You should make us one of your teas, for mental stimulation.'

Iza nodded, and sat back as Gloin insisted on lighting the fire for her, she started the hot water, and checked her Medicine Bag. Hopefully, in the near future, she could maintain a full herbal medicine kit, not just her Medicine Bag.

Carefully, she selected lemon balm, sage and rosemary. The sage and Rosemary had deep woody flavours, but the lemon balm should compensate with sweetness there, and lza was happy with the result after tasting it. The first cup she gave to Bifur who pressed against her shoulder as he drank it, then as others came by, lza handed out the drink to everyone.

Finally, she was left with Bifur, who was obsessively searching through a pile of coins, and Oin. Giving Bifur a quick glance, lza signed to Oin, 'will Thorin be better once we find the Arkenstone?'

'I doubt it, lass, l think he'll be worse, actually,' Oin answered softly. 'Don't you worry about that, perhaps take him some more of that drink.'

Bifur looked up as lza stood. 'I will come with you,' he said in Khuzdul. Iza nodded, knowing what he meant without understanding all his words. In to see Thorin they went, lza carrying a pot of tea, and Bifur, cups. 

Thorin glared as lza approached him, and poured tea into the three cups Bifur had placed for her. Iza indicated Thorin should take his choice. 

'It is a stimulant drink. Everyone else has had some,' lza volunteered. 

Scowling a bit Thorin took a cup and drank, only to realise how thirsty he was. Iza refilled his cup twice without comment before begging to be allowed to examine him. 

'You are malnourished, Thorin, and exhausted,' lza commented, her signs slow and soft in a soothing manner similar to a voice becoming gentle and soft. 'Please get some rest and eat,' she pleaded. 

'No, what if the Arkenstone is found?'

Thorin, gold mused and exhausted didn't notice Iza look to the side, before signing, 'it should be brought to you.'

'Make sure of it then,' snapped Thorin who had sat down, and despite the stimulant tea, had dropped off to sleep almost immediately. Or had he? Iza was quite pleased with the idea Oin had, and that she carried out.

One of the cups had a film of sleeping draught in it, provided by Oin. Iza had simply used her Clan skills to make sure Thorin drank from the right one. 

Now Thorin slept, lza and Bifur moved him to a secure area. Between the dwarf and the powerful Clan woman, he was not hard to shift.

Gently, Iza checked Thorin's breathing and laid him in a comfortable position. Then she joined the others.

'He will sleep for several hours,' Iza told Bilbo, 'and Oin says he will be worse with the Arkenstone.'

Bilbo nodded, 'thank you, lza. I think l will take a turn outside for some fresh air while l can.' He disappeared, to be seen a little while later talking to Bofur, who was on watch duty.

Later, Bilbo vanished, and lza thought he must have found a quiet corner for a few hours rest. Only the next day did she discover her mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the short chapter, but we have had a death in the family, with all the resulting confusion. 
> 
> The story will pick up again with the upcoming battle.


	28. Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a big step further between Bifur and lza. Total romance, no story line except theses two

With Thorin sleeping, the dwarves had a more relaxed evening. After dinner, Bifur left Iza in Fili and Kili's care while he went to prepare a private area for the two of them later that evening, when he intended to properly propose to Iza, with the idea they'd marry in the Spring, when things had settled down and Bombur's family arrived from the Blue Mountains.

Bifur had made up a comfortable bed out of their camping gear, and also brought along things he thought they might need, like food and some tea. The room was lit, but not brightly, just enough for Iza to be able to move about without walking into things.

Yawning, he thought about lza. The last days, looking for the Arkenstone, and generally looking through the treasure would have tiring enough, but Thorin had made them block up the front gate again for security. Even lza had worked on that a bit, only Bilbo had been excused on account of his size. Iza didn't have the stone sense of the Dwarves, but she had been strong enough to help move the stones and rocks into place on Bombur's instructions. 

Bifur thought on that. He had been a warrior and now was a toy maker. Bofur, the elder of his cousins, was a Master Miner, who still mined at times, but often joined himself in toy making too. Then Bombur, the youngest of the three, once a Master Stone Mason and Builder, he had turned to cooking professionally when he married. 

Most of the Company were dwarves who were either related to Thorin, or who'd lived hard lives and now were willing to risk what little they had on the Quest for Erebor. Bilbo Baggins had proved to be more Took than anything by coming along as their Burglar, and then, of course, there was Iza.

Bifur grinned to himself at the thought of his wonderful lady. How she healed him and others. Her wonderful herbal teas, the way she found food and made meals out of what she’d gathered, sometimes when they had nothing else. Then there was her strength and toughness on the journey, and her courage when they faced Smaug. She'd agreed to come and see him here after a consultation with Oin on the overall health of the dwarves, and Bilbo. He reflected he'd fallen in love before when he was much younger, but the feelings he had for lza were much deeper. And she was coming to see him! He could hardly wait!

The door opened. Bifur realised lza was still having trouble with the concept of knocking on doors to ask to come in, especially if she was expected or invited. Sighing to himself he decided to leave it for tonight, lessons in correct behaviour could wait.

Instead, he stood up and opened wide his arms to her, and lza walked straight into his arms for a big cuddle, their foreheads resting against each other's in true dwarf fashion. 

After a little while, Bifur led lza to a table, and offered her some tea he'd managed to make from a recipe of Dori's. Impressed and pleased, lza drank her tea, as did Bifur. Now, usually he would have drunk Ale, but he wanted to be very sober for this night.

There was sweet treats Bombur had made up from their stores, and Bifur gave Iza a couple of little baked cakes to eat. When she finished her took her hands and kissed them, before pulling her carefully into his lap, to sit there, his arms tight about her. She wrapped her arms about his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, and the couple simply sat for a while, in comfortable silence.

Bifur finally spoke. In both Clan and Khuzdul even though he knew lza understood little of his spoken words, he felt the need to say what he wanted to in words as well as hand speech.

'Iza, you live up to Beorn's name for you, Little Finch. You are like a little bird, flitting about, then suddenly standing firm when you need to, like when you spoke of the origins of your kind. Or when you become the Medicine Woman and treat people with skill and loving care.'

His storm coloured eyes looked deep into hers. She would have looked away, her Clan training to not look so closely at a man made her uncomfortable. Bifur, however held her face gently in his left hand, holding her so she couldn't turn her face away, and gazed deeply into her hazel eyes, the brown and gold colours dominating now.

Smiling now, rather than his usual wild grin, Bifur continued to speak, 'lza, we have been courting for a while now, and l would like to take our friendship further.'

The dwarf stopped, gathering his thoughts before continuing. He'd had a long chat with his cousin Bombur again, about making a proper proposal to lza.

'There is no right or wrong way,' Bombur had advised. 'Just go with what seems right at the time, and do remember to tell lza how much you love her.' Bombur had stopped there, then had gone on in his soft voice, 'of course, we can't have the actual wedding until Brena and the children are, because my dear wife would skin both of us alive!'

The cousins had a good long laugh at that, of course Brena would not ever actually skin either of them alive, but she would make their lives uncomfortable for a good while for missing a family wedding. 

'There is no reason that you and Iza can't be betrothed, however, and get married perhaps next Spring,' Bombur finished.

Bifur now remembered all his younger cousin had said. So, he went ahead, speaking with care, 'if you would agree to be my wife, my woman, l would be the happiest dwarf in Middle-earth. I love you so much, my lza. We could be betrothed, or promised, until Spring, and marry properly when Bombur's family arrive.'

Iza responded with, 'that is the same as being your mate? What ceremonies are needed?'

'None for now, just the bead in your hair changes to a betrothal bead. For the wedding there would be ceremonies and celebrations.' Bifur looked if possible, even deeper into Iza's eyes. 'You will marry me?' he asked very softly.

Iza flushed, 'if you're sure you really want me.'

'Very sure, sweet Iza.'

'Then l will say yes, l will be your woman, l will cook for you, and give you children if l can,' lza blushed again, no other Clan woman had ever been asked by a man to marry him, no other Clan woman had ever had to say yes or no. 

Bifur didn't speak, his answer was a deep and passionate kiss. Then he couldn't contain his joy anymore, and breaking the kiss, he picked lza up off her feet and swung her around happily.

Somehow, they ended up on the makeshift bed together, Bifur laughing and lza's eyes twinkling. He'd landed on top of her, and through his laughter realised how good she felt under him, her loose hair like a soft red circlet around her head, her warm woman's body seeming to welcome the weight and pressure of him. 

His body had responded to hers, and he knew she felt this too. He was, however, a bit taken aback by her reaction. Lifting her hands, lza asked, 'do you want to relieve your needs with me?'

To say Bifur was stunned was an understatement. And his reply was eager, but gentle. 'Perhaps l do, but you don't have to agree.' Her hands lifted to reply but he caught them in his, and kissed her fingers. 'And things would be done a bit different to the Clan way.'

The gold flecks dominated her eyes now and her expression was puzzled. 'Lots of kissing and cuddling as well as actual..' Bifur hesitated. 'We call it making love.'

Iza's puzzled expression deepened as she freed her hands to speak, 'l only know the Clan way of these things.'

'Never mind,' Bifur said, 'l will show you.'

Iza seemed to relax at that, her hands now on his shoulders instead of hovering near his face, waiting to speak; instead she was clearly waiting, like a good Clan woman, to see what Bifur wanted next.

'We are both wearing far too many clothes,' was his next comment. Already both of them had removed their heavy boots, but were otherwise fully clothed. 

'Oh!' Iza wriggled about, trying to get out from under Bifur to undress. He grinned, holding her down playfully. 'Let me help you, lza, and you can help me if you like.'

Her eyes had gone nearly brown now, as Bifur gently removed her tunic, trousers, and soft linen shirt, leaving her in just her corset and under things. Still a bit puzzled, she helped him strip down to his underwear, and then he chuckled as she gave him her best questioning look.

'Are you really sure?' he asked, and she nodded yes. Gently he took her shaking hands in his, kissing her fingers. 'It's alright, sweet lza, let me teach you.' 

She gave a small nod, and Bifur removed the last of her clothes, to her surprise as he did so, he also managed to shed the last of his garments. 

Bifur looked at the woman in his arms. She'd lifted one hand to the old battle scar on his shoulder, her hand hesitant to touch him, but after an instant she did, her fingers sliding over the rough skin. 'A battle wound,' he said, softly.

Her hand had stilled on him as he in turn caressed her, noting the softness of her skin, and...she seemed embarrassed?

'What's wrong,' he signed in Clan. 'Is it right for me to be unclothed here before you like this?' she replied.

'Yes, it is, Iza, you are my woman, as l am your man. I want to look at you, and touch you.' He smiled widely at her, 'you may touch me if you like.'

Her eyes glowed golden in the candlelight, 'why?' she gestured.

'Because it feels nice,' and he went on to show lza what he meant, his hands caressing her body. Her little crys of pleasure encouraged him, and to his joy she did start to touch and caress him in return.

It wasn't long before Bifur understood that they were both ready for more, and he rolled on top of her with a kiss. Easily, he entered her, allowing her a bit of time to adjust to him, not just the feel of him inside her, but the weight of his body. 

Iza's hands were on his shoulders pulling him down against her, and Bifur knew she was comfortable, and he began to move inside her, remembering the pleasures of a woman’s body, long forsaken since his injury as most women were simply terribly afraid of him, though Iza never had been.

Actually, he was soon lost in the pleasure of loving lza, all coherent thoughts gone until he heard her cry of pleasure at her peak. He joined her in that pleasure, and then, laying in her arms, told her he loved her with his body, and heart. ‘There will never be another woman for me, my lovely Iza, l am yours forever.’

She lifted her left hand, her right arm was hugging Bifur close against her shoulder, ‘you are my man, l will always care for you.’ 

Bifur kissed her,’ l know that, lza, you do care for me.’ He twirled some of her long light red hair around his fingers, kissing it now. ‘You have beautiful hair,’ he said in soft Khuzdul, and lza didn’t need to understand the spoken words to grasp his meaning. He shifted in her arms, ‘l must be getting heavy,’ and knew Iza understood when her strong hands tightened on his his shoulders, urging him to stillness, to stay as he was, her hands rubbing his back, her arms holding him, and he knew Iza was being a Clan woman again. 

For no good Clan woman would ever speak of love to her mate, no matter how deeply she felt it. A Clan woman showed, not spoke her love and affection. Iza, holding him as she was, bearing almost his whole weight, (which was not inconsiderable given he was a dwarf) must be a bit uncomfortable but she clearly wished him to stay as he was, recognising he liked laying like this, in her arms, satisfied and comfortable. So she would not let him move, showing him her love and care in the only a good Clan woman could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we are. Poor Bifur was, as first, not to sure if Iza truely understood consent. He’s got it now


	29. Bilbo’s Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza finds out what Bilbo has been doing, and has an encounter with a talking Raven.

Bifur woke to a knock on the door, and his older cousins voice, ‘you two had better get up or you’ll miss breakfast!’

Reluctantly, Bifur sat up and gently woke lza. He hated to, but knew Bofur wouldn’t have disturbed them lightly. Iza’s eyes were blank for a second after she opened them, then lit up with pleasure when she saw him. Immediately she reached up to wrap her arms about his shoulders. Bifur smiled, patted her arm and said, ‘we need to get up, or Bofur says we’ll miss breakfast.’

He noticed Iza let him go as reluctantly as he’d woken her. Together, they freshened up and dressed, appearing at breakfast just as Bombur and Bilbo served the food.

Bofur was waiting, and brightened right up when he saw Bifur and Iza wearing betrothal beads. With a large, happy smile, he flung one arm around Iza, and the other around Bifur and pulled them both into a tight, close hug. Bifur got a head bump from his cousin, and lza a kiss.  
Bofur seemed happy for them, yet Iza noticed there was a shadow in his dark eyes.

Bombur, of course was delighted, also congratulating the newly betrothed coupe, and the rest of the dwarves were about to do so too, when Bilbo whispered, ‘Thorin’s here.’

Thorin looked dreadful for all he was wearing a magnificent crown and armour. He all but staggered as he berated the others for sitting about. 

Oin gave Iza a significant glance as he left with everybody but lza, Bombur and Bilbo to continue looking for the Arkenstone. Bilbo was looking a bit nervous but lza put that down to Thorin’s unnerving stare as the three continued to clear up the plates and dishes left from breakfast.

Finished, Bilbo and Bombur went to join the dwarves still looking for the Arkenstone, and lza tentatively approached Thorin again. He scowled fearsomely at her, but this had little effect on Iza, she had grown up with Broud’s fearsome scowls after all. ‘Let me help you,’ the Medicine Woman begged. ‘You need to eat, Thorin. Please have some food.’

Thorin looked at the plate of food Iza was reheating for him. Bacon and eggs, two favourite foods of most dwarves. Seeing the woman’s determination, and smelling the food, Thorin realised he was quite hungry, and quickly ate the food. Just as lza took Thorin’s now empty plate to wash up, Nori darted up, quick as only he could be.

‘Bard is back, with an Army. And Thranduil. Demanding to see you at once, Thorin.’

Thorin cursed loudly, saying things which lza thought might not be physically possible for the Elf King to do. When Thorin headed for the blocked up gate, she followed, a little behind him. His crown and armour gleaming in the sunlight, Thorin stood on the walkway above the sealed gate. 

The rest of the Company gathered there too, lza supposed Nori must’ve fetched them. She looked in some surprise at the dwarves, everyone, including Bifur was wearing armour and several wore helmets too. 

Thorin argued with Bard and Thranduil. Iza noticed Gandalf was with them and suddenly she understood what the object an old man, clearly a subordinate of Bard’s carried. A chill ran down Iza’s spine as she realised she’d made the mistake of underestimating Bilbo; clearly he had given the Arkenstone to Bard the previous night.

Iza, frozen in shock watched as Thorin exchanged words of anger with Bard and Thranduil. Gandalf was yelling something about not hurting his burglar and Thorin had Bilbo in his grasp and was seemingly about to throw the hobbit to the ground!

As lza and several of the dwarves moved hesitantly towards Thorin, hoping to persuade him to release Bilbo, Thorin kept ranting about how Bilbo had betrayed the Company, and betrayed him personally too.

Gandalf was shouting loudly about not hurting his burglar, to return Bilbo to him if Thorin didn’t want the hobbit about. The final words from the wizard, that Thorin wasn’t making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain saw Thorin let go of Bilbo.

Iza had edged closer, hoping to take Bilbo from Thorin, counting on the fact she was a woman and that would would stop Thorin from trying to harm her. Two steps behind her were Dwalin and Bifur, just in case in Thorin’s current frame of mind he did forget himself and offer harm to lza.

Iza had inched quite close when suddenly, Thorin released Bilbo, and shoved him hard towards the Clan woman. So hard that as lza caught the stunned hobbit, she would have been knocked off her feet but for Dwalin and Bifur behind her. Snarling in Khuzdul Thorin stamped off, much to lza’s relief.

Carefully, she examined the trembling hobbit, with Oin also looking Bilbo over, and telling him what a foolish fellow he had been. Bofur quietly rigged up a rope to let Bilbo down off the mountain with, and once Iza and Oin were satisfied he’d not been seriously hurt by Thorin, Bilbo swung down the rope and moved quickly to Gandalf’s side. As the hobbit left, lza signed, ‘walk with Ursus’, even as Bofur made Bilbo promise to be more careful. 

The mood in Erebor was dark. No one could think past the fact Thorin really had been going to throw Bilbo to his death. Opinions varied as to whether or not Bilbo was a traitor, but all agreed he was safer on down on the ground with Gandalf.

No one slept much that night, but in the morning the dwarves were cheered by the arrival of a Raven. Fili it was who took the bird’s message, ‘Dain will be here tomorrow,’ the Raven croaked. Before lza could ask what what that meant, and who Dain was, she was fixed by a hard stare from the Raven, ‘who is this who carries my brother’s feather,’ and he tried to peck the silver locket Iza used as her amulet.

Shocked, lza sat, and went to introduce herself, when Fili spoke, ‘this is lza, Medicine Woman of the Clan of the Cave Bear. She carries a Raven feather she found in her locket.’

Iza had, by now, opened the locket and spilled the contents onto her hand. The Raven picked at the feather, and it was Kili that answered this time, ‘lza found this feather as a sign from her totem, Raven Spirit.’

The Clan woman nodded in agreement even as the reached to touch his beak to her hair. ‘A Raven totem?’ the intelligent bird questioned, and cocked his head, ‘sometimes we get a pale Raven hatched, one with light red feathers, like your hair, so perhaps you are of a Raven totem. Keep my brother’s feather safe, you may use it as a token of safe passage one day at great need.’

Iza bowed her head and put away her amulet. Making a sign of gratitude and compliance she got to her feet, to have hand taken by Bifur. Balin and Fili gave the Raven a return message to Dain, and Oin surprised everyone by adding, ‘Thorin is ill.’ Glóin stared at his older brother, ‘well, it’s true, brother. Dain needs to know what he faces when he gets here.’

‘And the rest of us need good armour, not this showy rubbish we’ve been knocking round in,’ added Nori. ‘Ay,’ agreed Dori, ‘best see what is in the armoury that’s useful.’

Everyone went to armoury, leaving Thorin to sit on his gold and brood. Iza stood and watched the dwarves picking up different pieces of armour, trying them on and discussing the fit and strength of each piece.

‘Here lass, try this,’ said Bofur, holding up chain mail shirt. ‘There’s not much else to fit you, lza,’ he continued, ‘so take off your jacket and we’ll see how it goes.’

Bifur helped as well, and before long Iza was outfitted in the chain mail, with Glóin looking for a helmet to fit her too. Finally giving up on finding a solid metal helmet to fit lza’s unusual head shape, Glóin discovered a leather hat with chain mail links sewn to it. He found some arm pieces too, that fitted Iza well enough.

‘Why do l need all this gear?’ the confused woman finally asked as Bifur also strapped a short sword around her. During the time in Lake Town, Fili and Kili had given lza a little training in the use of a short sword, just as a back up weapon if she lost her staff, or it got badly damaged.

Satisfied lza’s gear was sorted out, Bofur and Bifur turned to outfitting Bombur, as big a challenge in it’s own way. Iza watched, still confused. Finally, she asked Glóin why she needed all this armour?’

‘Because, lass, there’s likely to be a big battle once Dain is here, between we dwarves and the Laketown Men and Mirkwood Elves. We’ll need you and my brother on the battlefield to treat any injuries. Of course, we’ll all try to protect you, but need the armour and the sword just in case.’

Iza nodded, but swallowed her anxiety. She had a really really bad feeling about all of this. Still, as Bofur and Bifur kept busy finding armour for Bombur, it gave Iza a chance to finish a little project of her own.

After dinner, which, as usual Iza helped Bombur with, and Thorin refused to eat no matter how hard lza begged him to. Everyone wondered how Bilbo was; was he considered a prisoner of Thranduil’s? Or was he eating a marvellous dinner, as no one doubted the Elf King had brought plenty of provisions with him.

Bofur finished that conversation by saying that Bilbo was probably suffering from a lack of pipe weed as he lit up, followed by the others.

This gave lza even more precious moments to finish her gift to Bifur. Carefully, she moved about the contents of her Medicine Bag to fit it in, and then helped serve supper with a relaxing tea she’d made. 

Surprisingly, this time Thorin accepted a cup of the light, nourishing broth she had made earlier that day, with him in mind. Even more surprised when he asked for second helping, and she gave him a bowlful which he actually finished. Iza left Thorin glowering on his gold, and went to find Bifur.

She found him, sitting by himself, a small object in his hand. Gracefully, lza sat down beside Bifur, and offered him the object she held in her hands.

Bifur took it. He examined it closely, it was a small wooden bowl make of oak, shaped and made with great care, and filled with tiny packages of herbs. Iza had her head bowed and her hand speech was gentle, ‘this is a betrothal gift, your own Medicine Bowl, and that l will fill this bowl with medicine for you as you need it, l promise to give you my care.’

Bifur was astonished, while he knew Iza would always offer her medicine and her care, it struck him deeply that she offered such intensely personal care, and slowly realised this was not just a betrothal gift, but another subtle example of how a Clan woman showed her love for her man.

As he lifted lza up and kissed her, he had a warm comfortable feeling all over at this declaration of his lady’s love. Once he had lza settled in his arms, and he had admired her gift, he drew forth his own gift for her. Two hair beads of solid emerald, that with Fili’s permission he’d taken from the treasure pile as part of his fourteenth share. They had been raw uncut gems, but Bifur’s skill with carving and working tiny objects was not confined to toys, he was quite good as a gem smith too.

So, he had taken the emeralds, which had inclusions of gold and soft brown, like lza’s hazel eyes, and made a special matched pair of hair beads for her to wear back in the flowing length of her hair purely as decoration.

Of course, lza wanted her beads braided into her hair at once, and Bifur was happy to do so. Then, of course lza had to make Bifur a special tea in his new bowl, in this case a calming brew that she offered to several of the other dwarves, too.

Balin strongly suggested Iza leave Thorin to himself rather than offer him some tea.

‘He’s in one terrible temper, lass, and the broth you gave him earlier should keep him going overnight. Just let him be, and myself or Dwalin will try to talk some sense into him when Dain and his Army arrive tomorrow.’

Iza gave the Clan sign for compliance and sat down with Bifur, who was now showing his cousins the unique wooden bowl Iza had made for him, Clan style. Simple, just a hollowed out and smoothed over piece of oak, yet made so the grain of the wood was made a feature of the cup. Every dwarf who looked at it praised Iza’s work until she started to get a little uncomfortable.

Bifur finally put his new cup away, and everyone continued to sit by the fire, worried about Bilbo, and what the next day would bring. Dwalin starts to tell a battle tale, and his brother hushed him. Bofur began a funny tale about when he and Bombur first came to live with Bifur and lza dozed, only half listening. Though no one went to bed that night, dawn seemed to arrive too quickly. Not long after sun-up came word Dain would arrive mid morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravens. All birds of the Raven family have an Australian origin. Closely related to Ravens is the Australian Magpie, a bird who is just as aggressive as it’s reputation says. When l lived in a small rural town a few years ago, we had a family of Magpies living in my street who regularly produced brown and white, cream and white, and light red and white offspring instead of the usual black and white, so l speculate Ravens can be other colours than black, but non black birds would be very rare.
> 
> I should have got this up two days ago, but was delayed by ANZAC days celebrations.
> 
> Next chapter will be the Battle of Five Armies.


	30. Preparing to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain arrives, the battle starts, the Company joins the battle.

Mid morning did bring Dain and his Army from the Iron Hills. Grim looking dwarves, shinning in their armour, their beards forked and braided and tucked through their belts. They carried spears and war hammers and long bright swords with heavy shields held in front of them. Iza shivered, terrified of these frightening dwarves who rode on animals, wild boar and large goats. Several of what lza now knew were called wagons also had groups of the large goats attached to them.

Dain waved from the centre of the group, a wild looking red head with a loud cheerful voice. Insults were exchanged, between Dain and an increasingly cross looking Thranduil who was riding a giant elk. 

Dain finished by suggesting ‘Sod off,’ to Thranduil, which had all the dwarves cheering. Iza had this saying explained by Nori, and in her mind Thranduil really deserved after it after the way he’d treated the Company, yet the Elf seemed deeply upset by Dain’s insulting next words. 

Bifur was cheering with all the other dwarves when Thranduil ordered his archers to shoot arrows at Dain’s Army.

Iza watched in shock as the dwarves shot some spinning thing into the air which chopped up the Elf arrows. She suspected her face mirrored Thranduil’s look of intense surprise at seeing this happen. 

The Dwarves and Elves were really getting into fighting, when Bifur and the other dwarves close to Iza were cheering and celebrating the fact that Dain’s Army was a force to be reckoned with, when suddenly the Elves and Dwarves began fighting together against a common enemy, Warg riding Orcs and untold numbers of Goblins.

Iza gasped with shock. She and her dwarves were safe in the Mountain, but the others were both killing and being killed. Balin appeared, looking upset. ‘I’ll go, l’ll try,’ suggested Dwalin, though he too was soon back, distressed and pale faced.

In a corner, Dwalin spoke to Balin, Fili and Kili. In Khuzdul, obviously so Iza wouldn’t understand. Watching the slaughter outside, Iza motioned to Bifur, ‘l will talk to Thorin.’

‘No,’ cried Bifur. ‘There’s a chance Iza can make him see reason, and we need to take it’, argued Balin. 

Fili moved forward, and took lza’s hand. ‘I will go with lza and protect her from Uncle if necessary, Bifur. I swear lza will be safe with me.’

Bifur nodded, but Iza was aware he was uncomfortable with the situation, as, in fact was she, but someone had to try.

Thorin was seated in his big chair, muttering to himself. Iza approached cautiously, with Fili a step behind her.

At Thorin’s feet, lza sat, waiting for him to tap her shoulder. Fili watched, nervously, expecting Thorin to threaten lza, but surprisingly he didn’t, instead he sat looking at her.

Neither Thorin or lza moved for several minutes that seemed to stretch forever. Finally Thorin spoke, his voice and manner filled with exhaustion, ‘Get up Iza.’

Iza didn’t move, still maintaining her seated position, her head bowed like a good Clan woman before her Leader.

Finally, Thorin reached out to her. He did not tap her shoulder as a Clan leader would have, he gripped her shoulder lightly.

Fili fidgeted internally, but watched without interference. Whatever was going on between Thorin and lza seemed good so far. Somehow, lza had manage to soothe Thorin’s rage, perhaps her gentle Clan manner was the answer, as she wasn’t challenging him as the dwarves had.

‘Come, Medicine Woman,’ Thorin finally said, casting aside the crown he had been wearing. ‘And you too, Fili. Thorin Oakenshield is needed now, not the King Under The Mountain.’

Standing up, Thorin took lza’s hand in his left, and Fili’s hand in his right. Together, the three walked to where the other dwarves were arguing over what they should do; the opinion seemed to be that they should break out of the Mountain and join the fight. 

Kili was yelling loudly, ‘l will not hide in here, safe, while others fight my battles, it’s not in my blood!’

Thorin strode forward, all but dragging his older nephew and Iza behind him, ‘it is not in any of our blood, Kili. Let us go and join the battle!’

Loud cheers were the response from all the dwarves, who immediately began final checks of their armour and weapons. 

Bombur, who was up on the rampart above the sealed gate, blew loudly on a trumpet he’d found laying about two days ago. 

A huge thing lza had been told was a bell was loosed to crash through the stones sealing up the gate, and thirteen dwarves and one Clan woman ran out of the dwarven city of Erebor to join battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, Thorin has been an arse. It has been so difficult to persuade him to get here! 
> 
> Anyway, the battle has started...who knows what the next chapter will bring? I don’t.


	31. BoFA Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur’s POV. First part of the battle. Iza finds a new friend on the battlefield too.

Bifur had always found battle confusing since he had acquired his Axe in Moria. While other dwarves could recount battles easily, including events they had only witnessed, Bifur found it hard to process anything but his own immediate perspective. 

Except.. like in Goblin Town, and battling spiders in Mirkwood, and fighting Smaug, since he met Iza he was a lot more aware in battle, probably because of his need to protect her. 

But this battle immediately became the most confusing he’d ever been in. What with Elves, Men and Dwarves all trying to fight the Goblins and Orcs, it was a wildly changing battlefield with no clear front lines, no clear way to advance or retreat. Before long, the Company had been seperated by the crazy close fighting.

Bifur stayed near his cousins,and kept lza near him. The battle raged, ebbing and flowing like the tide. Bifur felt there was no end to this fight, as he and Bombur protected lza while she checked on a wounded dwarf. The startled warrior grunted with surprise as the strong Clan woman easily helped him to his feet after field dressing his badly cut arm, where a huge blow from a massive Orc had rent the battered armour he wore. 

The warrior, an older dwarf, with snow white hair and beard, resolutely strapped his shield to the injured arm and took back up a mighty sword. ‘Var, son of Tor at your service,’ he said, stabbing a goblin.

‘Bofur, Bifur and Bombur at yours,’ replied Bofur, also slaying a goblin. ‘The lady is Iza, a Medicine Woman.’

Var took a quick look at Iza, who was busy whomping a goblin on the back of the head, as Bifur slew the black warg it rode.

‘Human?’ The older dwarf asked, curious even in the midst of battle. ‘Aye,’ answered Bofur, throwing a knife into yet another goblin Bombur was bashing with his big soup ladle, ‘but of an ancient people called the Clan of the Cave Bear. She hand speaks in their language,’ Bofur ducked an arrow.

Bifur beheaded a goblin, one that had nearly stabbed lza. She managed to gasp ‘ta’ before whirling to belt another goblin over the head with her staff. On through the mass of goblins lza and the four dwarves fought, looking for the other company members they had become seperated from. 

In the distance, Bifur thought he caught a glimpse of Bilbo, and briefly worried about the Hobbit. Then he remembered Thorin had gifted him with a Mithril shirt, that would be impervious to everything but strong explosives. This made Bifur happy; although he disapproved of Bilbo handing the Arkenstone over to Thranduil he understood the Hobbit genuinely believed he was acting in everyone’s best interests, however treacherous it may have seemed to Dwarves.

Another goblin to behead, and Bifur could see Dwalin. Two more dead goblins and Fili and Kili were in his sight. Thorin was wielding Orcrist with a vengeance as he and Dwalin killed goblins in droves. 

Bifur, followed by lza and his cousins weaved their way through piles of dead goblins, occasionally adding to the heaps. Before long, they had managed to fight their way to Thorin and Dwalin, and saw Balin, Fili and Kili were there too. 

The fighting had eased in this area, and Bifur could see a few tall elves checking the goblin bodies, dispatching those that still lived. Dain, who was talking to Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin, looked up and beckoned lza. Bifur followed, scowling, because who knew what Dain wanted his betrothed for. 

At first, it seemed he simply wanted to greet the Clan woman, but then in the lull in the battle, Dain examined lza quite closely. He touched her beads, throwing a questioning look at Thorin. Thorin simply nodded. ‘Aye, well, at least the lass has a proper hair colour’, Dain commented. ‘And pretty eyes. Are you going to go to Ravenhill with these mad bastards?’

In her uncertainty lza looked at Bifur, who looked at Thorin, who nodded. Bifur began to object, but Thorin spoke, ‘we need lza. Just in case of injury to one of us.’

Fili stepped up, as he done before, his demeanour changing from Kili’s equally mischievous brother to Thorin’s heir in the blink of an eye. ‘Bifur, Iza will have the personal protection of myself and Kili. Plus we are going with Uncle, Dwalin and Balin with us. Iza will be as safe as she could be anywhere on this battle field.’ The injured dwarf, Var, spoke up. ‘I will go too, as my lady’s shield.’

Reluctantly, Bifur agreed. He watched as lza climbed onto a great wagon, driven by Balin. Dwalin sat lza next to him and showed her how to hand him the arrow ammunition for the hand cranked bow mounted on the wagon. Fili and Kili jumped aboard, and Thorin mounted a battle goat. As the group disappeared, Bifur heard Dain’s again call them mad bastards, and that he liked it.

Dain grinned at the rest of the Company, and shouted gleefully, ‘let’s kill some goblins.’

Bifur shook his raised boar spear in answer. The fight was back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a point in Iza’s new friend, l promise. There is at least one more battle chapter, sigh, l hate writing battles...


	32. BoFA Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of BoFA, and the fate of all the characters revealed. Loosely follows the movie plot, but does it’s own thing too.

Kill goblins they did. And Wargs. Dori, Nori and Ori had joined their little group and Bifur was most impressed by Ori, whose battle skills had really improved.

Blind Trolls controlled by goblin drivers were a plain nuisance, requiring a lot of effort to bring down. Gloin used his shield to help Bofur jump high onto a troll, where he quickly killed the handler and took the handlers place, guiding the troll to attack the fresh hoards of goblins joining the battle. 

Bofur soon disappeared on his troll, and the dwarves left behind kept slaying mounting heaps of goblins. Bifur wondered briefly how Iza was, but fighting soon took his thoughts back to staying alive. 

Iza was fine. Scared, but fine. The wagon was going at break neck speed, following Thorin on the battle ram. Iza was busy hanging on, aided by Var as both she and Var helped Dwalin load arrows for the mounted bow. Fili and Kili also clung tightly to the wagon, sharpening their swords on the wheels in flurry of hot, bright sparks.

Onwards, they went. Bofur gave a loud cheer to them racing by him. Iza blinked, what on earth was he doing riding a troll? She briefly gripped her amulet, wishing him well and praying for Bifur, and Bombur, well all of them, really.

Then she became too busy to think of anything but her immediate surroundings as they arrived at Ravenhill. Somewhere the huge white Orc called Azog lurked. Iza knew he wanted to kill Durin’s descendants, and was very worried about Thorin, Fili and Kili.

There seemed to be few goblins about, in fact those Iza could see seemed to be dead. Still, a bad feeling stayed with her. She felt nervous, jumpy, not a feeling Clan people relished. Clan people always had a great sense of unease around strange circumstances, not knowing the future, not being aware of what was coming next, was almost unbearable to Clan people, and lza was feeling very uncertain over the outcome of this day.

An almost eerie calm was over Ravenhill. Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili started to explore the area. Iza followed at a little distance, Var by her side, committed to protecting her.

Fili went up the tower, and lza had to restrain herself from calling to him. Behind her she heard Var growl, ‘they should be staying together!’

‘Come with me, Iza, l think we’ll be needed in a minute,’ Var continued. Suddenly, Fili was dangling from the hand of a large white Orc, ‘Bolg,’ muttered Var. ‘I have met him before, lass, he is Azog’s spawn. Quickly, with me, let’s distract him if we can.’

As they were quite near the tower, the rocks Var and Iza threw were effective. Once again Iza wished for Bilbo’s extraordinary aim, but really she didn’t do too badly, she managed to hit Bolg in the head, causing him to drop Fili. 

Bolg now had another target: Kili. Iza was torn about what to do, when she felt Var’s hand grip her shoulder. ‘Come on lass, let’s help Fili. He doesn’t seem to be moving.’

At that, lza ran forward, falling on her knees beside Fili to check his pulse and breathing. Thankfully, his breath was steady and his heartbeat strong. He  
seemed to be simply knocked out.

Uphill, Kili battled Bolg. Iza glanced uncertainly at Var, who gave her a grim smile, ‘your duty is to the wounded, l believe, Medicine Woman. Mine is to protect you.’

Iza bent back over Fili, and rolled him carefully onto his side, to make his breathing easier until he woke. ‘Is he only knocked out?’ asked Var and lza nodded. 

Iza’s hand lifted; she pointed towards Kili, where Tauriel was lending a hand. Then Legolas appeared, and the three together took down Bolg, before running towards where Iza and Var stood by Fili’s still form.

‘He’s alright, just knocked out, l checked to see if his skull was cracked, but dwarves have hard heads,’ lza signed. ‘We’ll get him to safety,’ promised the blond Elf. ‘You need to find Thorin.’

Iza blinked, confused. ‘We will return, lza, once we have Fili and Kili away safely to healers,’ went on Tauriel, ‘but now, and here she cast a glance at the blond by her side, ‘we believe this is your task, to find and help Durin’s heir.’

Kili’s injuries to his leg meant he couldn’t carry his unconscious brother, so Legolas did. Tauriel took point on the lookout for any living enemies, and soon Var and Iza were alone again.

She looked up and far in the distance she saw Balin and Dwalin, but there was no sign of Thorin. Onwards she and Var went, until far far away they saw Azog, and found themselves being drawn towards him as moths to a flame.

Carefully, they approached the huge white Orc, with Var being very surprised by lza’s ability to blend into the background and appear to not be there when she wished. 

So undetected lza and Var approached where Azog stood on high, apparently being challenged by someone the dwarf warrior and the Clan woman couldn’t see, someone who was quite probably Thorin.

‘Come on lass,’ encouraged Var as the pair now ran towards Azog. Roaring a battle yell, Var went to help Thorin, who, of course, had to be taking on Azog singlehanded. Stubborn man! Iza thought to herself, irritated by Thorin’s attitude. Fancy deliberately taking on Azog alone again! Surely he remembered the last time. 

Iza saw Var take a strong swing with his sword at Azog’s leg. As the Orc stumbled slightly Thorin got in a blow to his body with Orcrist that made Azog bellow like an enraged bull Bison. 

Azog struck back at Thorin, and almost hit the dwarf. From a distance lza resorted to rocks again, one lucky hit causing the huge Orc to sway from the impact to his head. Thorin was able to take mighty blow to Azog’s leg, and suddenly lza, both dwarves and Azog were standing a frozen river. Luckily, lza was used to walking on ice in the northern winters so it didn’t slow her down much, unlike Azog who seemed to be struggling with his wounded leg and dented head. 

The great pale Orc faced the two dwarf warriors, and it was as brother warriors they fought together even though Var had greeted Thorin as his king and Durin’s Heir. They had put Iza behind them as both were aware she barely able to defend herself against such a foe, much less actually fight him. 

The two warriors battled Azog with lza occasionally getting in a hit with a hard thrown rock. Finally Azog mired down in soft ice, and both dwarves were able to attack him at the same time. This didn’t mean Azog wasn’t a formidable opponent, he was a force to reckoned with still.

Thorin went in hard and almost managed to cut Azog’s throat. Var stabbed him again in the ribs, and somehow Azog fell below the ice, and was being drawn along by the cold river underneath. 

Iza nearly collapsed with relief. Surely Azog was drowning in the icy water. Thorin and Var seemed to think Azog would drown too, and seemed to relax a bit. 

Suddenly, the pale Orc opened his eyes, and came lunging back up through the ice! Var staggered back as Thorin took the brunt of Azog’s attack, but the old warrior had not survived many battles for nothing and he quickly rallied to Thorin’s aid.

Only much later would lza realise Azog knew dwarves too well, for now, to enrage Thorin and Var, he turned his attention, and his attack, on lza herself. Both dwarves lost themselves in battle rage at that, their protective instincts coming forward strongly. 

The two warriors began a coordinated defense, which put lza out of harm’s way until Thorin’s foot slipped on a bad patch of ice. Azog immediately stabbed the dark haired dwarf, his blow strong enough to pierce Thorin’s armour. Var struck back as his king fell to the ground, but his injured arm let him down and soon he too was thrown down, wounded by Azog.

The gigantic Orc began to approach lza. She backed away, gripping her staff tightly. Then her eyes widened, even as she blocked a swing of Azog’s sword. For there was Dwalin, and he was coming in to finish Azog if he could, swinging Grasper and Keeper with a vengeance, along with a roar of rage.

Dwalin struck Azog as the Orc struck lza, like Thorin she’d slipped on ice, and Azog got in a lucky blow to her leg. Down Iza went, hitting her head but able to get to her knees just in time to hit Azog behind his knees as somehow Thorin rose up and using all his considerable stubbornness managed to stab Azog in the belly as Dwalin’s axes tore into the huge Orc. Split seconds later Dwalin beheaded Azog to be positive he was dead. 

Iza crawled towards Thorin, who had collapsed in the snow. As she did, she became aware she’d somehow injured her side in her hard fall, and breathing was difficult. Dwalin had already reached Thorin as lza struggled up to him, and between them they managed to get the badly wounded king’s bleeding stopped, using bandages, pressure, and on one wound lza used some clean snow as extreme cold to almost freeze the bleeding. As Dwalin assisted her, he realised she was worse off then he’d thought and forbade her from checking Var.

Instead, Dwalin stabilised her leg following lza’s instructions, than checked Var himself, telling lza he believed the older dwarf was, as Fili had been earlier, simply knocked out.

The sudden murmur of whispering voices startled lza, and there was Bilbo, talking softly to Thorin, and obviously unaware of anyone else until Dwalin called him, ‘Bilbo, l can’t leave just in case there’s more Orcs about. We need you to get help!’

Bilbo agreed, and was about to head off when Balin arrived with Beorn, in his Man form, earlier he had been fighting in Bear form, but he’d changed back to Man form when he wanted to speak to Balin. 

‘Let me take Little Finch and go for help!’ Beorn offered. ‘She is bleeding badly, and in Bear form l can get through quickly.’ Turning to Bilbo he added, ‘you too, little bunny, you can do the talking.’

It was just instants later Beorn had changed. Having got to know the dwarves, lza and Bilbo at his home, even fighting in Bear form he was no threat to them anymore, so Bilbo and lza were settled on the huge Bear. Balin decided to go too, and he was able to help Bilbo keep lza on board Beorn as he raced towards w a makeshift healer’s area to drop off his riders.

Bilbo and Balin slid to the ground, somehow supporting lza as Beorn lowered himself to make getting down easier. Then with a roar he was off again, whether to fight or fetch Thorin no one knew. 

A young elvish healer, one of Thranduil’s people took charge of Iza as Bilbo was sent to find Bifur if he could. Balin stayed with lza, aware that she had lost a lot of blood from her leg wound. 

The Elf healer, who introduced herself as Alaneth, went immediately to work on lza using herbs and an Elvish healing chant. As Balin watched, the glow that surrounded the Alaneth seemed to settle on lza. 

The Clan woman had been tossing and moaning in pain, but as the healing glow surrounded her, lza seemed to relax, and was soon silent and still, her breathing evening out as she seemed to fall into a deep sleep. 

Alaneth stepped back, shaking a little. ‘She will live,’ the Elf spoke softly. ‘For which l am most pleased as l admired her determination to see her Dwarf friends properly looked after in our King’s dungeons.’

Bifur then ran up with Bilbo and all but fell down beside where lza lay. He took her hand, shaking looking at Alaneth with fear in his eyes.

‘Your lady will live,’ Alaneth reassuringly. Bifur simply bowed, speechless with worry. ‘Don’t fret, lza will sleep for a day or so, then heal normally’, and the Elf floated off to treat other patients.

Bifur leaned over and kissed lza’s cheek softly before clearly settling to stay by lza’s side. He had no idea how long he sat, but finally Oin turned up. ‘Thorin will live too, apparently lza is greatly responsible for that.’

‘Here, Bifur, l have other people to care for,’ Oin remarked once he had finished checking Iza, and examined the wound in Bifur’s head where the axe once was. 

The deaf dwarf placed two water bags and a small tin cup next to Bifur. ‘Water, and pain medication, no more than half a cup of that for either of you at a time. There’ll be healers about, popping in and out, let someone know if you need help. Otherwise Iza should wake naturally.’ He looked into Bifur’s eyes, noticing how the other dwarf clung to lza’s hand.

‘She is going to be fine, Bifur, and l do believe some people are starting to call her a hero.’ Giving Bifur a reassuring brief clasp on the shoulder, Oin disappeared on hearing his brother call him loudly, leaving Bifur by his lady love’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you are, a very difficult chapter to write indeed, l’ve said it before, l hate writing battle scenes.
> 
> The end of the battle with Azog was inspired by in both book and movie verse especially, ‘where the hell was Dwalin?’ So l gave him his five minutes worth of playing hero!


	33. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, lza learns all the Dwarves will live, and learns a strange thing.

Iza woke, wondering why she ached all over, and her left leg was so sore. Cautiously she opened her eyes, and met the gaze of worried storm coloured eyes, Bifur’s eyes. His left hand held hers, and his right cupped her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek gently. She lifted her free hand to ask, ‘how long was l asleep?’

‘The battle was yesterday,’ he answered, ‘An elf healer put you into a healing sleep,’ and then lza noticed. ‘Your axe! Your speech!’

He nodded as he held a cup to her lips. ‘I lost the axe during the battle, but that doesn’t matter. You nearly died, lza.’

‘That is why l am so sore?’ Iza asked, aware her head and left side hurt too.

‘Don’t you remember?’ ‘Not past falling over,’ she signed. ‘Yes, you gave everyone a bad fright; now drink the mixture Oin left you,’ he answered.

As Bifur held the cup to Iza’s lips, she obeyed, and drank. Bifur gave way to her experience as to when she felt she’d had enough medicine. Finally, he set the cup down, and gently lifted her, to take her to the bathroom. As lza relieved herself and washed her face and hands, Bifur fluffed up her pillows and blankets before carrying her back to bed, once there he covered her carefully in the blankets before offering her some warm broth he’d reheated. Her body craving nourishment, lza had drunk deeply. 

She then insisted he have something to eat, so he finished the broth, and sat down beside her on the bed. Carefully, Bifur moved himself so he was leaning against lza’s pillows and then gathered her in his arms so he cradled her against his chest. He stroked her hair, and cuddled her close, noticing how she snuggled close as she could to him. Slowly, she drifted back to sleep, wrapped warm and comfortable in both the blankets and Bifur’s arms.

Dreams! The dreams came and went, dreams of battles long ago, of armies, dwarves, elves and men consumed by dragon fire. Bifur tried to soothe her, but she was tossing restlessly and he worried she would pull open the freshly set stitches in her left leg, so eventually he gently woke her. 

She woke with a gasp, taking a moment to realise where she was, and against whose chest she was snuggled. ‘Nightmares?’ He asked, offering at cup of cool water. Iza nodded yes, drinking the water eagerly. ‘Of the battle?’ he asked gently as she finished the water. Iza nodded again, before asking, ‘Thorin?’

‘He’ll be fine, everyone is healing well.’ Bifur’s arms tightened slightly about her. ‘It’s just you we nearly lost!’ At that, lza roused herself to stroke his face gently, ‘l am here,’ she signed, ‘and l will get better. Do you know what happened after l passed out?’

He answered her, and she reflected it was odd to hear him speak words she could understand instead of Khuzdul or the dwarf sign language. ‘Bilbo told me that as he and Balin got you onto Beorn, a Raven arrived, an old Raven with his feathers starting to silver with age, feathers that were once light red in colour, similar to your pretty hair, Iza,’ he smiled, stroking her hair back from her face.

Iza was shock at this, ‘a Raven?

‘Yes, love, a Raven, he called you Raven Woman and knew of the feather you keep in your Amulet. Bilbo said he is the father of the bird whose feather you carry, and because of this he flew swiftly to alert the healers Beorn was bringing you. I arrived as Alaneth was finishing your treatment.’

‘But your head!’ She protested. ‘Alaneth looked at that too, love,’ he ducked a bit and felt lza’s fingers very lightly touch where the cold metal used to be. ‘That Elf lady worked a healing spell on me that wasn’t possible when the axe was in the way!’ He laughed happily, ‘l feel almost like my old self!’ 

Iza eyes sparkled with joy as she returned Bifur’s hug. ‘This is wonderful!’ She signed, then bit her lip uncertainly, glancing up at Bifur. His arms tightened a little around her, ‘my heart is yours, lza, nothing can change that, for you are my One. But you don’t know what that means, do you?’

Iza shook her head slightly, honestly not caring except that Bifur’s health was better, and he still wanted her as his woman. Bifur explained, ‘when Mahal makes each Dwarf, he makes a One for that person; your One is the other half of your soul. Some Dwarves never meet their One, and some, like me, have a One that is of another Race. Now l’m not so addled l remember.’

‘Remember what?’ Iza asked sitting up a little. ‘When Fili brought you to camp that day, and l grabbed your hand to help you along,’ Bifur answered. ‘I felt it, the spark, but we were so busy running l didn’t remember till now.’ 

Iza continued to look puzzled. ‘It feels like a jolt that goes through your whole body’.

The Clan woman nodded eagerly, ‘l wondered what that was,’ then more shyly, ‘l think l felt it too!’

‘It is a sign from Mahal, that we are each other’s One,’ Bifur had bent towards lza and now held her face gently in his hands. His eyes looked deeply into hers as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

A knock on the door broke them apart and old Oin strode in, followed by two elves. ‘This is Alaneth, lza, the Elf who healed you, and her father, Tehlmar, who is Thranduil’s Master Healer. They want to examine you, lass, and you too, Bifur.’

It was Alaneth who sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling as she examined her patients, checking their breathing, pulse, eyes and asking questions. Then the changing of Iza’s bandages and checking her stitches. Oin stood back watching as then Tehlmar repeated some of the examination quickly and professionally.

‘Well, my dear, you are right on all counts,’ Tehlmar informed his fidgeting daughter. He turned to the couple in the bed, Bifur busy folding the blankets around Iza to warm her again. 

Oin looked sharply over, the old healer could listen well when he wanted to. ‘Master Bifur,’ said the tall Elf, ‘your head injury has been well treated, and your memory, mind and speech will continue to improve over the next months until probably in spring you should have made a good recovery, not complete because some scarring will remain. Lady Iza, you too are healing well, and should regain full use of your leg, also by spring. As for the rest my dear daughter will explain.’

Alaneth looked contrite as she obeyed her father. ‘Do you remember, lza, we had some conversations about healing?’ Iza nodded, aware that Alaneth may have thought her slight head injury could’ve affected her memory. 

‘I became quite impressed by your skills. For a mortal. And your dedication to your patients, your care for the dwarves was a pleasure to watch. I became an admirer of yours. So, when l was asked to treat you, l was determined you would live. Unfortunately, as my father would say, l let my desire for healing overcome the boundaries Elven healers set when treating mortal patients and accidentally let some of my life force leak through my healing spell and into you.’

Bifur was now holding Iza in a protective manner, as if he expected she would expire in front of him. Oin was fussing and fuming, ‘what does this mean for our Medicine Woman?’

‘Father tells me Clan people normall live between 35 and 50 years,’ here Alaneth stopped as Bifur spoke, ‘l know Iza’s life will be very short compared to mine, but l decided that l would take whatever time we have together as a blessing from Mahal. Are you saying we will have even less time then l thought?’

‘No, Master Dwarf, more.’ It was Tehlmar who answered. ‘My daughter’s accident means Iza’s lifespan has been increased three fold!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go, Bifur is going to become greatly who he used to be, and he’ll have lza to care for him much longer than he’d thought.


	34. What happens next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler, leading up to what happens next, mostly about a request from Thranduil for Iza’s help as she heals from her battle wounds.

Stunned, Bifur was speechless, almost he felt as if his old affliction with the axe was back. Shaking his head, he was sure he’d miss heard Tehlmar’s words, when Oin chimed in, ‘are ya sure of that?’

‘As sure as l can be, but Master Elrond is coming this way, and will be here soon. He is the head of our order, and has already said he will take a look at Iza.’

‘Yes, he will, but l could save him the trouble!’ grumbled a deep voice. Gandalf appeared and, as he said, ran a weather eye over lza. ‘Indeed young Alaneth, you have given Iza more life! Now, most people would say you should have done that for a King like Thorin Oakenshield, or a great warrior like Dwalin. But you inadvertently select a person, who, if you believe the kind and selfless are the most worthy, is exactly the person who should receive such a gift, and by extension, her betrothed, who is also a kind, selfless person, for a dwarf anyway. It would not have happened if it was not to be, Wizards know these things, and l daresay Elrond will agree when we see him!’

Gandalf’s words seemed to make Tehlmar uncomfortable with continuing the conversation, and he and Alaneth soon left to see other patients. The Wizard stayed for a while, fussing about who knew what, while Oin announced lza and Bifur well enough for a decent meal. Bombur must have standing nearby, Iza thought, for in no time at all he brought them a tray of soup and freshly made bread, with himself and Bofur to share it.

Soon, lza and the three dwarves were having a jolly meal, telling stories as they ate. Shy Bombur eventually became quite talkative about his children, and Iza found herself keen to meet them. Like all Clan people, she found young children intriguing and loved them. Of course, she thought, listening to Bombur’s tales, dwarf children would play different games to Clan.

Eventually, Bofur and Bombur took themselves off to see Oin, Bofur to have his shoulder checked, and Bombur, his foot. Iza had offered to examine them, but was immediately told she wasn’t yet well enough by the brothers, and more firmly by Bifur that it was nap time for her.

And so the next few days went. All the dwarves and Bilbo visited lza as soon as each was cleared by Oin to do so. Finally lza was allowed to walk using a crutch, and she immediately visited all her friends, but was forbidden doing healing work, instead promising Oin she would concentrate on healing herself.

The next weeks were busy as the dead men, elves and dwarves from the battle were buried, and the dead Orcs and Goblins burned. In Erebor itself, cleaning up and making things fit for use continued. Iza,as her health improved, with Oin and some helpers from Dain’s people got the healing wards up and running quickly for you never knew when people might be injured, or fall ill. Iza was delighted by the facilities, beds for your patients to rest on, extensive preparation areas to make up healing recipes, hot and cold running water, plus huge places to dry and prepare herbs. A Medicine Woman’s dream come true!

During the daytime, lza didn’t see much of her beloved Bifur. He and Bofur (who was a Master Miner) were in the Mines; Bifur had eventually chosen the path of a warrior but had great stone sense like his cousin, and in his youth had been a successful miner.

The Men were busy rebuilding Laketown, and had made a decision to rebuild Dale, as well. Often Bombur went to check progress on the works, and give the benefit of his gift as a Stonemason and Architect. Often, Bifur and Iza went with him, and Bifur already had quite a market amongst the human children for his and Bofur’s toys, some of which they were now making Clan style after questioning lza on what Clan children liked to play with.

Var always went with them. Having appointed himself Iza’s protector during battle, he now proved his devotion to her by being constantly in attendance on her, making sure she didn’t get lost in Erebor or touch something she shouldn’t in the forges or mines, where her healing duties had taken her a couple of times after accidents from those areas being refitted after damage from Smaug.

It was in Dale lza saw Thranduil again. Oddly, he wished to speak with her, and had sent Kili’s friend, the red haired lady Captain, Tauriel, to find her. Bifur was busy, but entrusted his lady to Var, who, his grey eyes grim, forcefully told Tauriel that lza was going nowhere near Thranduil without him. 

Smiling, Tauriel agreed, and led lza and Var to the Inn where Thranduil had stabled his Elk, and was eating lunch with his son, and other officials from his court. Iza now knew that sitting in front of a Leader, Clan style was not done in this new life of hers, so she stood before Thranduil, her hands folded in front of her, her head respectfully bowed, and waited for the Elf to speak. 

‘Take a seat, Medicine Woman.’ Thranduil waited until lza was seated next to him, as he had indicated. ‘Where is your dwarf, lza? And who is this fellow?’

Var was about to answer, fuming at the Elf but lza got in first, ‘Bifur is finishing some toys that are needed today, and this is Var. He came with Dain, from the Iron Hills and we met during the battle.’

‘Perhaps Var should sit, too?’ enquired Thranduil. 

‘Not likely,’ Var growled, loosening his sword in it’s sheath. ‘I remain as l am, guarding my lady.’

‘I see, now,’ smirked the Elf king, ‘have you chosen to serve lza as her shield?’ He inquired. 

‘Aye’.

Having noticed the marriage bead in Var’s hair, Thranduil continued to taunt the dwarf, ‘what will your wife think of that?’

‘Not much, she passed to Mahal’s Halls twenty years ago, so l can please myself as to who l serve, and Lady Iza has my sword as long as we both live. So as her guardian l am trusted to protect her and so l ask what do you want of her?’

‘Nothing much. There is a new, strange plant growing in the Eastward regions of my Realm. None of my people can identify it. I thought maybe Iza’s memories would be of use, that perhaps if we show her some of the leaves and flowers she might be able to tell us more about it.’

Iza nodded, ‘l can try, but not even my memories hold everything.’

At a look, one of Thranduil’s people, a chestnut haired very slender elf laid a small cloth wrapped package on the table.

‘Open it, Medicine Woman, but be careful and do not touch the leaves, for we have found out the hard way they sting like nettles.’

Carefully, lza opened the cloth to find some small, dark green partly dried leaves. Using a fork from the cutlery supplied for Thranduil’s meal, she turned over the leaves and examined them for some minutes before retreating into her memories. 

Var watched amazed as lza’s eyes became clouded and unseeing, then she signed slowly, ‘l am not sure, it feels familiar but not. It is an old plant, l think, from an ancient land of wet forests.’ She sat up and folded the cloth about the leaves again, ‘a stinging plant is not necessarily poisonous, but again, l feel this one might be. It would easier to be sure if l could see a whole growing plant.’

Thranduil set down his wine glass delicately. His expression was unusually thoughtful. ‘That would mean a trip to my Realm, and a visit to one of the more remote areas. Obviously, my soldiers will accompany you, and some of my personal guard too.’

Var was growling like a Warg at this, ‘l already said lza goes nowhere without me. And what of Bifur? He might not like this, and lza is under Prince Fili’s protection too.’ Var stopped to draw breath and Thranduil held up his hand. ‘If lza wishes to come to the Woodland Realm as my guest to examine these plants, then obviously Var, you are coming too, and Bifur if he wishes, and even young Prince Fili.’

As if by magic, a Raven appeared, calling out through the window. Var stood up and let the Raven in, and it spoke to Thranduil. Iza watched and listened as Var and Thranduil gave the bird instructions before it strutted over to lza and announced, ‘l am Tork, the Raven whose feather you carry.’

Immediately, lza took off her Amulet pendant and opened it, showing Tork the feather from among the things she tipped into her hand. ‘Why do you carry my feather?’

‘It is part of my Amulet, l found it the night before l met the dwarves and l thought it was a sign from my Totem that something important would happen. And it did, too, so l keep the feather as a reminder to trust my Raven totem. Do you want the feather back?’

Tork looked at Iza from one eye. ‘You may keep it. What is this?’He pecked at the small piece of manganese dioxide in the pile of small things in front of him. 

‘It is a special stone that is only given to a Medicine Woman at the Ceremony that makes her acceptable to the Spirits. More than that, l cannot say.’

The Raven bobbed once or twice. ‘I do not ask your people’s secrets, Raven Woman. These things you keep are clearly sacred to you so l’ll leave it there. Now, do l take a message to the Dwarf who once bore an Axe?’

Iza’s gaze flicked to Thranduil, but Var answered first, ‘aye, please do. Please tell Bifur to meet us here as soon as he can.’

Iza nodded agreement, and before she could say more, the lnn staff arrived more food, and Thranduil invited lza and Var to join in the meal. They did, but the Elves all looked appalled when Var laid his sword on the table, grinning at the Elves horrified reaction. It was clear to lza he was throughly enjoying upsetting Thranduil’s people. ‘Have ta guard my lady properly,’ he huffed, as he ate a small meal of bread and cheese. Iza had some of the excellent soup with crusty bread rolls as they waited for Bifur’s arrival.

Bifur arrived with Fili and Kili in tow. Iza knew her face showed extreme surprise at seeing the Princes arriving with her betrothed. Without hesitation Bifur sat down beside lza, sweeping her into his arms, and giving her a brief, yet tender kiss. From either side, Fili and Kili gave lza kisses to her brow when she looked at them, her eyes sparkling with happiness to see her dear beloved Bifur and her dear friends. 

‘Ha, kisses for everyone but me,’ grumbled Var, who looked startled when lza suddenly and shyly briefly kissed his cheek. Blushing, the old warrior ceased grumbling and grinned at Bifur, who grinned back. Fili and Kili handed Thranduil a note from their Uncle Thorin, one that Tork bore in answer to the request for Iza, Bifur and Var to go with Thranduil on a ‘diplomatic visit’.

Both princes then helped themselves to the food left in the table, showing true dwarven appetites as they effortlessly cleared the table of all remaining food.

‘Diplomatic visit,’ mused Thranduil, his black eyebrows raised. Iza guessed none of the Dwarves realised Thranduil was surprised by deeming lza’s agreeing to go with Thranduil to identify a plant as an official visit. The other Elves did, for they knew their King well, but the Dwarves didn’t. Like most of the Others, as Iza still thought of everyone but Clan, they didn’t understand the subtle signs they gave that told of their real feelings and thoughts. 

Amused, she watched as Fili pointed out Iza wore the Durin family’s braid, thanks to him having offered her this visible sign of being under his family’s protection since he found her. Kili was going wherever his brother went, besides the princes were Thorin’s legal representatives in this visit. Bifur of course, would not stay behind, nor would Var. The surprise was Bofur arriving, along with his friend, Nori insisting they too were going. Bilbo, who had decided to stay in Erebor until Spring popped along too. Iza supported his coming along when asked as she felt his Hobbits knowledge of all growing things could be useful. Suddenly, the group going to Erebor went from three to eight, no nine, as Ori came running up to state he was to record the trip, and draw and describe the strafnge plants.

The Dwarves all laughed loudly at the startled look on Thranduil’s perfect face. ‘We can be ready to leave tomorrow,’ offered Kili. ‘Tauriel tells me your guest accomodations are far superior to the dungeons!’ the cheeky dwarf said.

Thranduil ignored the choking sound one or two of his guardsmen made, and the sniggering of the dwarves. Immortal or not, he was sure Dwarves would be the death of him somehow. So he stuck to his best superior demeanour and said, ‘we will be ready to leave early tomorrow.

‘Don’t worry,’ responded Fili, ‘so will we!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, off to Mirkwood again! I wonder what will happen.


	35. Off to Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the label says.. plus a bit more Clan and Hobbit culture and walking songs.

About time to remind myself, l don’t own the Hobbit, or the Clan of the Cave Bear, l am just having fun playing in the sandbox

The following morning dawned crisp and clear. There was snow on the ground, but none threatened to fall that day. Ponies stood stamping in the cold, their breath misting the air, looking small and shaggy beside beside tall elegant Elven horses. 

Iza stood close by the pony Fili and Kili had been teaching her to ride in the last weeks. Snowy was a middle aged mare, with a nature as soft as butter and sweet as sugar. A former children’s pony and brood mare in Rohan, Bifur had traded a special toy order for the King of Rohan’s family to get her as a safe gentle mount for lza, and so pony and rider stood side by side in the thin early morning winter sunshine. 

Fili helped lza to mount, grinning as he did so. He and Kili rode either side of Iza, keeping a close eye on her handling of Snowy, and giving a little advice from time to time. Bifur rode behind his lady, watching her closely. Var had decided his place was in front of lza, yet behind Bilbo who rode with Nori, Ori and Bofur, who were all arguing comfortably about the time Nori put bugs in Dori’s bed. 

Iza thought back to the time her brother did that to her. Only once, as Vorn had not appreciated being woken by Iza’s scream, which of course woke baby Ira..no one got much sleep that night. Creb didn’t enjoy his punishment, a full moon of wood collection duty as well as extensive and difficult lessons from Brun on hunting and the duties and responsibilities of a Clan man, but at least Iza’s bedding was safe after that.

The Elves, all but Thranduil, sang as they rode along, sometimes in Common, sometimes in Elvish, often, even when the Elves sang in Common, she didn’t fully understand their stories, as Clan people didn’t fight battles, seek adventure or have romantic tales. Iza would question her companions at length on the stories she heard, and was fascinated to discover that she was considered to be a Heroine of the stories about the retaking of Erebor, and much to her embarrassment, the story of her and Bifur’s courtship was considered a tale of High Romance. Many times she had been questioned on her story by both the Iron Hills Dwarves and the Men of Dale, and she had responded hesitantly, even though Bard’s daughters had assured her such questions were perfectly normal, as apparently was having all the young girls sighing over her tale, wishing such a romantic adventure would come their way. 

Until, lza thought with amusement, you faced being killed by Goblins or eaten by a Dragon. Then perhaps Romance would be overcome by Fear. At least the storytelling filled up the day, with the Elves also singing travelling songs, which were nice to listen to, though the Elves sang mostly in their language, which lza nor the Dwarves could understand but Bilbo did. Sometimes, he translated bits of the songs which seemed mostly to be about starlight and trees.

All in all, it was a pleasant journey. Whether because they rode, or Elven magic, or both, they arrived more quickly at the boundary of the Woodland Realm then anyone expected, and arranged for all to stay overnight at a guard outpost. The guards were at first flustered by their King’s visit, and by the Dwarves presence too, but Thranduil had brought supplies and wine, and soon all were fed, the horses and ponies stabled, the people settling in by the large fires in the main Hall. Iza was feeling very pleased with herself for unsaddling, grooming and feeding Snowy all by herself, and the white mare seemed to like her misstres’s attention. 

But now, after dinner, the dwarves were smoking, the elves drinking and story telling, and lza’s eyes and ears, like in Rivendell were not enough to take it all in. She listened with fascination to all the tales, even Bilbo unwinding enough to tell Hobbit stories. Finally, yawning, she went to bed, cuddled up next to her Bifur, sleeping warm and comfortable in his arms.

Next morning they continued the journey to the far regions of Thranduil’s Realm. At midday, the King bid them farewell, for he was needed back at his Palace. Iza, Bilbo and the dwarves would continue in the escort of Prince Legolas, Kili’s friend, the pretty lady, Captain Tauriel, and a group of guards and soldiers hand picked by Legolas. As they would be going deep into the woods, it was decided to continue on foot, with the ponies going to Thranduil’s stables for a little visit with the Elvish horses. 

The group of elves, dwarves, a Hobbit, and a Clan woman went on. Six days of walking through some of the worst areas of Mirkwood, and dodging spiders was worst of all. Unlike the last time lza, Bilbo, and the Dwarves were in Mirkwood they had plenty of food, and water, plus it didn’t matter if anyone left the path while travelling with the elves, as Mirkwood’s enchantments didn’t work on them; only intruders travelling without permission were affected.

It was interesting too, when they picked up a small group of foresters, elves tasked with trying to tend to the plants and animals of the forest, trying to turn out the darkness and bring back the light. As a result of their work, they knew much of the plant life, and Bilbo had volunteered to translate for lza and the elves so between her memories and their years of experience, and Bilbo’s Hobbit knowledge, lots of plant lore was discussed, much to the disgust of the dwarves, who soon grew bored.

Kili started a conversation with Legolas and Tauriel on archery. Bifur and Bofur discussed toy making, and Nori and Ori were deep in a quiet but heated brotherly argument about something only they knew about. 

This left lza, Fili and Var to talk, or rather, Fili and Iza to teach Var more of her Clan speech as they walked along and Var soon realised that lza’s hand speech was more detailed then he’d thought. He began to notice the little things, like her gaze, the movement of her eyes, the tilt of her head, even the tensing of a shoulder, or the way she turned her arm or hand.

‘Then there is the silent, formal, language we all learn, not used in daily talk, but for speaking to your totem, or other spirits, or once we had a runner come from a far away Clan, seeking Mother’s healing magic for his sick leader. His day to day speech was so different we could only talk to him in the ancient way,’ lza explained to Var through Fili. 

‘When do we get to see that?’ grinned Nori, who had popped up, standing on his brother’s shoulders to reach some interesting looking leaves above his head.

‘When you stop using me as a ladder! exclaimed Ori. ‘Just getting this stuff for our Medicine Woman to look at,’ Nori slid expertly off his brother to land lightly on the ground beside lza, holding out a handful of leaves.

‘This is in my memories, it is oak that has been poisoned by something foul in the land,’ lza signed after a few minutes. Carefully, she handed it all to Bilbo, who examined the leaves. The leaf veins were a deep purple in colour, and the lamina of the leaf blade a sickly greenish-grey. 

‘It certainly seems to be poisoned to me, too,’ commented Bilbo. ‘How have you been treating these trees? he asked a Forester Elf. ‘I mean, you are treating the trees, not the earth they grow in?’ Bilbo continued as the Elf he spoke to looked confused. 

This interested lza. She had trimmed medicinal plants that grew around her Clan’s cave that had been storm damaged so they would grow strong again, to be used in her healing magic, so she supposed there ways to treat sick trees. The Elf responded in the affirmative to Bilbo, who shook his head in exasperation. ‘Didn’t it ever occur to you to treat the earth itself, and that would flow on to the plants?’

‘No, it didn’t, did it!’ Bilbo’s disgust was clear to the equally clearly confused Elf. Iza decided to help by politely asking Bilbo what he meant, and it was to lza the exasperated hobbit replied, ‘we hobbits all have a strong connection to the land, the earth, and with help from things like fertiliser we can fix a lot of problems and keep things in good health. Mind you, it is very big problem that needs to be fixed here.’

‘Is this why the Shire is filled with green plants and pretty flowers?’ asked Ori, ‘because hobbits are so good with growing things and the earth?’ Bilbo nodded, ‘exactly Ori. Like you Dwarves have special skills with mining, stonework, and smithing, we Hobbits have a love of all growing things and the knack of making them grow bigger and more beautiful. Of course we use propagation techniques, things like tilling the ground, fertilising, trimming and pruning of plants, but making things grow is a hobbit’s gift from Lady Yavanna.’

After a few seconds silence, Bilbo piped up again, a bit worried by the dwarves being so quiet. ‘What did l just say that’s upset you?’

It was Var that answered, ‘Lad, are you saying Hobbits are Lady Yavanna’s own folk? That she made Hobbits like Mahal made dwarves?’

‘Well, um, yes,’ Bilbo finally answered. ‘Sort of makes sense, doesn’t it?’

All the dwarves nodded, or made noises of agreement, then Tauriel, who had come in on the end of the conversation, spoke, ‘so what of lza’s people? Being a different type of the race of Men? Could a Vala be responsible for them?’

‘If one of the Valar is responsible, could it be Lord Orome? I believe he takes the form of animals sometimes, perhaps he comes to Iza’s people in Cave Bear form?’ answered Bilbo. 

Everyone seemed amused and happy, much to lza’s confusion, but there followed a long discussion on Lord Orome and how he hunted evil things using an enchanted horse. Apparently, he was the first of the spirit beings (for this is how lza’s Clan mind understood the Valar) to see and communicate with the first Elves, and he had a great love of the second of the Children of Eru, the race of Men.

If Orome could change into animal form, and if one form was the Great Cave Bear, it made absolute sense to her that Orome in Bear form was actually what her people revered. Oh to have Goov to talk to about this, she mused to herself.

At least, with chatter about the Valar and plants the day went quickly until somehow conversation turned, of all things, to burials. Perhaps it was the result of having to bury so many people after the Battle of Five Armies.

Elves, it turned out, had fairly simple burials when needed, under the sky or in woodlands. Bilbo admitted Hobbits put up headstones, otherwise their burials were simple, the body being laid straight into earth, to return to earth and massive amounts of flowers were laid on the grave, of course. Dwarves, when she thought about it, were unsurprising in liking to be placed in stone, with elaborate rituals.

‘What of the Clan, lza?’ asked Ori. 

She answered immediately, suddenly sensing her friends wanted to know just in case they needed to, not that anyone was expecting her to pass on.

‘The deceased person is rubbed with red salve, then laid on their side with the arms crossed across the chest and legs drawn up so their knees too are up against the chest. Then the person is wrapped in a leather cloak before being buried with their possessions, like tools, clothes, and personal dishes. The Mog-Ur leads a ceremony to help the dead person’s spirit on the way to the spirit lands, and the living have a feast to remember the dead person, and the whole Clan mourns for this many days,’ lza held up seven fingers. ‘Sometimes a very respected person like a Leader, Mog-Ur or Medicine Woman is buried in their Clan’s cave as a sign of respect. It was because Mother and l wanted to bury Brun in the cave, that we fought with Broud,’ she explained to her friends. ‘Broud always was jealous.. anyway l have told you happened.’

Now Bifur returned to lza’s side, taking her left hand and so they walked together before Ori asked, ‘spirit lands, lza? What is that?’

She answered by waving her right hand above her head, ‘up there , in the sky. If we were travelling where the night sky could be seen, not under all these thick trees, we could see the lights in the night sky, the campfires of the dead.’

‘You mean the stars,’ said Tauriel, still walking with her friend, Kili. ‘Clan say that our dead friends and family sit up in the sky, by their campfires, and watch over the living. I felt strongly that my daughter, Etta, watched over me when l was wandering after the death curse. I do not believe l would have survived without her,’ said Iza.

‘I thought you said the Great Cave Bear watched over you, that Ursus walked with you,’ said Fili.

Bifur could see Iza was getting distressed and took squeezed her hand to comfort her. ‘That is right, Fili, l did say that, however l believe that Ursus sent my daughter’s spirit to watch over me, and that is how the Great Cave Bear walked with me.’

A few instants of silence later, Tauriel asked softly, ‘you had a daughter, lza?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, until next time! BTW, lza’s pony, Snowy is based on of my Waler mares, Snowgum. The real Snowy was born wild in the Northern Territory on Newhaven Station, once a cattle run, now it is used for a native bird habitat. Snowgum was born black, went grey and now at nearly 17 is white, and a taller pony at 13.3hh. Like her fan fic counterpart, she is the sweetest horse going!


	36. Mirkwood again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go into Mirkwood to deal with the problem plants. Iza an Bilbo hatch a plan for more Hobbits! Yay!

‘Yes, Etta, she was born with a weak heart, and despite all Mother and l could do, she passed away just over a year ago,’ replied lza, her eyes dark with sorrow. ‘Now, in the Spirit Lands, she sits at the campfire of Grandmother lza, and her brother, Creb, The Mog-Ur, the greatest Clan holy man, as Grandmother was the greatest Medicine Woman. Grandmother’s mate is not allowed at that fire, for he was cruel to her, so he is banished to the fires of his kin, and Creb, Grandmother’s bother, who Grandmother lza always cooked for, is the man of that hearth, next door is Brun, lza and Creb’s brother, with his mate, Ebra, l believe they all watch over me, and Mother, and my siblings.’

‘Stars were made by Lady Varda to give light to the first Elves when they awoke,’ said a tall Elf. 

‘Maybe she used the campfires to make the stars,’ lza was clinging determinedly to her beliefs.

The Elf chuckled, ‘perhaps she did, little lady.’

That was the end of the discussion on customs and beliefs. Later that day, they settled for the last night before expecting to arrive at the site of the problem plants. 

It was much cooler, deep in the forest, but no fires were possible either, with the horrible black moths back again, and of course, no one wanted to draw the attention of the giant spiders, either. Luckily, lza could cuddle up to Bifur, and Bofur curled up against her back. Bilbo was kept warm by Var, and Fili and Kili slept together as did Nori and Ori. The Elves kept watch, as they didn’t need as much sleep as Iza and her companions, plus even Bofur had trouble seeing much at night in the gloomy forest, something the Company had struggled with on their original journey through Mirkwood.

No one got much sleep, so everyone was up early and soon had breakfast, Lembas bread, easy to carry, nutritious and requiring no cooking, it was ideal on a journey, but lza found herself longing for something else, something hot, like she suspected many did, of course with Spiders about, campfires were not possible.

It didn’t take all day to reach the problem area, they arrived at midday. Immediately, Iza and Bilbo began examining the plants. Iza sat down in front of the small trees, and Bilbo brought her fresh leaves to examine, carried carefully in his clean handkerchief. 

Iza examined the fresh leaves, the unpleasant colour and the stinging hairs so much more visible. The young trees clearly showed their unusual growth of a light, woody stem topped by large furry leaves. Iza noticed old fruit on the ground, that must have been what the plants grew from, the fruits seemed to look a lot like mulberries, but lza had had never seen mulberries produce plants like these. 

Bifur suddenly sat down behind lza and wrapped her in his arms, ‘use your memories, lza, l will sit with you.’ As lza obeyed him, and snuggled back against him, she let her mind go back, back eons of time, back to when her ancestors walked the hot southern plains as the Hunter people...

The elves watched with fascination as lza’s eyes unfocused, and she sat still, her folded hands still holding Bilbo’s handkerchief containing the leaves and fruits she had been staring at.

‘What is lza doing?’ A silver haired elf asked quietly so as not to disturb the Clan woman.

Ori answered, ‘lza is going into her memories, or rather she is able to go into her mind, and ‘remember’ what her ancestors saw and experienced. When we were lost in Goblin Town, we reached tunnels that had not been made by the Goblins, but were natural tunnels they simply used. Iza used to her memories to direct Bofur, (who grinned happily on hearing his name mentioned) for he has the best stone sense among us. She was able to use her memories to go back to when her ancestors lived in the tunnels and find the way out, without lza l don’t think we would ever have gotten out.’

‘How fascinating,’ the Elf replied, ‘oh, look at her eyes!’

Iza’s eyes were now moving rapidly, and she blinked often, yet was otherwise still. Ori spoke again, ‘she has reached the right memory, goodness, it must be an old one, l haven’t seen her take this long to find a memory before!’

Indeed it was old. Iza walked as a Hunter woman again, the first of her line of Medicine Women. She walked the hot southern plains in her mind, shuddering with horror at the awful nature of the mystery plant; lza then came slowly back to the present, leaning against Bifur, who kissed her temple.

Shaking her head slightly, lza held Bilbo’s handkerchief back to him, signing, ‘be careful, this plant is more dangerous than l realised, and it’s so sick too, so it is even more dangerous. It must be completely destroyed.’

Questioning eyes turned on Iza. ‘In my memories l saw my ancestor, l think her name was Oog, the first Medicine Woman of my line, back in the hot lands where this plant comes from. The family group she came from, well they got stolen from their men, all the women and children. They didn’t like this, and the new men were cruel. So my ancestor planned how to get away. She knew this plant, she called it the Stinging Tree, was a bad plant because she’d brushed up against it once and it was like her leg had been dipped in hot water and it was sore for many, many days. 

She had also seen birds and animals go mad after eating the fruit, running around howling, throwing themselves on the ground, and some died. So then, my ancestor put these fruits in the food prepared for the men, and they too went mad, and some died. The women then took the children, and they ran home to their own men. My ancestor then started to wonder if plants could harm and kill, could they heal? So she developed the methods of testing plants l still use now, and became the first Medicine Woman.’

‘Very interesting, Lady lza, but what do you think we should do about the plants?’ asked Legolas. 

‘They should all be destroyed,’ it was Bilbo who answered, with Iza agreeing. ‘For what if someone was lost in here, like we were, and ate the fruit?’ he finished. 

‘I wouldn’t have let anyone eat anything l didn’t know, and my memories would’ve told us not to eat it,’ responded Iza.

‘That’s true enough, but, lza, not everyone has the advantage of travelling with a Clan Medicine Woman,’ Bilbo said.

‘How do you recommend destroying the plants?’ Legolas 

‘Fire?’ Iza questioned Bilbo. After a long moments thought, the hobbit nodded. 

‘Luckily, this patch of stinging plants is still reasonably small, so we should be able to burn it fairly easily. We will need to make a fire break around this patch.’

Iza stood up and took an Oak branch and began to sweep up the leaves and sticks to clear a strip of ground around the Stinging Plants. The rest of the group joined in and quite soon a wide strip of cleared ground was around the plants, and Bilbo and Iza were pleased, and eager to move with forward with burning the plants, but Legolas had a question.

‘What needs to happen after the burning? How do we stop the plants from coming back?’

‘We watch the area, and burn again at the first sign of new plants,’ stated a forester. ‘But how do we best treat the ground, Master Baggins?’

‘Just Bilbo is fine, and l think we will need a lot of Hobbits. All Hobbits are good with soil and growing things, but there are gardeners, Hobbits who make a profession, a craft out of tending the soil and growing plants. I think..we will need to see if some more adventurous Hobbits, like Tooks or Brandybucks will come here and look at things.’

‘So, we get go on a journey back to the Shire, and eat all that wonderful Hobbit food again!’ Ori seemed delighted, and all the other Dwarves enthusiastic. 

‘You’ll like the Shire, lass, all the Hobbits are kind and the food is wonderful!’ said Var, who had travelled through the Shire a number of times as a guard for trading caravans.

‘Well, back we go to Erebor, and convince Uncle to go on a Quest for Hobbit gardeners,’ laughed Fili. 

‘In the meantime, are we going to burn these plants? I’m getting bored!’ complained Kili. Everyone laughed, even Iza’s eyes twinkled.

‘Where’s your cow’s horn, love,’ Bifur asked her. ‘Yes, of course,’ she signed back, ‘sacred fire!’ 

‘And you have dwarves to make sure the fire burns brightly,’ added Bofur. Of course, Oin and Gloin were the best of the dwarves at making, and maintaining fire, but all dwarves had a special gift with fire.

‘But..,’ asked Ori, ‘won’t the light of the fire draw those awful giant Spiders to us?’

The elves all shook their heads, ‘with a fire this big, they will think a forest fire has started, and stay away,’ was the answer.

‘Best get started, then!’ Bilbo stated. 

Bifur took lza’s cows horn in which she kept a hot coal, and gave it to his cousin who had busily made a small pile of kindling as the others had talked. Carefully, Bofur tipped the coal from it’s bed of moss and dry grass to start a small fire. Once he had the pile of kindling alight, he gradually built up the fire with larger branches until he had a good large fire.

Bifur and Var helped select a new coal and set it up again in her cows horn carrier, and Bifur explained lza always a coal that descended, from fire to fire, of her people’s sacred fire, blessed by the Mog-Ur. Iza nodded along with Bifur’s explanation, before signing, ‘of course, usually a man, a high ranking hunter, carries the coal. Vorn, my mother’s mate, always carried the coal for my Clan, and l learned how to do so from watching him.

Actually, it is forbidden that a Clan woman carries a coal, but when l was alone, l had no man to carry it for me, so l had to. I worry that Ursus is angry with me for this disrespect of Clan ways.’

‘But Iza you had to,’ pointed out Ori. ‘Then Thorin ordered you to carry your fire making equipment, and we all know it saved us once or twice..so would Ursus be angry, or aware you were carrying out your Leader’s orders, and your duties of caring for us as is required from a Medicine Woman?’

Iza looked up (for she was sitting down) and stared at Ori, ‘you may well be right. Perhaps this is part of the test my Totem set me, a test ordained by Ursus, to see if l would continue my responsibilities as a Clan Medicine Woman,’ she replied, a worry she’d been carrying for nearly a year suddenly leaving her. 

Bifur reached out carefully to take lza’s left hand in both of his, ‘a test, love, your Totem testing you? What does that mean?’

‘When l was travelling alone, l worried my Totem would desert me, as Totems don’t like it when their person doesn’t have a permanent home, or friends. I thought Raven would leave me, and l would die really. But then Fili found me’, she made a gesture of gratitude to Fili, ‘and then l met you,’ she squeezed Bifur’s hands. ‘You are why l was being tested, for Ursus to be sure it was right for me to be your woman. The test was hard, but l didn’t mind it to prove l was was worthy to be your woman, Raven is so special to dwarves..’

By now, nearly everyone had moved to give the couple a little space, some privacy as the final arrangements to set fire to the Stinging Trees were made. 

Finally Bofur’s shout broke through to Iza and Bifur. ‘Oy, you two, we’re about to light up over here!’ Laughing, Bifur let Iza out of the incredibly tight hug they’d been sharing, and hand in hand they walked over to where Bofur, and the rest of the dwarves, were holding blazing torches, about to fire the plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have had more Clan culture, lza and Bifur sweetness to come and Thranduil behaving like a big boy, um, elf.
> 
> The Stinging Tree is a real plant, native to north east Australia. The indigenous people called it Gympie Gympie, in English, ‘great pain’ from the agony caused by brushing against. People and animals really do go mad from eating the fruit.


	37. Dwarf Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From several POVs, we have the bonfire, a chat with Bofur, who, chooses to let Iza in on a bit of family history. Plus, Fili uses his royal privileges to make Dwarf friends!

Bifur took a torch, and handed one to lza. He watched as everyone stood back and let the Clan Woman be first to light the stinging plants. As they were young and full of sap, they should burn quite hot once they got going, Bifur thought. 

Many dead leaves and dry branches had been swept up, and large piles within the maze of plant growth waited to be lit by the long torches carried by elves and dwarves alike.

Bifur watched as everyone tried to get lza to go first to light up the giant bonfire laid out in front of them. Shy, she had flittered back behind the elves, unaware everyone wanted her to go first. 

Logan, a cheerful elf with chestnut hair and a big smile, actually thought Bifur, he was a bit like Bofur with his constant good humour, spoke up. ‘As the Captain of the Foresters, l ask that she you go first, Lady lza; it was your memories that told us of the danger of these plants, so please be first to set fire to them.’

Bifur noted that Iza turned her gaze to him, inquiring whether he thought she should go ahead, in fact he was suddenly aware she sought his permission, as a Clan woman would of her mate? Was lza already thinking they were married in her heart? He wasn’t sure but spoke gently to her, ‘it’s alright to go first Iza, although you are a woman. You are going first as a sign of respect of your use of Clan memories, not because you are a woman.’

She nodded at him, and stepped forward and pushed the end of the flaming torch into a large pile of leaves and sticks which immediately lit up, and as lza stepped back everyone else went forward, and also lit up the piled up leaves. 

Bifur drew lza back further as the plants began to blaze up, flames rising high, for she didn’t have the resilience to fire Dwarves have naturally. Side by side he stood with Iza, holding her hand as they watched the fire destroying the stinging plants. 

Finally the fire started to die down, and before long it was just glowing coals. Bifur was happy, as were the other dwarves, that the remains of the fire would not flare up again unless there was high wind, which the elves stated didn’t happen in the dense forest. 

Bifur walked beside lza, holding her hand as the elves showed their guests to treehouses to stay for the night. Bifur was a bit uncomfortable up in the trees to sleep, and his cousin Bofur was frankly scared, but lza was not. She seemed quite happy to trust the elves and their sky platforms completely. 

That didn’t mean she hadn’t noticed Bofur’s unease, and Bifur was pleased by lza pulling Bofur into the centre of the platform and calming his cousins reactions gently by showing (outwardly) she was not afraid. Suddenly Bifur realised Iza was scared, and deeply, but hiding it. She was soothing Bofur, but he could feel her fear, trust Iza not to show she was scared to Bofur. After a good look at her eyes, the fact the gold colour was dominant told Bifur the truth. Trust her to try to hide it. 

Now she was asking Bofur for a story to distract him from the fact they were all stuck high on a flimsy platform in a tree, of all terrible places for dwarves to be but the elves insisted it was perfectly safe. 

Bofur then told lza a few things Bifur wouldn’t have thought he would. Not a story exactly, but things from his early years, about his parents, how his father died young in a mining accident and his mother died of grief, a few years later. Bofur was very young, but he managed to get a job coal mining.

‘Then Bifur found out we were orphaned and came to look after us, ya know Bombur was so young l don’t think he really remembers our parents. Anyways, Bifur worked his way up as a guard and soldier, l took care of Bombur then until l was old enough to get a proper miner’s apprenticeship. Bombur was always interested in food and cooking, so he went into the kitchens as soon as he was old enough.’ Bofur gave lza a long, lazy look, and Bifur noted to himself that Bofur was actually closely observing lza’s reactions before continuing. ‘A bit later on, Bomb also took on architecture and stone work, he said to give his brain some work. Me and Bif, we took up toy making after Bifur got hurt, but l still did a bit of mining when more people were needed.’

Iza’s wide eyes stared at Bofur as he sat fiddling with a piece of wood and a small knife. Bifur was holding lza as she leaned back against him, and he was aware of her astonishment at some of what Bofur said. Her stillness and the tension in her body gave away she was not expecting Bofur’s openness about his and Bombur’s early years. 

‘You lived with Bifur as children?’

‘That’s right,’ nodded Bofur.

‘But..’ lza stopped, confused. ‘Why didn’t a female relative raise you?’

‘I guess for one thing we don’t have too many female relatives.’

Iza turned slightly in Bifur’s embrace to almost face him, ‘you raised two boys by yourself? With no woman to do it?’

By now Var and Bilbo had joined the group on the flet. ‘It’s not so uncommon lza, for a man his own to raise his own, or a close relative’s children. I finished raising my youngest son after my wife died,’ Var put in.

Iza continued to look thunderstruck by what Bifur and Var had done. Oddly enough it was Bilbo who spoke next, ‘is it really so different when Clan men take the boys for the day to train them in hunting? The men must mind the boys then as no women are present,’ he reminded lza of one of her explanations of Clan life.

‘Yes, That is right. I keep learning of things that astound me, like men cooking, or making clothes, or healing the sick. It all takes a lot of thinking about.’

‘Don’t worry so much, lza,’ said cheerful Bofur, ‘l told you about our past only because sometimes Bomb and me, we call Bifur ‘father’ or introduce ourselves as his sons sometimes, not just kinfolk.’ He grinned happily, ‘just telling you, lass because you’ll be officially part of the family soon, and well, some of Bombur’s youngsters are likely to call you Grandma,’ Bofur’s wide smile had become a cheeky grin.

‘Oh!’ gasped lza, that being a spoken exclamation even for Clan. ‘That’s right, love, you see, l adopted the lads,’ Bifur explained. 

‘Like Grandmother Iza with Aunt Ayla,’ lza nodded, understanding. 

‘Now, speaking of adoption, there is something l need to say,’ Var sat down next to Iza and Bifur. Fili and Kili appeared and Var called out to them, ‘be needing you two lads as well!’

The brothers sat down, and Kili took some marbles from his pocket (dwarves seemed to carry an endless supply of small things in their many pockets), getting ready to challenge his brother to a game.

‘Put those away, laddie, l have something important to say,’ Var grumbled. Kili did as asked, and turned his attention to the older dwarf. Var waited until he had everyone’s attention. 

‘Iza and Bifur are going to be married in the Spring, once Bombur’s family have arrived. Iza doesn’t have family to attend, or parents to stand by her on that day.’ Var turned to Fili, ‘as Crown Prince, l wish to advise you l want to adopt Iza as my daughter. This way she will have a family to stand by her when she marries Bifur, because she get two brothers as well as me!’

‘Thorin won’t object, he’s been on about lza needing a dwarf family for weeks,’ said Fili. ‘And l certainly won’t. I think Uncle has wanted me and Kili to offer to adopt lza as our sister, but we can’t without Mum. So, Var, if you will do it, as the Princes of Erebor, l can perform the ceremony and Kili can be the witness.’

Var then turned to lza, ‘lza, my wife and me, we were never blessed with a daughter. My wife would’ve liked you Iza..like you she was always fussing over someone, never happy without another person to care for. Iza, would you allow me to adopt you as my daughter?’

Amazed, lza turned again to Bifur, ‘Yes, lza, you need to do this, to have a dwarf family so you can be properly married to me in spring.’

Iza looked flustered as she turned to Var, ‘you really want me as your daughter?’

‘Yes, l do,’ and she had to believe the look in his eyes. 

‘What do we do?’

‘You accept then?’

‘I do, providing Bifur does.’

‘I certainly do!’Bifur grinned.

Fili was grinning too. ‘Hey Ori, have you got your tattooing gear with you?’

Ori waved a small package in the air, ‘Yes, Fili, l always have my tattooing things.’

‘Good, because l think we need to start with naming both Iza and Bilbo as dwarf friends.’

‘So why do we need tattooing things?’ questioned Bilbo suspiciously. Ori answered him. ‘Because all Dwarf friends carry a tattoo of the Seven Stars, representing the Seven Houses of the Dwarves, here, on the inside of the left wrist. All you have to do is pull up your shirt sleeve a bit, and show it to prove your claim to any dwarf you met. Of course, no one’s actually been made a dwarf friend since the second age, that l know of,’ Ori smiled. 

‘A tattoo,’ fussed Bilbo, ‘l don’t know about that!

‘I’ll hold him down, brother!’ laughed Nori.

‘Now Bilbo, don’t be silly, it’s only a little mark, hidden by your shirt sleeve,’ persisted Ori.

‘You can tell the other Hobbits that we fierce dwarves kidnapped ya and marked you as our own,’ laughed Bofur.

Iza thought, then stepped forward. ‘I will go first, so Bilbo can see what happens.’ And she held out her left arm to Ori in perfect trust the smallest dwarf wouldn’t do anything terrible to her.

Bifur came forward and suggested she should sit, it would easier for her to relax, and easier for Ori to work. Bifur held her arm steady as Ori prepared his needles and ink. Suddenly, lza understood this must be somewhat like when a Mog-ur used a sharp, tiny blade to inscribe the sign for a man’s totem into his body at a manhood ceremony, than a paste was rubbed in to colour it permanently. Iza was not afraid of pain but, ‘is it right for a woman to wear a permanent sign in her skin?’

‘Yes, lza it is,’ Fili responded, ‘this shows you as a dwarf friend to all, as one who will be Leader one day, l say it is right for you to wear this.’

Iza relaxed again as Ori went to work. In some ways it hurt both more, and less, then the Clan woman had thought. The sharp prick of the needle hurt less, the coloured salve which was the ink hurt more being lightly applied to the wounds than she’d thought. Bifur wrapped her wrist in a clean bandage, and then it was Bilbo’s turn. 

Sitting back a little ways with Bifur, lza was able to watch Bilbo bring tattooed and reflected that maybe now she knew how a young Clan man felt when the Mog-ur inscribed the symbol of his Totem into his skin permanently during the Manhood ritual. 

Bilbo managed to wriggle his whole body except the arm Nori was holding. Iza’s eyes crinkled and she rocked with humour at Bilbo’s squeaks as he too was tattooed.

Bilbo’s arm was also wrapped in a clean bandage, then both he and lza took an Oath to Fili as the heir to the King Under the Mountain then..

‘I Fili, Thorin’s heir declare lza, daughter of Uba, Medicine Woman of the Clan of the Cave Bear, and our excellent Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End in the Shire, Dwarf Friends for as long as they live!’

Nori had relieved the elves of some wine and now the dwarves toasted their new official friends, with lza tasting wine for the first time. She didn’t like the small mouthful she tried, and gave the rest to Bifur, who, not wanting to drink too much, gave it to Bofur.

Fili set down his cup. ‘Now for lza’s adoption,’ he grinned, ‘lza, Var, step forward.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, l stopped there deliberately to think about the adoption, and the rest of the stay with the Wood Elves.


	38. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza’s Adoption and the Company members enjoy a different kind of Elvish accomodation from the last time.

Var stepped forward, strong and sure. Iza was shyer, but went to Fili anyway, totally trusting the young man that had found her.

Kili stepped and offered a small knife to his brother. Iza knew from experience how sharp it would be, and shivered involuntarily, even though she knew none of her dwarves would ever harm her. Smiling, Fili took Var’s right hand and then reached for lza’s right hand too. Holding Var’s and Iza’s hands, Fili spoke. 

‘Var, son of Tor, warrior of the Iron Hills, do you take Iza, Clan Medicine Woman, as your daughter. Beware that if you say yes, she is as much daughter as if you truly were her father, she will be sister to your sons, mother to your grandchildren.’

‘I take Iza as my daughter as if she was born into my family. My sons Arden and Kar are now her brothers! Var came forward to show Fili a hair bead. Nodding and smiling Fili gave permission as Var braided the bead into a long strand of lza’s soft light red hair. She looked at Fili ,’ Medicine Woman, you need to respond.’

Taking a deep breath and pondering on the differences between the ways of the Clan and the Others, lza went into the totally silent, formal Clan language, where only a person’s name was spoken. ‘This woman, this Medicine Woman, is honoured by Var’s desire to adopt her. She, lza, daughter of First Medicine Woman, Uba, Mate of Vorn, Second in Command to to the First Leader, does accept with pleasure, the offer of Var, son of Tor to be his daughter, and sister to his sons.’

Now Kili stepped forward, smiling. He held a small sharp knife. Var held out his left hand, and beckoned lza to do the same. She did so, cautiously. Kili, grinning, explained, ‘ it’s nothing to worry about Iza, just a little cut at the base of your thumb. I’ll do the same with Var, and then you two hold hands and let your blood mix. I will witness this, and then it is done!’

Iza didn’t flinch as the sharp knife opened a small cut on her hand. She held still as Kili also cut Var’s hand and instructed the two to place their together so the blood from the slight wounds mixed and mingled as Fili announced, ‘Lady lza, Medicine Woman, is now the daughter of Var, warrior of the lron Hills, of the Firebeard Clan. Var, greet your new daughter.’ 

Formally Var spoke, ‘l greet you, my daughter,’ and he kissed lza, hugging her with his free arm. Iza returned the hug and kiss as Kili announced, ‘l bear witness to the adoption!’

Blushing, lza gestured both to her new father and Raven Spirit. ‘This woman is grateful to have been adopted, grateful to have a dwarf family to care for her until she marries Bifur. In return, this woman will be a good, caring daughter to her new father. I shall begin by binding his wound.’

And using a clean, small bandage she did, and then Bifur bound her wound, and lza stood now between her new father, and her promised mate. Her eyes shone with happiness as she accepted congratulations from the Dwarves and Bilbo. Curious though the Elves were, they stayed out of what was clearly Dwarf business.

Finally, the Dwarves and Bilbo went back to the centre of the flet, and had a little party to welcome Bilbo and Iza as Dwarf friends, and to celebrate lza’s adoption. 

The Elves shushed them firmly several times before stating the Dwarves were on their own if their noise attracted spiders, at which everyone quieted down very fast, though Nori and Bofur continued to tell lurid stories of spending time in the lands of Men, and their adventures there. Iza was positive some of their tales were made up, a bit like Clan legends, but in this case not to be educational, or teach children proper Clan ways, but merely to be amusing or pass the time. Mind you, the story of Nori leading a group of Men chasing him astray in the dark so they fell into a waste area while he made off, free into the woodlands, was quite funny.

The night sky was beautiful with the Moon glowing softly out of a cloudless sky, and the campfires of the dead bright and clear. It was cold though, and Iza was grateful for the warm blanket around her shoulders and the warmth from Var, her new father, and of course sweet Bifur, and she sat between them listening to Bofur’s story of a wild drinking contest with some men in Rohan. About the point in the tale where Bofur won, only to wake in the morning with his clothes on backwards, lza let her head drop onto Bifur’s shoulder, and tired from the deep use of her memories that day, she fell asleep quickly.

The next day it was off back the way they’d come to Thranduil’s palace. As before, with the Elves as guides, the dwarves , lza and Bilbo didn’t need to fear the magic of the woods, although close watch was kept for spiders.

Sure now he would be back to Erebor and the Woodland Realm after a trip home to the Shire, Bilbo was getting excited about further adventures and of course he was inviting the Dwarves to go back to his home with him. 

‘And you too, lza, you have never seen Bag End! This time, we can have a proper party!’

‘Will you have enough room for everyone?’ Iza asked.

‘Bag End’s a big place lass,’ replied Nori. ‘I had a good look about, and l’m fairly sure l didn’t see all of it ,’ and here he shot a questioning look at Bilbo, ‘including hidden pantries and larders?’

Bilbo’s innocent look could have melted gold. ‘Perhaps. You will have to come back to see, and maybe l’ll only show lza, as she wasn’t there during you Dwarves invasion of my home, and if she had been, lza would’ve behaved like a proper guest. So.. maybe l’ll only show her.’

Nori seemed to swell with indignation as he started to splutter, then he caught a glimpse of Bilbo trying not to laugh, and let out a chuckle. 

Bofur was nearly crying he was laughing that hard, and staggering, he all but fell against lza who reached out to support the laughing dwarf. Bifur was chuckling and grinning, and Var, like Bofur, had tears in his eyes from laughing. 

Bilbo’s innocent look turned smug as Var finally managed enough breath to speak, ‘you’ve been around dwarves too long, Bilbo,’ Var finally managed, as all the dwarves recovered their breath and wiped their eyes. Nori was staring at Bilbo, impressed by the Hobbit’s little joke. 

‘For that, l get a complete tour of Bag End, and all it’s secrets,’ the newly appointed spymaster stayed loudly, ‘and lza with me. Just in case l fall down some stairs into a hidden cellar or something and l need a healer.’ Nori had grabbed Iza’s arm and was holding on to her in mock fear, so once again the dwarves howled with laughter, lza only wished she could join in.

Bifur, still chuckling, finally stepped forward and freed lza’s arm from Nori to pull her against him and as he spoke, ‘lza is my Medicine Woman,’ he grinned.

‘Share, why don’t you, lza can look after us all,’ Nori all but whined. 

‘But lza will be my guest in Bag End, you hairy ape,’ Bilbo countered to Nori, ‘and l say she will rest and be treated to true Shire hospitality!’

At Nori’s look of deep sorrow at being called a hairy ape, all the dwarves and Bilbo started laughing and only getting into further trouble from the Elves who threatened to hand feed them to the spiders if they came across any. 

Finally controlling themselves, the dwarves walked in near silence, although there was still the occasional giggle as they walked behind the taller folk, only Iza and Bilbo being silent and soft footed enough to not draw glares from the Elves. 

Four days of travel saw them arrive at Thranduil’s Halls. Through the front doors they went, doors built, so Bifur and Bofur told Iza and Bilbo, by their ancestors for Thranduil’s father back in the First Age.

Clash, smash! The doors shut hard behind them, enchanted to close quickly. Iza, who had been all but unconscious the last time she was taken through the doors of the Woodland Realm jumped violently when they closed so loudly. 

‘Be easy, lady healer,’ smiled Tauriel. ‘This time no one will be in cells, nor will you need to give me interesting herbs in my tea.

Iza signed, ‘l am sorry for that, but l do hope you only had a nice sleep!’

‘Actually, l did, but l was in trouble the next day, well a bit, not too much,’ the elf smiled at Iza’s contrite look. ‘At least l was well rested!’

‘Are you sure all is well with you?’

‘Yes, Iza,’ The tall elf patted Iza’s arm in a friendly fashion, ‘thank you for caring.’

‘You are Kili’s friend, and are helping us now, that makes me your friend,’ lza signed. 

‘But you are helping the people of the Woodland Realm!’

Iza gave a little sigh. ‘When a Medicine Woman goes through the ceremony to make her such, many things happen. One is we take an Oath to help anyone we meet needing aid of any kind, not just healing magic. So l help to defeat the danger of the Stinging Tree plants, it is my duty, my obligation, freely undertaken when l became a Medicine Woman.’

‘An Oath, what sort of Oath?’ Iza couldn’t know it, but all Elves had heard of the Oath of Feanor, and the disastrous consequences it had had for his sons and Middle-earth.

‘A blood Oath, an Oath to always care, an Oath the Great Cave Bear. A Medicine Woman exchanges part of her soul for part of those she heals or helps, this is done in the Ceremony, so a Medicine Woman holds a part of everyone’s soul, it is why she has status of her own,’ lza explained, though why she felt a need to explain to Tauriel she didn’t know.’

‘I see,’ remarked Tauriel, ‘a sacred Oath of kindness and caring, that makes sense, but l would have to ask one of our healers about the soul exchange.’

Iza nodded in understanding, sure that her position would become clear when from further up ahead she heard the Elves greet their King, who had apparently left his throne room in order to greet his guests. 

Iza looked up at the tall king. She made the sign to greet a Leader, knowing better than to try to say his impossibly long name. 

‘Medicine Woman! I believe your task was successful?’

‘We have destroyed the plants,’ lza agreed. ‘Though Bilbo and l suggest a watch is kept, the area checked to make sure they don’t come back.’

From beside her Bilbo nodded agreement. ‘These plants are very dangerous,’ the Hobbit said.

‘And how are you, Master Burglar?’ the Elf king inquired

‘Changing professions,’ he replied brightly. 

Thranduil’s customary look of boredom lifted. ‘To what? After all you’ve experienced lately, what will you do? Write books of your travels, mayhap?’

‘Oh no! Go back to the Shire and collect some gardeners to start fixing these woods, beginning of course, at the site of the Stinging Tree plants.’

That was certainly not what Thranduil expected. 

‘I will take an offer back home; there are some more adventurous Hobbits who would use the excuse of helping your woodlands to travel.’

Thranduil blinked at that, and Bilbo grinned at his confusion. ‘Perhaps we should discuss this later, your Majesty,’ Bilbo bowed, remembering his Hobbit manners.

‘That would be best,’ Thranduil agreed. Then the tall elf smiled, or rather his features relaxed a bit, ‘tonight we feast in the Woodland, to celebrate the coming of Spring, it is not here yet, but the weather has changed, the worst of winter is gone. I invite your people, Prince Fili to celebrate with us!’

‘Now that sounds more like it!’ Bofur was laughing with pleasure at the thought of a feast. 

It was Tauriel who replied, ‘this time we will show you the true hospitality of the Woodland Realm!’

And they did, to the especial delight of Bilbo and the Dwarves. Not that Iza didn’t enjoy the starlight feast, with roasted venison and such vegetable dishes available at the end of winter. The Elves sang in their ethereal way, songs of stars and moonlight and great deeds of the Elder days.

The Dwarves replied their own songs, silly songs, drinking songs, and then to finish, a song of the Dwarves of Olden days, sung in deep voices, and lza once again regretted she was unable to sing.

With Dawn, the celebrations came to an end, and the Wood Elves showed their guests to far superior accommodation to what they’d had on their last stay. Iza, tired but happy, curled up against her betrothed in the warm bed and was asleep almost immediately. 

Bifur however, lay sleepless for a while, contemplating the future, actually he was getting anxious about marrying lza. Not his willingness to do so, but about Bombur’s wife meeting her. Finally, however he slept, and left his worries over the future for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so from here, it’s back to Erebor for a Coronation and a Wedding!


	39. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Erebor to Thorin’s crowning

The following day Iza was embarrassed by a young female Raven, Frak, who arrived with a message supposedly for Fili, but she insisted on delivering it to the Raven Woman, as she called Iza. 

Cawing with amusement, the Raven handed lza a written message she passed over to Fili, as Kili, Bifur and Var helped lza find a reward for the bird bringing the message.

‘Cark!’ Frak called loudly, ‘that bacon rind will be fine,’ and lza handed it over quickly.

Meanwhile, Fili was reading the message. At one point he gave an enclosed, sealed message to Thranduil, who took it with a puzzled look. 

‘Well, we will have to cut our visit short,’ Fili commented. ‘Thorin has moved his Coronation to next week!’

‘Why?’ Kili looked puzzled. 

‘Apparently he got a Raven message from Mum. Whatever she said has made Uncle decide to be formally crowned before she arrives.’

‘That makes sense to me,’ remarked Bofur. When the Princes looked baffled he continued, ‘Now come on lads. You know your mother, she’d make a three day formal ordeal of her brother’s crowning, and Thorin will just want to get it over with!’

‘True, true,’ murmured Fili, as Kili nodded in agreement. ‘Mum would make a huge fuss,’ Fili went on. ‘It doesn’t bear thinking on,’ shuddered Kili.

‘Who will crown Thorin?’ asked Thranduil. 

‘Ah, probably Dain, he’s a cousin, high in the line of succession,’ answered Fili. Spotting the paper still dangling from Thranduil’s fingers, he grinned. ‘Invited to see the show?’

‘It seems to be, so we will travel together, leaving tomorrow,’ Thranduil replied.

Laughing, Bofur spoke, ‘Aye, all together, that will be fun!’

Thranduil threw the chuckling dwarf a sour look, which made Bofur laugh harder. 

‘Now, at least there will be proper food! No salad, and lots of good ale and dwarven whiskey!’ Bofur was nearly rolling around on the floor, and lza watched his amusement with fascination. 

‘Here, Frak, take this back to Thorin, will you,’ said Fili.

The Raven nodded, and she flew off, disappearing quite quickly in the distance. 

‘Well, but we need to get ready to go!’ remarked Kili. ‘Thorin will have his own way!’

All the dwarves agreed, but Bifur noticed lza looked a little sad.

‘What’s wrong, love?’ 

Iza turned towards him, ‘l was hoping to stay longer, to learn from the healers. Perhaps we can come back, one day?’ 

This was directed at Thranduil, who considered his answer before inclining his head slightly to Iza, ‘that is possible, of course. I think some of my people would enjoy knowing more of lza, too.’

Iza nodded eagerly. ‘That would be lovely,’ she signed, ‘l look forward to returning.’

******************************************** 

The journey back to Erebor was uneventful. Iza rode happily enough on her pony, Snowy. Best of all her Bifur rode beside her on his black pony, Storm, and she could talk to him and their friends as they rode.

Thranduil rode his battle elk, and the dwarf group quickly learned to keep a decent distance from the beast’s wide antlers. All in all though, it was an enjoyable few days, with storytelling as they rode, and singing and music at night. Iza didn’t always completely understand the elvish stories, but it was fun to listen anyway.

Iza had never before in her life had a time when she had no work to do, no duties to attend to save what pleased her. What pleased her was spending time with Bifur, and making sure he was comfortable, well fed and generally making sure he had everything he needed. Bifur appeared to like this, and in return showered Iza with affection. The betrothed couple were growing even closer. 

Arriving at Erebor was surprising. In the time lza and her companions had been gone, much work had been done by the dwarves of the Iron Hills, some of first work was on the main entrance and the cleaning up of the two statues that stood by the main gate. More of the Iron Hills dwarves had arrived while Iza and her friends had been away as quite a few had decided to move to Erebor with Dain’s permission. 

Dropping their ponies off in the stables, Bifur and lza entered the Lonely Mountain through a smaller gateway, and both were delighted to see Bombur working with the stone masons, and Bofur rushed to his brother, the two knocking heads and hugging. 

The brothers turned to Bifur, hugging him, instants later Iza was included, and finally Var, Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Nori and Ori too, in a dwarf group hug that left the two non dwarves breathless. 

‘Just in time!’ Bombur happily informed them. ‘Thorin is being crowned tomorrow.’

That didn’t leave much time for everyone to be ready. By the next morning everyone had somehow dug up some decent clothes, mostly because of Dori. Dwarf fabrics were hard wearing and Dori had found a great pile of stuff Smaug hadn’t damaged. Recruiting help, he’d prepared suitable clothing for all the Company members to wear for Thorin’s crowning, as well as magnificent robes for Thorin. 

Dori smiled happily at Iza, pleased he’d managed to get the job done, ‘l thought, that as you’re attending the Coronation as a member of the Company, lza, it would be better if you still dressed as one of us, rather than in a gown.’

So lza stood with the Company the next day, dressed in a blue shirt and tunic with grey leather trousers, Bifur beside her almost identically clad. Both had redone their braids, and lza was looking forward to attending the ceremony but she had been surprised by Bifur tucking her right hand into the crook of his left elbow and escorting her like that, with Var stomping along on her other side.

Iza didn’t understand all of the details of the Coronation. There was a lot of talking, and apparently a lot of promises and vows. Clan women saw few of the Ceremonies of their people, naming babies and totem ceremonies were two and cave claiming ceremonies were another. Even the mating ceremonies and manhood ceremonies had parts that only included the men. Leadership ceremonies were only attended by men, even in a ceremony to make a Medicine Woman, the only women present were Medicine Women and the one being raised to that status. 

Dain placed the Raven Crown on Thorin’s head, as Thorin sat on his throne (yes that was the word she couldn’t remember when she had been questioned by Thranduil) and Iza found she could understand this as she did the high point of the ceremony when Dain announced loudly, ‘Thorin Oakenshield, Durin’s heir, undoubted King Under the Mountain!’

At this, everyone cheered and clapped, well everyone but lza and Thranduil, lza couldn’t cheer but did clap, and Thranduil obviously felt he was too important to do anything but clap in a languid fashion.

Then, of course the dwarves had a massive feast. With dancing, drinking and singing. As usual, the dwarves threw food, drank too much and danced on tabletops.

Iza took note of Thranduil’s horror at this behaviour, but noticed some of the other elves, led by the lady Captain Tauriel joined in to a certain extent. She herself was protected by Var, and sheltered from being hit by flying food by Bifur, until the dancing started, or rather the sort of dancing that required a partner. As one of the few women present, there were a few elf women, and some of Dain’s warriors and healers were dwarf women (lza found their facial hair fascinating) and a handful of human women from Dale, but lza was popular because nearly everyone wanted to meet the strange lady healer who traveled with Thorin’s Company and apparently had a hand in saving the King Under the Mountain’s life.

Bifur and Var didn’t bother to dance much, they were too deep into some kind of wager and being careful who approached lza. Not all the Dwarves who came with Dain from the Iron Hills were totally happy at the thought of a non dwarf living in the Mountain, much less being actually adopted by one of Dain’s warriors or marrying one of the Company. Given that Gloin and Bombur were already married, and the Princes expected to marry high born dwarf ladies, Iza’s betrothal to Bifur had taken one of the newly rich, and therefore now desirable Company members out of the market for the ladies seeking rich husbands, mostly the daughters of rich merchants and jewellers. People were not happy. 

Iza remained in ignorance of this, or why she couldn’t stir two steps without at least two Dwarves by her side, usually Bifur, Var, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili or Gloin. So when Dain approached her, asking to see her in private, Var went with them.

Now, Dain of course, had nothing against lza, in fact, he rather liked her, and was quite impressed by her spirited defence of Thorin at the Battle of Five Armies. Dain knew Var well, and trusted him as Var trusted Dain. 

Unfortunately, not even Var considered lza could be a target in the company of the Lord of the Iron Hills. Nor, naturally did Dain ever imagine his people would so breach his trust in them as to attack him personally in their plan to kidnap Iza, but a small number of the Iron Hill Dwarves were purists and traditionalists with some strange ideas.

Dain didn’t have his personal guard with him, he’d dismissed them to mingle with the guests to try to find out where the nasty rumours about lza started. Rumours that she was some kind of witch, or animal/human hybrid! The Company knew, but no one wanted to bother Thorin, so Dain had asked Nori and his guards to get to the bottom of it. And, of course, nobody at all expected things to get violent. At the most Dain and lza’s friends thought a few unpleasant and hurtful words might come her way.

This was not to be. Some of the group objecting to lza decided the best way to handle this was to kidnap Iza and dump her out in the wilderness, and elimate the problem. Seeing Dain, Iza and Var together, a small group of the objectors decided to attack the three with the idea that two warriors, even experienced ones couldn’t hold their own against the group of dissenters.

So, as Dain turned the corner to the final corridor back to his rooms, to talk to Var and lza in private, a dozen or so Dwarves leaped out of a vacant room and made the grave mistake af grabbing lza. Both Dain and Var were not openly armed, but armed they were, and they quickly fought back. 

The kidnappers also underestimated lza. Normally, Clan women don’t fight or defend themselves, but they can, as Iza did for Thorin when he lay injured, defend others. lza had her Clan digging stick tucked into her braided belt as always, and when one of the kidnappers thought he was going to hit Var from behind, he instead got the thick, almost handle like end of the digging stick behind his ear, propelled by lza’s strong arm. 

For an instant the attackers hesitated, obviously what they’d been told of the Clan Woman’s defensive capabilities was wrong. That instant was was enough for warriors as experienced as Dain and Var were, to take out a few of their attackers.

Still, they were hard pressed as they pushed Iza behind them, with her back to the polished granite wall, protected by the swords of Dain and Var.

The ruckus and noise of battle soon drew others to see what was happening. Most of the curious arrived with drawn weapons, just in case it wasn’t a simple spontaneous spar in the hallway. 

In seconds, the remaining attackers were disarmed and restrained. Thorin was looking like murder, and Bifur was being restrained by several dwarves, among them his cousins. 

Oin was examining Var, Dain and Iza for any sign of injuries. Thankfully, he was able to pronounce all three unhurt, and the dwarves holding Bifur back were able to release him without fear of him actually tearing Iza’s attackers limb from limb. 

Instead, as Thorin ordered the attackers locked up in the recently cleared out Erebor dungeons, Bifur wrapped lza in his arms, asking her again and again was she alright.

‘I’m fine,’ she signed and then buried her face is his beard. It took a long time for the shocked Clan woman to stop shaking, and then, she clinging tightly to her Bifur, they went as quietly as possible back to their quarters. 

Var was waiting, and gave his daughter a long hug, the grumbling dwarf allowed her to examine him for any signs of injury.

‘I’m fine, lass, but l’ll bunk in the second bedroom and Thorin will be trying those bastards in the morning so l guess we’d best get some sleep.’

Iza shook her head, ‘don’t feel sleepy, eh? 

Bifur had a teapot ready and held out his hands. Slowly lza took off her Medicine Pouch. Carefully Bifur opened it, and watching Iza selected the packets he thought were right. She tried to take the things, but Var held her hands as Bifur made some tea, one of her calming recipes.

‘Now is that right?’ Bifur checked with his lady, who nodded and took the cup he offered. Iza drank it quickly, surprising herself at how thirsty she was so she had a second cup and began to nod off.

She was vaguely aware of being lifted and carried to the soft warm bed, more clearly aware of Bifur cuddling her close. She slept, and woke in the early morning light, to realise Bifur had probably not slept much.

‘We need to get up, lza, Thorin will need us today at the hearing.’

‘What will happen to those bad Dwarves?’

‘That is why we will be needed, to help Thorin make a decision.’

‘Me too?’

‘You particularly, as it you they wanted to harm, love.’

Iza accepted his kiss, and got up, ‘l’d better make us a good breakfast then l think we’ll need it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhm, so what fate will lza want for the bad Dwarves? Till next time!


	40. Exile the Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the Dwarves who attacked lza.

Var and Bifur made Iza dress with special care that morning, as they did. Braids freshly tied, and around Iza’s neck a magnificent necklace of spun gold, emeralds and diamonds to show her new status as a Lady of Erebor.

Iza had not wanted breakfast, and, although both the men had eaten, lza only picked at her food. Var coaxed her into drinking a hot honey drink he made, and she did feel better for it. Nervously, she waited with Bifur holding her hands, soothing her. 

Finally, there was a knock on the door, and Var opened it, greeting the black haired dwarf with pleasure, the two knocking heads and hugging. With a big beaming smile Var introduced the dwarf first to lza, ‘Kar, this is your new sister, lza, Medicine Woman of the Clan of the Cave Bear.’

Looking slightly puzzled the dwarf stepped forward towards lza. She extended her hands, and the dwarf took them leaning in to give her kiss, before speaking, ‘welcome, my lady. Kar at your service.’

Bifur translated for lza’s one handed reply, ‘This Woman is lza, daughter of Uba and l am happy to greet Kar, my brother.’

Surprised, Kar turned to his father, ‘so that rumour is true!’ And when the older dwarf looked puzzled, Kar explained, ‘l’d heard, Father, that you adopted a lady healer who only speaks with her hands, and l told the dwarf who told me that he’d had too much ale!’

He turned back to lza in a friendly way, ‘l heard also that you met my father on the battlefield, and then helped save the King alongside him.’

Iza nodded, ‘that’s true.’

To her surprise, Kar said, ‘Well, l’m here as an official guardsman. Dwalin sent me with three more who are outside. ‘Best get it over with,’ and he indicated he clearly intended to offer Iza personal escort, offering her his arm to take.

Bifur walked on her other side, and Var behind, hand on sword hilt. In front were three of Dain’s personal guard, looking as grim and frightening as the lron Hills Dwarves could possibly be.

Iza was swept along by dwarven escort, through long corridors, far into the Mountain. To Thorin’s magnificent throne room, where he sat, crowned and robed, waiting. On his right stood Balin and Dwalin, on his left, Fili and Kili. All were dressed very finely, and armed to the teeth. Thorin had laid Orcrist, naked, across his knees. 

Everyone looked solemn and fierce. Except lza who indeed felt like the Little Finch, Beorn called her, tiny, insignificant and bit scared. 

‘Bow to Thorin,’ Bifur whispered, as first the guards bowed, then stepped aside. As one Kar and Bifur bowed, and between them, lza did the same. She was surprised to see Dain appear, also armed and dressed to impress. He took lza’s hand and led her forward.

‘King Thorin, Lady Iza and l have a grievance to air.’ 

Thorin’s stern expression deepened as Iza signed, with Dain’s encouragement, ‘this woman agrees with Lord Dain.’

‘Tell me, Lord Dain, what happened?’ Thorin encouraged.

‘Lady lza, myself and my Lady’s sworn shield, the warrior, Var, were walking towards my quarters. Lady Iza doesn’t know it, but l was going to ask a favour of her in private, a task l believe only a Clan person could perform for me.

Iza’s inquiring gaze turned upon Dain. ‘We never got to my quarters, my lady, so l was never able to put forward my proposal, for we were attacked by traitors!’ Dain roared at the top of his loud voice, making lza flinch a bit at the volume. ‘Worse yet, it was Lady lza, a human woman, under the personal protection of Crown Prince Fili, they sought to harm!’

‘Are these traitors here present,’ growled Fili.

‘Indeed, over there, the prisoners who, last evening were arrested in the very act of attacking myself, Var, and Lady lza.’

The prisoners raised a great outcry, protesting they were saving the people of Erebor from a stranger who was marrying one of the new lords for his money, and who appeared to have an unnatural hold over the King and Crown Prince.

Gloin gave a deep bark of laughter. ‘The lassie doesn’t even understand money! She’d likely give it all away to someone who told her coins were pretty, and could they have some! She wore a King’s ransom around her neck last night and didn’t know it! As for a hold over Thorin and Fili, she saved their lives! Of course they give her respect for that! And Gloin started shouting in Khuzdul after one of the prisoners spoke again, the red head swinging his axe about, obviously offering to behead the prisoner.

By now, lza just wanted to run away but Dain had hold of her hand and wasn’t letting go. 

‘Iza,’ it was Fili who spoke. ‘Why are marrying Bifur?’

The Clan woman looked puzzled, and Fili explained his question, ‘are you going to marry Bifur because you want to share your life with him, or because you expect to get something by being his wife?’

Looking as confused as she was feeling, lza replied, ‘all this woman wants is to be Bifur’s woman, to care for him, to spend her life by his side,’ she finally replied. 

‘Nothing else?’ Fili asked her, ‘like status?’

Iza shook her head, ‘as daughter of the First Medicine Woman, this Woman has status of her own, this woman does not need her man to give her status.’

‘So you gain nothing by marrying Bifur except a man to care for?’ Fili clarified. Iza nodded confirmation, followed by the Clan sign of agreement.

‘Well, there you are, it seems Iza is free of political ambitions then,’ said King Thranduil, who had just arrived. ‘And l can assure you she is not a witch, just a woman who has a racial memory of everything her ancestors knew, as well as being an excellent healer. As for the nonsense of being a human/animal hybrid,’ Thranduil huffed, ‘next you’ll be saying she is a skin changer!’

Silence followed. ‘In any case,’ Thorin spoke into the silence, ‘it matters not whether the mad ideas about lza have any truth or not. It does matter that Iza was attacked in Lord Dain’s company by some of his own sworn guardsmen, and that these traitors were willing to attack their own Lord, and a warrior they knew well to vent their issues with lza. Attacking a woman is a capital offence, as is attacking your own Lord. Var, son of Tor, is a witness to both these crimes. Doubt these attacks happened is not possible as l myself arrived in time to witness the end, and the capture of the attackers. Now, Var, how is Iza?’

‘My daughter was badly frightened and she took a long time to stop shaking. Iza could only sleep after drinking a special tea, a recipe of her own, actually.’

Thorin looked towards Oin, ‘Iza, Dain and Var suffered no physical injuries, your Majesty, but that was simply luck, and the fact all three defended themselves skilfully, plus the timely arrival of assistance, including yourself.’

‘Lord Dain, what is your opinion of these events?’ Thorin asked the Lord of the Iron Hills politely. 

‘I think Lady lza should be asked for her opinion on the fate of these trouble makers,’ Dain replied after a moment of thought. 

‘But does Iza understand the serious nature of the offence?’ asked Thranduil, pretty convinced she didn’t from her puzzled look.

Balin stepped forward to explain. ‘Iza, these dwarves could be sentenced to death for what they did, however as no one was actually hurt, perhaps simply shaving their beards and exiling them might be enough.’

‘What is exile?’ the confused woman asked.

‘A little bit like a Clan death curse, lza. These dwarves would have their beards shaven to show their disgrace, and be thrown out of Erebor. No one in the Iron Hills or the Blue Mountains would take them in. Others might, but not the most loyal clans.’

‘What of our families? Some of us have wives and children!’ a fair haired fellow commented.

‘You should’ve thought of that,’ snapped back Var.

‘Lady lza, what do you think of this? What of the families of these dwarves?’ The Elven King watched Iza closely, gauging her reaction. 

‘Perhaps their families should each make their own decisions,’ Iza ventured after thinking for a minute. ‘To either follow their men into the forests, or to stay behind in safety.’

‘An excellent thought, lza.’ Thranduil nodded. ‘I understand you are in favour of exiling these dwarves?’

Iza turned back towards Thorin. ‘This woman suggests exile for these people,’ she indicated the chained dwarves. ‘There is nothing worse than loosing your home, your family and friends and having to live by yourself, alone. This woman also suggests their families make up their own minds whether to follow them into disgrace, if the Leader agrees,’ lza gave Thorin a dwarf style bow. 

‘Lord Dain? You are an injured party here too. Do you agree with Lady Iza’s suggestions?’

Dain considered. ‘As no one was hurt this time, despite the prisoners best efforts l will agree. However,’ and the Lord of the Iron Hills took on a grim expression, ‘if these dwarves cause further trouble then l think they should be executed.’ The grim look on his face brightened, ‘and l’d be happy to do the job myself!’

Iza stood uncertain as to what to do as Thorin pronounced judgement.

‘Lord Dain, Lady lza and Var, my lady’s shield, are you all agreed?’ After a brief talk, Dain spoke for them, ‘Aye, we are.’

‘Then let sentence be carried out immediately.’ The protesting prisoners were once more escorted to the dungeons, and to lza’s surprise Thranduil offered his escort to her as they all headed off down to the dungeons to see the dwarves shaved. 

The prisoners struggled and yelled until what was left of Dain’s personal guard offered to do it, taking over from the Company members and some of Dain’s warriors who’d volunteered to do the job. ‘We won’t be so careful not to slit your throats, or cut your ears off,’ grinned one.

Finally, the now bald and barefaced dwarves were ready to go. Iza stood before Thorin, ‘this woman asks the Leader that these men be given some food supplies, and basic survival gear.’

Thorin agreed, and battered looking group were given cram, some old cloaks and blankets, plus a few things they could use to make snares for small game.

‘We need defensive weapons.’

‘I don’t think so.’ To everyone’s surprise Bombur spoke up. ‘Lady Iza survived three months alone with just flint tools, and that was before so many Goblins were killed in the battle. Are you not able to do what she could, the lady you call an animal woman?’

‘Enough, Bombur,’ said Thorin quietly, though he was impressed by the reserved dwarf defending his friend. ‘Take them outside now, and see them on their way,’ instructed Thorin. 

‘It’s a real pleasure to obey your orders, your Majesty,’ chuckled one of the Dwarves who helped hustle the prisoners out of the front gate.

As the small group trailed off down the mountain towards the ruined city of Dale, Bifur stepped up behind lza, wrapping his arms about, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Without hesitation lza leaned back into the comfort he offered, taking the affection he gave so easily, and that she needed right now. She felt better, but Bifur and her friends wondered if they’d seen the last of the exiled dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we think we’ve seen the last of the exiled dwarves...maybe not!


	41. What Dain Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out what Dain wanted.

Bifur relaxed more over the following days. With the traitors gone, Thorin crowned and Spring on the way, there was not much to do except help with repairs to the Mountain, and, in the evenings, with Bofur, to work on making a few toys for the sheer fun of it. 

Iza was working in the Healer’s wing, treating minor injuries mostly caused by training or cooking accidents and making up general healing supplies and ointments as needed. Bifur noticed she was a lot more settled, although she did have one or two bad dreams, and woke shaking in fear. Bifur had comforted her gently, and, lza had finally on those occasions found comfort in pillowing her head on his strong shoulder, and, with her face tickled by his thick beard she would eventually find sleep again. 

He didn’t worry until he woke one night with lza in a lather of sweat, keening as only a Clan woman could, yet clearly caught in the realm between sleep and awake. When she did finally wake properly she clung desperately to Bifur, unable to tell him her worries until daylight.

Then she spoke of reliving her three months alone, after the death curse, before she had been found by the dwarves. Bifur rocked her as she signed one handed, telling him of fears from that time, of being killed by wild animals or being hurt and unable to help herself and so die horribly by inches.

That did it. Wrapping lza tightly in a blanket Bifur picked her up, and she instinctively looped her arms around his neck. ‘I’m taking you to Oin, love, to see if he can figure out what’s wrong.’

‘Oin, yeshh,’ she whispered and closed her eyes, breathing in her beloved Bifur’s scent, his beard tickling her face again.

In the Healer’s Wing, Iza allowed herself to settle into a bed with Bifur by her side. The healer on duty gave her a sleeping draught, and she slept fitfully until Oin came on duty. 

‘Reliving her past in dreams...or linking in to the fears of the exiles? I think it is the latter, or that she is ‘seeing’ their future, said the wise old dwarf.

‘What can be done?’ Bifur spoke in Khuzdul, to not alarm the half asleep woman. 

‘Thranduil’s people might be able to help,’ suggested Oin. ‘Stay with lza, and l’ll see if the Lord of the Woodland Realm has any insights into his favourite Medicine Woman.’

Bifur laid down beside Iza snuggling up to her, and exhausted, he too, slept a little. It seemed no time at all before Oin was waking him, but the clock showed several hours had passed. 

‘Thranduil is here, get up!’ The old healer sounded cross. ‘Wake lza,’ he hissed.

Iza came reluctantly out of sleep, her hair tousled. Bifur pulled a comb out of his pocket and ran it quickly through her hair, and had her sitting up on the edge of the bed when Thranduil came in.

The elf king sat in a chair Bifur had hurriedly placed; and he took a long look at Iza, even going to the extent of gazing into her confused eyes for a short while. 

‘Iza, in Rivendell, did you look in Galadriel’s mirror?’ Thranduil finally asked. 

Iza nodded. ‘Since then, do you see other things that have yet to happen besides what you saw in my lady’s Mirror?’

Again, lza nodded. Bifur felt his uncertainty rising, where was Thranduil going with this, what did he mean?

‘Is there anyone else in your family who sees things that are yet to be?’ continued Thranduil. 

‘My brother Creb. It is why Goov chose him as Mog-ur’s acolyte,’ lza answered. 

‘There is the answer, lza. Your glance into Galadriel’s Mirror has opened up your mind fully to this talent to see future events like your brother does.’

‘But, to have visions, that is for men. Women don’t have the memories for that!’ Iza struggled with the realisation that the dreams she had sometimes had since childhood really were visions of the future. 

‘Do men and women have different memories?’ Thranduil’s expression subtly changed to one of curiosity.

‘Yes. I have healing memories, and the general memories all Clan women of foraging, cooking, preserving food and child care. Men have memories for making weapons, hunting, protecting the women and children, leadership and so on,’ lza explained.

‘And the memories for visions?’ Thranduil asked.

‘Grandmother’s brother was The Mog-Ur, the greatest Holy Man. My brother would have the memories from The Mog-Ur, of visions, ceremonies and how the Holy Men use the sacred plant magic.’

‘So..perhaps the Lady’s mirror opened up the latent, or unused memories in your mind, and you became able to tap into memories usually only Clan men could access? This would then explain your ability to adapt to defensive weapons and wearing the masculine style of travelling clothes.’

Iza’s wide eyes confirmed to Thranduil he was correct. ‘Now we need to find out how to trigger your latent memories to control your visions. Perhaps,’ Thranduil leaned forward to cup lza’s face gently in his slender, long fingered hands, ‘l can help you.’

Bifur all but growled at this, only to settle down as lza signed, ‘it’s alright, l need this help, Thranduil wouldn’t harm me.’

Softly the Elven king chanted in his flowing musical language. Iza drifted with the sound of his voice, into her dreams. How long she dreamed with Thranduil she didn’t know, but they saw things yet to be, and some things even the elf couldn’t understand. Also, some of lza’s past, when she still with her family as part of the Clan.

Finally, she finished dreaming and was back in the Healer’s rooms with a worried looking Bifur taking her hands from Thranduil. 

‘I think that you need to learn to control this new ability of yours, lza. I am not a seer,’ and here Thranduil turned to Bifur. ‘Are there are Dwarf seers who could help lza learn control?’

‘Oin is a seer. Iza sees a lot of him, in her work as a healer here, so perhaps he’ll agree to help her out.’

‘That would be best, then. A mortal to teach a mortal,’ commented Thranduil as he stood up to leave. ‘Iza, l think it would be best if you rested for today.’

Iza nodded, and spoke, ‘ta,’ she struggled to say.

‘Are you thanking me, lza,’ the amused elf allowed himself a small smile.

‘This woman wishes to express her gratitude to the Leader,’ lza finally signed formally. 

‘There is no need, lza, after the help you freely gave my foresters with the Stinging Tree plant. My woods will be free of that menace thanks to you.’

Iza bowed her head at Thranduil’s soft words. To her, the help she’d given was nothing, just a small use of very old memories, hardly anything, yet it seemed to oddly matter to Thranduil.

The tall elf excused himself and Bifur settled in to make sure lza rested. And ate a decent meal, but by lunch time she was bored, so Bifur got permission to take her for a walk to the market place. 

Now, Dori had been teaching lza to sew, and Ori had been very patient with knitting so lza bought some coloured thread to mend her coat, and one of Bifur’s shirts plus some blue wool to knit scarves for herself and Bifur. At least this would keep her occupied until Oin agreed she was well enough to work her healing magic again. 

It was several days before Oin would let lza do anything but rest. He’d had several sessions with her about visions, and had shared a technique to stop unwanted visions, plus a herbal drink for helping to bring on visions when you needed to. 

As Iza had prepared the drink, she suddenly stopped and stared in amazement at Oin. ‘This..l have seen my brother prepare this drink. Mog-urs take this before a Ceremony, it might be wrong for a woman to drink it!’

‘We aren’t doing a Clan ceremony, just seeing what may come to us, lza. Now, do you know how much to take? Do your memories tell you?’

‘Yes,’ and she poured careful amounts into two cups and held one out to Oin. Both drank the mixture, and waited. Soon, lza could feel her mind wandering, and both she and Oin saw a group of people struggling through a snowy landscape. Gandalf was one of them, and Estel, now a grown man. A strange man, a dwarf she didn’t know, but Oin breathed softly, ‘Gimli’, and Iza knew this was Gloin’s son, Oin’s nephew, grown to adulthood too. A silvery blond elf, and four Hobbits familiar to neither of them. 

‘They’re heading towards Moria...the Watcher in the Water..’and lza too saw the strange multi-legged water creature that lurked in a deep pool of water. ‘Durin’s Bane,’ and suddenly the vision was gone, and both Oin and Iza were back in the present, with Bifur looking most confused.

‘What was that?’ Bifur was insisting, ‘what did you see?’

‘The future.’ Oin answered.

‘A group of people, Gandalf, another man, this many Hobbits,’ lza held up four fingers, an elf, Estel grown up, and Gloin’s son, again grown up going to,’ lza hand’s fell.

‘Moria.’ Oin’s voice was flat. 

‘Why would they go there?’ Bifur’s voice was a low growl, ‘Dain saw something in Moria that scared him! Dain doesn’t get frightened of anything!’ Bifur had one hand to his old head wound, the scar was throbbing terribly and lza scrambled to make him a pain tea.

As lza gave Bifur the tea, she signed to Oin, ‘what’s happened?’

‘The battle of Moria is where Bifur got the axe, lass, this is caused by old, bad memories.’

Iza found herself holding Bifur close until his spasms of pain ceased. Then he sat up carefully, ‘no one should go to Moria, ever! Not after what Dain saw!’

‘After what l saw!’ Dain popped around the corner, smiling widely. ‘Heard ma name mentioned.’

Oin looked up sharply, once again Iza noticed the healer seemed to hear perfectly at times. ‘Bifur mentioned you saw something in Moria.’

Dain’s cheerful dropped. ‘No one should ever go there,’ he said grimly, ‘Why was it even mentioned?’

‘We were exploring lza’s ability to see, something l think she’s always had, but an encounter with Lady Galadriel’s Mirror seems to have increased. We just saw a vision of my nephew, Gimli, grown up, with Gandalf, an elf, Hobbits and two Men going there, in, l think, sixty or seventy years time.’

‘I don’t know what l saw,’ Dain was slightly pale with the memory, ‘some say it was Durin’s Bane, but l truly don’t know. All l know is l won’t go back to Moria, not for all the treasure here in Erebor, and no one else must either.’

‘In the future, we must stop them then,’ lza commented. 

‘You’d have to tie some people up, love, but you’d do that to keep them safe,’ commented Bifur.

Iza looked hurt, ‘never!’ she protested. 

‘You would to keep people safe!’ Bifur protested. 

Iza ducked her head in embarrassment. What her man said might be true. 

Dain didn’t help matters by laughing at lza’s embarrassment. Well, howling, really, appearing to get far too enjoyment out of Iza’s predicament. Finally, he stopped laughing and straightened up to lay a hand on lza’s shoulder.

‘Sorry, lass, but the look on your face was priceless!’ Dain grinned cheerfully at Iza, ‘needed a good laugh, l did, thanks lass,’ and before lza knew what was happening Dain leaned in and kissed her cheek.

‘Now, l have a favour to ask, lza, of you and Bifur.’

Bifur responded, ‘l won’t tolerate any danger to lza.’

‘There isn’t. Just a nice journey to the lron Hills, and a meeting with delegates from the far eastern Dwarves. We’ll pick up Var’s eldest son and bring him back with us.’

Bifur thought hard, ‘but what do you want lza to do?’

‘I need lza’s skill at reading body language, how she can tell if someone is hiding something, or being untruthful. I’ve been suspicious for years about these bastards, and if lza could confirm l’m right..then we’ve got ‘em and one threat to Thorin is gone.’

‘Why are these Eastern Dwarves a threat to Thorin?’ asked Bifur.

‘Well, they figure he’s crazy like his Grandfather and that one of them, probably an Ironfist, or Stiffbeard should be High King.’

Bifur bristled with outrage, ‘and do they really think the Longbeards will support that? If Thorin truly was unfit to rule, then Fili could be crowned, and with his mother and Balin as chief advisers would do well. I don’t think anyone would give enough support to an Ironfist or Stiffbeard King.’

‘I agree,’ Dain answered, ‘but l can’t get a true feeling for what l think they’re really up to, so l’m hoping Iza would agree to help by being present and observing the delegates, and telling me if she thinks they’re being truthful.’

‘It would be dangerous to travel before Spring.’

‘Exactly why we won’t leave for another month, once the snows have started to melt,’ Dain explained. ‘We will have enough warriors to travel safely, and of course, the Goblin numbers are down, we’ve nearly wiped them out.’

Bifur nodded agreement at that. Goblins would be in small numbers for some time after the Battle of Five Armies, so going to the Iron Hills ought to be safe in a large group. Plus, they wouldn’t be back until Bombur’s family had arrived from the Blue Mountains, so Bofur and Bombur could have the dubious fun of explaining lza to Brena.

‘How many people are going with you?’

‘About one hundred,’ replied Dain. ‘Enough that any small surviving groups of goblins will give us a wide berth.’

Bifur nodded agreement. ‘What do you think, lza? A nice trip to the Iron Hills, then back here to be married?’

‘I would like to see where Var lived,’ lza responded.

‘Then it’s settled,’ Dain spoke. ‘We’ll leave in a month, and have the pleasure of your company, Medicine Woman.’

Iza nodded eagerly, as she was quite keen to see the place Var’s family came from. 

Dain gave her a curious look. ‘Have you ever trained another Medicine Woman, Iza?’

‘I helped train my little sister, lra.’

‘Excellent!’ Dain almost shouted. What a noisy fellow he is, thought Iza. 

‘Ma daughter, Stella, she wants to train as a Healer,’ Dain explained at a lower volume. ‘Perhaps you could see her, talk to her, assess her possibilities?’

‘I can do that,’ lza signed. ‘Even a daughter of a Medicine Woman doesn’t necessarily become a Medicine Woman, you need more than the memories.’

‘Stella won’t have memories,’Bifur reminded his lady.

‘I know, and Mother told me how Grandmother trained Ayla. That Grandmother had to tell and show Ayala over and over again until Ayala developed her own kind of memories. Then Grandmother had Ayla assist her over and over until Ayla became confident and competent in actually treating people. 

Then Grandmother told Ayla, that, as she could take her training one step further, and come up new treatments by herself that she must’ve been born to her own line of Medicine Women. 

I can start training Stella like Grandmother did Ayla, and Stella can assist me, or a dwarf healer at some minor procedures and we’ll see how she gets on, if she feels a connection to healing and helping others,’ lza concluded. 

Dain nodded, ‘aye, like a dwarf might try a craft they were drawn to, to see if it suits.’

Again, lza nodded. ‘I think so,’ she agreed.’

And it was agreed. That lza and Bifur, along with Var and possibly some other Company members would go with Dain to the Iron Hills in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So off to the Iron Hills next chapter.


	42. Iron Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we find out what Dain wanted Iza’s help for.

Iza struggled through the deeper late winter snow at the foot of the Iron Hills. Luckily, Dain’s burly guardsmen were breaking the trail and Iza followed Bifur closely with Var right behind her. 

Dain had gone on ahead with his personal guard in response to a message from his wife, Lady Ava, and left the rest of his guards with Bifur, Var and lza to enter his Halls through a hidden, secret way. 

Finally, the small group toiled up a steep narrow path to what looked like a sheer cliff. Iza rested, at Bifur’s insistence, sitting on a low rocky outcrop as the dwarves muttered under their breath, tapping and touching the rock until a doorway was revealed. 

Taking up a jewelled lantern, Var gave it to lza. ‘Carry this for us, will you lza.’

Iza gave a one handed sign of assent, and Bifur showed her how to light and carry the lamp safely in her left hand, her right being firmly held by Bifur, as he guided her steps in the near blackness which the lamp lightened only a little. 

It seemed the walk in the near dark went on for ever, though lza realised it probably wasn’t that long, as the darkness was altering her perception of time.

Finally, they stepped through another door, into the corridor which clearly leads to Dain’s private rooms. A grinning dark haired dwarf, who, except for hair colour looks so much like Dain it has to be his son, Thorin Stonehelm, greeted them.

‘Come this way,’ he smiles, dismissing the guards in a friendly fashion. He swung in on lza’s left side, continuing to smile, managing to look even more like Dain.

‘I’m Thorin Stonehelm at your service, my lady. You must be lza,’ and he looked at the huge scar in Bifur’s head, ‘you have to be Bifur, of Thorin Oakenshield’s Company.’

‘I am, and both lady lza and myself are at your service,’ Bifur responded, as he and lza were shown to rooms in which they washed and tidied themselves up after their journey.

Thorin Stonehelm was waiting for them, becoming more eerily like his father, when as happily as Dain would’ve he asked ‘ Lady Iza, you are the Healer who faced Azog?’

Iza nodded, as Bifur explained. ‘Iza faced Azog, yes, but is was King Thorin, Var and Dwalin who actually fought and killed him.  
Iza was injured by Azog while attempting to defend Var and Thorin, but Dwalin arrived in just in time, and Thorin had enough strength left to wound Azog, then Dwalin finished him. Though badly wounded herself, lza was able to direct Dwalin in the right manner of treating Thorin’s wounds which certainly saved his life.’

‘Remind me to be near Iza if I’m badly injured in battle,’ Thorin Stonehelm answered. 

They had arrived at huge doors made of the Iron this dwarf settlement was named for. Armed guards stepped aside for Thorin Stonehelm, and Iza entered the room beyond the doors between Bifur and Thorin Stonehelm. 

Dain sat on a throne similar to Thorin Oakenshield’s back in Erebor. The red haired dwarf was grinning broadly as his son brought forward the guests. 

‘Father, here are Lord Bifur and Lady lza, as you requested.’

A sneering dwarf, one of Dain’s Lords, spoke, ‘what is SHE doing here, a stinking human outsider!’

Dain glared at the silver haired Lord who’d spoken so cruelly about lza. He beckoned lza forward and took her left hand, pushing up her sleeve. ‘Come here, Lord Otill,’ Dain commanded. 

Reluctantly, Lord Otill complied. There, clear on Iza’s wrist was the tattoo of the Seven Stars of Durin.

‘If you ever disrespect a dwarf friend or insult the woman who helped save the King Under the Mountain again, l will kill you myself,’ snarled Dain. 

‘Or let me do it,’ offered Var. 

Lord Otill slunk back to his chair, red faced, glaring angrily at lza. Dain grinning, gave Var his permission to speak. 

‘Iza is my daughter now, and me and my sons will hunt you down if you cause any further problems to her, l promise this on the blood oath l took to Iza.’

Dead silence greeted Var’s statement. 

‘Well now we’ve covered Iza’s status here, it should come as no surprise that she is here to use her special Clan skills in our negotiations with the Ironfist and Stonefoot delegates,’ Dain said, rather quietly for him. 

‘What skills?’ asked a skeptical dark haired dwarf. 

‘Iza’s people speak only a language of their hands and body movements,’ replied Var. ‘This means they don’t speak untruths and know instantly if someone is lying or hiding something.’

‘So the plan is to have lza present at the negotiations, she and Bifur will be representing King Thorin Oakenshield’s interests as trusted members of his Company, whereas really Iza’s job is to watch and observe the delegates,’ finished Dain.

‘Will lza be able to remember everything about everyone? It’s a lot to ask of one young human woman?’ said a deep, but clearly feminine voice. 

‘Ah, there you are, my dear!’ and Dain bumped foreheads with a bearded woman? A woman with bright green eyes and hair as dark her son’s; her eyes turned curiously to lza. 

Dain made haste to introduce the ladies, ‘my dear, this is Lady lza, Medicine Woman of the Clan of the Cave Bear, daughter of Var. Iza, this is my wife, Lady Ava.’

Iza bowed, and answered Ava’s question, with Bifur translating. 

‘Sometimes, l get confused about the names of things, like the seat a king sits on, but l never forget people’s intentions. My memories won’t let me forget,’ Lady Ava.’

‘Your memories?’ Ava questioned. It was her husband who answered her.

‘Iza has this ability, well all her people have it, it’s like magic! She can remember nearly anything, and, she has her ancestors memories too; this means she can recall things from Ages ago.’

‘A useful ability,’ smiled Ava through a beard nearly as magnificent as Dain’s as she greeted the Clan woman.

Dain’s Lords looked doubtful. The same dark haired dwarf lord who had asked about Iza’s skills spoke again, ‘l don’t believe she can do it!’

Dain leaned back, and almost casually answered. ‘At the end of this meeting, and before dinner, l will ask Iza some things about each of you,’ his eyes swept over the seven lords who sat at the Council table, ‘and we’ll see if she’s right. Of course, if you agree, lza.’

The back of lza’s right hand was against her forehead in a gesture of agreement. She settled down to watch and observe Dain’s lords. 

To her surprise Lady Ava’s maids brought her, Bifur and Var soup as they’d not had a chance for a meal and dinner was still a few hours away. 

Iza sipped the hot soup, watching the lords closely without appearing to as only a Clan person could. A lot of what they said she either didn’t understand, or it made no sense to her, but Bifur had reassured her she didn’t need to. Her observations were on the behaviour of the lords, not what they actually said. 

By the time they’d finished thrashing out their business lza had her answers, and she asked Raven to help her be sure she was right. 

Finally, the lords stopped speaking, their meeting over. Iza straightened up from relaxed posture as Dain’s twinkling eyes settled on her.

‘Your thoughts, Lady Iza,’ enquired Dain. 

‘These two,’ and Iza indicated Lord Otill and the dark haired skeptical dwarf, ‘are brothers. The younger is married, but not the elder.’

‘This dwarf,’ and Iza indicated a sandy blond fellow, ‘did not want to help Thorin take back Erebor. In fact most of these men didn’t want to help; and talked you Dain, out of going along on the Quest personally yourself. 

In fact, most here thought reclaiming Erebor nothing but foolish nonsense, although one or two believed Thorin would fail, and then you, Dain, would become First Leader. Some here distrust myself and Bifur because we aided Thorin. The brown haired man wished Thorin success, and is most suspicious of the other dwarf clans,’ Bifur translated for her.

By now, most of the dwarf Lords looked as if they wished for the floor to open up and swallow them. Dain however was in high good humour as the dinner was served. Roasted meats, bread, potatoes served in various ways and even some green vegetables which both Bifur and lza ate lots of. 

Dessert was fruit pies, and Bifur had several pieces, lza however, was happy with one slice of apple pie, and she drank tea with Lady Ava while the male dwarves drank Ale.

‘Iza, you were completely right about my advisory council. Most of ‘em can’t think past making advantageous marriages for their children, much less how leaving a dragon in possession of Erebor could have led to danger to everyone.’

Dain’s gaze swept the room, each of his Lords enjoying a few seconds of intense scrutiny that made most want to squirm, ‘Now, l believe lza’s display was enough to convince everyone she can be of great assistance at next week’s negotiations,’ and the lords, still embarrassed over Iza’s discoveries, for dwarves, agreed quietly enough.

Then it was time to go out into Dain’s main halls, where many more dwarves were waiting to give Dain a proper welcome home from Erebor. 

There was more food, more kinds of things to drink then lza could believe existed and then the music and singing started. Iza couldn’t sing of course, but she could, and did, clap along with the Dwarves music quite happily. 

Some people were dancing and it wasn’t long before lza found herself amongst the dancers. At Rivendell, and later at Beorn’s home, lza had danced, with Bifur, of course, and Fili and Kili, mostly. Sometimes, Bofur or Nori had danced with her, and Bilbo had taught her some Hobbit dances. 

This was different again, with more formal manners applying. Instead of simply finding her dance partners changing as different Company members decided to dance with their Medicine Woman, now lza noticed each dwarf requested each dance with a bow, the same as with the dwarf women. 

She found herself being asked as a dance partner by the young brown haired dwarf lord she’d suggested was most loyal to Dain. He’d introduced himself as ‘Krag, at your service, Lady lza.’

Bifur answered for her. ‘Lady lza, my betrothed, at your service, Lord Krag,’ and Bifur stepped aside at Iza’s tiny sign that she would be fine.

‘You speak only with your hands, then truely, Lady lza.’

Iza nodded. 

‘It’s no act, then.’

Iza shook her head slightly, the movement making the diamond earrings she wore sparkle and glitter. 

‘Nice earrings,’ Krag commented, and again lza nodded slightly. 

‘Yet you understand everything said in Common. What of Khuzdul,’ he whispered as the music changed to a slower dance.

Iza shook her head again. 

‘And lglishmek?’ 

Another nod. ‘Excellent, no wonder Dain says you’re a secret weapon,’ the dance over, Krag kissed lza’s hand before relinquishing her to Bifur. 

‘I think l will be seeing a great deal more of you, my lady,’ said Krag as he disappeared into the crowd. 

‘What was all that about?’ Bifur wondered out loud. 

‘Aye, lass, what was that about?’ Var also questioned. 

Iza’s hands moved in purely Clan speak, ‘l think l should tell you later, in private.’

Her father and her betrothed agreed to wait, and lza turned to find a fiendishly grinning Dain, asking for a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to upload this chapter several times and the internet kept eating it. Success at last!

**Author's Note:**

> Iza has had an interesting day, but next chapter it gets worse.


End file.
